


Foursome

by Lori, Wolfling



Series: Letters spinoff [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-13
Updated: 1999-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 126,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling





	1. Chapter 1

Fourplay  
by Wolfling and Lori  
NC-17  
Qui/Jess/Obi/Rill

Summary: Lots and lots of sex? 

Notes: An AU from the Letters Universe. This isn't your mother's letters....

****************************************************

Obi-Wan leaned back on the couch, "I kissed you. It's only fair that you kiss Qui-Gon for comparison purposes."

Rilka lifted an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be keeping ratings?"

"No, not at all. Though I am tempted to kiss Jess. . ." He shifted and gave her a saucy grin.

"Who's stopping you?"

Jess shifted slightly in his seat. "Don't Qui-Gon and I get a say?"

"No," Rilka answered. "Next question?"

Obi-Wan let his eyes rake up and down Jess's lean form. "I don't know if he likes me."

The other knight squirmed some more. "I didn't say that. I just..."

"Just don't want to. That's fine." Obi-Wan paused. "For now."

[What are you planning, Obi-Wan?]

Obi-Wan looked over where his bondmate was sitting, so far quietly.

[An interesting afternoon, if you don't mind.]

[*I* don't.] Qui-Gon looked meaningfully in Jess' direction.

[Ah, but there is a passionate lover hiding inside that solemn knight squirming across the room there. I'd like to meet him.]

[You push too hard he's just going to retreat further. What you need,] Qui-Gon said, sounding thoughtful, [is a seduction.]

Obi-Wan gave his mate a long, warm look, [And you would recommend what? Exactly?]

[Your original idea perhaps. If I kiss Rilka...]

"So, Qui-Gon. . .since Rilka won't keep score, maybe you can. Why don't you give the lovely woman a kiss?" Obi-Wan offered in response to Qui-Gon's silent suggestion.

His bondmate smiled and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Rilka, wordlessly asking permission. She nodded and got up out of her chair, coming to stand in the middle of the room. "A kiss I believe?"

Qui-Gon rose with his customary gracefulness and crossed to stand in front of her. "Yes," he murmured, reaching up and gently cupping the back of her neck before bending and sealing her mouth in a long lingering kiss.

Obi-Wan could taste her again through the bond link and savored it all over again. Rilka had let one hand slide up along Qui-Gon's arm and into his hair. Obi-Wan let his eyes shift back to Jess, who was shifting again in his chair. "Jess?"

"What?" Jess' voice was more high pitched than normal and his eyes had that field mouse under the gaze of a Kseha hawk wide eyed stare.

Meanwhile the sensations he was getting from his bond mate were making him twitchy. "Never mind, Jess-love. It can wait."

The endearment made Jess squirm all the more.

He got up from the couch and made his way across the room. One hand coming out to trail along Rill's arm and Qui-Gon's back as they continued to kiss. Obi-Wan stopped in front of Jess's chair and sank to his knees, his hands coming out to rest on the arms of the chair. He whispered softly, "May I kiss you?"

"I..." Almost of its own accord Jess's hand moved to caress Obi-Wan's arm. He swallowed, then nodded minutely.

With a warm smile Obi-Wan leaned forward, and kissed the dark haired man chastely. A gentle brush of lips. He heard Jess gasp and then he was being kissed back thoroughly, Jess's hands gripping his upper arms to hold him in place.

He squirmed closer, pushing between Jess's spread knees. The fire was definitely lit in the reserved knight now. It was truly an amazing feeling, he thought, as the kiss deepened and lengthened, going on and on, to be kissed like this and still feel the resonance through the bond of Rilka's kissing Qui-Gon. It was, in some ways, like being kissed by both of them at once.

Obi-Wan let his hands slip to Jess's thighs, the muscles bunching and tightening under his first stroking touch. He leaned back, "Relax, Jess. No one is going anywhere."

"Coming, on the other hand..." Rilka said with a grin. Breaking away from Qui-Gon she walked over and ran a hand through Jess's dark hair. "Listen to the man, Jess, and relax."

Jess looked up at her, eyes a bit lost, a bit wild. "Rill, I-"

"Hush," she whispered, putting a finger to his lips, then bending to drop a kiss there. "It's all right."

"Are you sure, I mean...ohh." His voice died away as Obi-Wan brushed his thumbs over the bulge in Jess's leggings.

"I'm sure," she said with another smile. "And it looks like at least part of you is as well."

"He's cheating," Jess said hoarsely before diving into Obi-Wan's kisses again. The fingers released his biceps and slid to his shoulders, pulling Obi-Wan forward again.

Qui-Gon's warm chuckle washed over him. "Perhaps I should've warned you. He does that a lot." The Jedi Master had moved over to them as well and now slid one arm around Rilka's waist and kissed her again.

Obi-Wan moaned softly as the doubled sensations washed through him again. This time he was the one who pulled, tumbling Jess down on top of him onto the thickly carpeted floor. "You feel as good as I thought you would," he murmured before wrapping one leg and his arms around Jess and tasting that mouth again.

It was Jess who pulled away first this time, looking at Obi-Wan with something akin to wonder. "So do you. I've imagined this for a long time, I just never..." He stopped and shook his head, then a smile lit up his face. "Though we were all wearing substantially rather less."

"Nothing stopping you," he murmured and threw his arms out to the sides. Wicked smile firmly in place.

"Perhaps, in an effort to avoid getting rug burn in rather sensitive places, we should move to the bedroom?" Qui-Gon suggested.

Jess showed no signs of wanting to move. His fingers kept playing with the laces on Obi-Wan's shirt. He leaned down, murmuring, "I've always wondered if your neck is as sensitive as it seems."

Obi-Wan brought his hands up, holding the other man back. . .barely. If Jess started nibbling on his neck he'd be lost. "I wouldn't want Ani or Kae to find us like this."

That had the desired effect as Jess scrambled up off him and stood. "The bedroom sounds like a good idea," he said hastily.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight up to his elbows then sat up. "Our bedroom then?"

Qui-Gon reached down and hauled him to his feet. He continued the slight pull, drawing Obi-Wan into his arms and stealing a kiss of his own. "Yes."

[Mmmm. Feels so good. All of it.] He grinned when the kiss was over and took his bondmate by the hand leading him into the bedroom.

Knowing that Rill would bring Jess in behind them.

Obi-Wan grinned at his bondmate, and in a very typical maneuver, released Qui-Gon's hand and dove onto the wide bed. Rolling over he kicked his boots off and waited to see who would join him first. Rilka looked at him, her head cocked to the side, then grinned wickedly and dived onto the bed beside him with similar enthusiasm.

"Well, hello there." Obi-Wan purred.

"Hi," she replied, still grinning, then kissed him, one hand slipping inside his loose tunic.

"Mmmm." He pulled her closer, one hand going to her hip. Feeling the soft curves so unlike what he had become accustomed to, he fought the urge to roll on top of her and press her to the bed. Plenty of time for that.

A startled gasp made him look up; Qui-Gon had stepped behind Jess and had pulled the young knihgt back into his arms, turning Jess's head for a kiss as he made quick work of Jess's tunic with deft fingers.

"I'm not the only one who cheats," Obi-Wan murmured as he watched his bondmate seduce Jess.

Rilka laughed softly, then sat up and pulled her tunic off. "Lose the clothes, Kenobi."

"Yes, Leftenant." He tossed both the tunics over the side then got distracted by all the pale creamy flesh she had bared. He leaned over and took her nipple between his lips, tasting the sweet flesh.

She hissed in pleasure, hands coming up to cup the back of his head. Now he pushed her back flat on the bed, skating his hand down her stomach and began tugging her leggings off her hips.

He felt the bed dip slightly and looked over to see Qui-Gon and Jess, both bare-chested, looked in a rather involved clinch.

Rill tugged on his hair, "Pardon me, Kenobi. I do believe we were doing something here."

She raised the leg that had come to rest between his, rubbing it against his manhood. Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he rocked into that touch involuntarily. He shifted a little and took the other nipple into his mouth, still barely rocking his hips. Murmuring softly in encouragement, Rilka arched her back and slid her hands down Obi-Wan's back and under the waistband of his leggings.

He slid up slightly, nipping and kissing his way along her collarbone then up her neck. Her hands kept distracting him, as was the returning double sensation through the bondlink. A sudden surge of erotic sensation came through the bond, accompanied by a moan from Qui-Gon; a glance to the side showed him that Jess had discovered his bondmate's nipple ring and was tugging on it gently with his teeth.

"Oh dear," he muttered and with a gasp closed the bond down between them some. It was almost enough to make him want to get one.

Suddenly his leggings felt too tight and he raised his hips enough let Rill tug them down. She did so, giving his buttocks a squeeze as she pushed them down his thighs and far enough for him to kick them off. Obi-Wan Force-lifted her off the bed enough to make removing her remaining clothing easy and then they were both naked. Warm skin the length of their bodies.

"I say we team up on Jess," he whispered in her ear then bit gently on the lobe.

"Mmm..." she murmured, her hands running gently over his back.

He chuckled and then traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Like that, do you?"

She shivered, arching up against him. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked, breathlessly.

"This." He slid a hand down her chest, tweaking a very tight and erect nipple.

"Aahh," she said intelligently, her hips beginning to rock slightly against Obi-Wan's.

He tasted along her jaw then devoured her mouth. Wrapping one hand around her thigh, he urged her to shift her legs around his waist. His erect length rubbing along her damp clit now, he continued to rock, lost in their pleasure. Rilka moaned, moving against him, pressing up against him encouragingly. Her legs and arms tightened around him and she moved her head enough to start nuzzling at his neck.

Obi-Wan moaned and shifted so he could enter her on the next rocking motion. "Oh, um...may I?"

"If you don't, I may have to hurt you," Rilka replied, arching upwards, causing him to slip slightly inside her.

"Yes," he hissed and slid into her, warm velvety heat gripping his length.

For a long moment he lost himself in the moment, in the sensations, forgetting everything but the woman in his arms, the woman he was moving in and out of smoothly, relishing her little gasps and moans as they moved together. Then a hand slid between his thighs, brushing against his balls teasingly.

He shuddered and gasped, coming to a stop as those wonderfully vexing sensations chased along his nerves. "Who?" Obi-Wan twisted his head slightly to look.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. [How soon they forget,] he said dryly, one finger trailing back over Obi-Wan's perineum as he spoke.

Another shudder and he rocked in to Rill then back along that teasing finger. [More!]

His bondmate complied, his finger moving back further to tease at his opening. Obi-Wan gasped as Rill grabbed his buttocks and bared him to more of Qui-Gon's touch. He opened his eyes to see that Jess was kissing her now, stroking his fingers through her hair.

He heard Rilka murmur something to Jess though he couldn't make out the words. Jess nodded, kissed her one more time then turned and captured Obi-Wan's lips just as Qui-Gon's finger slid inside.

Then Jess moved down to his neck.

[Oh stars above...] Obi-Wan gasped as he was sensuously assaulted. [You planned this, didn't you?]

[Would we do that?] Qui-Gon asked, adding another finger.

[Yes!] Obi-Wan was never sure if his answer was to the question or his bondmate's actions.

Jess had found the perfect spot on his neck and was sucking a passion mark into the super sensitive skin. Then Rill shifted her hips under him and rocked up as Qui-Gon pushed in. Everything short-circuited, all the sensations at once did him in. He tore his mouth away from Rilka's and rocked into her fiercely, his orgasm pumping deep into her welcoming body.

[Beautiful,] Qui-Gon said, sending an image through the link of what he'd just witnessed.

"Mrph?" Was about all he could manage as he collapsed panting on Rill's soft curves.

Rill oophed softly then laughed. "I think he short circuited something."

Obi-Wan purred and ran his hands down her sides as his tongue flickered out and licked the tip of her nipple.

She gasped, shivering. "Some parts still seem to be in working order," she added breathlessly.

"He tends to turn into something of a large contented felinoid at times like these," Qui-Gon remarked, moving his fingers which were still located in a rather intimate place.

"And you are playing with my tail," Obi-Wan murmured before latching onto Rill's breast again.

Another hand was suddenly lightly running down Obi-Wan's back. He licked around her areole one more time before letting his forehead rest between her breasts. Arching his back slightly into those hesitant touches, he purred again.

"I see what you mean," Jess said with some humor, stroking Obi-Wan's back again.

Obi-Wan slid back enough to slip out of Rill, rubbing against her warm sweaty skin, his eyes closed as the pleasure washed over him. Qui-Gon's fingers withdrew and several sets of hands were urging him over onto his back.

He went, faintly disgruntled at losing his warm comfortable spot. "Hmmm?" he purred and turned his head to the nearest warm body.

It turned out to be Jess, who captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Obi-Wan inched closer, then tugged him down wanting more. The other knight came willingly, settling between Obi-Wan's sprawled legs, a warm welcome weight on top of him. The midnight black hair spilled around their faces as Jess leaned in for a kiss.

Obi-Wan let his fingers slide along the strong shoulders and down the broad back to settle around the narrow hips. Jess was single-minded about the kiss, and Obi-Wan found himself slightly overwhelmed at being the focal point of that kind of intense attention. He rubbed gently over the large muscles, trying to ease that intensity. Finally, he brought his hands up and tugged Jess's lips away. "Calm down, Jess-love. I'm not going anywhere."

"Say that again," Jess demanded, eyes dark with arousal.

"Jess-love," he whispered.

Jess rocked his hips against him, the heat in his eyes nearly burning Obi-Wan.

"Take me." Obi-Wan felt the tight erection pressing against his own returning one.

"You sure?"

"Would I have said so otherwise?" he growled and nipped at Jess's neck, pushing his hips up.

Without another word, Jess slid a hand between them, stroking over Obi-Wan's sack and then moving backwards to check on his readiness. Obi-Wan couldn't help the purr that turned into a moan at that touch. Distantly he could feel Qui-Gon's pleasure racing through the bond. Licking his lips he could feel the ghostly tastes that his bondmate was savoring.

A turn of his head brought the sight to go with the tastes: Rilka with her head thrown back, giving these soft little whimpers of pleasure, as Qui-Gon had his head buried between her outstretched legs, his long hair a startling contrast to the pale skin of her thighs.

Obi-Wan gave his own whimper as Jess leaned down to taste him. Sensation, shared memory and the bond conspiring to melt his synapses again. He felt a Force probe slide gently into him, the feeling both alike and different than when Qui-Gon had done the same thing.

"Jess! Now, please!" he rolled his hips. "More. Something."

Jess let go of his erection, causing him to whimper. But then he was pushing Obi-Wan's legs up towards his chest and guiding himself to Obi-Wan's opening. He held himself behind his knees, holding himself open for Jess's touch. Slipping just inside, his tormentor stopped, rubbing the width of his crown in and out repeatedly. Obi-Wan whimpered again. [Need more Jess, please.] He didn't realize he'd said it through the bond to Qui-Gon, not aloud.

Still, Jess seemed to respond, sliding in the rest of the way in one smooth stroke. It was wonderful and he let Jess take him with another purr. There was a tug on his hair and he turned, meeting Rill's lips in a heated kiss as Qui-Gon slipped inside her. The sight seemed to inspire Jess because he began thrusting even harder.

Obi-Wan managed to reach out and stroke his hand along his bondmate's flank. Touching all of his lovers at once. His hips rocked to Jess's insistent rhythm, arching and rolling to each stroke. Then Rill pulled away from the kiss and gasped, and Obi-Wan found himself staring into her eyes as they glazed over with her climax.

He smiled and watches as both she and Qui-Gon came in pure passion. "Beautiful."

Her eyes cleared and she dove back in with twice as much heat as before. Obi-Wan sighed and gave himself over to pure sensation again. Rill let her fingers spider over the love bite from earlier and it set him off. Jess shuddered as Obi-Wan tightened and rippled all of his muscles.

Jess moaned, his rhythm speeding up and becoming ragged, letting out soft grunts with each forward thrust. A moment of perfect frozen stillness presaged his climax. Obi-Wan purred into the kiss and let his spine and hips roll into that stillness. The hand not intertwined with Qui-Gon's fingers came up to rest again Jess's cheek. Jess met his eyes, emotions and thoughts clear in them.

"Love you," he whispered into that intent gaze, and that seemed to be what the knight had been waiting for. With a hoarse cry Jess pounded into him, climaxing. He held on through the other man's shudders.

[Love him, my Qui-Gon. He wants this and does not know how to ask.] Obi-Wan held the trembling body to him, relaying what he had seen in Jess's dark eyes.

Qui-Gon shifted, reaching out and gently massaging Jess's back. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing exactly how good his bondmate was at that. He smiled and brushed the dark, sweaty hair back of Jess's eyes. "You are in for a special treat, Jess-love. Qui-Gon gives wonderful massages."

"You're biased," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. All the while keeping up the slow massaging caresses.

"That may be, but I still stand by my opinion." He chuckled wickedly when Jess began an uneven purr.

"Far be it for me to disagree with the General's opinion," Qui-Gon replied, then leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan.

[You remember that later when I do something you disapprove of.] He smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against Qui-Gon's cheek in caress before releasing him.

Rilka sat up and reached out, stroking Obi-Wan's hair as she watched Qui-Gon slowly relaxing and arousing Jess.

"I love you all dearly," he murmured when the weight was becoming oppressive, "but one of my titles is not mattress."

Using a tendril of the Force he floated the boneless Jess up enough that he could slide out from underneath, Jess's manhood having slipped from him as his erection faded.

"Hmmm?" Jess asked, rousing himself slightly at the movement.

"Just relax, Jess." Obi-Wan shared a conspiratorial glances with Rill and his bondmate. "It's going to feel really good in a moment."

"Feels good now," Jess murmured.

Rilka smiled, "Try the small of his back, Qui-Gon. He is particularly fond of that."

"Really? Thank you." Qui-Gon trailed his fingers lightly over the spot in question.

"Oooooh." Jess bucked up into that caress.

"Mmm," Obi-Wan murmured. "Wonder how he would react if I gave him a passion mark there."

"One way to find out," Qui-Gon said and bent over to rub his beard against Jess's back.

"Stars above," Jess gasped and scrabbled at the sheets before going boneless as Qui-Gon's tongue snaked out traced a wet circle.

"So we just going to sit here and watch?" Rilka asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan leaned back against the headboard. He drew Rill back against his chest and straddling his lap so they could watch their mates together. He let his hands slip down along her pelvis and between her parted legs. "You watch while I make up for coming without you earlier."

"I wasn't complaining," she said, a bit breathlessly.

"You are very wet," he murmured letting his middle finger dip between her folds and stroke along her clit. He let his nose brush along the back of her ear. "And very generous to all of us."

Her head fell against his shoulder. "You make it sound like it's some kind of imposition..."

"Not at all." He nipped her ear then nuzzled his way down her neck. "However, I am a great believer in reciprocating."

"You are wet with our seed inside you, Rilka-ki." Two fingers slipped deeper inside her. He stroked the warm velvet that had been wrapped around him. She shuddered and moaned softly.

A moan that was echoed by Jess a second later; Qui-Gon had moved lower in his attentions.

"Isn't that lovely?" he whispered stroking her softly. "In a moment or two Qui-Gon will want inside your lover and we will get to watch. Watch, Rill. Watch and let me love you with my hands."

"I'm not stopping you..." Rilka's voice was developing a definite tremor and her hands moved restlessly for a moment before latching onto Obi-Wan's arms tightly.

He smiled warmly at the comment. Qui-Gon had shifted so he lay back on the bed, his head pressed up against the outside Obi-Wan thigh while Jess was kissing his way up the inside of the Jedi Master's calf.

"Would you like to come, my sweet one, as Jess is being taken?" His spread his leg out forcing her legs wider, giving him more access. Two fingers moving deep inside her now, his palm giving her something to grind against.

Her hips were moving now, her breathing fast and slightly ragged. "Obi-ki," she moaned, pushing back against the erection that was pressed against her buttocks.

He slipped his fingers deeper. "Ride," he ordered hoarsely.

She did so, more of those breathy whimpers coming out of her mouth as she ground down on him.

Obi-Wan groaned and bit at her neck then soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. "Feels good, Rilka-ki." Nibbling his way up to her ear he tried to concentrate on her and feeling Qui-Gon's blaze of passion burning through the bond.

One hand came up and cupped her breast, thumb brushing along the tight nipple. "Oh!" A surprised gasp and a shiver went through her whole body at the touch. He suckled her earlobe into his mouth and held on tightly with his arms. Wanting to see her come.

"Oh...oh...oh..." Rilka stammered, the shivers increasing with each movement. "Obi-ki!" she gasped out, her head falling back on his shoulder as she reached her climax.

Obi-Wan held his breath as he watched her come, caressing her in such a way as to prolong her shudders of pleasure as long as possible.

Finally though, Rilka slumped bonelessly against him, panting for breath. "Looks like I jumped the gun on them a bit," she said, nodding towards Jess and Qui-Gon, who were still engaged in mutual foreplay.

"That's fine," He trailed a hand down her side. "We'll join them in a minute or two. Perhaps team up on Qui?"

Rilka grinned wickedly at him. "An excellent plan, General."

"You want the nipple with the ring or without it?" he murmured softly, not wanting to give away the surprise.

Not that Qui-Gon or Jess were aware of anything but each other at this point. Jess was dribbling oil a drop or two at a time along Qui-Gon's thick manhood. Qui-Gon's was watching him through half closed eyes, his hands running over any part of Jess he could reach.

"I've been wanting to get a close up look at that ring," Rilka replied.

"Ever since you gave it to us I bet." He chuckled and gently urged her up.

"When I left your quarters after giving Qui-Gon the case, I went back and jumped Jess." She grinned as she moved out of his lap. "It was a very interesting night."

"You'll have to tell me about it later. Or show me." He slid down and rested on his side, head propped up on one elbow. He kissed his bondmate, "Hello Qui-Gon. Having fun?"

"One might say that." Qui-Gon's tone was conversational but his voice was husky with arousal.

"Jess being good to you, love?" he purred and slid closer, nestling his chest against the larger man's side. One finger began tracing idle circles across the tanned skin.

"He has...great...focus."

Rilka slid down Qui-Gon's other side, and also began tracing a finger along the Jedi Master's chest. "That he does. He's kept this kind of thing up all night before."

"A good thing in a Jedi knight." Obi-Wan grinned, then caught Jess and Rill's eyes and nodded.

"Even a Master's focus and patience must come to an end," Jess said conversationally, straddling Qui-Gon's hips and guiding the oiled erection he held to his own opening.

Then, slowly he sank downwards.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan answered in a soft dangerous voice as he and Rill bent their heads at the same time and began teasing the tight nipples.

Qui-Gon cried out and arched up into the touches, hips almost bucking Jess off.

[Easy, my most loved.] He lifted his head and devoured that panting mouth burying his fingers in the chestnut and silver hair.

Qui-Gon's mind was brightly ablaze with passion and love for all of them. The open generosity of his heart reaching out and intertwining with all of them unconsciously as he tried to share what was within him with the group. Obi-Wan of course, could feel it all, but the others remained out of his bondmate's reach.

He eased the frustration that lurked in the powerful mind that was unable to articulate it. Obi-Wan raised his head again, this time to ask a question. "Jess, Rilka. . .we would like it if you would form a pairbond with us."

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes, not wanting to pressure either of them into a choice, and met the impossibly deep midnight blue ones of his lifemate. [I've asked what we both have wanted, Qui-Gon. It is up to them to answer.]

He leaned down and kissed the thin lips tenderly, his hand coming to rest atop the thrumming heart.

A second later Rilka's hand covered his own. "We would be honored," she said softly.

A glance back at Jess showed him nodding in agreement, his own hand joining theirs.

Obi-Wan started the weaving, using their shared memories and touches to build the potential bond between them. Jess added the tight focus of his attention, making sure that nothing dissipated or faded as it grew more complex.

Rilka's pure strength of heart and caring providing the foundation to rest the whole thing on. Now it was up to Qui-Gon to activate that potential with his strength in the Living Force. His bondmate's hand came up and covered the three on his chest as he did just that, imbuing the pattern with the power of the Force, strengthening the threads that had just been woven between them, until it ceased to be a construct and became a warm living series of connections.

[Welcome,] he said softly into the new bond, touching his newest bondmates with a wave of love and welcome.

Now the urgency was doubly strong, echoing between Qui-Gon and Jess as they could feel each other's arousal. Obi-Wan and Rilka let it feed between them and back into the two interlocked men. Qui-Gon reached up and pulled Jess down into a kiss as they began to rock against each other.

Rill slipped a hand between them, stroking Jess's tight erection as Obi-Wan slid around behind Jess. He let his fingers trace along the sweet spot in the small of Jess's back, his other hand slipping to cradle Qui-Gon's balls. Both men groaned in unison and their rocking increased its pace. Jess reluctantly released Qui-Gon's mouth and sat back up, giving them both more freedom of movement.

Obi-Wan promptly circled his arms around Jess's chest, loosely and began nibbling on his neck, while Rill went back to tugging on the nipple ring with her teeth. That was the beginning of the end as the pleasure and urgency fed through the bonds and doubled and trebled as it bounced from person to person.

It wasn't just Qui-Gon and Jess that had orgasms. They all did, at one level or another. Obi-Wan held on as Jess slumped back against him, boneless and gasping. Somehow they got rearranged until they were all snuggled together as close as possible.

[You were right, Obi-Wan,] Qui-Gon murmured, looking at his bondmate with mischievous blue eyes. [It was an interesting afternoon.]

He snorted and cuddled closer. [You just wait until morning.]

**end


	2. 2

Foursome 2: Morning After By Lori and Wolfling Rilka stretched, or tried to. There were two sets of arms and a least one hand that didn't belong to those arms on her somewhere.

And she was warm.

On both sides.

There was an amused voice in her head too. [Good morning, Rilka-ki.] Obi-Wan's voice was in her head.

"Um, good morning," she mumbled and opened her eyes right into Jess's brown ones.

[Morning,] Jess replied though his lips never moved. Well not until he leaned forward and kissed her at any rate.

[Jess?] she thought back at him. [It was all real, wasn't it?]

Obi-Wan's grinning face showed up over Jess's shoulder. [Yes, it was.]

The arms holding her tightened and a beard brushed against the back of her neck. [You must have very interesting dreams if yesterday resembled them.] Qui-Gon's mental voice held as much dry humor as his physical voice could carry.

The first shock was wearing off. She twisted enough to catch sight of the blue eyes twinkling at her. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Obi-Wan bounced up off the bed. [Need a shower. Ick...be back in a few minutes. Call if you need me.]

Jess stared after him. "Does he do that every morning?"

"Almost," Qui-Gon answered with a slight smile as he looked after his bondmate fondly. "And if he doesn't he grumbles about it."

[Do not.] Obi-Wan stopped long enough to give them all a look before continuing on into shower. [I like being clean.]

Rill laughed. "He was like that on the D'Ka too. Especially after the mud pit incident."

"Mud pit?" She could feel Qui-Gon's curiosity. It was an interesting sensation.

Sort of like a tickle along her spine. "I know you saw the holos of me after I slid down the hill. He never showed you the others?"

"No. He didn't."

"Maybe I can share it with you?" She brushed her fingers across his temple, not sure how the bond really worked.

[That would be greatly appreciated.] Then she felt Qui-Gon's mind touch hers more firmly, gently searching for the memories she was offering.

She concentrated on the memory of that afternoon. It had been almost a year before she had met Qui-Gon aboard the Regula Base. He and Obi-Wan had not yet spoken beyond the polite letters she knew they had been passing back and forth.

She felt the distinct brush of Obi-Wan's mind against hers as he scrubbed his hair in the shower, gently pushing her to skip the introspection and get to the embarrassing parts.

With a warm smile and a much better understand of how patient Qui-Gon must be to put up with that sort of pushiness, she let her memories skip to late afternoon. They had been inspecting an old mining pit for possible reclamation when she felt a gentle shove. She grabbed the hand that had pushed her in reflex and they had both started skidding down the mud, laughing hysterically.

The inspection team was appalled of course that the Jedi and one of his crewmen had slipped and fallen. She and Obi-Wan had finally come to a stop at the bottom of the long gentle slope, covered in the bright yellow mud. He had looked up at her, green eyes bright with humor for once. "They were just so boring."

She had grinned back, but hadn't had time to say anything before the rest of the group had descended on them, fluttering and worrying over any possible injuries. That flash of humor was buried again inside the stoic, almost depressed Jedi she'd come to know over the previous thirteen months. If it hadn't been for the fact that he would mention it now and again when they saw something that shade of yellow, Rill would have wondered if it was even the same man.

Qui-Gon brushed a kiss against her forehead. [Thank you for being there for him during that time,] he said softly.

[As much as he would let me,] she said tentatively. "At any rate, one of the inspection team took pictures, just in case we decided to sue the planetary government or something. What was worse is that they insisted we finish the tour before they let us take showers. Poor Obi-Wan got it inside his robes. I at least had a ship suit on. Poor man had a rash for nearly a week. He was real picky about getting a shower when he wanted one after that. We let him. It wasn't worth having him pout."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Our Obi-Wan does not have a good history with mud." And he shared with both her and Jess the memories of the mission back when Obi-Wan had still been his padawan, involving a trek through a swamp, a misstep and loads of bright blue mud. That smelled.

[Everyone stood downwind too. It was so embarrassing.] Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway of the bathing room, one towel low around his hips, the other being scrubbed vigorously through his hair. He dodged around furniture without looking, coming to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Qui-Gon. "Fortunately, there aren't any pictures from that trip."

"You definitely had an interesting apprenticeship," Jess said, a touch enviously.

"Hmm, definitely a function of who my Master was." Obi-Wan patted the firm calf of said master. "So apparently none of us have decided to run screaming from the room after last night. Or do we need tea first?"

"Tea would be nice," Jess said wistfully. It wasn't quite a pout, but it often had the same effect.

"You are very good at that," Obi-Wan said softly. "Somebody should kiss that wistful look away while I find some clothes and get some tea." He wandered over to the dresser, "Or I could just send Ani for it, but then I would have to explain everything and that would mean lunchtime until tea..."

Rill raised an eyebrow. "And he doesn't need any chemical substances to go on like this?"

"No. Frightening isn't it?"

"Perhaps it's somehow related to all the showers?" Jess ventured.

She watched as Obi-Wan pulled on some leggings and disappeared out the door, still muttering. "Perhaps it's just related to hot water in some form and his body chemistry. I've seen him do something like that after he's had strong tea and no shower. Caught some smugglers that way."

"Now you know why my hair is so gray," Qui-Gon remarked dryly.

"He does seem to have three distinct modes. High speed, stop, and what did you call it?" She brought up the memory of Obi-Wan collapsed on top of her purring from the night before.

"Indolent feline," Jess supplied, adding his own memory of Obi-Wan arching into his touch like said animal begging to be petted.

"I had never seen that before," she muttered reminiscing. "He's very private."

"None of us tend to reveal ourselves to just anyone," Qui-Gon said easily, one hand idly skimming over Rilka's skin.

She had seem him do this with Obi-Wan as they had stabilized the bond and afterwards. The Jedi Master loved to touch people, to connect with them. Always the first with a hug or a caress, the man radiated simple comfort. Now she had apparently been added to his short list of people he connected with as he spoke.

"I am honored that you have included me in that intimate circle." She let her fingers slide along his arm as his hand continued to move, tracing the larger pattern with him.

She looked up to see Jess watching them with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"Jess, did I say something wrong?" She reached out, the oddest feeling of wrongness emanating from that portion of the bond she had labeled 'Jess'.

"No, of course not," he said reaching out for her hand.

"Then what?" Rill narrowed her eyes and probed him, unconsciously digging for the answer she knew was hiding in there.

"Rill-" Jess gasped, involuntarily pulling away from her.

[Rilka.] Qui-Gon's voice was stern and she felt him cut off the connection between her and Jess. Jess gasped in relief, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

"What? What did I do?" She tried reaching out to him with her hands and he shied away from her again.

The door flew open and Obi-Wan was across the room in an instant to her eyes, pulling Jess into his arms. [Jess? Master?]

"A misunderstanding," Qui-Gon replied, his arms tightening around Rilka, imparting comfort even as his words rebuked her actions. "Rilka probed a bit too deep and psychically wounded Jess." His tone held no censure which made his words sound worse.

Jess meanwhile had buried his face against Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan nodded and she could feel him distancing himself from them both as his attention focused on the other knight. She couldn't make out his soft whispers as his free hand came up to card through Jess's hair.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered, mortified. "What is Obi-ki doing?"

"Checking for damage and attempting to fix any he finds." Qui-Gon's own attention seemed to be more than half on the other two men as well.

"And you are helping him?" Her voice was no stronger this time around. If it wasn't for Qui-Gon's tight grip she would have tried to leave the bed.

"More like...observing."

"I had no idea this was all so complicated." Her eyes remained glued to the tableau in front of them.

Finally Jess nodded and pulled back, raising his head to look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Better?" The soft cultured voice was hesitant and Obi-Wan let his fingers trace along Jess's cheek before putting his hand back in his lap. "You are sure you don't want me to do more?"

"I'm all right," Jess replied softly. "Just took me by surprise more than anything."

Obi-Wan's eyes darted over to her then skipped to Qui-Gon. Mental whispers just out of her 'range' to hear were traded between them, Obi-Wan's mental baritone and Qui-Gon's slightly deeper one edging around her. Finally, with a sigh that made it clear he was unhappy, Obi-Wan nodded and slid off the bed again. He disappeared into the main room, shutting the door between there and the bedroom without another word spoken aloud.

Rilka felt even more lost now. Then Jess was reaching out to her, pulling her into his arms, Qui-Gon letting go at the same time. "It's okay, Rill, really."

"But what did I do!" She curled up in his arms, so confused by everything. "All I did was look at you and focus, and then the wall came down between us."

"An apt analogy," Qui-Gon said softly. "Except those walls that you were breaching were Jess's mind."

"Oh." She was silent for a while, mulling that over. "All those Jedi things you talked about suddenly mean a lot more."

"There are reasons for most of our teachings," Jess agreed. "Even the stuffy ones."

"I need be careful about my glares from now on, don't I?"

"It'll get better," Jess assured her. "As I said to Obi-Wan, you took me by surprise. I'm usually able to shield better than that."

"But you had lowered them because you were with us," Rill said slowly.

"Actually, I didn't have shields up because I'm not used to having to shield from you at all."

"And the boys?" She pointed in Qui-Gon's direction.

"All Jedi keep at least superficial shields up against each other," Jess said. "And we have the benefit of having been trained since childhood on how not to invade each other's minds."

"So we both erred?"

"Yes." Jess kissed her forehead. "A couple of missteps. Nothing serious."

"Think of it this way, Rill," Qui-Gon said. "Everyone's mind is like a house. It's only polite to knock and wait to be invited in rather than kick the door down."

She smiled wryly. "And I not only kicked the door down, I stomped on it..."

Jess grinned back. "That's my Rill. Never does things halfway."

"So, rather than um...stomping, I'll just ask. What were you thinking of?"

"Just that I never thought I'd be part of this..."

"Oh. Oh, well neither did I." She snuggled closer.

Qui-Gon had been sending concerned glances towards the door. "I think I'll go help Obi-Wan with the tea," he finally said, getting up and pulling on a pair of sleep pants.

"But you are coming back? Right?" She reached carefully along the bond to Obi-Wan and found a spun up tempest. Faster moving than he was usually wont to go. "He's upset."

"Yes." Qui-Gon sent her a brief mental caress. "I'll go talk to him. We'll be back when I've got him calmed down a little."

She nodded and watched him go. After the door had shut. "Obi-Wan's going to do that ranting thing, isn't he? And Qui-Gon is just going to stand there and listen to him."

"Probably." Jess stretched and shifted, settling back against the pillows against the headboard and pulling Rilka with him.

"Don't you want to know what has him so upset?" she grumped.

"He'll tell us when he's ready."

"No. You and Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan get away with these temper fits. I should go out there and make him talk to me now."

"You can't make somebody be ready to talk."

"Always could make him talk to me and if its me he's mad at..."

"I suspect it's both of us."

"You mean when you lied about it not hurting anymore?" She poked him gently in the ribs.

"I never said that," Jess replied unheatedly. "Just that I was all right. And I am. But yes. I think that made Obi-Wan a little put out with me."

"You lied," she said flatly. "Even I can feel the ache and I suspect he's far better at sensing it than I am."

"I didn't lie. I said I was all right. I am. I may ache a little but there's no permanent damage done."

"Then why didn't you let him help? He offered, you didn't even have to ask."

Jess was silent for a few seconds and when he spoke again his voice was soft and almost diffident. "I needed to reassure you."

"And I thank you for it, but we also have two other bondmates now. You shouldn't need to...well, this is going to be a right mess, isn't it?"

"We'll work it out."

"You ever done a combination like this before?"

"Before yesterday in my entire life I've only ever had two bonds. One with my master and one with Kae."

"So you are almost as lost as I am?"

Jess smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"Don't pull that mysterious Jedi stuff on me now, Jess Lashar." She turned and straddled him, her fingers sliding along his ribs.

"But I can't help it, Rill. I am a mysterious Jedi."

"Feh. You and Kenobi both think you can do that act. I'm telling you, all it looks like is that you need more fiber in your diet."

Jess nodded, then with a sudden move, rolled them over until he was lying on top of Rilka.

"You agreeing that you need more fiber in your diet?" She smiled and tugged him down for a kiss.

"I'm agreeing that it's a lost cause trying to get you to take any of the Jedi veneer seriously." He nibbled on her lower lip before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

[You are definitely feeling better, aren't you?]

[You tell me. You're the one feeling me.] He released her mouth only to start nibbling on her ear.

"All Jedi...cheat apparently," she gasped.

Jess laughed softly, the low throaty sound sending shivers through her body, as his hands skimmed lightly over her skin, coming up to cup her breasts.

She let her fingers slide over his back. "Let me show you how we handle that sort of thing in the Fleet."

"How's that?" He arched into her touch, at the same time lightly rubbing her nipples with his fingers.

Rill wrapped her legs around his waist and wriggled until he was in just the right spot. He grinned and let her get away with it, waiting to see what would happen next. She arched her back and let him enter her fully. "Sneak attack."

"Ah." Jess closed his eyes at the feeling. "Very effective..."

"Now this is where you show all that Jedi initiative and stamina and do something." She trailed her nails lightly across his back then down his buttocks.

"You mean something like..." he pulled out and thrust back in, "...this?"

"Mmmm. Just like that."

He continued thrusting in a slow controlled rhythm. "Of course there's always this..." He slipped a hand between their bodies to stroke her clit.

"Oh, that's very good too." She stretched her arms upward for a moment and was surprised to find a warm body in the way of her stretch.

Obi-Wan grinned down at her. "Don't mind us."

Qui-Gon was standing behind him, one arm casually wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Yes, we did. Or we would have calmly drank tea in the outer room until you were finished."

"And you're just going to stand there and watch?" Jess asked.

Rill watched as Obi-Wan turned and raised an eyebrow at his lifemate. "Are we?"

"They seem to have things under control without us."

Rill started to say something and was distracted by Jess. And Jess's fingers. And lips.

And....

She forgot all about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She even forgot she was on Naboo. She forgot about everything except Jess and what he was making her feel. Then Jess's voice was in her head telling her how beautiful she was like this and how much he loved her and it was too much. It all whited out in her mind and she orgasmed, faintly aware that Jess was coming with her. Long moments later, when awareness returned, she found she was still tightly wrapped in his arms.

"You back with us?" Jess asked, humor and love in his voice.

"I'll let you know when my brain reassembles."

Jess smiled, then kissed her gently. [I love you.]

"Love you too," she murmured.

"Tea?" Qui-Gon asked.

"One track minds, the lot of you. I swear." She struggled upright and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

She felt Jess's eyes on her. "Perhaps. But even a Jedi needs some recovery time."

Rill smiled sweetly and caught him square in the face with a pillow.

"Oof."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Note to self: Never be a smartass to Rilka when there is ammunition to be had."

She tossed one at him too, but he just caught it and tossed it back.

Jess struggled into a sitting position. "I take it you're not upset with us any more?"

"Let's just say my anger has been dealt with." Obi-Wan shrugged and drank his tea.

"Perhaps we should talk about it," Qui-Gon said mildly, ignoring the look Obi-Wan shot him.

"It seems to have been dealt with between them. That is where the hurt occurred. The rest can be accounted for on my part by a lack of sleep and tea." Another defensive shrug.

Rilka frowned and said sharply, "Now who is lying?"

"I would much rather you tell us about what we've done that's upset you than have you go off and brood, leaving us to guess what we've done wrong," Jess said carefully.

"You already know what bothered me. I guess I just expected it to be like my bond with Qui-Gon and it's not going to be. I need to get used to that." Obi-Wan retreated to the couch with his cup.

"Are you regretting asking us to bond with you?" Jess asked bluntly.

"No!" Obi-Wan looked startled at that. "No, just rather naively thought it was going to easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Even our bond had its growing pains."

"Yes, Master." The tone was softly obedient.

Rill listened and imagined that Qui-Gon had heard that said thousands of times in the years they had been together.

Jess got up and went and knelt in front of Obi-Wan, much as Obi-Wan had knelt in front him the day before. "We're willing to work on it," he said softly. "If you are."

"Of course I am. You just need to give me some time to adjust to it all." He leaned forward and gave Jess a kiss, the lightest brush of lips across his.

Jess kissed him back then smiled. "So stop brooding and pour us some tea."

"So we're bondmates now and you've forgotten how to pour tea?" Obi-Wan grinned and began floating filled cups to everyone.

********

Rill complained, "Jess, can't we move yet? My nose is itching."

"Almost done."

[Allow me,] Qui-Gon said, and Rilka felt something scratch her nose.

"Ooooh. Something the Force is actually good for." She sighed happily, ignoring Obi-Wan's mental chuckle.

Jess had been the first to crawl out of bed that time, then had insisted the rest of them stay there so he could draw it. So, they were sprawled across each other, in what had started as a very nice post coital haze. Now, it was a posing session for her over focused, artistic minded, pet Jedi Knight who was scribbling madly with his pencil.

Not exactly what she had in mind for late morning. Qui-Gon's voice floated into her mind again. [Think of it as meditating.]

[I've never meditated in my life.]

Another chuckle from Obi-Wan, one that sounded decidedly smug at that. [You will with three Jedi for bondmates.]

"Done!"

"Thank the Stars!" She pushed up, not coincidentally making Obi-Wan oof as she compressed his ribcage.

Qui-Gon sat up gracefully. "Do we get to see this masterpiece?"

"It's hardly what I'd call a masterpiece, just a quick sketch, but..." Jess handed over his sketch book.

Obi-Wan grinned and held it so that Qui-Gon could see and she couldn't. Then the annoying man began 'hmming' and 'ohhhing' and she still couldn't see it. When she reached out for it, he held a finger to his temple instead. "Try and see it here."

"But!"

[You can do it,] Qui-Gon told her. [Focus.]

She reached back to Qui-Gon first, since he was the one who had spoken to her the most, mentally. Remembering what she had been told earlier her first touch was tentative, the equivalent of a knock. She felt Qui-Gon's welcome and let him urge her to deepen the contact, guiding her with subtle touches and gentle encouragement.

It was like being wrapped in a cool, slow-flowing river. He felt so...calm. No other word really came to mind, and then he was urging her again. To look at his view of the picture.

There was a second of disorientation that came from shifting point of view and then she found herself looking down at Jess' sketch. Only she wasn't. Qui-Gon was. She was literally looking using his eyes. It was the oddest thing she had ever felt in her life, besides that accidental dose of HiFlite. She could still see herself looking at Obi-Wan, yet could see the picture that they were both staring at. And it was a lovely sketch. All smooth lines, with shadows suggestive of the more explicit parts.

And to see with someone else's eyes made it all the more interesting.

Qui-Gon's focus range was different from hers, not to mention everything was at the wrong height. Being tall enough to look over Obi-Wan's shoulder sitting down was decidedly odd. Then he turned around and smiled at her, and it got even weirder. Obi-Wan reached out with one finger and traced Qui-Gon's nose and down to his lips, and she could feel it. And it definitely wasn't her body that she was feeling it on. That was more than enough for her, she withdrew, blinked...and shook her head fiercely.

"Wow."

"What do you think of Jess's picture?" Obi-Wan asked softly, clearly letting her focus on the mundane.

"I, um." She tried to separate what she'd seen from how she'd seen it. She smiled. "It's wonderful."

He nodded. "It is. *And* its something we could actually put up in the common room of our quarters."

A short, breathless and wet interval later they were all dressed in clean clothes and preparing to actually do something besides lounge around in bed all day. Not that that wasn't fun... But it was well-timed, as they had barely the chance to wonder what to *do* next, when there was a knock at the door.

As the one closest to the door, Qui-Gon went to answer it. He smiled delightedly and stepped back to let the young Queen inside. Rill scrambled to her feet and bowed. As her head came back up she noticed something odd. What ever the Queen was holding, it was squirming to be let go.

"Your visit is most fortuitous," she said, the tiny smile on her face threatening to explode. "A week earlier, or later, and I would not have been able to present you with this."

She held it out towards Qui-Gon, who stared at it, dumb-founded. Obi-Wan stepped forward instead. "A feline, highness?"

"She's six weeks old," Amidala explained, handing the now-mewing furry thing out to Obi-Wan.

Watching, Rilka could actually pinpoint the second that Obi-Wan fell in love. "Oh, she's adorable," he murmured. He purred at the animal and she mewed back at him. It was rather endearing actually, he looked completely infatuated. And Qui-Gon...

Rilka frowned. Qui-Gon looked merely resigned. The Jedi Master turned to Amidala and smiled politely. "Thank you, Amidala."

Obi-Wan sighed and handed the kitten back. "I'm sorry. We just won't have the time to keep her properly, much as I would dearly love to have another pet."

"Why can't we?" Rilka heard herself asking.

"You mean in between missions?" Obi-Wan tucked his fingers under his arms, clearly preventing himself from touching the soft fur again.

"Why can't we take her along? It wouldn't be the first time the D'Ka had an animal aboard. The former Captain used to have a Boscarian hound -- it died a little less than a year before you came aboard, Obi-Wan."

"Do I want to know how you handled the airlock drills with a hound on board?"

"We put him in a bubble," Rilka replied, referring to a specially designed device used for those species whose body structure did not lend themselves to spacesuits.

"Provided you could find said animal when you needed to," Obi-Wan argued. "No, can't do it. Sorry."

"We can train her," Jess said, speaking for the first time.

"No ganging up on the General. I read that in a rule book somewhere."

Rilka snorted. "Yeah. Right."

Amidala watched the argument with a slightly amused expression. "I had no idea this would be a problem. I'm sure that someone else will want her."

"Good, and with all due respect, Majesty, take the cat and go before I'm talked into it." Obi-Wan held open the door for her.

"Wait," Qui-Gon said softly. Then he looked at Obi-Wan and Rilka once again heard the dim murmur of their two voices talking too faintly to make out the words.

"This is ridiculous," Obi-Wan finally said. "Apparently I want the cat and don't know it."

He held out his hands and the kitten fairly scrambled into them then proceeded to try and climb up his arm.

"Don't you?" Qui-Gon asked, one eyebrow raised as Obi-Wan gently detached the kitten from his sleeve, seemingly automatically cradling the small animal to his chest.

"No, I don't. Though apparently t'lya disagrees with me."

"She senses a kindred spirit," Jess suggested, stepping close to Obi-Wan's side, and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Just because I--" Obi-Wan cut himself off and pinked around the ears. "Regardless, she seems to have adopted me. Which is what happened last time."

Everyone watched as the kitten nosed around in Obi-Wan's shirt, yawned delicately at Jess, then began kneading into the thick material. A purr that sounded much too loud for such a small feline to produce echoed through the room then. Amidala took her leave after that, promising to return later so Obi-Wan could question her on the cat's needs and such.

Obi-Wan was back to just starting to vibrate again and now Jess was beginning to do the same thing. It occurred to Rill that neither one of them had meditated or exercised, besides sex. Qui-Gon, of course, looked as unruffled and relaxed as always.

She watched as Obi-Wan carefully set the dozing cat down on the bed and began clearing some space in the middle of the room. A few quiet comments between him and Jess and then they were both working. "Um, what are they doing?" Rill sat down next to Qui-Gon in one of the overstuffed chairs that was apparently out of the way of the immediate room redecoration whirlwind.

"They're clearing a space to do some katas," Qui-Gon replied, eyes following both of the other men appreciatively.

"Hmm...and we get to watch? Critique even?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think my knight is cuter than yours." She grinned and turned her chair slightly for the best view.

Qui-Gon's eyebrow lifted. "Jess definitely has his charms, but I think Obi-Wan has the edge on cuteness." The dry serious tones perfectly matched that of someone judging an academic competition.

"Perhaps, but dark angular beauty versus the reddish blond..." she responded in kind.

"Cuteness," Qui-Gon finished the sentence. "Not to mention the way Obi-Wan moves. Jess is graceful but my Obi-Wan..."

"Very sinuous and catlike. I prefer Jess with his quick sharp moves. And those eyes." She shivered slightly.

"Deep and soulful, indeed. I prefer Obi-Wan's which change with his emotions."

"Tall and willowy, a quiet introspective man."

"Quicksilver and hidden fire, the very essence of grace."

"A loyal and faithful friend to all. Not to mention he fills out those leggings very nicely."

The two men in question had started their kata, side by side, Obi-Wan standing in the bright sunlight, Jess looking like a taller, darker shadow just to his right. Muscles had begun to gleam with a light sweat as they stepped through the motions, gilding them both.

"A loyalty that has braved even death. And he does interesting things to his leggings as well."

"Longer hair and can draw exquisitely."

"Hair that looks good at any length and the ability to make even the most delicate and difficult mechanical work look simple."

"Looks stunning in his formal robes." She licked her lips at the memory of Jess in all white.

"Looks breathtaking in his uniform." Qui-Gon's eyes took on a bit of a distracted look as he obviously was replaying memories as well.

"Out-stubborned a Hutt."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Out-stubborned a Jedi Council."

"Oooh, good one. Not to mention out-stubborned his bondmate." She smiled and let her eyes just watch them for a while. They had progressed to a slow kata that had them holding poses for long moments before shifting to another one. Eyes closed and in perfect harmony they moved.

"My light..." Qui-Gon murmured, almost too low for Rilka to hear.

"Your life," she murmured back. Something in the bond speaking to her for a moment.

He glanced at her. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite know where that came from."

"Don't apologize. It is the simple truth. And I am not ashamed to admit it."

"This is another one of those very private things," she said softly.

He reached out and touched her hand. "If we cannot share with our bondmates who can we share with?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Qui. I simply meant that I'm not sure where the words came from, except the place within me that touches you and Obi-ki."

[You have incredible insight, Rilka-ki.]

"And you are a sweet talker, Master Jinn." She smiled and patted the hand holding hers. "No wonder Obi-Wan kept you off the market."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "And he went shopping for more apparently. He has good taste."

"Qui!" She laughed. "That is a horrible way to extend the metaphor."

"Perhaps. But it is quite true." He reached up and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "He does have good taste."

"We'll have to thank him for that later," she murmured.

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed her gently. [We will.]

When he had leaned back she tilted her head and studied him, almost absently. "You are very good at that."

"Thank you."

Rill blushed. "I meant the bond...stuff."

"So did I."

She blushed harder. "Oh."

"The lifebond has helped me hone my 'bond stuff' skills. Indeed, I had very little choice." Qui-Gon's gaze wandered back to his lifemate as he spoke. They watched as the two knights finished the kata. Obi-Wan gave Jess a slight bow then retreated off the open space.

The knight bent down and gave Qui-Gon a brief kiss then sat on the floor at his feet. Nervous energy dissipated, he was back to being the tightly contained man she had gotten to know over the last couple of years.

Jess did not follow, instead closing his eyes and centering himself before beginning another, more involved kata.

"Did you see how well we moved together, Qui-Gon? The bond resonance..." Obi-Wan spoke softly, clearly unwilling to disturb anyone's concentration.

"It makes a definite difference, doesn't it?" Qui-Gon agreed.

"Too bad they don't allow triples in the 'saber competitions."

"Perhaps we can offer to put on a demonstration."

"I am in no hurry to demonstrate anything to anyone." The words were harsh and completely at odds with his casual body language.

Qui-Gon gave an almost inaudible sigh. "It was merely a suggestion, love."

"My apologies, that was a perfectly logical suggestion." Obi-Wan dropped his head for a moment and sighed. "I'm not adjusting to change very well these days, am I?"

"No, you aren't and you are taking it all out on him," Rilka snapped.

"It's all right," Qui-Gon said mildly, dropping a hand onto Obi-Wan's head and beginning to stroke his hair.

"You tolerate it because you have no choice."

Qui-Gon stiffened, his hand drifting down to Obi-Wan's shoulder, his touch stopping the younger man from moving away. "That is out of line, Rilka." The tone was mild enough but there was a definite rebuke implied.

"I don't see how it was. It's true." She shrugged, ignoring the apparent censure.

"I 'tolerate' Obi-Wan for the same reason he 'tolerates' me. Love."

Obi-Wan slid closer and rested his cheek against Qui-Gon's knee, eyes firmly fixed on Jess's kata. His voice was so soft Rilka could barely hear it. "She does have a point."

Qui-Gon's hand went back to stroking his lifemate's hair. "Only in the sense that the alternative is unthinkable."

Rilka sighed. "My point was that Obi-Wan takes all of his frustration and anger out on you instead of the person he's mad at. That not very healthy, is it?"

"We are quite naturally each other's safety valve."

"You aren't even really listening and giving my arguments any weight now. He got upset." Rill pointed to the ultra-quiet and still Obi-Wan. "And you are reacting to that. Which is fine, if you were also thinking."

"And what should I be thinking?"

"Not entirely sure, to be honest. I've never tried to teach people to think in a particular pattern. All I thought I was doing was pointing out a potential problem. Shall I tell you what it looks like from here, or should I let it go and assume it works for you?"

"You obviously think it doesn't."

Obi-Wan spoke again after the silence had reached a breaking point. "My lifemate gives me his time and understanding to vent. He knows it isn't personal."

"It looks like something very akin to abuse from here. You get upset about anything and he catches it in the face every time. It doesn't appear that Qui-Gon holds you accountable for it either. I thought Jedi were supposed to control their emotions themselves."

"Control doesn't mean repression," Qui-Gon countered. "Our bond, our relationship, is a safe place for both of us to express our feelings -- good *and* bad."

"Then why doesn't he feel safe talking to Jess and I about what happened this morning?"

"Maybe because he knows I won't judge his emotions."

"I..." She shut her mouth with a snap. Calling him abusive one moment then asking him to trust the next was rather judgmental. Sometimes her mouth did get ahead of her, but damnit if she didn't have a point to make.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon, his eyes slipping to the bed where the kitten was beginning to stir and back again. Clearly asking if it was all right to retreat or at least momentarily withdraw.

Qui-Gon reached out and caressed his lifemate's cheek then let him go.

Obi-Wan nodded and, cutting a wide circle around Rilka's chair, returned to the wide bed that they had all shared the night before. Stretching out on his stomach, he laid so he could keep an eye on the room as well as on the kitten that was beginning to stretch and make mewling noises.

Qui-Gon's eyes followed him, met his eyes for a long moment and Rilka could almost see the words the flowed between the two.

"I'm sorry for hurting his...your feelings about this." She gestured slightly with one hand, including both of them in the statement. "I'm not going to stop speaking my mind though."

"I would be disappointed if you did. I just don't want Obi-Wan to start feeling that he can't."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe from the General."

Qui-Gon just lifted an eyebrow.

"He's upset now, but soon enough he'll come back and give me an earful."

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon turned his attention back to watching Jess.

"You don't think so, do you?"

"No. When Obi-Wan is hurt deeply he withdraws."

"Like he has now." She made a soft question out of the statement.

"Yes."

"And if I follow him, it's just going to make it worse."

"If you're going to keep accusing him, yes." There was a slight edge to the words.

"I may not be completely right, but I'm not completely wrong either," she grumbled.

"Perhaps. But there are better ways of making your point."

"Like what?" She really didn't want to hurt her new bondmates.

"For a start, accusations are not the best way to make people open to your point."

"Knocking instead of bashing down the door."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Yes."

"All right. Anything else?"

"You said it yourself. Sometimes you just have to accept that something works for the people involved."

There was the sound of muted chuckles coming from the bed and they both turned to look. t'lya had apparently decided that Obi-Wan was the mountain she wanted to scale and was determinedly bouncing up against his rib cage in an attempt to climb onto his back. They couldn't see his expression since Obi-Wan had turned to watch her antics, but some small bit of tension had unwound from his muscles.

Something made Rilka glance at Qui-Gon and she caught her breath at what she saw. His face was totally unshuttered and his love for Obi-Wan was clearly visible.

Her concerns seemed so petty in view of that adoration. She looked away, feeling as if she had intruded on something that she shouldn't have. Even if she was one of their bondmates she was not their lifemate. One did not give her the right to run roughly over the other.

Qui-Gon caught her eye and smiled faintly, understandingly.

 

"Go on." She gestured to the bed and the kitten who had managed to scale Mt. Obi-Wan and was now investigating the fascinating terrain of his shoulders and hair. "He might need rescuing."

"Actually why don't you go rescue him? I think I'm to take my turn working out."

"It was me he ran from," she said softly, curling her legs up under her.

"And that's why it should be you." He reached and squeezed her hand briefly. "Contrary to seemingly popular opinion, I do not necessarily let him get away with everything."

She nodded. "I'll think about it."

Qui-Gon nodded, touched her hand once again, then stood and joined Jess. She fidgeted in her chair for a while, chewing on her thumbnail. Debating how she could approach Obi-Wan without making more of a mess of things.

Then there was a soft squeak from behind her chair. She turned, expecting to look down and see the kitten; instead it was floating at eye level and none too pleased about it. The scrap of a tail was lashing about and it made huge eyes at her. Carefully she reached out and grasped it, the light squirmy weight immediately settling in her hands.

"Mew."

She looked it in the eye and was treated to a monologue of sounds that apparently was its opinion on this whole floating thing. Which apparently amounted to, 'This was okay, but don't do it too often.'

Daring a careful glance over to the bed she found Obi-Wan watching her and the kitten. Deciding this was as much of a peace effort as she was going to get and feeling grateful for at least that much, she wandered to the large four poster and sat down.

"t'lya seems to have escaped."

"It happens, turn you back for a moment..." He shrugged and watched as the kitten ignored them both to go rooting through the pillows.

"And your cat learns to fly?"

"Not my cat."

"I'm not sure t'lya knows that."

"If anything she will own me, not the other way around."

Rilka nodded, watching the cat. An uneasy silence fell.

"It took a long time for me to trust him with everything, even after the lifebond."

"You don't need to tell-"

"You wanted me to talk to you, would you rather I didn't?" The quiet voice over-rode the end of her statement.

Silently Rilka gestured for him to continue.

"We had a rough start to my apprenticeship and then it ended badly. Badly might be too strong of a word. Lots of misunderstandings."

She nodded. She knew at least part of that. "The whole Naboo thing."

"Yes, and I had some concerns about him overpowering me personalitywise. Don't laugh." He raised one finger in warning which was promptly pounced on by the cat.

"I wasn't going to," she said, lips twitching slightly at the cat's antics. "He's quiet but he's just so...there. I can see where that could be overwhelming."

"He doesn't see it, even now. We've discussed it and I've come to terms with it." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Rilka lifted an eyebrow. "But it still bothers you sometimes."

"Much less than it used to. I guess my point is that I trust him to let me be myself without any censure. A rare thing for a Jedi, or anyone I suppose."

"Very rare." It was something that she hadn't done.

"Being bonded doesn't make that any easier. In fact, in some ways it makes it harder since you are so open to everything anyway." He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, careful to bury his feet under the blanket away from tiny kitten claws.

"Which makes it easier to hurt each other, especially when you think you understand and you really don't." It was offered as an apology of sorts, for passing judgment on a situation it turned out she hadn't understood as well as she thought she had.

"Yes. I seem to be guilty of that as well this morning." He looked directly at her for the first time since she had joined him on the bed. "So do we want to try that whole conversation over again?"

She smiled slightly and reached out for his hand. "I'm game if you are."

"Of a certainty." He grasped her fingers lightly.

She could feel through her fingers that faint sense of binding again, much stronger for the touch between them. Obi-Wan smiled and she could feel a gentle tug in her mind that made her want to move closer to him. The feeling spread to other parts of the bond. Apparently a polite invitation on Obi-Wan's part to have the other bondmates join them at their convenience.

"That, my dear Rill...is a knock." He grinned.

"Now you tell me," she joked.

"You mean you didn't read your official 'You have a pet bondmate' handbook between the bouts of sex this morning? I'm ashamed of you."

"And which one of us is the pet?"

He grinned. "Qui-Gon, of course. He requires incredible amounts of maintenance."

"Care and feeding of your Jedi Master?"

"Exactly. The same thing will happen to Jess when he attains the rank as well."

"And you?"

"That means officially taking on a padawan on my own. I'm paired with Qui-Gon so I'll never be officially bestowed the rank." He shrugged and smiled. "Someone needs to stay a tribesman with all the Chiefs around here."

Rilka raised an eyebrow. "Just another tribesman, *General*?"

"Within the temple, yes. Council appointment notwithstanding."

"No, that doesn't make you stand out at all."

"At least Jedi don't insist on that bright gaudy braid. Can you imagine how silly that would look?"

"Oh I don't know..." Her eyes rested on Jess's and Qui-Gon's forms as they moved to join them, picturing them in the uniform in question, gaudy braid and all.

"Oh no. We are not bringing them into the Fleet. I have enough problems." Obi-Wan made a cutting motion with one hand.

"Did I say anything?"

"I could hear the gears turning." He scooped up the kitten and shifted so they could all sit facing each other in a loose circle on the bed.

"You called?" Jess asked as he and Qui-Gon joined them, taking the spots left for them on the bed.

"Yes, we need to talk about the bond. Seems we are all laboring under some misapprehensions."

Rill noticed that Obi-Wan had buffered them both by putting Qui-Gon on one side and Jess on the other. "And we are trying to play nice about it this time."

"So where do we start?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Perhaps you could explain the difference between what we have with the lifebond," Obi-Wan offered slowly, "and the kind of bond that was formed between all of us last night."

Rill nodded. "That would help immensely. As I have proven no less than twice today, I am completely ignorant about how bonds work."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Right." He seemed to shift into teaching mode. "As Obi-Wan said, we're discussing two different kinds of bonds here, a lifebond and a soulbond. Obi-Wan and I are lifebonded, which means our minds, hearts, souls and life-forces are joined. On the most fundamental level we are melded, one entity."

Obi-Wan interjected, "To Anakin, when he looks at us through the teaching bond there is only one entity. It has two facets, should he desire to speak

to one of us instead of both, conveniently identified as Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon."

"Yes. And because we are so fundamentally connected, our fates are the same. If one of us dies, the other will follow. We can share our stamina and energy with the other, both on a conscious level and an unconscious one. Lifebonding with Obi-Wan has extended my life. Whether it has shortened his remains to be seen."

Rill noticed that Obi-Wan gave his lifemate a sideways glance but otherwise seemed completely unconcerned about the issue. "Completely irrelevant anyway."

Qui-Gon inclined his head slightly. "Perhaps, but it is the most glaring of the differences between a lifebond and a soulbond."

"You mean besides the fact that strong psychic shields can bring us to our knees if we are on opposing sides of them, and soulbonds don't have that problem?"

"Besides that, yes."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "A shorter lifespan...maybe...he tells you about. Shielding he doesn't." The tone was gently chiding and affectionate.

"I was getting to that."

"Pardon me, Master. I'll just hush then." Obi-Wan smiled and turned his attention back to the kitten.

Qui-Gon continued with his explanation. "As Obi-Wan said, the two of us must be very careful to avoid being on opposite sides of complete psychic shielding." He looked speculatively at his lifemate. "Though I believe we would be able to tolerate it for a brief time now -- unlike when the bond was stabilizing -- it still would not be very pleasant. A soulbond is not bothered in the same way. You are aware of the shielding and being cut off from your bondmate of course, but there is not the psychic...recoil that Obi-Wan and I experience with the lifebond."

Rill nodded. "A major weakness should someone chose to exploit it."

"Which is why we have been trying to keep that particular fact as quiet as possible."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Shielding. You already discovered this morning that while a soulbond gives you the key to your bondmate's mind, it does not mean you can't shut the doors between you. You can still be private in your own minds when needed." Qui-Gon glanced at his lifemate once again. "That is not the case for Obi-Wan and me. With the lifebond, it is like all the doors between us have been removed. The most we can ever manage if we need some privacy from each other is...to put up a curtain over the open doorways. It obscures what is behind it, but light and shadows are still visible. Which means respecting each other's requests for privacy is even more important to us."

"Or trying very hard not to think about it," Obi-Wan added with a soft smile.

Rilka blinked. "So when Obi-Wan got upset this morning during tea, you already knew exactly what was bothering him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "More or less."

"And the soulbond is nowhere near that...open," Rill clarified.

Again the Jedi Master nodded.

"But when we are all touching and might want it to be?" she ventured carefully, not sure if they would want to be that open with her or Jess after this morning.

[Just because the doors are there does not mean they can't be opened.] There was an echo to Qui-Gon's mental voice that time, Obi-Wan's distinctive voice nearly blending in with his bondmate's.

She blinked at the mental sound of that. "I see what you mean about Ani seeing you as one person." Rill turned and looked at Jess. "Am I the only one with questions or are you waiting until he finishes?"

"I...uh..." Jess squirmed embarrassed. "I was taught not to interrupt during lessons."

Obi-Wan reached out and put a hand overtop Qui-Gon's, clearly calming an incipient temper fit. He turned and looked at Jess. "My Master likes questions and in fact, most of the time, if you don't ask he assumes you don't understand and talks more. Or he pokes you until you do ask. A holdover from Master Yoda, no doubt."

Rill dropped her head to hide the grin at the dry tone that Obi-Wan had used. Right on the edge of insolence, it gave every indication of absolute boredom yet obedience at the same time. She had no doubt that tone had given many people fits over the years.

"I will...try to overcome my training then," Jess said, face perfectly neutral. "I have no desire to be poked." He paused for a beat. "At least not that way."

"Well, I can certainly help with that if you like," Obi-Wan responded in kind.

"I can hardly turn down such an offer by one of the Order's greatest swordsman." He bowed slightly to Obi-Wan.

"Coming from the man who won this year's single 'saber competition, I take that as a high compliment." Obi-Wan nodded back, handed the kitten off to Qui-Gon and pounced Jess. "So what sort of poking did you have in mind?"

Jess leered at him. "I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something."

"Well my beloved bondmate isn't quite done with his sharing of information, but I can get started on something while he finishes chatting."

"I think you overestimate my powers of concentration, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Then even laying here, thinking about all the fun things I can do since I'm already pressed on top of him isn't helping is it?" That wicked twinkle was back.

Rill rolled her eyes. "Just ravish him already."

"The lady has a remarkably firm grasp of the situation," Qui-Gon observed. "Less talk, more action."

"Yes, Master." That soft obedient tone sent shivers down her spine and she watched as Obi-Wan began to seduce Jess all over again with kisses.

Not that Jess needed much seduction; he was responding wholeheartedly, returning kiss for kiss, caress for caress. In fact after a very short time it was difficult to say who was trying to seduce whom.

It wasn't long after clothing disappeared from the two younger men that she found the eldest one nibbling on her ear and removing *her* clothing. Not that she was complaining, she thought, as the last of her garments vanished and she found herself being gently pushed back against the soft mattress, a naked Jedi Master settling on top of her and devouring her mouth in a long slow kiss. It was as good as she remembered from last night and her legs wrapped around his torso nearly of their own volition.

She smiled and whispered as he began to nibble on her neck, "Something to be said for age and experience."

[You would have inspired me, no matter my age,] he replied as his mouth drifted lower and he tongued her left nipple.

[I just meant...nevermind.] And she gave up explaining anything.

[I know.] He moved to her other nipple. [And I thank you for the compliment.]

She nodded weakly and held his head to her breast, enjoying the little shivers and shocks he was giving her. Suddenly Qui-Gon paused then lifted his head, looking at something beyond her. [Rill,] he said softly. [Look.]

Following the direction of his gaze, she turned her head and saw Jess and Obi-Wan, in the classic 69 position, both so caught up they seemed oblivious to everything else.

[Reach out,] Qui-Gon told her. [Let yourself feel what they feel.]

She glanced at him incredulously. [Now?]

At his nod she tentatively stretched her hand out and let it touch Jess's leg. Trying to feel what he felt through the bond.

Warmth, heat, slickness. Painted desire curling along two sets of nerves. Tasting and being tasted.

She felt Qui-Gon's mind gently guiding hers, showing her how to slip even deeper. In some ways it was like what she'd done earlier, when she'd looked out of Qui-Gon's eyes. Except instead of sharing sight she was sharing every shiver of pleasure.

And it was beautiful in a primal way. All the energy that was usually leashed deep inside them was given freedom. The freedom to act and react with each other.

To touch Obi-Wan was to dance in a thunderstorm. Roiling winds that lifted you without warning and tossed your spirit on high. Dark clouds that gave rain, a pure gift of nature returning to itself.

Jess felt more like the oak tree that you would shelter in during that selfsame storm. Tightly focused and grounded into the earth, but touching the storm, swaying into its embrace. Soaking up the rain that was given to it and giving back a place to rest

Neither stronger than the other. Just different and, in this instance, striving to meld together. And meld they did, two forces of nature blending together.

Soft gasps came to her ears as the rush of passion abated and she withdrew. A blink and Rilka was back in her own body, feeling Qui-Gon wrapped around her, her hand still resting on Jess' leg.

Jess and Obi-Wan were both boneless and sated, heads pillowed on each other's thighs. Obi-Wan reached out and covered Rilka's hand with his own. A moment later he gave an undignified squeak and was scrambling towards them, nearly flattening poor Jess in the process.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement as the kitten bounded after him, having been somewhere in the vicinity of the back of Obi-Wan's neck apparently. With a chuckle Qui-Gon reached out a hand and scooped the small animal up.

"Next time watch where you put your elbows," Jess complained, surreptitiously rubbing at the sensitive area that had got jabbed.

"M'sorry," Obi-Wan offered contritely while glaring at said kitten and rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't realize she was loose on our side of the bed."

"She was following you," Qui-Gon said, rubbing one finger against the side of the kitten's head.

"Perhaps I should have named her Padawan then," he replied with a glimmer of humor.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Perhaps."

Rill smiled as the kitten twisted and peered over the edge of Qui-Gon's hands to look down at her. One paw kept testing the Jedi Master's outermost fingers, seeing if it was a safe place to jump from.

"It appears that she isn't happy about her gentle confinement," she offered.

"An adventurer." He gently sat t'lya back down on the bed.

"Like her pet Jedi," she jibed softly as the kitten made a line directly for Obi-Wan who was scrambling to cover his lap with a blanket.

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled at his lifemate, warm affection in his eyes.

Jess rolled over and sat up, one hand casually caressing Rill's arm. "She has good taste."

Obi-Wan's smile was brief but brilliant in its intensity. "So, I believe I interrupted a lecture..."

"Not interrupted so much as provided a practical demonstration," Qui-Gon replied with great dignity.

"One that will never be given as a practical in a temple classroom, even if we were so inclined." Obi-Wan smiled at Jess's quickly hidden look of shock.

Rilka giggled. "I can just imagine. 'Knight Lashar, if you could please...slow down some...we aren't getting the full effect.'"

Jess pulled his dignity around him like a cloak. "I only perform for select audiences."

"*Very* select audiences." Rill smiled and patted his knee. "Lighten up, Jess."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Qui, I think it's your turn to tackle him," she said academically. "Perhaps we can hold him down and find out where he's ticklish."

"I keep telling you Rill, I'm not."

"I know for a fact that Obi-Wan has these really long soft feathers...."

"I am not worried," Jess replied.

"Eventually I'll find something. It may be a patch of skin 3 centimeters around, but I'll find it."

He grinned at her. "Everyone needs a hobby."

End


	3. 3

Foursome Three: Gathering Information 

Obi-Wan sighed softly and dodged around the kitten again. If nothing else she had broken him of the life long habit of taking off his boots the moment he got a chance. t'lya persisted on following him everywhere and cried piteously if he left her behind. Only one of his bondmates could sooth the little felinoid and even that tended to be temporarily.

His pillow was her favorite resting place and she apparently had as much fascination with his hair as Qui-Gon did, both of them stroking it the minute it came within reach. He was definitely owned.

Right now though he needed to get back to their rooms. Qui-Gon had decreed it was time to explain everything to Anakin and Kae. Personally he thought they had figured it out already, but who was he to argue?

The next time t'lya tried to spin and pounce his ankle Obi-Wan scooped her up and tucked her in a fold of his tunic. Immediately she began purring; apparently it was what the little tempest had wanted all along. Pulling his Jedi cloak around him a bit more closely, he made much better time the rest of the way back to their rooms in the Naboo palace.

As he entered Qui-Gon handed him a cup of tea to drive out the chill of the late afternoon thunderstorm. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome." Qui-Gon leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Everybody else was already there. Kae and Ani had their heads together, quietly discussing one of the philosophical problems that Qui-Gon had given Ani. Rilka was sitting in the window, posing for Jess who sat at her feet, intent on his drawing.

"We need to get back to the temple. With Knight Mundi gone and us off planet the Council is seriously understaffed. And apparently a situation has come up."

That got everybody's attention.

"What's happened, Master?" Ani asked.

"Master Mace was less than forthcoming about that, but apparently the Trade Federation is trying something again. I thought perhaps if Qui-Gon spoke to him we could get more information." He shrugged, used to the older man not quite trusting him with information.

"I'll contact him and see what I can find out," Qui-Gon said.

"Transport will be here to pick us up at lunchtime tomorrow so we have a little time left to relax and pack. No need to have anyone scurrying about quite yet. I know Rill isn't done with her shopping and Jess wants to do that sunset picture from the west balcony." Obi-Wan smiled. "Not to mention saying our good-byes to the Queen."

"She said we're to have dinner with her tonight," Ani volunteered. "In private. So it's not going to be all that icky formal stuff."

"Good." He slipped off the cloak and hung it up. A slightly disgruntled 'mew' came from his passenger as he shifted and stretched. Obi-Wan ignored his bondmate's indulgent look and scratched the ultra-soft fur between her eyes. "So, Master Qui-Gon decreed that we needed to all sit down and talk this afternoon."

"Yes I did." Qui-Gon looked at the two padawans. "There are some...developments you need to be know about."

"That you are all sharing a bed? We knew that." Anakin and Kae shrugged.

Qui-Gon didn't bat an eye. "There's a bit more to it than that."

"Someone lifebonded and you are all going to be glued together?"

"Not a lifebond no. We have chosen to soulbond though."

"Which still means you are going to be distracted a lot right?" Ani asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan could see Jess blushing faintly.

"Not to the same extent as with a lifebond, no." Qui-Gon regarded his apprentice seriously. "You and your studies won't be neglected again, Padawan. I promise."

"Good. Anything else, Master?"

Now faint chuckles came from Rill. "There is something to be said for Jedi pragmatism."

"Do you have any questions or concerns, Kae?" Jess asked, leaning forward, eyes intent on his padawan.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Master. I know you won't neglect me." Her eyes shone with confidence.

[That seems to have settled that, Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan took another sip of his tea.

[Indeed.] Qui-Gon stood and headed for the bedroom. [I'll contact Mace now and see what I can pry out of him.] He let his fingers trail across Obi-Wan's cheek as he walked past.

[It would be nice if he talked to me once in a while. I'm going to be the one sent out to investigate anyway.] Obi-Wan allowed himself a brief moment of bitterness.

[I will speak to him about that as well. Again. Perhaps this time it will sink in.]

[It won't sink in until I have to order him to do something. Don't bother. It only strains the relations between the two of you.]

[If I don't, he'll wonder if I'm ill.]

[Make him wonder then.]

He sensed hesitation in his lifemate then acquiesance. [As you wish, love.] Then Qui-Gon turned his attention to contacting Mace.

*********************

"I have to say, as much as I enjoyed our trip it's nice to be getting back to our duties." Obi-Wan stretched and put the datapad he had been reading down on the table.

"Yes." Jess looked up from his own reading and continued ruefully, "Vacations are quite nice but I couldn't quite shake the guilt I should've been doing something..."

"Jedilike?" Rilka supplied.

"Something like that perhaps," Jess answered.

"So right now it looks like Reetarn is one of six planets currently being pressured by the Trade Federation. Either these worlds accept the new tariffs and taxes or be subject to blockade." Obi-Wan continued on, "Most of the products available are purely agrarian based and can be easily shipped from elsewhere to other systems, so it's not a case of a luxury product being withheld from the market."

"The Trade Federation never does anything for straightforward reasons," Qui-Gon said. "There is always an ulterior agenda."

"Well in this case it appears to be pressure to cut the entire system out of the loop. They won't be able to trade for any mechanical parts or weather control if the crops are rotting on planet."

"The council, in its infinite wisdom, decided since we have experience dealing with the Federation," Qui-Gon's mouth twisted ironically, "we are the perfect choice to look into this."

"Chances are we won't run into Federation on this trip. Just an inspection tour to see if the taxes are warranted, as claimed by the Trade Federation envoy."

Rill nodded. "We saw enough stuff like this on the D'Ka. Groups trying to pressure other groups out of business for the sake of taking over it themselves."

Obi-Wan continued, "They need all of us because they want us to split up and talk to all the worlds in the system as quickly as possible. One: to prevent their stories from changing. Two: to get this over with and get us all back to Coruscant."

"Logical," Jess said. "So who is going where?"

"Qui-Gon and I talked about it, and if its acceptable to you both...he, Rilka and Ani together. You, Kae and myself take the other three planets."

Jess looked a little startled. "This will be the first mission you've been separated on..." he ventured cautiously.

"Yes. But we will have to sooner or later and this is as good a time as any," Qui-Gon replied. "In some ways, it's an ideal test situation."

"Better than finding out by leaving one of us on Coruscant and the other half way to Sullust." The youngest knight shrugged. "This way we are in the same system at least."

Rill didn't look pleased either. "Grewllean's going to have your brains for dinner if this doesn't work."

"I have no doubt. But it has to be done. The bond is as stable as it will ever be. If we can't separate now..."

"Then we retire from active field duty and I take over teaching the youngest Initiates, which is what I would do if given a choice in the matter anyway." Obi-Wan smiled and picked up his pad again. "So, anyone have any preferences for which worlds they do or do not want to do?"

Jess shook his head. "No preferences."

"Master Yoda asked me to go to Reetarn," Qui-Gon spoke up. "He has a friend there apparently that he is worried about."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then it looks like you get the ones in proximity to Reetarn while Jess and I do the outlying planets."

"That is agreeable."

"Good enough. Now if you'll excuse me I'll arrange for some in-system shuttles..."

"I'll go with you," Qui-Gon said quickly. Obi-Wan could feel his lifemate's urge to spend as much time with him as possible before they had to separate.

He nodded and held out his hand, smiling as Qui-Gon grasped it firmly. "We'll be back later."

"We'll pack," Jess offered.

Rill nodded. "And keep everyone out of your hair."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you both."

Jess grinned back. "What are bondmates for?"

They all heard Ani mutter something about "distracting" under his breath at that. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Your turn is coming, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Ani replied, rolling his eyes.

[How private do we need to get, love?] Obi-Wan asked through the bond as they left the common room and headed down the passageway.

[Depends on how exhibitionist you are feeling.]

[*That* sort of private then.] He smiled briefly and led Qui-Gon to their underused separate quarters. [Is this all right then?]

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him with a contented sigh. [Yes.]

[We don't have to split up for this mission you know.] He curled his hands over Qui-Gon's hips.

[I know. But the time will come when we do have to separate. As you said, it is better to find out now if we can't do it.]

[Right. Does the council know what we intend?]

[My Master does.]

[Did he have any thing to say about it?]

Qui-Gon sighed. [That he understood the need, but wished it wasn't necessary. As do I. But we will do what we must.]

Obi-Wan leaned back enough to undo his belt and loosen his tunics, then do the same for Qui-Gon. Another step, this time back into Qui-Gon's arms, and they were touching flesh to warm flesh. "Mmmm."

He felt Qui-Gon smile against the top of his head. "Yes."

[How are we going to do this? Be apart?]

His bondmate's arms tightened. [Honestly? I don't know.]

[Oh dear. I was hoping you knew.] Obi-Wan managed a rueful chuckle.

[We can always write each other,] Qui-Gon said, smiling faintly.

[True. Dear Qui-Gon. Found the Sith, did Jedi-like things to him. Out of chocolate, quite upset about the whole thing. Be home soon. Love, Your Obi-Wan.]

[What? Nothing about getting 'distracted' with Jess?]

[Well, I wanted to ask you about that...]

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. [Yes?]

He shifted uncomfortably. [It feels like it would be cheating.]

[With your bondmate -- our bondmate?]

[But you wouldn't be there, neither would Rill.]

[So we are only bondmates when we are all together?]

[No...but-] He sighed and tucked his head into the curve of Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon's hand came up and stroked his hair. [What we have is unique and very precious. You're my love, my life, my light. I thank the Force every day for us finding each other. But that doesn't make what we have found with Rilka and Jess any less precious.]

[I'll see how I feel if it happens.] He shrugged.

[You must of course follow your heart, love.]

[I'm being silly about this, aren't I?]

[Let me ask you this. If Rilka and I got distracted would you feel like I've cheated on you?]

[No, not unless you tried to hide it from me for some reason.]

[And with the bond there is no reason to.] He smiled at Obi-Wan. [Yes, you are being just a little silly.]

[Apologies. I don't mean to be.]

[No need. Be silly all you want.] Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. [I would much rather you talk to me about what's bothering you than keep silent and brood about it.]

[And we will be able to talk across the bond anyway.]

[Yes. It is the one reason I can do this. Let you go.]

[You don't have to yet though.] He tightened his grip.

Qui-Gon chuckled warmly. [I wasn't planning on it.]

[Good.]

[Actually I was planning on getting even closer.]

[How much closer?] Obi-Wan let his fingers slide underneath all the tunics to start skimming over Qui-Gon's back.

[So close we can't tell where you end and I begin.]

"I can't tell that now," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his bondmate's throat.

Qui-Gon nuzzled at his neck. "My Obi-Wan."

***********************

A soft mewling came from somewhere around Obi-Wan's feet. He looked down and the kitten's back half was protruding from the outside of his cloak. He looked around at his bondmates and the two padawans. "Who is taking her?"

"You are," was the chorus.

"Of course," he sighed and scooped her up. "I hope they don't have anything against felinoids here."

"Only if they eat the crops," Jess replied.

"But she's so little. She wouldn't eat much at all." He cuddled t'lya closer.

"That's what you said about Ch'yla," Qui-Gon reminded him mildly.

"I spoke to Padme about her and she shouldn't get over seven kilos, at most. You knew how big Ch'yla was going to get."

"Yes. Though I did not know she was going to develop a fondness for our socks."

"I'll have a long talk with this one about it." He put the gently squeaking bundle in his inside cloak pocket and grabbed up his pack.

"It's time," Rilka said, looking up from watching out the docking bay window. "Qui-Gon's and my shuttle just came in."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Qui-Gon, searching his eyes. [You have but to call and I will be there.]

[Likewise.] Qui-Gon reached out one hand to his lifemate, almost as if he was afraid to touch. Or afraid he wouldn't be able to stop touching.

Not caring what anyone would think Obi-Wan launched himself into that tentative embrace, wrapping his free arm around his mate. [Be careful.]

[Be safe,] Qui-Gon responded, hugging him tightly.

He nodded and let go. Carefully tugging up the hood of his cloak and tucking his fingers into the wide sleeves, he turned back to the window. [My life,] he whispered into the bond as he felt Qui-Gon begin to walk away.

[My light,] came the instant response.

Obi-Wan waited until the shuttle had pulled away before turning to Jess. "The shuttle captain knows to come back if there is a problem, right?"

"Yes. And Rill's with him. She'll make sure the captain does." Jess reached out and touched his arm tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"So far the bond is fine," he answered softly. "How long until our shuttle arrives?"

"Half an hour." Jess continued mind to mind, [And I didn't ask about the bond. I asked about you.]

[I miss him already.] Obi-Wan sighed and watched as the shuttle disappeared from his vision. That stretched feeling was back, not the soul-tearing pain of before, but still not the close comfort that being near to his lifemate gave him.

[It's not the same thing, but I miss him too. Both of them.]

[Just because it is different makes it no less powerful, Jess. We'll manage.] He smiled, though chances were that only part of it was visible with the heavy cloak wrapped around him. "Besides we have a padawan and a felinoid to keep us busy between inspections."

Jess laughed, the sound only a little forced. "Then we should be very busy indeed."

Obi-Wan nodded absently, suddenly more intent on what was happening inside. Cold was creeping into his fingertips again. "Jess..."

The other knight divined what was happening in an instant. One arm sliding around Obi-Wan's waist for support, he started yelling for them to order the shuttle back.

[C-cold.] The pack fell off his shoulder and he leaned into Jess's body. He called along the bonds. [Need Qui-Gon, please.]

Jess wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as responses came from his other two bondmates. [We're coming Obi-ki, hang on,] Rilka sent, while from Qui-Gon there was merely, [Obi-Wan.]

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his fingers tightening in Jess's tunics. Very softly he said, "This sucks."

"Yes it does," Jess replied. "But you'll deal with it." He paused, then hesitantly added, "We'll deal with it."

"Yes, we will. Fair warning, my bondmate tends to get very testy when these things happen. Don't take it personally." He leaned in closer while reaching out with his mind to his lifemate.

"It won't be the first time I've dealt with someone testy. It's something I probably have more experience with than you do."

"I don't think you've seen Master Jinn in angry mode yet."

"Actually I have. Several times. On the Jewel when you had returned to the D'Ka before he collapsed, and when the healers were trying to keep him away from you after the grenade incident."

"I stand corrected, perhaps that should be sit." He smiled at the indignant squeaker in his pocket. "I think t'lya is getting a bit cramped in my pocket." [They've turned the shuttle around and they are getting closer.]

[I know. I can feel it too. Not as strongly as you, but I can feel it.]

[Am I blathering? Apologies.]

[Blathering is allowed.]

[You'll need to call the council. Explain the delays and changes in assignments.] He sighed and raised his head. "Qui-Gon loves field work."

"There is nothing that says you can't still do it. You will just have to do it together." Jess brushed the hair out of Obi-Wan's face.

"It's too much of a risk if word gets out. The kind of missions he's best at..."

Jess touched a finger to his lips, stopping the words. "We will deal with it," he said, with all of his intense focus brought to bear.

Careful not to overbalance, Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course." He dropped his gaze downward.

"The shuttle's coming in," Kae said softly, having parked herself by the window to watch.

Another careful movement to let go with one hand and reach into his pocket, "Kae, if you would watch t'lya for me for a bit..."

"Of course, Knight Kenobi." She took the small animal from him, cuddling her to her chest.

He smiled at her, then waited for his lifemate. So close now and then he could let go. Minutes later Qui-Gon came striding up the corridor, not pausing until he had pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

Obi-Wan sighed and burrowed closer. [That didn't go well.]

Qui-Gon's grip tightened. [No, it didn't.]

[We need to change our plans.]

[Indeed.] Qui-Gon sighed and rested his head on top of Obi-Wan's. [Both short and long term.]

[Yes. Can we rest first and talk about it tonight? All of us together?]

[That sounds like an excellent idea.]

[Perhaps you should divert Rilka before she eats the pilots guild for an early lunch.] He could hear the argument between Rill, Jess and the two pilots get louder.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon pulled back just a little and looked over to where their bondmates stood, locked in verbal confrontation with the pilots. "Ahem."

Jess immediately ceased speaking and turned. "Yes Master Jinn?"

"I think it is best for us all if we delay leaving until tomorrow." Qui-Gon turned to the pilots. "I apologize for my earlier...outbursts. Thank you for returning as quickly as you did."

The more senior of the pilots shrugged. "We are getting paid regardless. It's a contract. See you in the morning."

Qui-Gon nodded for them all and the pilots walked off. Rilka walked over to them. "Better?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon reached out and clasped her hand. [Thank you.]

"You are welcome, of course."

She shifted closer and Obi-Wan raised his head enough to smile at her. [Yes, thank you very much.]

[It would've been much worse without you to buffer us.] Qui-Gon took in Jess as well in his look. [Both of you.]

[You don't even need to ask.] Rilka frowned. [I could feel the pain in you. The ache.]

[As could I,] Jess agreed. [It's the bond.]

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if this was a good thing for everyone involved or not. Something else to discuss out of the public eye. "We should get back to our quarters."

"Maybe Kae and I should make ourselves scarce?" Ani asked tentatively.

"No, that's all right. We can all sit down and talk for a while if you don't mind..." Obi-Wan let his voice trail away.

Anakin smiled brightly. "Of course not."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on his padawan's shoulder and squeezed briefly. "This concerns all of us. Including you, Padawan."

"Yes, Master. I'll go see the Quartermaster." Anakin disappeared with Kae in tow in the direction of the Quartermaster's office.

Jess looked after them as they left. "This is affecting them isn't it?"

"Yes, it's always affected Anakin in the past. Though I think that is as much because of being a Padawan and caring as anything else."

"It's something to be aware of." The young knight looked troubled. "They didn't ask for any of this."

"They are our padawans and that makes them a part of us. It is as much being Jedi as anything else. They will learn."

"As long as we make sure we're aware of how it is affecting them and make allowances accordingly," Qui-Gon said, "it should not affect their training or their well-being negatively."

Jess didn't look convinced of that, but let the matter drop as the two padawans returned with news that their room had been reassigned to them.

"Shall we adjourn there?" Qui-Gon asked pleasantly.

****************************

Back in their quarters everyone settled back into what had become their traditional seats.

"Did anyone get the range that the shuttle was at as we started having problems?"

"I was a little...distracted," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"I wasn't expecting you to know, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan chided gently.

Qui-Gon remained silent, but entwined his fingers with Obi-Wan's.

"Three hundred thousand kilometers," Ani said. "About one average planet length."

"A planet length," Jess repeated, frowning slightly.

"Which means that at least I will be able to attend senate briefings while Qui-Gon attends council meetings."

"We are not out of the field yet, love," Qui-Gon said.

Jess persisted. "I wonder if there's a significance to the limit."

"Perhaps it goes back to a time before space travel." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"That would be the logical conclusion," Qui-Gon agreed. He looked over at Rilka. "You've been quiet, Rill."

"I don't know enough yet to argue one way or the other. It will certainly come to notice if you stop being a field team, but on the other hand it will be noticed if you remain in the field and are stationed together."

"Unless it is lost among something that is even more gossip worthy," Jess ventured.

"Which would be?" Ani asked.

Jess spread his hands. "A four-way soul bond."

"You mean spreading the targets to four people." Obi-Wan wasn't happy with this idea at all. "I don't know."

The other knight looked at him steadily. "If the positions were reversed and it was Rill and me that needed the camouflage..."

"You don't fight fair, Jess-love." A soft sigh and he nodded slowly. "As long as Qui-Gon and Rilka agree."

"It would serve the purpose," Qui-Gon said softly, nodding his agreement.

Rilka snorted. "As if I got into this with the intention of it being easy."

Jess nodded. "It's settled then." He paused, looking at the two padawans sitting on the floor listening to the conversation. "Unless you two have any concerns. This will affect you as well."

"Does it mean we won't be your padawans anymore?" Kae asked tremulously.

"Of course you'll still be my padawan," Jess said quickly, reaching out to the girl. "That isn't going to change."

For the first time that any of them could recall Kae flew into Jess's lap and settled there. "Good. Then I don't care about the rest."

Jess froze for a second then wrapped his arms around his padawan hugging her tightly. Through the bond the others could sense exactly how much this affected him.

[I'm beginning to agree with your assessment more and more about Master Orath,] Obi-Wan said through the soul bond

[And my opinion is just getting lower.]

[Did no one give him a hug?] Obi-Wan was suddenly grateful for Qui-Gon's ease of touch. His master may not have often said things, but you never doubted that Qui-Gon cared for you.

[Certainly not Master Orath.]

[Perhaps we can spend the next twenty years catching him up.]

[Count on it.]

"To get back to the matters at hand, I don't think we should change our plans too extensively for the planetary surveys. Jess, Kae and I will merely do the southern hemisphere while you, Rill, and Ani do the northern ones. What do you think?"

"That's okay with me," Jess said, his voice suspiciously husky. Kae, in response, hugged him tighter.

[We should go leave them alone for a while perhaps.]

Qui-Gon nodded and caught Rilka's eye. She nodded and got to her feet. A sidelong glance to Ani got him moving as well. If Jess noticed their departure, he gave no sign of it.

They left the knight and his padawan in peace. Obi-Wan let himself fall backwards onto the bed for a moment. "That relationship needs some help."

"What did you have in mind?" Rilka asked, sitting beside him.

"Well normally..." He let the silence drag on for a while then smiled. "I'd recommend a vacation."

Qui-Gon chuckled and sat on Obi-Wan's opposite side. "I believe with time and encouragement they will be fine."

"Maybe if I went and thumped on Master Orath a few dozen times..." Obi-Wan grinned. "And of course, Ani, you heard me say no such thing."

"Of course not, Master." Ani grinned. "But can I watch if you do?"

"Should the event come to pass, Padawan, I will ensure that you do." He mumbled the rest, "And as many others as I can manage."

Qui-Gon and Rilka both grinned at him.

"You two are not helping. I sent him to Hoth for three months. You are just encouraging me to do more and confirm that rebel streak I seem to be developing."

Rilka snorted. "Hate to break it to you, Kenobi, but the streak has been developed for a long time."

"Actually Master Qui-Gon was considered the rebel of our pair when I was his Padawan Learner."

"Apparently I rubbed off on you," his former master said with a straight face.

They both heard Rill's muttered, "Yeah. As often as possible."

"Jealous." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I'll just have to catch up now," she shot back.

"You'll get your chance tomorrow night, no doubt."

Ani rolled his eyes. "Is this all you talk about? Business and sex?"

"What would you like to talk about Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, hiding a smile.

"Nothing that has to do with girls or Jedi."

"Hmmm...perhaps you can tell Rill about what's it like to pod race?" Qui-Gon ventured.

"I dunno. She doesn't seem the speed type." Ani gave her an assessing look.

"I may surprise you Ani," she replied. "I'd love to hear about your podracing."

So Ani spent the next twenty minutes telling them all about his pod, and the one race he actually won. Obi-Wan disappeared at one point to change out of his uniform and get into more casual clothes. When he came back, he curled up with his head in Qui-Gon's lap and stretched his legs out over Rill. "You should see if Qui-Gon will let you enter the time trials."

Ani looked at his other master. "Would you?"

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon allowed.

[I'm not saying the races, just the time trials.] Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll work on him, Ani."

"I'll help," Rilka chimed in, winking at the boy.

Obi-Wan pulled Ani closer. "So, are you all right with everything? Lots of things have been changing in the last couple of months."

Anakin shrugged. "So what else is new? Things are *always* changing."

"You'll always have me around now though and I know we didn't plan that."

Ani was silent for a moment before saying almost shyly, "I'm sorry you and Master Qui-Gon are having problems again, but I'm not sorry you'll be around."

"Thank you Ani," Obi-Wan said softly then held out his arms. "Care to join the pile?"

The boy grinned and pounced on the bed with them.

"Much better. Got almost all of my favorite people now."

"I think Jess could use something like this," Anakin said seriously.

"I'll be sure to work on it with him on this trip, since I won't have the rest of you around."

Rilka laughed. "Jess won't know what hit him."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I need to get my daily cuddle quotient or I get grumpy."

"So that's what happened for those two years on the D'Ka. If I'd known that earlier..."

"I probably wouldn't have let you..."

Qui-Gon idly threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "We all had some time to make up," he said softly.

Obi-Wan's eyes drooped shut. "Mmm-hmm."

He heard Rilka laugh softly and then felt her hands massaging his calves. "You are so easy."

He shrugged. "There are worse things to be than an indolent felinoid. Speaking of which, who has seen t'lya recently?"

"Kae still has her," Ani said.

A soft scratching at the door and a small mew belied the comment.

"Someone else to add to the pile," Obi-Wan murmured and opened the door with a whisper of the Force.

Seconds later the small bundle of fur arrived on the bed with a soft feline grunt and immediately started purring loudly. She wound her way among the tangle of limbs then climbed up over Ani and curled up on Qui-Gon's leg, her paws gently kneading the thick fabric of his leggings.

"She's going to miss all of you as well," Obi-Wan murmured and shifted his head so she wouldn't start kneading his hair as well.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently.

"We'll miss you too Master," Ani said snuggling closer.

He sighed happily. "That's tomorrow. Today I still have all of you here with me."

*************************

Obi-Wan snuggled into the warm body next to him. It didn't much matter which one, it was just someone. There was a pair of suspiciously tight arms around his rib cage again, which meant Ani. Fortunately he was awake enough that when teeny little claws began to go up his thigh he didn't jump and injure anyone. Then there was the careful pressure of steps as t'lya walked up his leg to his hip, turned around twice and laid down.

Now his hip was vibrating

[Qui-Gon.]

[Hmmm?] came the sleepy response.

[Want a felinoid? She's cute and doesn't eat much.]

[I have one.] Obi-Wan felt a nuzzle at the back of his neck. [You.]

[One to keep you company while I'm in the other hemisphere then?] He was starting to vibrate in other places now and that wasn't a good thing with Ani wrapped around him.

[I will have Rill and Ani.]

[But neither of them are felinoids, though they both cuddle very well.]

[You're taking the cat, Obi-Wan.]

[Yes, Master.] He sighed.

[How is a person supposed to get some sleep with you two babbling in their head?] Rilka grumbled sleepily.

[Sorry.] He smiled and gently Lifted the cat into the air to hover over Rilka. t'lya was getting quite used to such bizarre maneuvers and merely shot him a glare before mewing down at the sleeping woman.

She cracked an eyelid and looked at the kitten then closed it again. [Felinoids are not supposed to fly.]

[She's not flying, she's floating...] He let the cat drift lower.

[They're not supposed to do that either.]

[Cats that own Jedi do.] Obi-Wan grinned and let the two females bump noses.

[He used to do this all the time with Ch'yla,] Qui-Gon commented. [It was rather disconcerting when she reached her full growth.]

[Maybe that's why she ate my socks.] Obi-Wan mused.

Jess propped his head up with one hand and reached out with the other to pet the floating kitten. [Good guess. I suspect I'll be locking my drawers.]

[That never worked with Ch'yla.] Qui-Gon ran a hand idly down Jess' side.

[Ch'yla weighed nearly three times what you do. I suspect this one won't get to quite that size.]

[I sincerely hope so. Our quarters on Coruscant are already going to become rather crowded.]

[I'll make a request for them to knock out an adjoining wall in the next set of dispatches to Coruscant.] Obi-Wan shifted carefully.

[That would definitely be one way of announcing the bond,] Jess said dryly.

[Well, we could wait until we return and make everyone who visits climb over boxes, t'lya and two Padawans instead.]

[No. Do it now and let them talk.] He felt Jess' savage pleasure at bucking custom and tradition.

He sent his assent along the bond. [We should see that Rilka has the time to make you and her bonding rings as well.]

[Actually...] Rill blushed. [I already have them ready. Though I hadn't expected to have quite so many bondmates when I made them.]

Though Obi-Wan couldn't see Jess's face he could feel the man's delight at her actions.

Jess chuckled. [Good. We should do that as soon as possible. On this trip, I think. At least the ceremony for us. We can have another one to stir up the Temple again when we get back.]

[Now you're getting into the spirit of things,] Qui-Gon told him, through his own chuckles.

Obi-Wan brought the cat back within his reach and settled her back down on his hip. She immediately began bouncing around, and off of, the various people. "I think t'lya has decided that we've been in bed or at least asleep long enough."

From the vicinity of Obi-Wan's chest came a grumble as Ani stirred and tried to burrow deeper. Obi-Wan shifted to cover more of Ani's body from the now hyperactive kitten. [My apologies, padawan.]

[Morning already?] was the grumbling reply.

[Yes, Padawan,] Qui-Gon replied, smile evident in his tone.

[Breakfast?] Ani asked.

[You have to let go first.] Obi-Wan smiled as the arms tightened around him again.

There was a pause. [Breakfast can wait then,] Ani said softly.

[All right. Or perhaps we can talk Qui-Gon into making it.]

[I think that can be arranged,] Qui-Gon agreed.

[Thank you, Master Qui-Gon.]

[Anyone care to help? Jess?]

[Huh? Oh, certainly Qui-Gon.]

[Thank you, love.] Obi-Wan turned and nuzzled his soulmate.

[Ani needs the time,] Qui-Gon replied, then disentangled himself and got up. Jess followed.

Obi-Wan watched as they disappeared into the other room. Rilka and Kae followed not long after. [Ani?]

[Yes, Master?]

[Are you going to be all right with this? We can still change the assignments.]

[I'll be okay. I just...] He trailed off with a shrug.

[You don't see me going anywhere do you?] Obi-Wan leaned back enough to look into the sky blue eyes. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Softly said.

"You can still talk to me, you know. Let me know if Qui-Gon is eating enough."

The boy gave a tiny giggle. "He's better about that now."

"That's because I normally cook," Obi-Wan confided in a whisper.

Another giggle, this one a little louder.

"You remember the glare right?"

"Yes, Master. Though I think Rilka is better at it than I am."

"Good, you can work together." The knight grinned. "I like that in a family."

Ani's face lit up at that. "We are, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

The third time the kitten pounced on their heads he sat up. "That is enough of that, feline."

He floated t'lya in the air, resolutely not meeting her kitten gaze.

"She's pouting."

"I'm not looking so I can pretend not to know." Obi-Wan carefully turned and ignored the soft mews.

"She's almost as good at it as you are."

"I am *so* in trouble." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Ani giggled again.

"And that isn't helping." He flopped back on the bed and pulled Ani down with them so they could look up at the kitten.

"I think she likes flying," Ani announced.

"I think you are right. You want to try some swoops and stuff with her? No loops."

"Me?"

"If you'd like. Good practice for you."

Anakin frowned in concentration and Obi-Wan could feel him reaching out for the cat with the Force.

[Gently. Delicately, like you were adjusting the crystals in your lightsaber.]

[Yes, Master.] The boy's touch lightened until it was barely there.

[Nicely done. Now slip you controls around mine.]

This Ani did with more assurance.

[Just keep her floating at first. The worst that will happen is that she'll bounce into us.] Obi-Wan relaxed and let his controls fade.

The cat dipped slightly then shot upwards by an equal amount as Anakin overcompensated. The cat squeaked and gave them both a dirty look before going back to her usual attitude of appreciating the height to survey her domain. Her tail twitched back and forth as she floated there a short distance off the bed.

[I think she wants you to do something,] Obi-Wan offered.

With another frown of concentration, Ani slowly began moving t'lya in smooth graceful arcs above their heads. She wasn't sure about it at first, but soon enough was stretching out with her front legs and letting her eyes close slightly to compensate for her movement.

[Very well done. You realize of course that she's going to want to do this again and we're going to have to give aerial felinoid warnings to everyone who comes into our quarters.] Obi-Wan turned his head and grinned at the boy.

Ani giggled again and t'lya started shaking slightly as it affected his control.

[Maybe I should put a collar with little wings on her as a visual reminder.]

The boy laughed even harder and t'lya's flight path became even more erratic. Carefully, Obi-Wan rescued the little cat before she wobbled up her breakfast and rested her on his chest. "What? I think she would be the perfect distraction during council meetings. Maybe put a message tube on her collar so we could let you know how things are going. Zoom her out into the hallway..."

Ani was laughing so hard now he could hardly breathe.

"I think Master Mace would be quite pleased at my new and unique methods. After all the Jedi need to change and grow with the Republic." He adapted the councilor's slow and pedantic tones.

[What is going on in there?] Qui-Gon asked mildly.

[Discussing methods of transport for secure communications.]

[Somehow I don't remember such discussions being so...entertaining.]

[t'lya Force-lifted is the mode of transport.]

[Ah. That would explain it then.]

[For some reason Ani finds the entire thing rather amusing. I'm not sure why.] He used his driest tones.

[He is a very perceptive boy. With an excellent imagination.]

[But don't you think that would be a wonderful way to give messages to Master Windu?]

[You are in rare form this morning, love.]

[Thank you.]

[Breakfast is almost done. Are you two coming out or...?]

"Ani, shall we go eat or does t'lya need more flying lessons?"

The cat chose that moment to jump down and run from the room.

"I think that answers that question, Master."

"She just smelled the food." He swung his legs off the bed. "You ready?"

Ani nodded and scampered to his feet.

"So, we've decided that you and Rill will watch after Qui-Gon, and t'lya looks after me and Jess."

"T'lya and Kae," Ani corrected. "Kae takes looking after Jess *very* seriously."

"Well, that is a given. Padawans always take excellent care of their masters." He put an arm around Ani's shoulders.

Ani grinned up at him. "Yes, Master."

"After all, we are hopeless at looking after ourselves, aren't we Qui-Gon?" He timed the last part of his statement to their coming to the table.

"It is always nice to have someone care," Qui-Gon replied without missing a beat.

He got a hug for his unqualified answer, from both of them.

**************

Descending through the clouds, they could finally see Reetarn stretched out below them. Vast squares of red, green, and brown dotted with buildings here and there. There were also ranges of dark green trees and mountains. Some of the world had been left undeveloped.

They landed at the vast space port, the small shuttle dwarfed by the huge grain haulers that transported this particular continents shipping industry.

Here is where they would leave Qui-Gon, Rilka and Ani to begin their inspection tour while the rest of them headed to the southern climes that grew the vegetables and seaweeds that flourished in the warmer climates. Looking out the viewport Obi-Wan could see that there was already a small contingent of people waiting for his Master. After years of practice he could spot them at almost any distance the human eye could comfortably see.

There was that combination of stiff forms and odd rankings, along with some vehicle that seemed to match the purpose of the trip waiting for them wherever they ended up.

Not unlike the council.

He grinned and let that observation go, especially now that he was a member of said group. It was time for them to split up. They would rendezvous in a week on the far side of the planet.

"You two sure about this?" Rilka asked, eyeing them concernedly.

"Jess and I are flying the shuttle ourselves. He can get me where I need to be if it comes to that." Obi-Wan smiled. "Besides, we've managed this far apart on Coruscant without realizing there was a limit."

"We'll be fine," Qui-Gon said, reaching out for her hand. "But thank you for your concern."

She nodded and took his hand as they stepped down the ramp. "Call if you need me."

"We will," Jess promised.

Ani gave a quick wave and followed them out. The pilots followed them and almost immediately diverged to another ship that was heading back up to the station. It was time to go.

Qui-Gon sent one final mental caress and then they were gone.

"Simple inspection mission, take two," Jess said softly.

"Nothing is ever simple, except maybe sex and we've managed to complicate that as well."

Jess's mouth quirked up into a smile. "I have noticed that about you."

"I like the simple things," he defended wryly as they went forward to the command cabin and went through the startup procedure. Kae settled in behind them in the navigator seat.

"You just never seem to get them," Jess finished. "Or at least you're never able to keep them simple."

"I'll work on it in the future. I promise."

"I think you're doomed to live a complicated life, Obi-Wan."

"Then you are doomed right along with me."

Jess smiled at him. "I'm counting on it."

The liftoff went smoothly and they were into the traffic pattern. As soon as they were into clear air and Obi-Wan was sure that everyone was secure in their seats he took the little shuttle into a barrel roll. Kae laughed delightedly and Jess let out a surprised yelp.

"Now that is more like it." He grinned, tilted them to 45 degrees and sped up.

After a moment Jess smiled shyly back. [It is.]

Another roll or two and then they were skimming over the equatorial sea then back over land again a few minutes later. "So, they weren't expecting two teams. Where do we want to show up first?"

"Where we're least expected?" Kae ventured, eyes sparking with mischief.

"That would be the kelp plants then since those have the lowest profit margin. You ready to go swimming?"

"Yes sir!" Kae responded eagerly.

[Sir? I must be getting old.] He raised an eyebrow at Jess as he took them up in a power dive before shooting off in the direction of the kelp fields.

[It's the general thing I think. Vivid first impressions.]

[Makes me wonder what you thought of it then. You certainly weren't very impressed with me that I recall.]

[You made me look like a fool. I was more disgusted with myself than you, but I couldn't admit that. And you were the renegade even then.]

[I didn't enjoy it.] Obi-Wan glanced over at Jess. Behind him he could hear Kae chattering happily to t'lya who had apparently picked up the idea she was supposed to communicate back and was replying in squeaks and meows.

[I couldn't believe it when you asked the council to assign me to the D'Ka. After I'd just tried to...]

[Make me look like an idiot out to ruin the reputation of Jedi everywhere?] He let one corner of his mouth turn up in a wry grin.

Jess grinned back equally wryly. [Something like that.]

[Not to mention the danger in wearing a tight uniform out in public.] He grinned and switched his headset over to the command channel. "This is Shuttle TX45 requesting landing instructions to Sea Farm 12."

[I had noticed that as well,] Jess said innocently.

[Too bad it won't impress them out here.]

"Shuttle TX45? This is Landing Control. Please land on the east pad and we will find someone to meet you. May I ask your business?"

Jess leaned forward and spoke into the comm. "Inspection team from Coruscant," he said in his most officious tones.

"Coruscant?! But we--" The comm shut off abruptly.

Obi-Wan grinned. "That worked well."

"There are times when being pushy and arrogant is a lot of fun."

Behind them Kae giggled and Jess turned and winked at her.

"Landing Control, this is Shuttle TX45. We missed the end of your transmission." Obi-Wan grinned and kept talking, "This is the inspection team from Coruscant. Are you prepared to meet us?"

"Shuttle TX45, sorry about that. Our communications array is...under repair. It tends to...uhh...fade in and out."

"It looks fine from here Landing Control. We have someone qualified to look at that, if you like.... ETA to the landing pad is 90 seconds. Shuttle TX45 out."

"You enjoy doing that."

"I wanted to see how honest they were going to be with me." He shrugged. "And yes, I get a teeny bit of fun out of it."

"If your planet was being threatened with a barricade by the trade federation, you'd be wary of 'official inspections' too."

"Perhaps."

Kae spoke up. "Do we get to go swimming?"

"Probably," Jess replied. "Especially if they don't want us to."

"We need to find an environmental bubble for t'lya. I don't want to leave her behind in the shuttle when there is no telling how long we will be out and about."

Obi-Wan brought them in for a landing. There was no one waiting for them yet, but before he could take off the headset the door flew open to the control tower and someone hurried out.

"And there is our impromptu welcoming committee now."

"You know it's very hard to look dignified while trying to run in those long robes," Jess observed clinically.

"On the other hand we look fantastic running in long cloaks." Obi-Wan grinned and finished shutting down the engines.

"You definitely do, at least." Jess gave him a look that on anyone else would have been called a leer. But with Jess's focus it became something...more.

Obi-Wan risked a glance outside; they wouldn't be able to see anything. He leaned over and gave Jess a kiss worthy of that look. [You have rotten timing. Get back to me on that later.]

[Rill's always complaining about my timing.]

[Do I want to know?] Deepening the kiss, Obi-Wan savored the taste of Jess's mouth and let that travel across the bond.

He felt minute shivers go through Jess's body, even though the man's mental voice remained steady and conversational. [Probably not.]

[I want to take you this time.] He let his fingers tangle in Jess's hair.

A deep mental groan came across the bond. [Yes.]

[Tonight.] Obi-Wan withdrew slowly, licking his lips.

Jess tried to give him that look again but it was a bit stunned around the edges. He smiled, then let the heat fade from his eyes as they grabbed up their cloaks and prepared to debark.

"Shall we?"

His bondmate nodded, composure once again in place. "Let's go inspect."

Nothing seemed terribly amiss at the three farms that they picked randomly off the map. Hastily gathered throughout the day was their entourage. It seemed to grow by a person or two at every stop until they were surrounded by a chattering crowd of nervous officials that numbered fifteen.

Fairly low level administrators for the most part, they were thrilled to be able to air their concerns directly to representatives of the Senate. As a result the three Jedi were subject to at least two ongoing conversations apiece with comments thrown in by the others.

The upside to the situation was that they were definitely getting a lot of information they wouldn't have otherwise. Even if it was giving Jess a raging headache. Kae was looking rather worn out and bedraggled by the third stop and Obi-Wan had finally taken the felinoid and carried her himself.

Jess at least managed to keep his face typical Jedi stoic, though Obi-Wan could catch the occasional snatch of rather less than charitable thought through their bond. Finally when it looked like the agrarians were going to drag them to a processing facility he called a halt to the day.

"Enough. We require time to eat, meditate and prepare for tomorrow's inspections." His tone brooked no argument. [You want me to find us quarters, sleep on the shuttle or camp out somewhere?]

[There is very little privacy either on the shuttle or camping out,] Jess said wistfully. [Though either choice would likely mean a place easier to defend.]

[I'll fly us out of here. Kae can sleep in the shuttle and we'll camp out,] Obi-Wan said firmly then turned his attention back to the dithering officials. "We'll contact landing control in the morning. Thank you all for your time and information on such short notice. Good day."

Before any of them can protest Obi-Wan had turned and walked away. He knew that within half a second Jess and Kae had fallen in a step behind him. As soon as they were out of earshot he spoke, "That went easier than I expected. They normally follow behind and keep talking."

"I think you put them all into shock."

"We won't get away that easy tomorrow." He grinned and shrugged. "So Kae, have you started your pilot certifications yet?"

The young girl glanced at her master. "Not officially."

The two Jedi looked at each other and said in unison, "Ani."

"He was just showing me some of what he knows."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'll talk to him about it." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't mind," Jess replied. "A padawan's duty is to gather knowledge after all."

"All right. In that case, why don't we see what she knows? If you don't mind..."

Jess gave him a small grin and a slight bow. "Be my guest, General."

"Why thank you, Knight Lashar, I think I will."

Kae grinned though she looked at Obi-Wan a little warily, still a bit in awe of him.

"Padawan G'Tal, if you would please." Obi-Wan gestured to the pilot's seat and took the co-pilot's seat himself.

With a glance at her master to make sure of his permission, Kae took the chair in question. She didn't have Ani's natural ease with piloting but seemed to be finding things easily enough.

"Find a nice spot that you like eventually and set down there." Obi-Wan leaned back from the controls, propped one foot up on the console and closed his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Kae responded.

It didn't take long for her to do just that, the landing a little bumpy but extremely proficient for a new pilot.

"Good work, Kae."

They all exited the shuttle and began checking out the local area. She had found a small clearing in one of the forests. Large trees towered overhead in the fading light. The wildlife had been scared off by the sound of the shuttle, but was slowly returning as they prepared dinner then discussed what they had seen that day. All of them recorded their reports in turn then Obi-Wan gave in and called Qui-Gon over the commlink. He could tell that they had finished for the day as well.

"Master Jinn?"

"Obi-Wan," came his lifemate's voice, warm with affection.

"We called to see how you were." Obi-Wan was aware that Jess and Kae had come up to stand on either side of him. "Did you have as much fun as we did?"

"You have a strange definition of fun, Kenobi," Rilka said, her voice just within the range of the commlink.

"That would be a no, I believe," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Well, we ended up going swimming. I'm sure Ani is glad he missed that anyway. Have you found anything useful yet?"

"Not really. Everything seems to be what it appears so far. You?"

"Nothing that would warrant the tariffs, though the people we spoke to had some intriguing insights," Obi-Wan replied.

"Too many insights," Kae added wearily.

"They do seem to be a rather...opinionated...people," Jess said. "But that doesn't explain the trade federation's interest."

"No, it doesn't," Qui-Gon agreed.

"Other than that, how is everything going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As well as can be expected." Then, through the bond, as if Qui-Gon was standing right next to him, [I miss you.]

[I miss you as well.] Obi-Wan sent a surge of love along the bond.

"We are scheduled to meet with Master Yoda's friend tomorrow. Perhaps he will have more information for us." Love was sent back, wordless and overflowing.

"Until tomorrow night then?"

"Yes." Silence came over the connection though it remained open, Qui-Gon obviously reluctant to close it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Kae's piloting and what t'lya thought of getting wet. If you aren't in a hurry that is..."Obi-Wan offered. He knew there would be nights that it would be Qui-Gon's turn to talk to him.

"No. No hurry, love." The smile was audible in his lifemate's voice.

So they talked. Everyone got in on the conversation and it was almost as good as being in the same room. Dinner was eaten in between turns of conversation. It got rather lively at one point on Qui-Gon's side of the link when Rill and Ani began discussing the merits of power plants. Obi-Wan could just imagine Qui-Gon's slightly bemused expression. He, Jess and Kae rolled their eyes and then began laughing, which of course lead to Rill demanding to know what they were laughing at.

"Nothing, my dear Leftenant. Nothing at all. You have a good evening. We should sign off now and get some sleep." Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"We'll contact you tomorrow," Qui-Gon said. "Sleep well, love...loves." Then the commlink was disconnected.

"Well, that was far more interesting than our conversations used to be." Obi-Wan stretched.

"Oh?" Jess asked, seeming a bit bemused.

"We tended to be of the 'How's the weather / Are you hurt / Have you eaten and rested / Completed your portion of the mission' sort of conversations."

"Before or after you bonded?"

"Before. We haven't spent the night apart since we completed the bond, except when I was in the bacta."

Jess stared at him. "I hadn't realized. This is going to be a rough night for you isn't it?"

"Probably. I had planned on meditating and talking to Qui-Gon through the bond most of the night," he murmured, not meeting Jess's eyes.

A hand reached out and touched his arm. "I know I'm not Qui-Gon," Jess said earnestly, "but whatever I can do..."

"Of course." He smiled and covered that hand with his own. "Should we grab some blankets and find a spot to sleep?"

Jess smiled and nodded before turning to Kae and talking to her in a low voice for a moment.

It was so quiet out here. No people, no machinery sounds. Fresh air whispering up the open ramp. It was so different from Coruscant and all the ships and space stations that he had spent the last couple years on. Even on Naboo they had only really left the city twice, and both times there were lots of beings around. This was so different Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'll be outside. Join me when you get a chance," he murmured then stepped to the end of the ramp.

A few minutes later he heard the soft footfalls coming down the ramp behind him.

"You all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Jess was by far the most reserved of his bondmates and he had trouble figuring out the man frequently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Arms went around him from behind.

"Ah, but you see this way I have the excuse of having you to worry about. It will keep me from brooding, or so I hope." He leaned back into Jess's solid form. "And please don't think of yourself as a Qui-Gon substitute, I certainly don't."

"I don't. I know no one can be a substitute for him."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed his cheek against his bondmate's.

"And you wonder why t'lya has latched onto you. You're two of a kind."

He shrugged. "I'll curb my feline tendencies if it bothers you."

"I didn't say that." Jess's embrace tightened.

I know you didn't. I was just offering."

"Don't. You shouldn't offer to change who you are for anyone."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Easy, Jess-love. I don't offer to change for just anyone, and that offer was to curb the tendencies if they bothered you. Not any more than would be required of public versus private behaviour."

"Oh." He felt Jess withdraw mentally slightly, though he didn't move physically. "Sorry," Jess finally said. "I just..."

"You were just defending me from myself." He rubbed Jess's cheek again in comfort. "I understand."

"I didn't want you to make the same mistake I had." The words were said quietly but with a painful honesty that made them seem to echo.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked out on the small glade. "Would you like to tell me?"

He felt Jess shrug. "Not much to tell. Master Orath told me I had to change if I wanted to become a knight. So I did." He sighed. "And lost myself."

"Not lost, buried for a while maybe, but never lost," he reassured the man. "The knight I met on the station wouldn't have let me kiss him senseless this morning, or touched pencil to paper and draw."

"No, he wouldn't have. The picture I gave you and Qui-Gon at your bonding was the one of the first things I'd drawn in...too long."

"What else haven't you done, or wanted to do?" he asked softly.

Jess's answer was slow in coming. "Having someone know me -- really know me -- and accept me, love me regardless. Without wanting anything from me or trying to change me. I don't think I realized how much I needed...wanted...that until I finally found it. With Rill and..."

[I'm glad you found it,] Obi-Wan whispered through the bond.

[Thank you for showing me it was possible.]

He patted Jess's hands wrapped around chest. "Time for meditation and sleep, my handsome knight."

"Meditation and sleep? Is that all?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "And to think I thought you the shy and retiring type."

"You must be thinking of another Jess Lashar," Jess teased, the previous conversation giving his words more meaning that they would have had otherwise.

"Must have." He grinned. "This Jess seems to want to go find some nice soft spot to lay out his blankets and get naked with me."

"That would be me, yes." He kissed Obi-Wan's neck.

His fingers tightened on Jess's hands. "B-blankets and laying down first."

Jess laughed softly and let him go, moving past him into the forest. "Coming?"

"Not yet, but soon," he growled hungrily and followed.

"That is the plan."

Jess stopped beneath a large pine tree, the needles forming a soft spot on the forest floor. Obi-Wan helped him lay out the two thick blankets, layered on top of each other for their makeshift bed. A third blanket set aside to be pulled over them as they slept. He could just make out the lights from the shuttle cockpit through the trees.

Privacy enough for them and for Kae.

Jess was staring at him with *that* look again, that almost leer that was so...so...

Obi-Wan pounced.

Without a word he pushed Jess flat onto his back on the blankets and began kissing him. Stripping off both their clothes as fast as he could. Jess allowed him to, seeming to put all his considerable focus into the kiss. He was hungry and his bondmate was the only thing to slake that hunger on. Warm skin was bared to his fingertips.

Dark eyes seemed to drink in every movement and look. [So beautiful.] The words reverberated through the bond, a mental caress to go with the physical ones.

Obi-Wan sighed into his lover's mouth at that, letting his fingers slide down Jess's chest in a caress. Jess arched encouragingly into the touch, raising a hand to stroke through Obi-Wan's hair, deepening the kiss even more. Tunics hung open now and Obi-Wan let his hands slip under that arched back, tracing lightly with his fingernails over the tense muscles.

Settling himself to kneel over Jess's thighs he pulled his lover upright so the clothing could be tugged off. He felt his own tunics being pushed off as Jess's hands roamed over the bare skin so revealed. Jess felt so good under him. Long hair covered his hands as ran his finger's up the long spine to cup Jess's head in his palms.

Their chests would brush together as they breathed, adding an erratic sensation of touch, along with the massage of fingers. And through it all they continued kissing, breathing each other's breath, tongues entangling and brushing against each other, a mirror for what their minds and souls were doing.

He could feel Qui-Gon and Rill touching them delightedly through the bond, pleased that they were enjoying themselves. The Living Force swirled around them, colored with the gentle passion and love that they were creating. A warm breeze whispered between them, stirring Jess's hair across his shoulders.

Leaning backward, Jess pulled Obi-Wan with him, arching his hips upwards in unmistakable invitation. [Take me,] he whispered through the bond, more feeling than actual words.

Thankful they had taken their boots off earlier, he reached down and loosened Jess's leggings. One hand slipped inside the soft material and wrapped around the hardening shaft.

Jess moaned into Obi-Wan's mouth, a tremor passing through his muscles at the touch. [More...]

[Yes. Much more.] He stroked firmly over silky flesh then released him to push the leggings off.

Hands were sliding into his own leggings waistband, tugging downwards impatiently. Jess it seemed was not in any mood to wait.

[Easy, Jess. I'll give you everything I promised and then some.] He went to his knees, dropping the leggings and reaching for the oil.

He handed the vial over. "Prepare yourself for me."

There was a slight hesitation and Obi-Wan wondered if he'd pushed too far, but then Jess looked up at him. Dark eyes seemed to grow even darker with arousal and his mouth was curved up ever so slightly in a challenging smile. Maintaining eye contact, Jess let one hand drift down over his chest and stomach, cupping his balls and stroking his erection before drifting further between his parted legs.

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted so he was kneeling between those strong thighs. He let his fingers stroke along the tender flesh between knee and hip, his eyes drifting down to watch what Jess was doing. Jess took his time, going slowly, teasing them both. He tilted his hips upwards to give Obi-Wan a better view.

"Don't forget me," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely as he watched the oiled fingers slip over Jess's skin.

[How can I forget you when I'm doing this for you?]

[I meant to oil me up too, you evil man.] He dropped his head and licked at the sweet oil and Jess's fingers.

The result was extremely electrifying. Jess's head fell back and a shudder went through his entire frame. [Obi-Wan...]

[Taste good, Jess-love. Don't stop now.] He kept licking around the quivering fingers.

[And you call me evil...]

He slid up and began tasting Jess's manhood. Wet sucking kisses along its length before swirling his tongue over the wet tip. [Taste very very good.]

Jess moaned, arching his hips upwards, a wordless plea for more.

[Don't stop now, Jess.] He lifted Jess's hips up, resting them on his thighs then swallowed down on Jess.

[S-stop?]

Obi-Wan sucked strongly for a moment then slid forward. Gently he removed Jess's fingers and slid in, slowly. Burying himself deeply in one long stroke.

Jess groaned, reaching upwards and gripping Obi-Wan's shoulders, using the leverage so gained to pull himself up enough to capture Obi-Wan's lips in a searing kiss.

Obi-Wan was gripped tightly and it felt so good. Wet, slick heat that held him close. He plundered Jess's mouth then planted his arms to either side of Jess's body and began to stroke in and out. He could feel Jess's pleasure through the bond, different than it was with Qui-Gon, more an intermingling than a melding, but intoxicating all the same.

Over the bond he could feel Qui-Gon sliding in and out of Rill. Half a world away didn't matter to the bond. He gasped and drove in, meeting and matching his soulmate's pace. Opening his eyes he could see Jess's passion lit face. He bent down and took one dark nipple into his mouth suckling on it.

Jess arched up, crying out.

[Feels good, Jess-love.] Obi-Wan drove in again. He wrapped one hand around Jess's cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm his hips were making.

He could feel Jess's climax approaching, could feel through the bond that so were Qui-Gon's and Rilka's. With all that impetus behind it there was no way he could hold off his own orgasm. Two more strokes and then a vast shudder went through him as the shared climax exploded across the bond.

[Love you,] he said to them all as he slid deeply into Jess a last time.

The words and feeling were echoed back to him threefold. He smiled and rested back on his heels, slipping easily from Jess's lax body. He laid down next to Jess and rolled the man to his side, sliding behind him to hold his bondmate close.

"Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jess's relaxed body.

"Thank *you*," Jess whispered back.

Obi-Wan gave a kiss to the warm shoulder in front of him and pulled the blanket over them both.

"They were with us."

"Yes, they were." He tucked the cloaks under their heads and watched the stars through the trees.

"That is..." He felt Jess shake his head, the man's hair brushing silkily against his skin. "I don't have the words."

"I don't think they've been invented outside of telepathic societies."

[Thank you for making me a part of it.]

[You bring your own strength to the bond, Jess. Thank you for joining us.]

He could feel Jess's shy pleasure at that.

[Sleep. Morning will come all too soon,] he whispered along the bond.

[You as well, then.]

[I will try. Rest for me, please.] Another kiss to the warm skin closest to his lips.

[Wake me if you need me,] Jess mumbled, already drifting off.

[Of course,] He whispered.

Jess muttered something else that might have been "love" but was already so close to sleep that his thoughts were becoming indecipherable.

There was a quiet mew next to his ear and Obi-Wan reached behind himself and scooped up t'lya. "Got lonely in the shuttle, little one?"

The animal purred in response.

Qui-Gon and Rilka must have been in or near the longitude because he got the impression that his soulmate was staring out at the stars as well. [You should be sleeping, love,] Qui-Gon told him affectionately.

[So should you,] he responded in the same vein.

[Unfortunately it is sometimes easier to give advice than take it.]

[Miss you.]

[I miss you too, my Obi-Wan.]

[I did all right with this until now. I haven't slept without you in so long.] He tried muting his pain, not wanting to wake Jess or Rilka.

[I know. To not have you within arm's reach is...disconcerting to say the least.]

[Yes, that is exactly the problem.] He sighed and put the kitten on his hip, her favorite sleeping spot.

[I am glad you are not alone though.]

[The same for you. Rilka and Ani are taking care of you?] He had been good and not 'peeked in' once since they had physically separated. Not that he and Qui-Gon were truly separate, but he hadn't actively haunted his bondmate.

[Of course. My every move and reaction has been watched looking for the first hint of strain in our bond.] Qui-Gon's rather exasperated amusement was quite clear.

[I got my share of close looks as well.] His laughter filtered over the bond. [Made me wonder if I had grown horns or something.]

[You would wear them well if you had.]

[Thank you.] He smiled. [Perhaps we should talk more and then we won't be so lonely for each other,] Obi-Wan offered hesitantly.

[Perhaps.] He could sense Qui-Gon's smile.

[You going to sleep now?] He tightened his grip on Jess.

[Not until you do.]

[I was waiting on you,] he said with a trace of humor.

[Ah. We seem to be at an impasse then.]

[Yes. Unless you want to tell me a story and put me to sleep that way.]

Again he could sense his lifemate's smile. [What story would you like to hear, love?]

[A Ch'yla story, Master.] He snuggled down next to Jess as close as he could. The kitten was curled up on his hip and he could see the stars.

[Very well.] And Qui-Gon began speaking of how they had found and brought the felinoid back to Coruscant.

He let himself relax to the sound of Qui-Gon's voice, drifting into a light doze. It still felt like part of him was missing, but it didn't seem so far away now.

***********

Obi-Wan tried to roll over and couldn't. He was almost completely covered by a Jess-blanket. The dark head was tucked into the curve of Obi-Wan's neck and Jess had thrown one leg over both of his. One hand was buried in Obi-Wan's hair. The only things he could move were his arms and he wrapped those around his bondmate.

Apparently Jess was a sneak cuddler in his sleep.

Jess sighed and snuggled even closer. It was interesting being on the other side of this sort of contact, Obi-Wan mused. Normally he was the one pushing to get closer. Now if only Jess would admit it when he was awake...

Reaching out briefly with his Force sense, Obi-Wan found that t'lya was nearby chasing something in the long grass under the shuttle. He smiled and let his fingers trace along the other man's flank, enjoying the quiet morning. With a mutter, Jess stirred and he blinked sleepily up at Obi-Wan.

"Good morning," he said softly. "You can sleep a while longer if you like."

It seemed to suddenly sink in for Jess just how wrapped he was around Obi-Wan. He blushed and pulled away. "Sorry," he said. "I don't usually..."

Obi-Wan tugged him back down. "Stay. Please."

Jess resisted for a second before giving in all at once with a sigh.

"That other Jess Lashar showed up for a moment there," he commented softly.

"He did," Jess agreed softly. "Sorry."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Remind him that not everyone thinks that touching and showing affection is wrong." Obi-Wan lifted his head enough to see Jess's face. "Besides I love a good morning cuddle."

Jess's lips curved up into a sweet smile. "Far be it for me to deny you one then."

"Oh good." He let his head fall back and made a happy rumbling sound.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw t'lya stop and stare at him, then she uttered an inquisitive chirrup sound. He rumbled again, seeing if she would investigate. Again she chirruped at him, cautiously starting to approach.

He waited patiently, pretending not to notice her circular approach. [We may be pounced in a moment,] he warned Jess.

[I noticed. She doesn't seem to know what to make of her human purring,] came the amused reply.

[My bondmates do.] He grinned and purred at t'lya again. There was no chirrup this time, but the cat continued stalking cautiously closer.

[Yes, we do,] Jess said, seemingly idly nuzzling the skin nearest his mouth, which just happened to be Obi-Wan's neck.

He purred again, for a completely different reason. [You are good at that.]

[Thank you.]

[Or I'm easy.] Obi-Wan moved so more of his neck was exposed to Jess's lips.

That surprised a laugh out of Jess, a low rumbling chuckle. [That too.]

He heard an indignant squeak and saw that t'lya had been put off her hunt by Jess's laughter. Obi-Wan tried purring reassuringly but Jess began nibbling on his neck again and it turned into a heartfelt groan.

[You taste good, too,] Jess sent, glancing up and meeting Obi-Wan's eyes with a heated gaze before going back to his nibbling.

[Thanks.] He managed to say then tugged Jess away from his neck. "Stop for a minute, please."

Jess pulled back, looking at him quizzically.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it, because I am...but cuddling is nice too. We don't have to make love." Obi-Wan bit his lip worriedly. He didn't want Jess to misunderstand anything.

"I'm being too pushy aren't I?" Jess asked softly.

Obi-Wan sighed. Jess *had* misunderstood. He ran his fingers through Jess's hair and met the dark eyes with his own. "No, not at all. I just didn't want you to feel you had to because we are all tangled up like this."

"You make it sound like I want to make love to you out of some sense of obligation."

"No! Not at all." This was getting worse and not better. "I just meant...nevermind."

Jess touched his cheek. "Don't. It's something that's clearly bothering you. Don't brush it off for my sake."

"I'm not explaining this well at all." Obi-Wan sighed and sat up then began pulling on clothing. Things got very quiet and he turned and saw Jess looking at him stricken. Even as he watched he felt the man withdraw, shields going back up. "Jess, don't. I'm just being an idiot this morning. You haven't done anything wrong. I promise you." He reached out and traced one fine cheekbone with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm the one that made a mess of things." He grinned ruefully. "You had this great seduction going and I decided to talk in the middle of it."

"You didn't want to be seduced, though."

"This is where it gets muddy. I certainly didn't mind being seduced and as I recall, I was helping you."

Jess shook his head. "It's not getting any clearer," he said a bit ruefully.

"I wanted to cuddle, really." His gaze fell to the clothing in his hands. "And I got the impression you wouldn't quite know what to make of that. All I did was make more of a mess."

It was Jess's turn to reach out and touch his face. "There's still time to cuddle," he offered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Before or after your industrious Padawan brings us breakfast?"

"We have a little time before." Jess smiled back. "I told her not to be so industrious this morning."

"You are doing well with her," Obi-Wan offered as he finished tugging on his leggings.

"I hope so," Jess said smiling with shy pleasure.

"You are," he reiterated then reached out and scooped up the cat before she could start crawling through his tunics.

Only to find himself scooped up himself and pulled back down. "And hopefully I'll do better with you as well."

"Jess?" he asked bemused by the change in position.

"I may be slow on the uptake sometimes, but I usually get there. One cuddle coming up." He kissed Obi-Wan gently. "Next time just say so, okay?" he said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to find words to match his bondmate's generosity.

[Rill kicks me on a pretty regular basis about cuddling,] Jess continued conversationally. [So don't feel guilty about doing the same thing. I'm used to it.]

He nodded and slid closer, resting his head on Jess's chest. [I'll work on it.]

[We both will.]

[Where do you want to go today?]

[They're expecting us back for more inspections, aren't they?]

[Not necessarily. I gave no agenda. Why?]

[We saw probably all we're going to see yesterday. If there was something to find here, we would've found it. So maybe we could fly back north and join the others?]

[Missing Rilka already?] he teased.

[Her and Qui-Gon both,] Jess replied easily. [And so are you.]

[Yes, but we have a mission first.]

[That's why I was asking about whether we need to go back for more inspections.]

[One day for half a world?] He was willing to be talked into it if Jess was confident there wasn't anything else to be found here.

[Were we really expecting to find anything?]

[That's not the point.]

Jess sighed. [I know.]

[Qui-Gon is the senior Jedi on the mission. We'll ask him after breakfast.]

[Until then, we can get back to cuddling.]

[I hadn't realized we stopped.]

Jess grinned. [Cuddling is a serious business. It requires undivided attention.]

[Ah, in that case...] He let the kitten go and curled up into Jess's arms. [How is this?]

[Perfect,] Jess said with a contented sigh.

He smiled and purred. Jess chuckled and held him tighter. Apparently t'lya agreed as well since she bounced onto Jess and curled up under his chin.

[Good thing I'm not allergic to fur.]

[You have enough of your own.] Obi-Wan let his fingers slide through the chest hair.

[You calling me furry?]

[Nope.] He rubbed the tip of his nose against t'lya.

[You're petting me,] Jess pointed out.

[I can stop if you don't like it. Speaking of which, I haven't gotten my minimum daily requirement of morning petting in yet. You better get cracking.]

Jess laughed. [Yes, General.}

"Well?" He bumped Jess's hand with his chin.

Obediently Jess started stroking his hair.

"Much better," he murmured and shifted as close as he could get.

"It is isn't it?"

Obi-Wan's sense of Qui-Gon was getting stronger in the bond. They must have caught the Jedi Master's attention with all their affection. [Good morning, Qui-Gon.]

[Good morning, Obi-Wan,] the familiar voice of his lifemate echoed back.

[Did you sleep?]

[You are up early,] Qui-Gon said, avoiding the question.

[I see. In that case, we'll be flying back in about three hours to meet you. Where do you anticipate being?]

[Obi-Wan...]

[We can turn it into a game of hide and seek if you prefer, Master.]

He felt his lifemate sigh and smile reluctantly. [We will be at Agri Complex 15.]

[Thank you.] He smiled. [Should we bring lunch?]

[I believe we should be able to find something here, love.]

[As you wish. I wonder if t'lya cares for berries and cream.] He let his attention turn from the bond back to a grinning Jess. "I give him five seconds, maximum. Five, four --"

He broke off as he was goosed by the Force.

[Qui-Gon Jinn! You just wait you sneaky Jedi.] He grinned and sent a wave of pure lust along the bond, along with an image of eating all the berries they had on board.

[What do you think they grow at Agri Complex 15?]

[Ah, well. In that case I really can eat them all then.]

[I had something else in mind for lunch anyway.]

[You aren't getting anything if you haven't slept,] Obi-Wan sent.

[One missed night is not going to kill me, Obi-Wan.]

[Then why did you make a point of making sure I stayed asleep, hmm? If one night doesn't matter I surely could have managed.]

[I was to have you stay awake merely because I was? Where is the sense in that?]

[So instead you didn't take your rest when you had an important meeting today with *your* master's friend for my sake. I am not supposed to appreciate that act? Am I not allowed to be concerned in return?]

[I never said that.]

[Are you two always like this?] Jess asked curiously.

[When it comes to taking care of each other, yes.] Obi-Wan answered Jess's question then turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. [Good, then we'll see you at lunch.]

Again he felt Qui-Gon sigh. [Lunch. Love you.]

He sent a surge of energy along the bond then let it fade to its usual quiescent state. Obi-Wan sighed. "I did mean to ask him politely. Sort of forgot."

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry."

Jess shook his head. "For caring for your lifemate's well-being? Don't be."

"There were more polite ways of doing it than brow-beating him. Breakfast and katas so we can get out of here?"

Nodding, Jess released him and sat up. "You do what works, Obi-Wan."

"As long as it keeps working. The pout doesn't work as well when he doesn't see it."

Jess grabbed his leggings and started pulling them on. "You'll have to work on a mental pout then."

"Want to help me practice?" He captured the kitten again and floated her in the air so she wouldn't wander off while they finished getting dressed. The kitten gave him a disgusted look then turned and licked her shoulder. "I appear to be making all sorts of mildly disgruntled enemies this morning." He laughed and gathered up the remaining stuff.

"You certainly have a way with people," Jess agreed, grabbing his own things.

"Then we should definitely head back to that control tower so I can inspect their equipment."

His bondmate laughed, then leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "Breakfast then katas? Or vice versa?"

"Katas first I think." Obi-Wan stretched. "I think your padawan is still asleep."

He saw Jess's eyes go slightly vacant as he checked along the training bond. "You're right," Jess said, with a fond smile.

"Definitely katas first then, yesterday tired her out more than she wanted to admit."

"Yes. This is still very new to her."

"Time away from Ani would be good for her. He is not a typical padawan and she seems to judge herself against his standard."

Jess nodded. "I have thought of that. Even if it means my having to leave the rest of you for a while."

"That will end up being necessary eventually anyway. Qui-Gon wants you and Rilka to take over the D'Ka." He reached out a hand to Jess. "Not that I want you to go."

Fingers closed around his own. "Thank you," Jess said softly.

"Enough of the mushy stuff as Ani would say." He grinned. "The day is wearing on."

"And we don't want to be late for lunch." Jess's eyes twinkled with humor.

*************

Obi-Wan brought them neatly into the small private landing pad next to the main administration building at the Agri complex. The engines had just powered down when Anakin came bouncing out the door, clearly ready to see them even after such a short absence.

Jess smiled. "Looks like you've been missed."

"*We've* been missed," Obi-Wan corrected.

His bondmate's smile widened and Obi-Wan felt another surge of that by-now familiar shy pleasure. "We," Jess repeated softly.

He grinned and then disappeared down the passageway, in a hurry now to see his padawan and other bondmates. Cloak snatched up in one hand and kitten tucked into his tunic, Obi-Wan bounced on his toes as he waited for the ramp to go down. A muffled giggle came from behind him and he turned to see Kae trying to hide a smile behind her hand. He grinned and scooped her up over one shoulder as he went down the ramp. "Laugh at me will you, my dear padawan."

"Just be careful with her, Obi-Wan," Jess called after them. "I don't want a broken padawan."

"I'll take care of her as if she was my very own," he called back.

"Well you haven't managed to break Ani yet..."

"Exactly!" He smiled and brought Ani into a hug with his free arm.

Ani hugged him back tightly, causing a rather disgruntled squeak from Obi-Wan's cloak. 

 

Obi-Wan laughed. "You might want to move t'lya and try that again."

"Oops," Ani said slightly abashed as he dug the kitten out. The kitten looked slightly mashed and quite indignant about the whole thing. She gave the surprised padawan quite the lecture in squeaks, purrs, and chirrups.

"When did she learn that?" Ani asked when the cat finally wound down.

"Kae taught it to her yesterday." Obi-Wan pointed to the bundle over his shoulder.

Still giggling, the upside-down girl waved at Ani.

"And this is why she's upside down?"

"No, she's upside down because she giggled at me in the wrong tone of voice," Obi-Wan said loftily then began walking towards the administration building.

Qui-Gon was waiting for him just outside the entrance. Carefully he set Kae down on her feet and slid right into his lifemate's arms.

[Obi-Wan.] The three syllables held layers of meaning.

"Missed you," he whispered.

Qui-Gon tilted his head up and kissed him gently. He sighed happily into that kiss. [Missed you *very* much.]

Dimly he heard Jess and Rill speaking, but didn't want to turn any of his attention away from reconnecting with his lifemate. The small painful breaks in their bond were healing closed as they touched, once again sealing them inside the loop. The kiss ended and Obi-Wan tucked himself into the curve and shape of Qui-Gon, fitting them together until they formed a single silhouette.

Qui-Gon sighed contentedly. "I missed you too."

"We managed being apart for a whole 35 hours or so. Not bad."

"No it's not."

"Wasn't particularly fond of it," he offered softly, listening to Qui-Gon's heartbeat under his ear.

"Nor was I." He felt Qui-Gon's lips brush against the top of his head.

"How did your meeting go?"

"About what you would expect."

"That's nice."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Nice is not the word I would've chosen." Obi-Wan sensed him looking up. "Hello, Jess."

Obi-Wan reached out with one hand and pulled Jess into the embrace. "Remedial hugging lessons."

"Looks more like advanced hugging lessons to me," Rilka said as Qui-Gon pulled her in as well.

"Doesn't matter as long as there are hugs," Obi-Wan muttered opening himself to the bond completely.

Jess sighed and his face relaxed into a smile. [I still can't believe this sometimes...]

[Neither can I.] Obi-Wan shifted and snuggled into Jess's chest.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed Jess. [We'll just have to prove it to both of you then.]

[Now?!] Rill asked, half shocked, half pleased.

[It's a bit public isn't it?] Jess protested.

Obi-Wan chuckled. [He didn't mean right this minute.]

[No, but when the opportunity arises.] Qui-Gon smiled sedately.

[He'll be the first to take advantage of it,] Obi Wan finished.

Ani and Kae squirmed their way into the hug.

"Mew?"

"Stars above, t'lya...when are you going to learn to float yourself?" Obi-Wan sighed dramatically and floated the kitten up into the space between his chest and Jess's.

Kae giggled again.

"Mrrrww?" T'lya stood on Obi-Wan's shoulder and peered down at the giggling one.

Which only made the girl laugh all the harder.

"Mrff." She flicked her tail and disappeared back into the warms space between Obi-Wan and Jess.

"Well, I think she's made her opinion clear on your padawan's sense of humor there, Jess." Obi-Wan grinned and freed up one hand to pet the purring animal.

"At least she's a happy padawan," Jess replied, winking at Kae.

"That she is, though I think Ani can be said to be happy as well," he drawled.

"Yes he is," Qui-Gon said, smiling at the boy.

"Yep, even if I am hungry." Ani bounced.

"Growth spurt?" Jess asked.

"Going to be at least as tall as you, though I doubt he will top Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered. "Lunch?"

"Yes!" Ani replied enthusiastically.

Obi-Wan smiled and the conglomeration broke apart, though he was quick to capture Qui-Gon's fingers in his own. Ani led the way inside the bright airy building. Filled with examples of plants grown on the facility as well as the occasional being hurrying elsewhere, the place had an industrious living feel to it. It was a welcoming place, practically overrunning with the living Force.

A perfect place for a Jedi to come and recharge.No wonder Master Yoda found excuses to come visit his old friend when there wasn't time for a full retreat to Dagobah.

They wended their way through the facility to a large open space. One long serpentine shaped table flowed through the room, broken in two other places so you could walk across the space without encircling the entire table.

The room was mostly empty, only a few stragglers remained tucked here and there among the curves. Data pads and plant samples sat next to dishes, work never really coming to a stop at mealtime. One end of the table had been cleared off and set with places for each of them. Covered dishes steamed invitingly next to glasses filled with water.

"Quite hospitable aren't they?" Jess murmured.

"You did say it was to their advantage to keep us happy," Obi-Wan murmured back.

"In this case it's more on the order of good hosting," Qui-Gon said. "Administrator Dertral considers us his guests."

They nodded and took their seats. It was a fine vegetarian meal, showing off the best products the facility had to offer. Ani immediately dug in, eating like he hadn't had a meal in months. Kae went after it with almost as much gusto. They traded off dishes back and forth until both their plates were filled.

It was only when Rilka and Obi-Wan both glared at the two padawans that the food was passed further down the table.

"I'm glad I don't actually have to pay for her food," Jess remarked, watching Kae eat.

"Qui-Gon says the same thing about me." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Since you obtained your full growth, only about your chocolate supply."

"Never enough chocolate."

"I rest my case."

"I don't make it the only thing I eat. Just a special treat," he defended.

"Of course, " Qui-Gon agreed.

"I hate it when he argues like this."

"Who's arguing?"

"Nevermind and pass me some of that purple stuff."

Qui-Gon chuckled and obliged.

"Thanks, and for the record...it tastes nothing like chocolate."

"They'll have to work on that," Rilka teased.

"It isn't supposed to I hope." He peered at the leafy vegetables. "I would worry if it did."

"Tastes good the way it is," Ani said with a full mouth.

"I believe you, Ani. I just don't need to see half chewed proof of it."

"Sorry," he mumbled with a closed mouth.

Obi-Wan waved his fork in Ani's general direction and got down to the business of eating. Silence descended as for the next few minutes everyone concentrated on their food. Obi-Wan shifted closer to his lifemate, not even wanting air to separate them. Qui-Gon accommodated him, lifting an arm so he could move even closer. He smiled and slipped into that embrace, content again in that simple comfort of touch.

[Try this,] Qui-Gon said, bringing an interesting shaped fruit to Obi-Wan's lips.

[I'd rather not.] He leaned back slightly.

He felt lips nuzzle his neck. [No?]

[This is for the berry remark this morning, isn't it?] His mouth opened involuntarily in a gasp.

[Are you accusing me of something so petty as revenge?] Again the fruit was pressed to his lips.

[From the man who decided I had to learn knitting after all of my socks got eaten? Yes.]

[That was just a practical skill.] Another nuzzle.

[I had more fun playing with the yarn.] He bit down on the fruit and the sweet taste exploded across his tongue.

[My indolent feline,] Qui-Gon teased affectionately.

[This is good.] Closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the taste, Obi-Wan chewed slowly.

[Told you so.]

[You didn't say it was going to be good.] He opened his mouth for another bite. [You just said I should try it.]

Qui-Gon fed him more of the fruit. [You should have more faith in me, Obi-Wan.]

[I sit corrected.] He sighed and opened his eyes again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rilka feeding Jess some of the same fruit. [We should find someplace private before this gets out of hand.]

[That might be a good idea.]

[Do you have anything official scheduled for the afternoon?]

[Nothing official.]

[Sound proof quarters?]

[Naturally.]

[Bring the fruit?] He grasped Qui-Gon's wrist gently so he could get another bite.

[Of course.]

[Now.] He turned and stared in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Fire simmered in blue depths. [Yes.]

Obi-Wan stood up. "Excuse us if you would, please."

Qui-Gon stood as well. "Ani, you have the afternoon free." He glanced at Rill and Jess.

Obi-Wan followed his lifemate's gaze and saw that Jess was watching them closely.

"Kae, work on your lessons. See you at dinner."

"Yes, Master."

Without a word the four of them headed deeper into the complex, Qui-Gon and Rilka leading the way. They were led to a secluded suite of rooms. Done in cool shades of off white and green, it felt like the forest grove that he and Jess had spent the night in.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon said. [I thought that as well.] He turned and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

[You are wearing too much.] He reached up and captured Qui-Gon's lips in a kiss.

[So are you.] Qui-Gon cupped the back of Obi-Wan's head and deepened the kiss.

He slipped one hand between them and undid both their belts. The leather hit the floor with a muffled thump. Obi-Wan pulled open the tunics so he could press skin to skin with his lover. Qui-Gon made a sound in the back of his throat at the touch, part relief, part contentment, with a bit of need thrown in. [Much better.]

[Yes.] Cotton and silk slithered off his arms as his tunics were pushed off his shoulders.

Jess's hands came up and traced along his ribs while his lips nibbled across the back of Obi-Wan's shoulder. Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's mouth and kissed Jess briefly before returning to nuzzling Obi-Wan's throat. Finding all the best spots to make his bones liquefy, no doubt.

Obi-Wan was grateful that Jess was holding him up or his knees would have given out by now. He groaned and let his head fall back to rest on Jess's shoulder as those maddening lips continued their assault.

A sudden surge of arousal came through the bond as Qui-Gon moaned against Obi-Wan's skin. Rilka had slid up behind Qui-Gon and reached one hand around to tug at the nipple ring. Obi-Wan moaned, wanting the rest of his clothing gone. He needed that touch again. He needed his lifemate inside him, badly.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon whispered across their bond, then again aloud, against his throat, "Yes."

Hands were pushing his leggings down now, and more hands were running lightly over his bare chest, he wasn't sure whose. And all the while Qui-Gon's mouth continued its delicious torture at Obi-Wan's throat. He was vaguely aware of being moved to a soft horizontal surface and his boots being removed.

"Please, now..." he whispered tugging on the hands that held him to the bed.

[Yes, love.] A second later he felt what he was craving; Qui-Gon was slowly entering him.

[Yes,] he arched up into that touch, feeling his lifemate slide deeper.

[Missed you.]

[Yes. Missed you.] He ached, deep in his bones. [Love you.]

[Love you.] Qui-Gon started to move. [My light...]

[My life, please...more.]

[Always. Never stop, if I had my choice.] Qui-Gon's movements sped up.

Obi-Wan released his death grip on the sheets to hold tight to his lifemate's shoulders, leaving bruises.

If Qui-Gon noticed he gave no reaction. [Need this,] he panted. [Want this. Want -- need -- you.]

[Yes. Need.] Obi-Wan arched his back more, only his shoulders touched the bed now. [Need this. Please!]

Desperation spinning out of control in him now. Qui-Gon was pounding into him now, hard and fast, almost violently, equally desperate and equally out of control.

[Not enough.] He gasped, aching for more.

[No. Need more...] It was clear his lifemate was in the same situation, hung on the edge unable to go over.

[Why?!] He screamed into the bond.

Obi-Wan let go of Qui-Gon's shoulder and reached out instinctively. A hand caught his and a surge went through him; dimly he was aware of Qui-Gon reaching out as well and also having his hand taken. It was like someone had closed a circuit; suddenly everything was firing on all thrusters again and whatever had been holding them back was gone.

Obi-Wan came as everything in the bond snapped into place at last. Dimly he was aware of Qui-Gon's overwhelming pleasure, then everything went dark.

When he became aware again it was to find himself cradled against Qui-Gon's chest.

He shuddered. [What happened?]

[I'm not sure.] The arms that tightened around him were trembling in reaction.

He was shaking as well and felt a blanket being tucked around them. "Jess?"

"Here." A hand brushed the hair from his face gently.

"S-stay? Cuddle?"

"We're not going anywhere, Obi-ki." That from Rilka as the bed dipped with the weight of two more people settling on it.

"Good." The shakes were decreasing in severity, but he was getting sleepy. [What happened?]

[Something was wrong,] Jess replied, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan from behind. [We could see that even if we hadn't been able to feel it. You reached out for us, we touched you and then...]

[Everything snapped into place,] Qui-Gon finished for him, idly running a hand over Jess's arm where it was wrapped around Obi-Wan.

[Something about the bond, I suppose.] He yawned.

[We'll talk to Grewlii later,] Rill promised pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon's shoulder.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon affirmed, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

[Later.] Obi-Wan slipped a hand out over Qui-Gon's side so he could touch Rill and sighed happily. [Don't want to move now. Not sure I can.]

[I'm sure I cannot,] Qui-Gon agreed.

Obi-Wan moved his leg slightly then winced. [I definitely shouldn't move. Ow.]

[Hurt?] Jess asked sympathetically.

[Yes. I don't remember much.] He began manipulating the Force within him to speed the healing of the abused tissues.

[Neither do I,] Qui-Gon confessed, adding his own energy to the Force healing. A second later so did Jess.

He couldn't stop the purr that rumbled from him as the Force washed through him, easing away the lingering aches. Obi-Wan felt himself rubbing and stretching against everything he could reach as the bond reverberated with healing.

[My indolent felinoid,] Qui-Gon teased affectionately, kissing Obi-Wan's forehead.

[Can't help it. Feels so good.]

[I caused the hurts. The least I can do is help heal them.]

[You didn't cause the pulled muscle in my shoulder and you are fixing that too.] He scooted down low enough to lick at Qui-Gon's nipple ring.

Qui-Gon's eyes went to half-mast in response. [Obi-Wan...]

[Hmm?]

[Are you trying to start something?]

He sighed and drew back. [No.]

His lifemate's hand came up and caressed his cheek. [Later,] Qui-Gon promised.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Now what?"

"Good question," Rilka said.

"Ummm..." Obi-Wan shrugged and shifted until he was comfortable.

Jess laughed. "How do you manage to take up so much space?"

"Natural talent," Qui-Gon replied deadpan.

Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out. "You never minded before."

"I never said I minded now. Though the bed is a bit more crowded recently."

"Then we need a bigger bed," he said unrepentantly.

Rilka laughed and reached out and clasped Obi-Wan's hand. "Practical as always Obi-ki."

Jess chuckled again. "Between you and t'lya we need all the space we can get."

"And it would give us more room for things other than sleeping," Qui-Gon added. "Rill is right, love. A very practical idea."

"I'll order it from the quartermaster's office tomorrow." Obi-Wan   
stretched. "So Qui-Gon, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Other than what just happened, nothing that won't wait."

"So I can just lay here and not feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can I take a nap or is this one of those must stay awake times?" He yawned hugely.

"That depends," Rill told him.

"On what?"

"On whether we can think of something other than sleep to do in bed."

A sly grin came across his face. "We could play sabacc."

"No cards," Jess said, mock forlornly.

"Too bad. Quote poetry?"

Rill made a face. "I thought the point was not to go to sleep."

"Right." He sighed dramatically. "We could make love..."

"We could..." Rill purred thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan turned to his lifemate. "So is it later yet?"

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "It does look that way, doesn't it?"

"Only if you want it to. Or I can take a nap." He grinned and let Rilka bop him in the head with a pillow.

His lifemate pulled him closer and kissed him thoroughly.

[No nap then,] he sent with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon.

He felt the other bodies on the bed shifting and looked up to see Jess and Rilka kissing, leaning over his and Qui-Gon's clinch.

[If they slip, its going to hurt,] he couldn't help commenting on the   
precarious pose.

[Perhaps we should change the position then.]

Obi-Wan broke the kiss and smiled. [What do you recommend?]

Qui-Gon sent an image of them rolling their other bondmates underneath them.

[Oooooh. I like that.]

[Which one do you want?]

[No preference. They are both delicious.] He dove into another kiss with Qui-Gon while his lifemate decided.

[Then shall we just each take the one closest?]

He sent agreement through the bond then carefully reached up between Jess's legs and stroked his cock.

"Wha-?" Jess exclaimed.

He smiled and carefully untangled himself from Qui-Gon, never ceasing his gentle touches along Jess's erection. "Need another taste," he whispered then licked along that hot length.

Jess shivered in reaction. "Obi-Wan--"

"Hmm?" He dropped lower for a moment and sucked one of Jess's balls into his mouth, then slid up again dipping his tongue into the navel.

Qui-Gon sat up and captured Jess's lips, reaching out and pulling Rilka to him at the same time. Obi-Wan felt a tad too confined by all of that and slithered around so he was behind Jess. Letting his fingers continue to stroke over Jess's groin, he began laying hot sucking kisses over Jess's shoulders and neck. Jess arched into the touch, moaning into Qui-Gon's mouth.

His own erection was returning now, sliding between Jess's legs, rubbing over the sensitive skin. Releasing Jess's mouth, Qui-Gon kissed Rill, pulling her closer. Pushing Jess's knees apart Obi-Wan sank back on his heels and pulled Jess back with him. Spreading the dark haired knight over his lap. "Want inside you again, Jess-love."

"Yes," Jess whispered, going totally boneless and leaning back against Obi-Wan.

He dropped his hips slightly and nudged gently against that warm opening. His fingertips slid over Jess's hips and along the sensitive insides of his thighs. "Love you," Obi-Wan whispered into one ear as he began nibbling on it.

"Love you," Jess gasped back.

He rocked in just a little and back out again, hands still sliding along the wide open thighs. With a sound that was more than half whimper Jess pushed back, mutely asking for more. Obi-Wan caught Rilka's gaze. She and Qui-Gon were kissing and caressing each other while watching them. "Ready us please," he said softly then returned his attention to Jess's neck.

He felt a small stirring in the Force as Qui-Gon called a small vial of oil to his hand from their baggage. Qui-Gon then handed it to Rilka, kissing her deeply as he did so.

Obi-Wan could feel the kiss through the bond and shuddered. Carefully holding onto his control he grasped Jess's hands and brought them to Jess's groin.

Cool oil dripped slowly over Jess's cock as Rill leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jess's. Obi-Wan brought their hands together over the rampant erection and let them drift down, spreading the oil further. He could feel the first warming drops of slickness slide off of Jess and onto his own manhood.

Jess moaned against Rill's lips, faint tremors beginning to run through his muscles at the stimulation. Still he remained passive, allowing Obi-Wan to guide both their movements.

"It's going to feel so good," Obi-Wan whispered as their hands drifted up and down, slickly coating the proud flesh.

He bit back a groan as he felt Rill's fingers wet with oil wrap around as much of him as she could reach and pump once. He bit down on the thick muscle of Jess's shoulder then let himself slip inside that velvety warm at last.

"Move for me, Jess."

Slowly Jess began to do so, barely rocking his hips at first, teasing them both.

[Beautiful...] Qui-Gon murmured, once again wrapping his arms around Rilka as they both watched the spectacle.

"So good," Obi-Wan said hoarsely before latching onto Jess's throat and sucking a passion mark there.

His hips were moving slowly with Jess's now, deepening the strokes. Wanting it to last as long as possible, Obi-Wan brought their hands down cradling Jess's sack, allowing only the slightest of caresses. Jess moaned, his head falling back to lay against Obi-Wan's shoulder, his mouth open as he panted for breath.

[More, my handsome knight?] he asked, suddenly driving his hips in for a short hard stroke.

"Y-yes," Jess gasped, his entire body shivering in reaction.

He did it again, loving how Jess's body tightened and shivered around him. Releasing Jess's hands he let his own fingers slide up the meridian of Jess's chest then separate to hold him at the shoulders.

Obi-Wan shifted up slightly so he could do longer strokes into his lover's body. Needing that long slow glide.

Jess seemed to sense what he was after because he shifted forward slightly giving Obi-Wan greater range of movement inside him.

[Yesss,] he moaned into the bond as he sank in to his full depth in Jess's warm body. Jess groaned loudly, one hand creeping back down to close around his own erection. Obi-Wan rolled his hips again, in and out. Losing himself in the pure pleasure of making slow love to one of his bondmates.

Jess was stroking himself in time to Obi-Wan's movements, until Qui-Gon pushed his hand away, leaning over and taking Jess into his mouth. It was Obi-Wan's turn to shudder as Jess tightened around him and shouted.

[Yes, make us come my Qui-Gon.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon slid his mouth further down Jess's erection, then retreated, repeating the movement over and over in perfect counterpoint rhythm to Obi-Wan's thrusts.

Caught between the two of them Jess was moaning continuously, hips jerking back and forth between the two sensations, totally lost in a vortex of pleasure and arousal.

Obi-Wan was panting now, getting dragged into that same vortex. The universe narrowing down to the connection between the three of them. Hands closing on Qui-Gon's shoulders convulsively, Jess came with an inarticulate yell. Qui-Gon swallowed the resulting stream.

Obi-Wan rocked in and out fiercely, arms locked over Jess's shoulders. Throwing back his head Obi-Wan screamed and came.

Qui-Gon slowly released Jess's erection, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Obi-Wan gasped and let his head fall forward onto Jess's shoulder, pulling them close together, letting the shudders slowly fade.

[Beautiful,] Qui-Gon told them.

[Uh-huh,] Obi-Wan said slowly, his brain slowly coming back from its sexual high.

Rilka was behind Qui-Gon now, one finger reaching out to tweak the beringed nipple. Qui-Gon turned to face her, taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply. [And so are you.]

[Thank you,] she whispered.

Obi-Wan watched as Rilka gently pushed Qui-Gon down onto the bed.

[I get the feeling you want something,] Qui-Gon said amused, sliding his hands around her waist and then up over her torso, cupping her breasts and rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

[The boys had their fun...] She rubbed herself over the large body languorously.

[And now it's our turn.] His hands wandered all over her body, caressing and stroking.

Jess and Obi-Wan watched as the mutual seduction took place.

[Yes, our turn indeed.] Qui-Gon slid a hand between her legs, gently stroking her clit as he nibbled on her ear. [What do you want me to do for you Rill?]

[Whatever would please you, my very generous mate.] He rolled her over, then trailed kisses down her body, ended with his face buried between her parted thighs. She moaned and clenched her hands in the sheets. [Oh that is a good choice.]

[For a start.] His hands came up wrapping around her thighs, holding her still. [You taste wonderful. Do you want me to make you come this way?]

Obi-Wan smiled as Rill visibly tried to gather her wits.

[Ummm....]

[That sounds like a yes.]

[Mhmmm,] she sighed.

[Your tongue works all sorts of magic, my love,] Obi-Wan said softly. [Beautiful.]

[Yes, she is,] Qui-Gon replied, then was silent as he worked at bringing Rilka to climax.

Her hips rose and fell off the bed as he tasted of her deeply. She came with a soft cry and a shudder that brought her nipples to tight points and painted her flesh a rosy hue.

Qui-Gon continued for a moment longer, then lifted his head and moved back up her body, capturing her mouth in a lingering kiss, letting his erection nudge against her opening.

Obi-Wan gently shifted Jess forward so they could stretch out next to their mates. Letting his fingers trail across Qui-Gon's back and down to his hip and buttock.

Rill smiled then captured Qui-Gon's lips in a kiss as he slid into her.

[Love you,] Qui-Gon said as he began moving slowly.

[Love you, mine,] she gasped.

Qui-Gon kept his pace steady, pulling out and then sliding back in again with long deep strokes.

Obi-Wan was still running one hand lightly over his lifemate's flank and Jess reached out, stroking Rill's hair, then kissed her gently.

Obi-Wan could close his eyes and feel everything that Qui-Gon was feeling through the bond. Every sensation, feeling and movement that coursed through his bondmate so strongly echoed through him as well. Satiation on the part of his body kept him from reacting any more than the gentle caresses he kept giving Rilka and Qui-Gon, but that only enhanced the experience.

He wasn't distracted by his own libido for once.

Qui-Gon met his gaze with perfect understanding. He felt faintly embarrassed by that but didn't let that stop his enjoyment of the experience.

By this time Qui-Gon had started gradually speeding up his thrusts, but still keeping his movements deliberate and purposeful.

Rilka rocked with him, her legs wrapping around his waist and thighs, her eyes drifting closed as they moved. Qui-Gon leaned over and captured her lips as he moved. Obi-Wan watched as they made love. Before long Rilka came again and Qui-Gon followed shortly after. She pulled Qui-Gon down to rest on her chest while they both recovered.

Jess leaned over and kissed them both. [Beautiful.] Obi-Wan saw his fingers twitch and knew he was thinking of going for his sketch book.

[Go on...they aren't moving for a while anyway.]

With a quick smile Jess vacated the bed and went to the bags that had been brought here earlier.

[Nice view,] Qui-Gon commented as they watched the naked knight bend to retrieve his sketch pad.

Rilka chuckled and said, "Very nice view indeed."

Obi-Wan just curled up next to his bondmates, content to watch. Jess blushed as he returned to the bed with his art supplies. No one said anything as he began to sketch Qui-Gon and Rilka together.

A quiet end to an explosive afternoon. As the light died from the room Obi-Wan slipped from the bed and got cleaned up. Then he disappeared down the hallway in search of the two Padawans while his bondmates were engaged in other pursuits. Not to mention he needed to find his cat.

Surprisingly it was easier to find t'lya that it was to find the two apprentices. She appeared, bouncing down the hallway towards him as if she'd been called. For all Obi-Wan knew she had been.

He scooped her up and got the vaguest impressions of greenery and chasing flying things. She must have been in one of the atriums, or Ani had taken her out for flying lessons again. Speaking of which... [Padawan?]

[Yes, Master?] Ani's response was prompt and cheerful.

[Where might you and Padawan G'Tal be found?]

[We're in the hangar. Where are you? We can come there if you want us.]

[I can come there. What are you doing in the hangar?]

[Working on a speeder's engines.] He got a mental image of Anakin covered with grease with his arms elbow deep in the speeder's innards.

[Need help or should I just stay out of the way?] He paused in his tracks.

[I've got it under control, but you can come if you want.]

[You seem to be managing. I'll find some other way to amuse myself for a couple of hours.]

[Yes, Master. We'll see you for supper.]

He wandered through the halls and gardens of the now mostly dark building feeling vaguely restless. Not sure what he was or wasn't looking for Obi-Wan gave up and met with everyone for supper. Qui-Gon met him with a warm smile and an even warmer embrace.

[I was about to go look for you.]

[Have you ever known me to miss a meal?]

[Only when you're brooding.]

[And that's what you think this is?] He raised one eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his lifemate.

[The thought briefly crossed my mind. But you'd come to me if something was bothering you.]

He nodded. "I would."

"And you didn't, so ergo you weren't brooding."

"What did you do while I was off not brooding?"

"You mean after Jess let us move?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, after that."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Talked about you."

"That must have taken a grand total of say...a minute," he teased.

"You'd be surprised."

"I am not all that intriguing of a topic."

"On the contrary..." Qui-Gon caressed his cheek. "you have been intriguing me for years."

He leaned into the touch. "And the same is true of you for me."

His lifemate leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Obi-Wan's. When the kiss ended Obi-Wan pulled back and smiled. "You are in very sentimental mood."

"Perhaps I am. I have a lot to be sentimental about though."

"Good food, comfortable bed, clean clothes and wonderful companionship?" he offered.

Qui-Gon's smile widened. "Something like that, yes."

"Being lifemated to an oversized felinoid?" He gave his bondmate a shy grin.

"That most of all."

"Dinner then and then we can finish off this little mission and get home?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon kissed him again. [Home.]

**end


	4. Chapter 4

Foursome Three: Gathering Information 

Obi-Wan sighed softly and dodged around the kitten again. If nothing else she had broken him of the life long habit of taking off his boots the moment he got a chance. t'lya persisted on following him everywhere and cried piteously if he left her behind. Only one of his bondmates could sooth the little felinoid and even that tended to be temporarily.

His pillow was her favorite resting place and she apparently had as much fascination with his hair as Qui-Gon did, both of them stroking it the minute it came within reach. He was definitely owned.

Right now though he needed to get back to their rooms. Qui-Gon had decreed it was time to explain everything to Anakin and Kae. Personally he thought they had figured it out already, but who was he to argue?

The next time t'lya tried to spin and pounce his ankle Obi-Wan scooped her up and tucked her in a fold of his tunic. Immediately she began purring; apparently it was what the little tempest had wanted all along. Pulling his Jedi cloak around him a bit more closely, he made much better time the rest of the way back to their rooms in the Naboo palace.

As he entered Qui-Gon handed him a cup of tea to drive out the chill of the late afternoon thunderstorm. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome." Qui-Gon leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Everybody else was already there. Kae and Ani had their heads together, quietly discussing one of the philosophical problems that Qui-Gon had given Ani. Rilka was sitting in the window, posing for Jess who sat at her feet, intent on his drawing.

"We need to get back to the temple. With Knight Mundi gone and us off planet the Council is seriously understaffed. And apparently a situation has come up."

That got everybody's attention.

"What's happened, Master?" Ani asked.

"Master Mace was less than forthcoming about that, but apparently the Trade Federation is trying something again. I thought perhaps if Qui-Gon spoke to him we could get more information." He shrugged, used to the older man not quite trusting him with information.

"I'll contact him and see what I can find out," Qui-Gon said.

"Transport will be here to pick us up at lunchtime tomorrow so we have a little time left to relax and pack. No need to have anyone scurrying about quite yet. I know Rill isn't done with her shopping and Jess wants to do that sunset picture from the west balcony." Obi-Wan smiled. "Not to mention saying our good-byes to the Queen."

"She said we're to have dinner with her tonight," Ani volunteered. "In private. So it's not going to be all that icky formal stuff."

"Good." He slipped off the cloak and hung it up. A slightly disgruntled 'mew' came from his passenger as he shifted and stretched. Obi-Wan ignored his bondmate's indulgent look and scratched the ultra-soft fur between her eyes. "So, Master Qui-Gon decreed that we needed to all sit down and talk this afternoon."

"Yes I did." Qui-Gon looked at the two padawans. "There are some...developments you need to be know about."

"That you are all sharing a bed? We knew that." Anakin and Kae shrugged.

Qui-Gon didn't bat an eye. "There's a bit more to it than that."

"Someone lifebonded and you are all going to be glued together?"

"Not a lifebond no. We have chosen to soulbond though."

"Which still means you are going to be distracted a lot right?" Ani asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan could see Jess blushing faintly.

"Not to the same extent as with a lifebond, no." Qui-Gon regarded his apprentice seriously. "You and your studies won't be neglected again, Padawan. I promise."

"Good. Anything else, Master?"

Now faint chuckles came from Rill. "There is something to be said for Jedi pragmatism."

"Do you have any questions or concerns, Kae?" Jess asked, leaning forward, eyes intent on his padawan.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Master. I know you won't neglect me." Her eyes shone with confidence.

[That seems to have settled that, Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan took another sip of his tea.

[Indeed.] Qui-Gon stood and headed for the bedroom. [I'll contact Mace now and see what I can pry out of him.] He let his fingers trail across Obi-Wan's cheek as he walked past.

[It would be nice if he talked to me once in a while. I'm going to be the one sent out to investigate anyway.] Obi-Wan allowed himself a brief moment of bitterness.

[I will speak to him about that as well. Again. Perhaps this time it will sink in.]

[It won't sink in until I have to order him to do something. Don't bother. It only strains the relations between the two of you.]

[If I don't, he'll wonder if I'm ill.]

[Make him wonder then.]

He sensed hesitation in his lifemate then acquiesance. [As you wish, love.] Then Qui-Gon turned his attention to contacting Mace.

*********************

"I have to say, as much as I enjoyed our trip it's nice to be getting back to our duties." Obi-Wan stretched and put the datapad he had been reading down on the table.

"Yes." Jess looked up from his own reading and continued ruefully, "Vacations are quite nice but I couldn't quite shake the guilt I should've been doing something..."

"Jedilike?" Rilka supplied.

"Something like that perhaps," Jess answered.

"So right now it looks like Reetarn is one of six planets currently being pressured by the Trade Federation. Either these worlds accept the new tariffs and taxes or be subject to blockade." Obi-Wan continued on, "Most of the products available are purely agrarian based and can be easily shipped from elsewhere to other systems, so it's not a case of a luxury product being withheld from the market."

"The Trade Federation never does anything for straightforward reasons," Qui-Gon said. "There is always an ulterior agenda."

"Well in this case it appears to be pressure to cut the entire system out of the loop. They won't be able to trade for any mechanical parts or weather control if the crops are rotting on planet."

"The council, in its infinite wisdom, decided since we have experience dealing with the Federation," Qui-Gon's mouth twisted ironically, "we are the perfect choice to look into this."

"Chances are we won't run into Federation on this trip. Just an inspection tour to see if the taxes are warranted, as claimed by the Trade Federation envoy."

Rill nodded. "We saw enough stuff like this on the D'Ka. Groups trying to pressure other groups out of business for the sake of taking over it themselves."

Obi-Wan continued, "They need all of us because they want us to split up and talk to all the worlds in the system as quickly as possible. One: to prevent their stories from changing. Two: to get this over with and get us all back to Coruscant."

"Logical," Jess said. "So who is going where?"

"Qui-Gon and I talked about it, and if its acceptable to you both...he, Rilka and Ani together. You, Kae and myself take the other three planets."

Jess looked a little startled. "This will be the first mission you've been separated on..." he ventured cautiously.

"Yes. But we will have to sooner or later and this is as good a time as any," Qui-Gon replied. "In some ways, it's an ideal test situation."

"Better than finding out by leaving one of us on Coruscant and the other half way to Sullust." The youngest knight shrugged. "This way we are in the same system at least."

Rill didn't look pleased either. "Grewllean's going to have your brains for dinner if this doesn't work."

"I have no doubt. But it has to be done. The bond is as stable as it will ever be. If we can't separate now..."

"Then we retire from active field duty and I take over teaching the youngest Initiates, which is what I would do if given a choice in the matter anyway." Obi-Wan smiled and picked up his pad again. "So, anyone have any preferences for which worlds they do or do not want to do?"

Jess shook his head. "No preferences."

"Master Yoda asked me to go to Reetarn," Qui-Gon spoke up. "He has a friend there apparently that he is worried about."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then it looks like you get the ones in proximity to Reetarn while Jess and I do the outlying planets."

"That is agreeable."

"Good enough. Now if you'll excuse me I'll arrange for some in-system shuttles..."

"I'll go with you," Qui-Gon said quickly. Obi-Wan could feel his lifemate's urge to spend as much time with him as possible before they had to separate.

He nodded and held out his hand, smiling as Qui-Gon grasped it firmly. "We'll be back later."

"We'll pack," Jess offered.

Rill nodded. "And keep everyone out of your hair."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you both."

Jess grinned back. "What are bondmates for?"

They all heard Ani mutter something about "distracting" under his breath at that. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Your turn is coming, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," Ani replied, rolling his eyes.

[How private do we need to get, love?] Obi-Wan asked through the bond as they left the common room and headed down the passageway.

[Depends on how exhibitionist you are feeling.]

[*That* sort of private then.] He smiled briefly and led Qui-Gon to their underused separate quarters. [Is this all right then?]

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him with a contented sigh. [Yes.]

[We don't have to split up for this mission you know.] He curled his hands over Qui-Gon's hips.

[I know. But the time will come when we do have to separate. As you said, it is better to find out now if we can't do it.]

[Right. Does the council know what we intend?]

[My Master does.]

[Did he have any thing to say about it?]

Qui-Gon sighed. [That he understood the need, but wished it wasn't necessary. As do I. But we will do what we must.]

Obi-Wan leaned back enough to undo his belt and loosen his tunics, then do the same for Qui-Gon. Another step, this time back into Qui-Gon's arms, and they were touching flesh to warm flesh. "Mmmm."

He felt Qui-Gon smile against the top of his head. "Yes."

[How are we going to do this? Be apart?]

His bondmate's arms tightened. [Honestly? I don't know.]

[Oh dear. I was hoping you knew.] Obi-Wan managed a rueful chuckle.

[We can always write each other,] Qui-Gon said, smiling faintly.

[True. Dear Qui-Gon. Found the Sith, did Jedi-like things to him. Out of chocolate, quite upset about the whole thing. Be home soon. Love, Your Obi-Wan.]

[What? Nothing about getting 'distracted' with Jess?]

[Well, I wanted to ask you about that...]

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. [Yes?]

He shifted uncomfortably. [It feels like it would be cheating.]

[With your bondmate -- our bondmate?]

[But you wouldn't be there, neither would Rill.]

[So we are only bondmates when we are all together?]

[No...but-] He sighed and tucked his head into the curve of Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon's hand came up and stroked his hair. [What we have is unique and very precious. You're my love, my life, my light. I thank the Force every day for us finding each other. But that doesn't make what we have found with Rilka and Jess any less precious.]

[I'll see how I feel if it happens.] He shrugged.

[You must of course follow your heart, love.]

[I'm being silly about this, aren't I?]

[Let me ask you this. If Rilka and I got distracted would you feel like I've cheated on you?]

[No, not unless you tried to hide it from me for some reason.]

[And with the bond there is no reason to.] He smiled at Obi-Wan. [Yes, you are being just a little silly.]

[Apologies. I don't mean to be.]

[No need. Be silly all you want.] Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. [I would much rather you talk to me about what's bothering you than keep silent and brood about it.]

[And we will be able to talk across the bond anyway.]

[Yes. It is the one reason I can do this. Let you go.]

[You don't have to yet though.] He tightened his grip.

Qui-Gon chuckled warmly. [I wasn't planning on it.]

[Good.]

[Actually I was planning on getting even closer.]

[How much closer?] Obi-Wan let his fingers slide underneath all the tunics to start skimming over Qui-Gon's back.

[So close we can't tell where you end and I begin.]

"I can't tell that now," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his bondmate's throat.

Qui-Gon nuzzled at his neck. "My Obi-Wan."

***********************

A soft mewling came from somewhere around Obi-Wan's feet. He looked down and the kitten's back half was protruding from the outside of his cloak. He looked around at his bondmates and the two padawans. "Who is taking her?"

"You are," was the chorus.

"Of course," he sighed and scooped her up. "I hope they don't have anything against felinoids here."

"Only if they eat the crops," Jess replied.

"But she's so little. She wouldn't eat much at all." He cuddled t'lya closer.

"That's what you said about Ch'yla," Qui-Gon reminded him mildly.

"I spoke to Padme about her and she shouldn't get over seven kilos, at most. You knew how big Ch'yla was going to get."

"Yes. Though I did not know she was going to develop a fondness for our socks."

"I'll have a long talk with this one about it." He put the gently squeaking bundle in his inside cloak pocket and grabbed up his pack.

"It's time," Rilka said, looking up from watching out the docking bay window. "Qui-Gon's and my shuttle just came in."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Qui-Gon, searching his eyes. [You have but to call and I will be there.]

[Likewise.] Qui-Gon reached out one hand to his lifemate, almost as if he was afraid to touch. Or afraid he wouldn't be able to stop touching.

Not caring what anyone would think Obi-Wan launched himself into that tentative embrace, wrapping his free arm around his mate. [Be careful.]

[Be safe,] Qui-Gon responded, hugging him tightly.

He nodded and let go. Carefully tugging up the hood of his cloak and tucking his fingers into the wide sleeves, he turned back to the window. [My life,] he whispered into the bond as he felt Qui-Gon begin to walk away.

[My light,] came the instant response.

Obi-Wan waited until the shuttle had pulled away before turning to Jess. "The shuttle captain knows to come back if there is a problem, right?"

"Yes. And Rill's with him. She'll make sure the captain does." Jess reached out and touched his arm tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"So far the bond is fine," he answered softly. "How long until our shuttle arrives?"

"Half an hour." Jess continued mind to mind, [And I didn't ask about the bond. I asked about you.]

[I miss him already.] Obi-Wan sighed and watched as the shuttle disappeared from his vision. That stretched feeling was back, not the soul-tearing pain of before, but still not the close comfort that being near to his lifemate gave him.

[It's not the same thing, but I miss him too. Both of them.]

[Just because it is different makes it no less powerful, Jess. We'll manage.] He smiled, though chances were that only part of it was visible with the heavy cloak wrapped around him. "Besides we have a padawan and a felinoid to keep us busy between inspections."

Jess laughed, the sound only a little forced. "Then we should be very busy indeed."

Obi-Wan nodded absently, suddenly more intent on what was happening inside. Cold was creeping into his fingertips again. "Jess..."

The other knight divined what was happening in an instant. One arm sliding around Obi-Wan's waist for support, he started yelling for them to order the shuttle back.

[C-cold.] The pack fell off his shoulder and he leaned into Jess's body. He called along the bonds. [Need Qui-Gon, please.]

Jess wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as responses came from his other two bondmates. [We're coming Obi-ki, hang on,] Rilka sent, while from Qui-Gon there was merely, [Obi-Wan.]

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his fingers tightening in Jess's tunics. Very softly he said, "This sucks."

"Yes it does," Jess replied. "But you'll deal with it." He paused, then hesitantly added, "We'll deal with it."

"Yes, we will. Fair warning, my bondmate tends to get very testy when these things happen. Don't take it personally." He leaned in closer while reaching out with his mind to his lifemate.

"It won't be the first time I've dealt with someone testy. It's something I probably have more experience with than you do."

"I don't think you've seen Master Jinn in angry mode yet."

"Actually I have. Several times. On the Jewel when you had returned to the D'Ka before he collapsed, and when the healers were trying to keep him away from you after the grenade incident."

"I stand corrected, perhaps that should be sit." He smiled at the indignant squeaker in his pocket. "I think t'lya is getting a bit cramped in my pocket." [They've turned the shuttle around and they are getting closer.]

[I know. I can feel it too. Not as strongly as you, but I can feel it.]

[Am I blathering? Apologies.]

[Blathering is allowed.]

[You'll need to call the council. Explain the delays and changes in assignments.] He sighed and raised his head. "Qui-Gon loves field work."

"There is nothing that says you can't still do it. You will just have to do it together." Jess brushed the hair out of Obi-Wan's face.

"It's too much of a risk if word gets out. The kind of missions he's best at..."

Jess touched a finger to his lips, stopping the words. "We will deal with it," he said, with all of his intense focus brought to bear.

Careful not to overbalance, Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course." He dropped his gaze downward.

"The shuttle's coming in," Kae said softly, having parked herself by the window to watch.

Another careful movement to let go with one hand and reach into his pocket, "Kae, if you would watch t'lya for me for a bit..."

"Of course, Knight Kenobi." She took the small animal from him, cuddling her to her chest.

He smiled at her, then waited for his lifemate. So close now and then he could let go. Minutes later Qui-Gon came striding up the corridor, not pausing until he had pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

Obi-Wan sighed and burrowed closer. [That didn't go well.]

Qui-Gon's grip tightened. [No, it didn't.]

[We need to change our plans.]

[Indeed.] Qui-Gon sighed and rested his head on top of Obi-Wan's. [Both short and long term.]

[Yes. Can we rest first and talk about it tonight? All of us together?]

[That sounds like an excellent idea.]

[Perhaps you should divert Rilka before she eats the pilots guild for an early lunch.] He could hear the argument between Rill, Jess and the two pilots get louder.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon pulled back just a little and looked over to where their bondmates stood, locked in verbal confrontation with the pilots. "Ahem."

Jess immediately ceased speaking and turned. "Yes Master Jinn?"

"I think it is best for us all if we delay leaving until tomorrow." Qui-Gon turned to the pilots. "I apologize for my earlier...outbursts. Thank you for returning as quickly as you did."

The more senior of the pilots shrugged. "We are getting paid regardless. It's a contract. See you in the morning."

Qui-Gon nodded for them all and the pilots walked off. Rilka walked over to them. "Better?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon reached out and clasped her hand. [Thank you.]

"You are welcome, of course."

She shifted closer and Obi-Wan raised his head enough to smile at her. [Yes, thank you very much.]

[It would've been much worse without you to buffer us.] Qui-Gon took in Jess as well in his look. [Both of you.]

[You don't even need to ask.] Rilka frowned. [I could feel the pain in you. The ache.]

[As could I,] Jess agreed. [It's the bond.]

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if this was a good thing for everyone involved or not. Something else to discuss out of the public eye. "We should get back to our quarters."

"Maybe Kae and I should make ourselves scarce?" Ani asked tentatively.

"No, that's all right. We can all sit down and talk for a while if you don't mind..." Obi-Wan let his voice trail away.

Anakin smiled brightly. "Of course not."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on his padawan's shoulder and squeezed briefly. "This concerns all of us. Including you, Padawan."

"Yes, Master. I'll go see the Quartermaster." Anakin disappeared with Kae in tow in the direction of the Quartermaster's office.

Jess looked after them as they left. "This is affecting them isn't it?"

"Yes, it's always affected Anakin in the past. Though I think that is as much because of being a Padawan and caring as anything else."

"It's something to be aware of." The young knight looked troubled. "They didn't ask for any of this."

"They are our padawans and that makes them a part of us. It is as much being Jedi as anything else. They will learn."

"As long as we make sure we're aware of how it is affecting them and make allowances accordingly," Qui-Gon said, "it should not affect their training or their well-being negatively."

Jess didn't look convinced of that, but let the matter drop as the two padawans returned with news that their room had been reassigned to them.

"Shall we adjourn there?" Qui-Gon asked pleasantly.

****************************

Back in their quarters everyone settled back into what had become their traditional seats.

"Did anyone get the range that the shuttle was at as we started having problems?"

"I was a little...distracted," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"I wasn't expecting you to know, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan chided gently.

Qui-Gon remained silent, but entwined his fingers with Obi-Wan's.

"Three hundred thousand kilometers," Ani said. "About one average planet length."

"A planet length," Jess repeated, frowning slightly.

"Which means that at least I will be able to attend senate briefings while Qui-Gon attends council meetings."

"We are not out of the field yet, love," Qui-Gon said.

Jess persisted. "I wonder if there's a significance to the limit."

"Perhaps it goes back to a time before space travel." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"That would be the logical conclusion," Qui-Gon agreed. He looked over at Rilka. "You've been quiet, Rill."

"I don't know enough yet to argue one way or the other. It will certainly come to notice if you stop being a field team, but on the other hand it will be noticed if you remain in the field and are stationed together."

"Unless it is lost among something that is even more gossip worthy," Jess ventured.

"Which would be?" Ani asked.

Jess spread his hands. "A four-way soul bond."

"You mean spreading the targets to four people." Obi-Wan wasn't happy with this idea at all. "I don't know."

The other knight looked at him steadily. "If the positions were reversed and it was Rill and me that needed the camouflage..."

"You don't fight fair, Jess-love." A soft sigh and he nodded slowly. "As long as Qui-Gon and Rilka agree."

"It would serve the purpose," Qui-Gon said softly, nodding his agreement.

Rilka snorted. "As if I got into this with the intention of it being easy."

Jess nodded. "It's settled then." He paused, looking at the two padawans sitting on the floor listening to the conversation. "Unless you two have any concerns. This will affect you as well."

"Does it mean we won't be your padawans anymore?" Kae asked tremulously.

"Of course you'll still be my padawan," Jess said quickly, reaching out to the girl. "That isn't going to change."

For the first time that any of them could recall Kae flew into Jess's lap and settled there. "Good. Then I don't care about the rest."

Jess froze for a second then wrapped his arms around his padawan hugging her tightly. Through the bond the others could sense exactly how much this affected him.

[I'm beginning to agree with your assessment more and more about Master Orath,] Obi-Wan said through the soul bond

[And my opinion is just getting lower.]

[Did no one give him a hug?] Obi-Wan was suddenly grateful for Qui-Gon's ease of touch. His master may not have often said things, but you never doubted that Qui-Gon cared for you.

[Certainly not Master Orath.]

[Perhaps we can spend the next twenty years catching him up.]

[Count on it.]

"To get back to the matters at hand, I don't think we should change our plans too extensively for the planetary surveys. Jess, Kae and I will merely do the southern hemisphere while you, Rill, and Ani do the northern ones. What do you think?"

"That's okay with me," Jess said, his voice suspiciously husky. Kae, in response, hugged him tighter.

[We should go leave them alone for a while perhaps.]

Qui-Gon nodded and caught Rilka's eye. She nodded and got to her feet. A sidelong glance to Ani got him moving as well. If Jess noticed their departure, he gave no sign of it.

They left the knight and his padawan in peace. Obi-Wan let himself fall backwards onto the bed for a moment. "That relationship needs some help."

"What did you have in mind?" Rilka asked, sitting beside him.

"Well normally..." He let the silence drag on for a while then smiled. "I'd recommend a vacation."

Qui-Gon chuckled and sat on Obi-Wan's opposite side. "I believe with time and encouragement they will be fine."

"Maybe if I went and thumped on Master Orath a few dozen times..." Obi-Wan grinned. "And of course, Ani, you heard me say no such thing."

"Of course not, Master." Ani grinned. "But can I watch if you do?"

"Should the event come to pass, Padawan, I will ensure that you do." He mumbled the rest, "And as many others as I can manage."

Qui-Gon and Rilka both grinned at him.

"You two are not helping. I sent him to Hoth for three months. You are just encouraging me to do more and confirm that rebel streak I seem to be developing."

Rilka snorted. "Hate to break it to you, Kenobi, but the streak has been developed for a long time."

"Actually Master Qui-Gon was considered the rebel of our pair when I was his Padawan Learner."

"Apparently I rubbed off on you," his former master said with a straight face.

They both heard Rill's muttered, "Yeah. As often as possible."

"Jealous." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I'll just have to catch up now," she shot back.

"You'll get your chance tomorrow night, no doubt."

Ani rolled his eyes. "Is this all you talk about? Business and sex?"

"What would you like to talk about Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, hiding a smile.

"Nothing that has to do with girls or Jedi."

"Hmmm...perhaps you can tell Rill about what's it like to pod race?" Qui-Gon ventured.

"I dunno. She doesn't seem the speed type." Ani gave her an assessing look.

"I may surprise you Ani," she replied. "I'd love to hear about your podracing."

So Ani spent the next twenty minutes telling them all about his pod, and the one race he actually won. Obi-Wan disappeared at one point to change out of his uniform and get into more casual clothes. When he came back, he curled up with his head in Qui-Gon's lap and stretched his legs out over Rill. "You should see if Qui-Gon will let you enter the time trials."

Ani looked at his other master. "Would you?"

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon allowed.

[I'm not saying the races, just the time trials.] Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll work on him, Ani."

"I'll help," Rilka chimed in, winking at the boy.

Obi-Wan pulled Ani closer. "So, are you all right with everything? Lots of things have been changing in the last couple of months."

Anakin shrugged. "So what else is new? Things are *always* changing."

"You'll always have me around now though and I know we didn't plan that."

Ani was silent for a moment before saying almost shyly, "I'm sorry you and Master Qui-Gon are having problems again, but I'm not sorry you'll be around."

"Thank you Ani," Obi-Wan said softly then held out his arms. "Care to join the pile?"

The boy grinned and pounced on the bed with them.

"Much better. Got almost all of my favorite people now."

"I think Jess could use something like this," Anakin said seriously.

"I'll be sure to work on it with him on this trip, since I won't have the rest of you around."

Rilka laughed. "Jess won't know what hit him."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I need to get my daily cuddle quotient or I get grumpy."

"So that's what happened for those two years on the D'Ka. If I'd known that earlier..."

"I probably wouldn't have let you..."

Qui-Gon idly threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "We all had some time to make up," he said softly.

Obi-Wan's eyes drooped shut. "Mmm-hmm."

He heard Rilka laugh softly and then felt her hands massaging his calves. "You are so easy."

He shrugged. "There are worse things to be than an indolent felinoid. Speaking of which, who has seen t'lya recently?"

"Kae still has her," Ani said.

A soft scratching at the door and a small mew belied the comment.

"Someone else to add to the pile," Obi-Wan murmured and opened the door with a whisper of the Force.

Seconds later the small bundle of fur arrived on the bed with a soft feline grunt and immediately started purring loudly. She wound her way among the tangle of limbs then climbed up over Ani and curled up on Qui-Gon's leg, her paws gently kneading the thick fabric of his leggings.

"She's going to miss all of you as well," Obi-Wan murmured and shifted his head so she wouldn't start kneading his hair as well.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently.

"We'll miss you too Master," Ani said snuggling closer.

He sighed happily. "That's tomorrow. Today I still have all of you here with me."

*************************

Obi-Wan snuggled into the warm body next to him. It didn't much matter which one, it was just someone. There was a pair of suspiciously tight arms around his rib cage again, which meant Ani. Fortunately he was awake enough that when teeny little claws began to go up his thigh he didn't jump and injure anyone. Then there was the careful pressure of steps as t'lya walked up his leg to his hip, turned around twice and laid down.

Now his hip was vibrating

[Qui-Gon.]

[Hmmm?] came the sleepy response.

[Want a felinoid? She's cute and doesn't eat much.]

[I have one.] Obi-Wan felt a nuzzle at the back of his neck. [You.]

[One to keep you company while I'm in the other hemisphere then?] He was starting to vibrate in other places now and that wasn't a good thing with Ani wrapped around him.

[I will have Rill and Ani.]

[But neither of them are felinoids, though they both cuddle very well.]

[You're taking the cat, Obi-Wan.]

[Yes, Master.] He sighed.

[How is a person supposed to get some sleep with you two babbling in their head?] Rilka grumbled sleepily.

[Sorry.] He smiled and gently Lifted the cat into the air to hover over Rilka. t'lya was getting quite used to such bizarre maneuvers and merely shot him a glare before mewing down at the sleeping woman.

She cracked an eyelid and looked at the kitten then closed it again. [Felinoids are not supposed to fly.]

[She's not flying, she's floating...] He let the cat drift lower.

[They're not supposed to do that either.]

[Cats that own Jedi do.] Obi-Wan grinned and let the two females bump noses.

[He used to do this all the time with Ch'yla,] Qui-Gon commented. [It was rather disconcerting when she reached her full growth.]

[Maybe that's why she ate my socks.] Obi-Wan mused.

Jess propped his head up with one hand and reached out with the other to pet the floating kitten. [Good guess. I suspect I'll be locking my drawers.]

[That never worked with Ch'yla.] Qui-Gon ran a hand idly down Jess' side.

[Ch'yla weighed nearly three times what you do. I suspect this one won't get to quite that size.]

[I sincerely hope so. Our quarters on Coruscant are already going to become rather crowded.]

[I'll make a request for them to knock out an adjoining wall in the next set of dispatches to Coruscant.] Obi-Wan shifted carefully.

[That would definitely be one way of announcing the bond,] Jess said dryly.

[Well, we could wait until we return and make everyone who visits climb over boxes, t'lya and two Padawans instead.]

[No. Do it now and let them talk.] He felt Jess' savage pleasure at bucking custom and tradition.

He sent his assent along the bond. [We should see that Rilka has the time to make you and her bonding rings as well.]

[Actually...] Rill blushed. [I already have them ready. Though I hadn't expected to have quite so many bondmates when I made them.]

Though Obi-Wan couldn't see Jess's face he could feel the man's delight at her actions.

Jess chuckled. [Good. We should do that as soon as possible. On this trip, I think. At least the ceremony for us. We can have another one to stir up the Temple again when we get back.]

[Now you're getting into the spirit of things,] Qui-Gon told him, through his own chuckles.

Obi-Wan brought the cat back within his reach and settled her back down on his hip. She immediately began bouncing around, and off of, the various people. "I think t'lya has decided that we've been in bed or at least asleep long enough."

From the vicinity of Obi-Wan's chest came a grumble as Ani stirred and tried to burrow deeper. Obi-Wan shifted to cover more of Ani's body from the now hyperactive kitten. [My apologies, padawan.]

[Morning already?] was the grumbling reply.

[Yes, Padawan,] Qui-Gon replied, smile evident in his tone.

[Breakfast?] Ani asked.

[You have to let go first.] Obi-Wan smiled as the arms tightened around him again.

There was a pause. [Breakfast can wait then,] Ani said softly.

[All right. Or perhaps we can talk Qui-Gon into making it.]

[I think that can be arranged,] Qui-Gon agreed.

[Thank you, Master Qui-Gon.]

[Anyone care to help? Jess?]

[Huh? Oh, certainly Qui-Gon.]

[Thank you, love.] Obi-Wan turned and nuzzled his soulmate.

[Ani needs the time,] Qui-Gon replied, then disentangled himself and got up. Jess followed.

Obi-Wan watched as they disappeared into the other room. Rilka and Kae followed not long after. [Ani?]

[Yes, Master?]

[Are you going to be all right with this? We can still change the assignments.]

[I'll be okay. I just...] He trailed off with a shrug.

[You don't see me going anywhere do you?] Obi-Wan leaned back enough to look into the sky blue eyes. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Softly said.

"You can still talk to me, you know. Let me know if Qui-Gon is eating enough."

The boy gave a tiny giggle. "He's better about that now."

"That's because I normally cook," Obi-Wan confided in a whisper.

Another giggle, this one a little louder.

"You remember the glare right?"

"Yes, Master. Though I think Rilka is better at it than I am."

"Good, you can work together." The knight grinned. "I like that in a family."

Ani's face lit up at that. "We are, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

The third time the kitten pounced on their heads he sat up. "That is enough of that, feline."

He floated t'lya in the air, resolutely not meeting her kitten gaze.

"She's pouting."

"I'm not looking so I can pretend not to know." Obi-Wan carefully turned and ignored the soft mews.

"She's almost as good at it as you are."

"I am *so* in trouble." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Ani giggled again.

"And that isn't helping." He flopped back on the bed and pulled Ani down with them so they could look up at the kitten.

"I think she likes flying," Ani announced.

"I think you are right. You want to try some swoops and stuff with her? No loops."

"Me?"

"If you'd like. Good practice for you."

Anakin frowned in concentration and Obi-Wan could feel him reaching out for the cat with the Force.

[Gently. Delicately, like you were adjusting the crystals in your lightsaber.]

[Yes, Master.] The boy's touch lightened until it was barely there.

[Nicely done. Now slip you controls around mine.]

This Ani did with more assurance.

[Just keep her floating at first. The worst that will happen is that she'll bounce into us.] Obi-Wan relaxed and let his controls fade.

The cat dipped slightly then shot upwards by an equal amount as Anakin overcompensated. The cat squeaked and gave them both a dirty look before going back to her usual attitude of appreciating the height to survey her domain. Her tail twitched back and forth as she floated there a short distance off the bed.

[I think she wants you to do something,] Obi-Wan offered.

With another frown of concentration, Ani slowly began moving t'lya in smooth graceful arcs above their heads. She wasn't sure about it at first, but soon enough was stretching out with her front legs and letting her eyes close slightly to compensate for her movement.

[Very well done. You realize of course that she's going to want to do this again and we're going to have to give aerial felinoid warnings to everyone who comes into our quarters.] Obi-Wan turned his head and grinned at the boy.

Ani giggled again and t'lya started shaking slightly as it affected his control.

[Maybe I should put a collar with little wings on her as a visual reminder.]

The boy laughed even harder and t'lya's flight path became even more erratic. Carefully, Obi-Wan rescued the little cat before she wobbled up her breakfast and rested her on his chest. "What? I think she would be the perfect distraction during council meetings. Maybe put a message tube on her collar so we could let you know how things are going. Zoom her out into the hallway..."

Ani was laughing so hard now he could hardly breathe.

"I think Master Mace would be quite pleased at my new and unique methods. After all the Jedi need to change and grow with the Republic." He adapted the councilor's slow and pedantic tones.

[What is going on in there?] Qui-Gon asked mildly.

[Discussing methods of transport for secure communications.]

[Somehow I don't remember such discussions being so...entertaining.]

[t'lya Force-lifted is the mode of transport.]

[Ah. That would explain it then.]

[For some reason Ani finds the entire thing rather amusing. I'm not sure why.] He used his driest tones.

[He is a very perceptive boy. With an excellent imagination.]

[But don't you think that would be a wonderful way to give messages to Master Windu?]

[You are in rare form this morning, love.]

[Thank you.]

[Breakfast is almost done. Are you two coming out or...?]

"Ani, shall we go eat or does t'lya need more flying lessons?"

The cat chose that moment to jump down and run from the room.

"I think that answers that question, Master."

"She just smelled the food." He swung his legs off the bed. "You ready?"

Ani nodded and scampered to his feet.

"So, we've decided that you and Rill will watch after Qui-Gon, and t'lya looks after me and Jess."

"T'lya and Kae," Ani corrected. "Kae takes looking after Jess *very* seriously."

"Well, that is a given. Padawans always take excellent care of their masters." He put an arm around Ani's shoulders.

Ani grinned up at him. "Yes, Master."

"After all, we are hopeless at looking after ourselves, aren't we Qui-Gon?" He timed the last part of his statement to their coming to the table.

"It is always nice to have someone care," Qui-Gon replied without missing a beat.

He got a hug for his unqualified answer, from both of them.

**************

Descending through the clouds, they could finally see Reetarn stretched out below them. Vast squares of red, green, and brown dotted with buildings here and there. There were also ranges of dark green trees and mountains. Some of the world had been left undeveloped.

They landed at the vast space port, the small shuttle dwarfed by the huge grain haulers that transported this particular continents shipping industry.

Here is where they would leave Qui-Gon, Rilka and Ani to begin their inspection tour while the rest of them headed to the southern climes that grew the vegetables and seaweeds that flourished in the warmer climates. Looking out the viewport Obi-Wan could see that there was already a small contingent of people waiting for his Master. After years of practice he could spot them at almost any distance the human eye could comfortably see.

There was that combination of stiff forms and odd rankings, along with some vehicle that seemed to match the purpose of the trip waiting for them wherever they ended up.

Not unlike the council.

He grinned and let that observation go, especially now that he was a member of said group. It was time for them to split up. They would rendezvous in a week on the far side of the planet.

"You two sure about this?" Rilka asked, eyeing them concernedly.

"Jess and I are flying the shuttle ourselves. He can get me where I need to be if it comes to that." Obi-Wan smiled. "Besides, we've managed this far apart on Coruscant without realizing there was a limit."

"We'll be fine," Qui-Gon said, reaching out for her hand. "But thank you for your concern."

She nodded and took his hand as they stepped down the ramp. "Call if you need me."

"We will," Jess promised.

Ani gave a quick wave and followed them out. The pilots followed them and almost immediately diverged to another ship that was heading back up to the station. It was time to go.

Qui-Gon sent one final mental caress and then they were gone.

"Simple inspection mission, take two," Jess said softly.

"Nothing is ever simple, except maybe sex and we've managed to complicate that as well."

Jess's mouth quirked up into a smile. "I have noticed that about you."

"I like the simple things," he defended wryly as they went forward to the command cabin and went through the startup procedure. Kae settled in behind them in the navigator seat.

"You just never seem to get them," Jess finished. "Or at least you're never able to keep them simple."

"I'll work on it in the future. I promise."

"I think you're doomed to live a complicated life, Obi-Wan."

"Then you are doomed right along with me."

Jess smiled at him. "I'm counting on it."

The liftoff went smoothly and they were into the traffic pattern. As soon as they were into clear air and Obi-Wan was sure that everyone was secure in their seats he took the little shuttle into a barrel roll. Kae laughed delightedly and Jess let out a surprised yelp.

"Now that is more like it." He grinned, tilted them to 45 degrees and sped up.

After a moment Jess smiled shyly back. [It is.]

Another roll or two and then they were skimming over the equatorial sea then back over land again a few minutes later. "So, they weren't expecting two teams. Where do we want to show up first?"

"Where we're least expected?" Kae ventured, eyes sparking with mischief.

"That would be the kelp plants then since those have the lowest profit margin. You ready to go swimming?"

"Yes sir!" Kae responded eagerly.

[Sir? I must be getting old.] He raised an eyebrow at Jess as he took them up in a power dive before shooting off in the direction of the kelp fields.

[It's the general thing I think. Vivid first impressions.]

[Makes me wonder what you thought of it then. You certainly weren't very impressed with me that I recall.]

[You made me look like a fool. I was more disgusted with myself than you, but I couldn't admit that. And you were the renegade even then.]

[I didn't enjoy it.] Obi-Wan glanced over at Jess. Behind him he could hear Kae chattering happily to t'lya who had apparently picked up the idea she was supposed to communicate back and was replying in squeaks and meows.

[I couldn't believe it when you asked the council to assign me to the D'Ka. After I'd just tried to...]

[Make me look like an idiot out to ruin the reputation of Jedi everywhere?] He let one corner of his mouth turn up in a wry grin.

Jess grinned back equally wryly. [Something like that.]

[Not to mention the danger in wearing a tight uniform out in public.] He grinned and switched his headset over to the command channel. "This is Shuttle TX45 requesting landing instructions to Sea Farm 12."

[I had noticed that as well,] Jess said innocently.

[Too bad it won't impress them out here.]

"Shuttle TX45? This is Landing Control. Please land on the east pad and we will find someone to meet you. May I ask your business?"

Jess leaned forward and spoke into the comm. "Inspection team from Coruscant," he said in his most officious tones.

"Coruscant?! But we--" The comm shut off abruptly.

Obi-Wan grinned. "That worked well."

"There are times when being pushy and arrogant is a lot of fun."

Behind them Kae giggled and Jess turned and winked at her.

"Landing Control, this is Shuttle TX45. We missed the end of your transmission." Obi-Wan grinned and kept talking, "This is the inspection team from Coruscant. Are you prepared to meet us?"

"Shuttle TX45, sorry about that. Our communications array is...under repair. It tends to...uhh...fade in and out."

"It looks fine from here Landing Control. We have someone qualified to look at that, if you like.... ETA to the landing pad is 90 seconds. Shuttle TX45 out."

"You enjoy doing that."

"I wanted to see how honest they were going to be with me." He shrugged. "And yes, I get a teeny bit of fun out of it."

"If your planet was being threatened with a barricade by the trade federation, you'd be wary of 'official inspections' too."

"Perhaps."

Kae spoke up. "Do we get to go swimming?"

"Probably," Jess replied. "Especially if they don't want us to."

"We need to find an environmental bubble for t'lya. I don't want to leave her behind in the shuttle when there is no telling how long we will be out and about."

Obi-Wan brought them in for a landing. There was no one waiting for them yet, but before he could take off the headset the door flew open to the control tower and someone hurried out.

"And there is our impromptu welcoming committee now."

"You know it's very hard to look dignified while trying to run in those long robes," Jess observed clinically.

"On the other hand we look fantastic running in long cloaks." Obi-Wan grinned and finished shutting down the engines.

"You definitely do, at least." Jess gave him a look that on anyone else would have been called a leer. But with Jess's focus it became something...more.

Obi-Wan risked a glance outside; they wouldn't be able to see anything. He leaned over and gave Jess a kiss worthy of that look. [You have rotten timing. Get back to me on that later.]

[Rill's always complaining about my timing.]

[Do I want to know?] Deepening the kiss, Obi-Wan savored the taste of Jess's mouth and let that travel across the bond.

He felt minute shivers go through Jess's body, even though the man's mental voice remained steady and conversational. [Probably not.]

[I want to take you this time.] He let his fingers tangle in Jess's hair.

A deep mental groan came across the bond. [Yes.]

[Tonight.] Obi-Wan withdrew slowly, licking his lips.

Jess tried to give him that look again but it was a bit stunned around the edges. He smiled, then let the heat fade from his eyes as they grabbed up their cloaks and prepared to debark.

"Shall we?"

His bondmate nodded, composure once again in place. "Let's go inspect."

Nothing seemed terribly amiss at the three farms that they picked randomly off the map. Hastily gathered throughout the day was their entourage. It seemed to grow by a person or two at every stop until they were surrounded by a chattering crowd of nervous officials that numbered fifteen.

Fairly low level administrators for the most part, they were thrilled to be able to air their concerns directly to representatives of the Senate. As a result the three Jedi were subject to at least two ongoing conversations apiece with comments thrown in by the others.

The upside to the situation was that they were definitely getting a lot of information they wouldn't have otherwise. Even if it was giving Jess a raging headache. Kae was looking rather worn out and bedraggled by the third stop and Obi-Wan had finally taken the felinoid and carried her himself.

Jess at least managed to keep his face typical Jedi stoic, though Obi-Wan could catch the occasional snatch of rather less than charitable thought through their bond. Finally when it looked like the agrarians were going to drag them to a processing facility he called a halt to the day.

"Enough. We require time to eat, meditate and prepare for tomorrow's inspections." His tone brooked no argument. [You want me to find us quarters, sleep on the shuttle or camp out somewhere?]

[There is very little privacy either on the shuttle or camping out,] Jess said wistfully. [Though either choice would likely mean a place easier to defend.]

[I'll fly us out of here. Kae can sleep in the shuttle and we'll camp out,] Obi-Wan said firmly then turned his attention back to the dithering officials. "We'll contact landing control in the morning. Thank you all for your time and information on such short notice. Good day."

Before any of them can protest Obi-Wan had turned and walked away. He knew that within half a second Jess and Kae had fallen in a step behind him. As soon as they were out of earshot he spoke, "That went easier than I expected. They normally follow behind and keep talking."

"I think you put them all into shock."

"We won't get away that easy tomorrow." He grinned and shrugged. "So Kae, have you started your pilot certifications yet?"

The young girl glanced at her master. "Not officially."

The two Jedi looked at each other and said in unison, "Ani."

"He was just showing me some of what he knows."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'll talk to him about it." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't mind," Jess replied. "A padawan's duty is to gather knowledge after all."

"All right. In that case, why don't we see what she knows? If you don't mind..."

Jess gave him a small grin and a slight bow. "Be my guest, General."

"Why thank you, Knight Lashar, I think I will."

Kae grinned though she looked at Obi-Wan a little warily, still a bit in awe of him.

"Padawan G'Tal, if you would please." Obi-Wan gestured to the pilot's seat and took the co-pilot's seat himself.

With a glance at her master to make sure of his permission, Kae took the chair in question. She didn't have Ani's natural ease with piloting but seemed to be finding things easily enough.

"Find a nice spot that you like eventually and set down there." Obi-Wan leaned back from the controls, propped one foot up on the console and closed his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Kae responded.

It didn't take long for her to do just that, the landing a little bumpy but extremely proficient for a new pilot.

"Good work, Kae."

They all exited the shuttle and began checking out the local area. She had found a small clearing in one of the forests. Large trees towered overhead in the fading light. The wildlife had been scared off by the sound of the shuttle, but was slowly returning as they prepared dinner then discussed what they had seen that day. All of them recorded their reports in turn then Obi-Wan gave in and called Qui-Gon over the commlink. He could tell that they had finished for the day as well.

"Master Jinn?"

"Obi-Wan," came his lifemate's voice, warm with affection.

"We called to see how you were." Obi-Wan was aware that Jess and Kae had come up to stand on either side of him. "Did you have as much fun as we did?"

"You have a strange definition of fun, Kenobi," Rilka said, her voice just within the range of the commlink.

"That would be a no, I believe," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Well, we ended up going swimming. I'm sure Ani is glad he missed that anyway. Have you found anything useful yet?"

"Not really. Everything seems to be what it appears so far. You?"

"Nothing that would warrant the tariffs, though the people we spoke to had some intriguing insights," Obi-Wan replied.

"Too many insights," Kae added wearily.

"They do seem to be a rather...opinionated...people," Jess said. "But that doesn't explain the trade federation's interest."

"No, it doesn't," Qui-Gon agreed.

"Other than that, how is everything going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As well as can be expected." Then, through the bond, as if Qui-Gon was standing right next to him, [I miss you.]

[I miss you as well.] Obi-Wan sent a surge of love along the bond.

"We are scheduled to meet with Master Yoda's friend tomorrow. Perhaps he will have more information for us." Love was sent back, wordless and overflowing.

"Until tomorrow night then?"

"Yes." Silence came over the connection though it remained open, Qui-Gon obviously reluctant to close it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about Kae's piloting and what t'lya thought of getting wet. If you aren't in a hurry that is..."Obi-Wan offered. He knew there would be nights that it would be Qui-Gon's turn to talk to him.

"No. No hurry, love." The smile was audible in his lifemate's voice.

So they talked. Everyone got in on the conversation and it was almost as good as being in the same room. Dinner was eaten in between turns of conversation. It got rather lively at one point on Qui-Gon's side of the link when Rill and Ani began discussing the merits of power plants. Obi-Wan could just imagine Qui-Gon's slightly bemused expression. He, Jess and Kae rolled their eyes and then began laughing, which of course lead to Rill demanding to know what they were laughing at.

"Nothing, my dear Leftenant. Nothing at all. You have a good evening. We should sign off now and get some sleep." Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"We'll contact you tomorrow," Qui-Gon said. "Sleep well, love...loves." Then the commlink was disconnected.

"Well, that was far more interesting than our conversations used to be." Obi-Wan stretched.

"Oh?" Jess asked, seeming a bit bemused.

"We tended to be of the 'How's the weather / Are you hurt / Have you eaten and rested / Completed your portion of the mission' sort of conversations."

"Before or after you bonded?"

"Before. We haven't spent the night apart since we completed the bond, except when I was in the bacta."

Jess stared at him. "I hadn't realized. This is going to be a rough night for you isn't it?"

"Probably. I had planned on meditating and talking to Qui-Gon through the bond most of the night," he murmured, not meeting Jess's eyes.

A hand reached out and touched his arm. "I know I'm not Qui-Gon," Jess said earnestly, "but whatever I can do..."

"Of course." He smiled and covered that hand with his own. "Should we grab some blankets and find a spot to sleep?"

Jess smiled and nodded before turning to Kae and talking to her in a low voice for a moment.

It was so quiet out here. No people, no machinery sounds. Fresh air whispering up the open ramp. It was so different from Coruscant and all the ships and space stations that he had spent the last couple years on. Even on Naboo they had only really left the city twice, and both times there were lots of beings around. This was so different Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'll be outside. Join me when you get a chance," he murmured then stepped to the end of the ramp.

A few minutes later he heard the soft footfalls coming down the ramp behind him.

"You all right?" Obi-Wan asked. Jess was by far the most reserved of his bondmates and he had trouble figuring out the man frequently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Arms went around him from behind.

"Ah, but you see this way I have the excuse of having you to worry about. It will keep me from brooding, or so I hope." He leaned back into Jess's solid form. "And please don't think of yourself as a Qui-Gon substitute, I certainly don't."

"I don't. I know no one can be a substitute for him."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed his cheek against his bondmate's.

"And you wonder why t'lya has latched onto you. You're two of a kind."

He shrugged. "I'll curb my feline tendencies if it bothers you."

"I didn't say that." Jess's embrace tightened.

I know you didn't. I was just offering."

"Don't. You shouldn't offer to change who you are for anyone."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Easy, Jess-love. I don't offer to change for just anyone, and that offer was to curb the tendencies if they bothered you. Not any more than would be required of public versus private behaviour."

"Oh." He felt Jess withdraw mentally slightly, though he didn't move physically. "Sorry," Jess finally said. "I just..."

"You were just defending me from myself." He rubbed Jess's cheek again in comfort. "I understand."

"I didn't want you to make the same mistake I had." The words were said quietly but with a painful honesty that made them seem to echo.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked out on the small glade. "Would you like to tell me?"

He felt Jess shrug. "Not much to tell. Master Orath told me I had to change if I wanted to become a knight. So I did." He sighed. "And lost myself."

"Not lost, buried for a while maybe, but never lost," he reassured the man. "The knight I met on the station wouldn't have let me kiss him senseless this morning, or touched pencil to paper and draw."

"No, he wouldn't have. The picture I gave you and Qui-Gon at your bonding was the one of the first things I'd drawn in...too long."

"What else haven't you done, or wanted to do?" he asked softly.

Jess's answer was slow in coming. "Having someone know me -- really know me -- and accept me, love me regardless. Without wanting anything from me or trying to change me. I don't think I realized how much I needed...wanted...that until I finally found it. With Rill and..."

[I'm glad you found it,] Obi-Wan whispered through the bond.

[Thank you for showing me it was possible.]

He patted Jess's hands wrapped around chest. "Time for meditation and sleep, my handsome knight."

"Meditation and sleep? Is that all?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "And to think I thought you the shy and retiring type."

"You must be thinking of another Jess Lashar," Jess teased, the previous conversation giving his words more meaning that they would have had otherwise.

"Must have." He grinned. "This Jess seems to want to go find some nice soft spot to lay out his blankets and get naked with me."

"That would be me, yes." He kissed Obi-Wan's neck.

His fingers tightened on Jess's hands. "B-blankets and laying down first."

Jess laughed softly and let him go, moving past him into the forest. "Coming?"

"Not yet, but soon," he growled hungrily and followed.

"That is the plan."

Jess stopped beneath a large pine tree, the needles forming a soft spot on the forest floor. Obi-Wan helped him lay out the two thick blankets, layered on top of each other for their makeshift bed. A third blanket set aside to be pulled over them as they slept. He could just make out the lights from the shuttle cockpit through the trees.

Privacy enough for them and for Kae.

Jess was staring at him with *that* look again, that almost leer that was so...so...

Obi-Wan pounced.

Without a word he pushed Jess flat onto his back on the blankets and began kissing him. Stripping off both their clothes as fast as he could. Jess allowed him to, seeming to put all his considerable focus into the kiss. He was hungry and his bondmate was the only thing to slake that hunger on. Warm skin was bared to his fingertips.

Dark eyes seemed to drink in every movement and look. [So beautiful.] The words reverberated through the bond, a mental caress to go with the physical ones.

Obi-Wan sighed into his lover's mouth at that, letting his fingers slide down Jess's chest in a caress. Jess arched encouragingly into the touch, raising a hand to stroke through Obi-Wan's hair, deepening the kiss even more. Tunics hung open now and Obi-Wan let his hands slip under that arched back, tracing lightly with his fingernails over the tense muscles.

Settling himself to kneel over Jess's thighs he pulled his lover upright so the clothing could be tugged off. He felt his own tunics being pushed off as Jess's hands roamed over the bare skin so revealed. Jess felt so good under him. Long hair covered his hands as ran his finger's up the long spine to cup Jess's head in his palms.

Their chests would brush together as they breathed, adding an erratic sensation of touch, along with the massage of fingers. And through it all they continued kissing, breathing each other's breath, tongues entangling and brushing against each other, a mirror for what their minds and souls were doing.

He could feel Qui-Gon and Rill touching them delightedly through the bond, pleased that they were enjoying themselves. The Living Force swirled around them, colored with the gentle passion and love that they were creating. A warm breeze whispered between them, stirring Jess's hair across his shoulders.

Leaning backward, Jess pulled Obi-Wan with him, arching his hips upwards in unmistakable invitation. [Take me,] he whispered through the bond, more feeling than actual words.

Thankful they had taken their boots off earlier, he reached down and loosened Jess's leggings. One hand slipped inside the soft material and wrapped around the hardening shaft.

Jess moaned into Obi-Wan's mouth, a tremor passing through his muscles at the touch. [More...]

[Yes. Much more.] He stroked firmly over silky flesh then released him to push the leggings off.

Hands were sliding into his own leggings waistband, tugging downwards impatiently. Jess it seemed was not in any mood to wait.

[Easy, Jess. I'll give you everything I promised and then some.] He went to his knees, dropping the leggings and reaching for the oil.

He handed the vial over. "Prepare yourself for me."

There was a slight hesitation and Obi-Wan wondered if he'd pushed too far, but then Jess looked up at him. Dark eyes seemed to grow even darker with arousal and his mouth was curved up ever so slightly in a challenging smile. Maintaining eye contact, Jess let one hand drift down over his chest and stomach, cupping his balls and stroking his erection before drifting further between his parted legs.

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted so he was kneeling between those strong thighs. He let his fingers stroke along the tender flesh between knee and hip, his eyes drifting down to watch what Jess was doing. Jess took his time, going slowly, teasing them both. He tilted his hips upwards to give Obi-Wan a better view.

"Don't forget me," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely as he watched the oiled fingers slip over Jess's skin.

[How can I forget you when I'm doing this for you?]

[I meant to oil me up too, you evil man.] He dropped his head and licked at the sweet oil and Jess's fingers.

The result was extremely electrifying. Jess's head fell back and a shudder went through his entire frame. [Obi-Wan...]

[Taste good, Jess-love. Don't stop now.] He kept licking around the quivering fingers.

[And you call me evil...]

He slid up and began tasting Jess's manhood. Wet sucking kisses along its length before swirling his tongue over the wet tip. [Taste very very good.]

Jess moaned, arching his hips upwards, a wordless plea for more.

[Don't stop now, Jess.] He lifted Jess's hips up, resting them on his thighs then swallowed down on Jess.

[S-stop?]

Obi-Wan sucked strongly for a moment then slid forward. Gently he removed Jess's fingers and slid in, slowly. Burying himself deeply in one long stroke.

Jess groaned, reaching upwards and gripping Obi-Wan's shoulders, using the leverage so gained to pull himself up enough to capture Obi-Wan's lips in a searing kiss.

Obi-Wan was gripped tightly and it felt so good. Wet, slick heat that held him close. He plundered Jess's mouth then planted his arms to either side of Jess's body and began to stroke in and out. He could feel Jess's pleasure through the bond, different than it was with Qui-Gon, more an intermingling than a melding, but intoxicating all the same.

Over the bond he could feel Qui-Gon sliding in and out of Rill. Half a world away didn't matter to the bond. He gasped and drove in, meeting and matching his soulmate's pace. Opening his eyes he could see Jess's passion lit face. He bent down and took one dark nipple into his mouth suckling on it.

Jess arched up, crying out.

[Feels good, Jess-love.] Obi-Wan drove in again. He wrapped one hand around Jess's cock and stroked it in time with the rhythm his hips were making.

He could feel Jess's climax approaching, could feel through the bond that so were Qui-Gon's and Rilka's. With all that impetus behind it there was no way he could hold off his own orgasm. Two more strokes and then a vast shudder went through him as the shared climax exploded across the bond.

[Love you,] he said to them all as he slid deeply into Jess a last time.

The words and feeling were echoed back to him threefold. He smiled and rested back on his heels, slipping easily from Jess's lax body. He laid down next to Jess and rolled the man to his side, sliding behind him to hold his bondmate close.

"Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jess's relaxed body.

"Thank *you*," Jess whispered back.

Obi-Wan gave a kiss to the warm shoulder in front of him and pulled the blanket over them both.

"They were with us."

"Yes, they were." He tucked the cloaks under their heads and watched the stars through the trees.

"That is..." He felt Jess shake his head, the man's hair brushing silkily against his skin. "I don't have the words."

"I don't think they've been invented outside of telepathic societies."

[Thank you for making me a part of it.]

[You bring your own strength to the bond, Jess. Thank you for joining us.]

He could feel Jess's shy pleasure at that.

[Sleep. Morning will come all too soon,] he whispered along the bond.

[You as well, then.]

[I will try. Rest for me, please.] Another kiss to the warm skin closest to his lips.

[Wake me if you need me,] Jess mumbled, already drifting off.

[Of course,] He whispered.

Jess muttered something else that might have been "love" but was already so close to sleep that his thoughts were becoming indecipherable.

There was a quiet mew next to his ear and Obi-Wan reached behind himself and scooped up t'lya. "Got lonely in the shuttle, little one?"

The animal purred in response.

Qui-Gon and Rilka must have been in or near the longitude because he got the impression that his soulmate was staring out at the stars as well. [You should be sleeping, love,] Qui-Gon told him affectionately.

[So should you,] he responded in the same vein.

[Unfortunately it is sometimes easier to give advice than take it.]

[Miss you.]

[I miss you too, my Obi-Wan.]

[I did all right with this until now. I haven't slept without you in so long.] He tried muting his pain, not wanting to wake Jess or Rilka.

[I know. To not have you within arm's reach is...disconcerting to say the least.]

[Yes, that is exactly the problem.] He sighed and put the kitten on his hip, her favorite sleeping spot.

[I am glad you are not alone though.]

[The same for you. Rilka and Ani are taking care of you?] He had been good and not 'peeked in' once since they had physically separated. Not that he and Qui-Gon were truly separate, but he hadn't actively haunted his bondmate.

[Of course. My every move and reaction has been watched looking for the first hint of strain in our bond.] Qui-Gon's rather exasperated amusement was quite clear.

[I got my share of close looks as well.] His laughter filtered over the bond. [Made me wonder if I had grown horns or something.]

[You would wear them well if you had.]

[Thank you.] He smiled. [Perhaps we should talk more and then we won't be so lonely for each other,] Obi-Wan offered hesitantly.

[Perhaps.] He could sense Qui-Gon's smile.

[You going to sleep now?] He tightened his grip on Jess.

[Not until you do.]

[I was waiting on you,] he said with a trace of humor.

[Ah. We seem to be at an impasse then.]

[Yes. Unless you want to tell me a story and put me to sleep that way.]

Again he could sense his lifemate's smile. [What story would you like to hear, love?]

[A Ch'yla story, Master.] He snuggled down next to Jess as close as he could. The kitten was curled up on his hip and he could see the stars.

[Very well.] And Qui-Gon began speaking of how they had found and brought the felinoid back to Coruscant.

He let himself relax to the sound of Qui-Gon's voice, drifting into a light doze. It still felt like part of him was missing, but it didn't seem so far away now.

***********

Obi-Wan tried to roll over and couldn't. He was almost completely covered by a Jess-blanket. The dark head was tucked into the curve of Obi-Wan's neck and Jess had thrown one leg over both of his. One hand was buried in Obi-Wan's hair. The only things he could move were his arms and he wrapped those around his bondmate.

Apparently Jess was a sneak cuddler in his sleep.

Jess sighed and snuggled even closer. It was interesting being on the other side of this sort of contact, Obi-Wan mused. Normally he was the one pushing to get closer. Now if only Jess would admit it when he was awake...

Reaching out briefly with his Force sense, Obi-Wan found that t'lya was nearby chasing something in the long grass under the shuttle. He smiled and let his fingers trace along the other man's flank, enjoying the quiet morning. With a mutter, Jess stirred and he blinked sleepily up at Obi-Wan.

"Good morning," he said softly. "You can sleep a while longer if you like."

It seemed to suddenly sink in for Jess just how wrapped he was around Obi-Wan. He blushed and pulled away. "Sorry," he said. "I don't usually..."

Obi-Wan tugged him back down. "Stay. Please."

Jess resisted for a second before giving in all at once with a sigh.

"That other Jess Lashar showed up for a moment there," he commented softly.

"He did," Jess agreed softly. "Sorry."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Remind him that not everyone thinks that touching and showing affection is wrong." Obi-Wan lifted his head enough to see Jess's face. "Besides I love a good morning cuddle."

Jess's lips curved up into a sweet smile. "Far be it for me to deny you one then."

"Oh good." He let his head fall back and made a happy rumbling sound.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw t'lya stop and stare at him, then she uttered an inquisitive chirrup sound. He rumbled again, seeing if she would investigate. Again she chirruped at him, cautiously starting to approach.

He waited patiently, pretending not to notice her circular approach. [We may be pounced in a moment,] he warned Jess.

[I noticed. She doesn't seem to know what to make of her human purring,] came the amused reply.

[My bondmates do.] He grinned and purred at t'lya again. There was no chirrup this time, but the cat continued stalking cautiously closer.

[Yes, we do,] Jess said, seemingly idly nuzzling the skin nearest his mouth, which just happened to be Obi-Wan's neck.

He purred again, for a completely different reason. [You are good at that.]

[Thank you.]

[Or I'm easy.] Obi-Wan moved so more of his neck was exposed to Jess's lips.

That surprised a laugh out of Jess, a low rumbling chuckle. [That too.]

He heard an indignant squeak and saw that t'lya had been put off her hunt by Jess's laughter. Obi-Wan tried purring reassuringly but Jess began nibbling on his neck again and it turned into a heartfelt groan.

[You taste good, too,] Jess sent, glancing up and meeting Obi-Wan's eyes with a heated gaze before going back to his nibbling.

[Thanks.] He managed to say then tugged Jess away from his neck. "Stop for a minute, please."

Jess pulled back, looking at him quizzically.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it, because I am...but cuddling is nice too. We don't have to make love." Obi-Wan bit his lip worriedly. He didn't want Jess to misunderstand anything.

"I'm being too pushy aren't I?" Jess asked softly.

Obi-Wan sighed. Jess *had* misunderstood. He ran his fingers through Jess's hair and met the dark eyes with his own. "No, not at all. I just didn't want you to feel you had to because we are all tangled up like this."

"You make it sound like I want to make love to you out of some sense of obligation."

"No! Not at all." This was getting worse and not better. "I just meant...nevermind."

Jess touched his cheek. "Don't. It's something that's clearly bothering you. Don't brush it off for my sake."

"I'm not explaining this well at all." Obi-Wan sighed and sat up then began pulling on clothing. Things got very quiet and he turned and saw Jess looking at him stricken. Even as he watched he felt the man withdraw, shields going back up. "Jess, don't. I'm just being an idiot this morning. You haven't done anything wrong. I promise you." He reached out and traced one fine cheekbone with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm the one that made a mess of things." He grinned ruefully. "You had this great seduction going and I decided to talk in the middle of it."

"You didn't want to be seduced, though."

"This is where it gets muddy. I certainly didn't mind being seduced and as I recall, I was helping you."

Jess shook his head. "It's not getting any clearer," he said a bit ruefully.

"I wanted to cuddle, really." His gaze fell to the clothing in his hands. "And I got the impression you wouldn't quite know what to make of that. All I did was make more of a mess."

It was Jess's turn to reach out and touch his face. "There's still time to cuddle," he offered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Before or after your industrious Padawan brings us breakfast?"

"We have a little time before." Jess smiled back. "I told her not to be so industrious this morning."

"You are doing well with her," Obi-Wan offered as he finished tugging on his leggings.

"I hope so," Jess said smiling with shy pleasure.

"You are," he reiterated then reached out and scooped up the cat before she could start crawling through his tunics.

Only to find himself scooped up himself and pulled back down. "And hopefully I'll do better with you as well."

"Jess?" he asked bemused by the change in position.

"I may be slow on the uptake sometimes, but I usually get there. One cuddle coming up." He kissed Obi-Wan gently. "Next time just say so, okay?" he said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded, unable to find words to match his bondmate's generosity.

[Rill kicks me on a pretty regular basis about cuddling,] Jess continued conversationally. [So don't feel guilty about doing the same thing. I'm used to it.]

He nodded and slid closer, resting his head on Jess's chest. [I'll work on it.]

[We both will.]

[Where do you want to go today?]

[They're expecting us back for more inspections, aren't they?]

[Not necessarily. I gave no agenda. Why?]

[We saw probably all we're going to see yesterday. If there was something to find here, we would've found it. So maybe we could fly back north and join the others?]

[Missing Rilka already?] he teased.

[Her and Qui-Gon both,] Jess replied easily. [And so are you.]

[Yes, but we have a mission first.]

[That's why I was asking about whether we need to go back for more inspections.]

[One day for half a world?] He was willing to be talked into it if Jess was confident there wasn't anything else to be found here.

[Were we really expecting to find anything?]

[That's not the point.]

Jess sighed. [I know.]

[Qui-Gon is the senior Jedi on the mission. We'll ask him after breakfast.]

[Until then, we can get back to cuddling.]

[I hadn't realized we stopped.]

Jess grinned. [Cuddling is a serious business. It requires undivided attention.]

[Ah, in that case...] He let the kitten go and curled up into Jess's arms. [How is this?]

[Perfect,] Jess said with a contented sigh.

He smiled and purred. Jess chuckled and held him tighter. Apparently t'lya agreed as well since she bounced onto Jess and curled up under his chin.

[Good thing I'm not allergic to fur.]

[You have enough of your own.] Obi-Wan let his fingers slide through the chest hair.

[You calling me furry?]

[Nope.] He rubbed the tip of his nose against t'lya.

[You're petting me,] Jess pointed out.

[I can stop if you don't like it. Speaking of which, I haven't gotten my minimum daily requirement of morning petting in yet. You better get cracking.]

Jess laughed. [Yes, General.}

"Well?" He bumped Jess's hand with his chin.

Obediently Jess started stroking his hair.

"Much better," he murmured and shifted as close as he could get.

"It is isn't it?"

Obi-Wan's sense of Qui-Gon was getting stronger in the bond. They must have caught the Jedi Master's attention with all their affection. [Good morning, Qui-Gon.]

[Good morning, Obi-Wan,] the familiar voice of his lifemate echoed back.

[Did you sleep?]

[You are up early,] Qui-Gon said, avoiding the question.

[I see. In that case, we'll be flying back in about three hours to meet you. Where do you anticipate being?]

[Obi-Wan...]

[We can turn it into a game of hide and seek if you prefer, Master.]

He felt his lifemate sigh and smile reluctantly. [We will be at Agri Complex 15.]

[Thank you.] He smiled. [Should we bring lunch?]

[I believe we should be able to find something here, love.]

[As you wish. I wonder if t'lya cares for berries and cream.] He let his attention turn from the bond back to a grinning Jess. "I give him five seconds, maximum. Five, four --"

He broke off as he was goosed by the Force.

[Qui-Gon Jinn! You just wait you sneaky Jedi.] He grinned and sent a wave of pure lust along the bond, along with an image of eating all the berries they had on board.

[What do you think they grow at Agri Complex 15?]

[Ah, well. In that case I really can eat them all then.]

[I had something else in mind for lunch anyway.]

[You aren't getting anything if you haven't slept,] Obi-Wan sent.

[One missed night is not going to kill me, Obi-Wan.]

[Then why did you make a point of making sure I stayed asleep, hmm? If one night doesn't matter I surely could have managed.]

[I was to have you stay awake merely because I was? Where is the sense in that?]

[So instead you didn't take your rest when you had an important meeting today with *your* master's friend for my sake. I am not supposed to appreciate that act? Am I not allowed to be concerned in return?]

[I never said that.]

[Are you two always like this?] Jess asked curiously.

[When it comes to taking care of each other, yes.] Obi-Wan answered Jess's question then turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. [Good, then we'll see you at lunch.]

Again he felt Qui-Gon sigh. [Lunch. Love you.]

He sent a surge of energy along the bond then let it fade to its usual quiescent state. Obi-Wan sighed. "I did mean to ask him politely. Sort of forgot."

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry."

Jess shook his head. "For caring for your lifemate's well-being? Don't be."

"There were more polite ways of doing it than brow-beating him. Breakfast and katas so we can get out of here?"

Nodding, Jess released him and sat up. "You do what works, Obi-Wan."

"As long as it keeps working. The pout doesn't work as well when he doesn't see it."

Jess grabbed his leggings and started pulling them on. "You'll have to work on a mental pout then."

"Want to help me practice?" He captured the kitten again and floated her in the air so she wouldn't wander off while they finished getting dressed. The kitten gave him a disgusted look then turned and licked her shoulder. "I appear to be making all sorts of mildly disgruntled enemies this morning." He laughed and gathered up the remaining stuff.

"You certainly have a way with people," Jess agreed, grabbing his own things.

"Then we should definitely head back to that control tower so I can inspect their equipment."

His bondmate laughed, then leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "Breakfast then katas? Or vice versa?"

"Katas first I think." Obi-Wan stretched. "I think your padawan is still asleep."

He saw Jess's eyes go slightly vacant as he checked along the training bond. "You're right," Jess said, with a fond smile.

"Definitely katas first then, yesterday tired her out more than she wanted to admit."

"Yes. This is still very new to her."

"Time away from Ani would be good for her. He is not a typical padawan and she seems to judge herself against his standard."

Jess nodded. "I have thought of that. Even if it means my having to leave the rest of you for a while."

"That will end up being necessary eventually anyway. Qui-Gon wants you and Rilka to take over the D'Ka." He reached out a hand to Jess. "Not that I want you to go."

Fingers closed around his own. "Thank you," Jess said softly.

"Enough of the mushy stuff as Ani would say." He grinned. "The day is wearing on."

"And we don't want to be late for lunch." Jess's eyes twinkled with humor.

*************

Obi-Wan brought them neatly into the small private landing pad next to the main administration building at the Agri complex. The engines had just powered down when Anakin came bouncing out the door, clearly ready to see them even after such a short absence.

Jess smiled. "Looks like you've been missed."

"*We've* been missed," Obi-Wan corrected.

His bondmate's smile widened and Obi-Wan felt another surge of that by-now familiar shy pleasure. "We," Jess repeated softly.

He grinned and then disappeared down the passageway, in a hurry now to see his padawan and other bondmates. Cloak snatched up in one hand and kitten tucked into his tunic, Obi-Wan bounced on his toes as he waited for the ramp to go down. A muffled giggle came from behind him and he turned to see Kae trying to hide a smile behind her hand. He grinned and scooped her up over one shoulder as he went down the ramp. "Laugh at me will you, my dear padawan."

"Just be careful with her, Obi-Wan," Jess called after them. "I don't want a broken padawan."

"I'll take care of her as if she was my very own," he called back.

"Well you haven't managed to break Ani yet..."

"Exactly!" He smiled and brought Ani into a hug with his free arm.

Ani hugged him back tightly, causing a rather disgruntled squeak from Obi-Wan's cloak. 

 

Obi-Wan laughed. "You might want to move t'lya and try that again."

"Oops," Ani said slightly abashed as he dug the kitten out. The kitten looked slightly mashed and quite indignant about the whole thing. She gave the surprised padawan quite the lecture in squeaks, purrs, and chirrups.

"When did she learn that?" Ani asked when the cat finally wound down.

"Kae taught it to her yesterday." Obi-Wan pointed to the bundle over his shoulder.

Still giggling, the upside-down girl waved at Ani.

"And this is why she's upside down?"

"No, she's upside down because she giggled at me in the wrong tone of voice," Obi-Wan said loftily then began walking towards the administration building.

Qui-Gon was waiting for him just outside the entrance. Carefully he set Kae down on her feet and slid right into his lifemate's arms.

[Obi-Wan.] The three syllables held layers of meaning.

"Missed you," he whispered.

Qui-Gon tilted his head up and kissed him gently. He sighed happily into that kiss. [Missed you *very* much.]

Dimly he heard Jess and Rill speaking, but didn't want to turn any of his attention away from reconnecting with his lifemate. The small painful breaks in their bond were healing closed as they touched, once again sealing them inside the loop. The kiss ended and Obi-Wan tucked himself into the curve and shape of Qui-Gon, fitting them together until they formed a single silhouette.

Qui-Gon sighed contentedly. "I missed you too."

"We managed being apart for a whole 35 hours or so. Not bad."

"No it's not."

"Wasn't particularly fond of it," he offered softly, listening to Qui-Gon's heartbeat under his ear.

"Nor was I." He felt Qui-Gon's lips brush against the top of his head.

"How did your meeting go?"

"About what you would expect."

"That's nice."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Nice is not the word I would've chosen." Obi-Wan sensed him looking up. "Hello, Jess."

Obi-Wan reached out with one hand and pulled Jess into the embrace. "Remedial hugging lessons."

"Looks more like advanced hugging lessons to me," Rilka said as Qui-Gon pulled her in as well.

"Doesn't matter as long as there are hugs," Obi-Wan muttered opening himself to the bond completely.

Jess sighed and his face relaxed into a smile. [I still can't believe this sometimes...]

[Neither can I.] Obi-Wan shifted and snuggled into Jess's chest.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed Jess. [We'll just have to prove it to both of you then.]

[Now?!] Rill asked, half shocked, half pleased.

[It's a bit public isn't it?] Jess protested.

Obi-Wan chuckled. [He didn't mean right this minute.]

[No, but when the opportunity arises.] Qui-Gon smiled sedately.

[He'll be the first to take advantage of it,] Obi Wan finished.

Ani and Kae squirmed their way into the hug.

"Mew?"

"Stars above, t'lya...when are you going to learn to float yourself?" Obi-Wan sighed dramatically and floated the kitten up into the space between his chest and Jess's.

Kae giggled again.

"Mrrrww?" T'lya stood on Obi-Wan's shoulder and peered down at the giggling one.

Which only made the girl laugh all the harder.

"Mrff." She flicked her tail and disappeared back into the warms space between Obi-Wan and Jess.

"Well, I think she's made her opinion clear on your padawan's sense of humor there, Jess." Obi-Wan grinned and freed up one hand to pet the purring animal.

"At least she's a happy padawan," Jess replied, winking at Kae.

"That she is, though I think Ani can be said to be happy as well," he drawled.

"Yes he is," Qui-Gon said, smiling at the boy.

"Yep, even if I am hungry." Ani bounced.

"Growth spurt?" Jess asked.

"Going to be at least as tall as you, though I doubt he will top Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered. "Lunch?"

"Yes!" Ani replied enthusiastically.

Obi-Wan smiled and the conglomeration broke apart, though he was quick to capture Qui-Gon's fingers in his own. Ani led the way inside the bright airy building. Filled with examples of plants grown on the facility as well as the occasional being hurrying elsewhere, the place had an industrious living feel to it. It was a welcoming place, practically overrunning with the living Force.

A perfect place for a Jedi to come and recharge.No wonder Master Yoda found excuses to come visit his old friend when there wasn't time for a full retreat to Dagobah.

They wended their way through the facility to a large open space. One long serpentine shaped table flowed through the room, broken in two other places so you could walk across the space without encircling the entire table.

The room was mostly empty, only a few stragglers remained tucked here and there among the curves. Data pads and plant samples sat next to dishes, work never really coming to a stop at mealtime. One end of the table had been cleared off and set with places for each of them. Covered dishes steamed invitingly next to glasses filled with water.

"Quite hospitable aren't they?" Jess murmured.

"You did say it was to their advantage to keep us happy," Obi-Wan murmured back.

"In this case it's more on the order of good hosting," Qui-Gon said. "Administrator Dertral considers us his guests."

They nodded and took their seats. It was a fine vegetarian meal, showing off the best products the facility had to offer. Ani immediately dug in, eating like he hadn't had a meal in months. Kae went after it with almost as much gusto. They traded off dishes back and forth until both their plates were filled.

It was only when Rilka and Obi-Wan both glared at the two padawans that the food was passed further down the table.

"I'm glad I don't actually have to pay for her food," Jess remarked, watching Kae eat.

"Qui-Gon says the same thing about me." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Since you obtained your full growth, only about your chocolate supply."

"Never enough chocolate."

"I rest my case."

"I don't make it the only thing I eat. Just a special treat," he defended.

"Of course, " Qui-Gon agreed.

"I hate it when he argues like this."

"Who's arguing?"

"Nevermind and pass me some of that purple stuff."

Qui-Gon chuckled and obliged.

"Thanks, and for the record...it tastes nothing like chocolate."

"They'll have to work on that," Rilka teased.

"It isn't supposed to I hope." He peered at the leafy vegetables. "I would worry if it did."

"Tastes good the way it is," Ani said with a full mouth.

"I believe you, Ani. I just don't need to see half chewed proof of it."

"Sorry," he mumbled with a closed mouth.

Obi-Wan waved his fork in Ani's general direction and got down to the business of eating. Silence descended as for the next few minutes everyone concentrated on their food. Obi-Wan shifted closer to his lifemate, not even wanting air to separate them. Qui-Gon accommodated him, lifting an arm so he could move even closer. He smiled and slipped into that embrace, content again in that simple comfort of touch.

[Try this,] Qui-Gon said, bringing an interesting shaped fruit to Obi-Wan's lips.

[I'd rather not.] He leaned back slightly.

He felt lips nuzzle his neck. [No?]

[This is for the berry remark this morning, isn't it?] His mouth opened involuntarily in a gasp.

[Are you accusing me of something so petty as revenge?] Again the fruit was pressed to his lips.

[From the man who decided I had to learn knitting after all of my socks got eaten? Yes.]

[That was just a practical skill.] Another nuzzle.

[I had more fun playing with the yarn.] He bit down on the fruit and the sweet taste exploded across his tongue.

[My indolent feline,] Qui-Gon teased affectionately.

[This is good.] Closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the taste, Obi-Wan chewed slowly.

[Told you so.]

[You didn't say it was going to be good.] He opened his mouth for another bite. [You just said I should try it.]

Qui-Gon fed him more of the fruit. [You should have more faith in me, Obi-Wan.]

[I sit corrected.] He sighed and opened his eyes again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rilka feeding Jess some of the same fruit. [We should find someplace private before this gets out of hand.]

[That might be a good idea.]

[Do you have anything official scheduled for the afternoon?]

[Nothing official.]

[Sound proof quarters?]

[Naturally.]

[Bring the fruit?] He grasped Qui-Gon's wrist gently so he could get another bite.

[Of course.]

[Now.] He turned and stared in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Fire simmered in blue depths. [Yes.]

Obi-Wan stood up. "Excuse us if you would, please."

Qui-Gon stood as well. "Ani, you have the afternoon free." He glanced at Rill and Jess.

Obi-Wan followed his lifemate's gaze and saw that Jess was watching them closely.

"Kae, work on your lessons. See you at dinner."

"Yes, Master."

Without a word the four of them headed deeper into the complex, Qui-Gon and Rilka leading the way. They were led to a secluded suite of rooms. Done in cool shades of off white and green, it felt like the forest grove that he and Jess had spent the night in.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon said. [I thought that as well.] He turned and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

[You are wearing too much.] He reached up and captured Qui-Gon's lips in a kiss.

[So are you.] Qui-Gon cupped the back of Obi-Wan's head and deepened the kiss.

He slipped one hand between them and undid both their belts. The leather hit the floor with a muffled thump. Obi-Wan pulled open the tunics so he could press skin to skin with his lover. Qui-Gon made a sound in the back of his throat at the touch, part relief, part contentment, with a bit of need thrown in. [Much better.]

[Yes.] Cotton and silk slithered off his arms as his tunics were pushed off his shoulders.

Jess's hands came up and traced along his ribs while his lips nibbled across the back of Obi-Wan's shoulder. Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's mouth and kissed Jess briefly before returning to nuzzling Obi-Wan's throat. Finding all the best spots to make his bones liquefy, no doubt.

Obi-Wan was grateful that Jess was holding him up or his knees would have given out by now. He groaned and let his head fall back to rest on Jess's shoulder as those maddening lips continued their assault.

A sudden surge of arousal came through the bond as Qui-Gon moaned against Obi-Wan's skin. Rilka had slid up behind Qui-Gon and reached one hand around to tug at the nipple ring. Obi-Wan moaned, wanting the rest of his clothing gone. He needed that touch again. He needed his lifemate inside him, badly.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon whispered across their bond, then again aloud, against his throat, "Yes."

Hands were pushing his leggings down now, and more hands were running lightly over his bare chest, he wasn't sure whose. And all the while Qui-Gon's mouth continued its delicious torture at Obi-Wan's throat. He was vaguely aware of being moved to a soft horizontal surface and his boots being removed.

"Please, now..." he whispered tugging on the hands that held him to the bed.

[Yes, love.] A second later he felt what he was craving; Qui-Gon was slowly entering him.

[Yes,] he arched up into that touch, feeling his lifemate slide deeper.

[Missed you.]

[Yes. Missed you.] He ached, deep in his bones. [Love you.]

[Love you.] Qui-Gon started to move. [My light...]

[My life, please...more.]

[Always. Never stop, if I had my choice.] Qui-Gon's movements sped up.

Obi-Wan released his death grip on the sheets to hold tight to his lifemate's shoulders, leaving bruises.

If Qui-Gon noticed he gave no reaction. [Need this,] he panted. [Want this. Want -- need -- you.]

[Yes. Need.] Obi-Wan arched his back more, only his shoulders touched the bed now. [Need this. Please!]

Desperation spinning out of control in him now. Qui-Gon was pounding into him now, hard and fast, almost violently, equally desperate and equally out of control.

[Not enough.] He gasped, aching for more.

[No. Need more...] It was clear his lifemate was in the same situation, hung on the edge unable to go over.

[Why?!] He screamed into the bond.

Obi-Wan let go of Qui-Gon's shoulder and reached out instinctively. A hand caught his and a surge went through him; dimly he was aware of Qui-Gon reaching out as well and also having his hand taken. It was like someone had closed a circuit; suddenly everything was firing on all thrusters again and whatever had been holding them back was gone.

Obi-Wan came as everything in the bond snapped into place at last. Dimly he was aware of Qui-Gon's overwhelming pleasure, then everything went dark.

When he became aware again it was to find himself cradled against Qui-Gon's chest.

He shuddered. [What happened?]

[I'm not sure.] The arms that tightened around him were trembling in reaction.

He was shaking as well and felt a blanket being tucked around them. "Jess?"

"Here." A hand brushed the hair from his face gently.

"S-stay? Cuddle?"

"We're not going anywhere, Obi-ki." That from Rilka as the bed dipped with the weight of two more people settling on it.

"Good." The shakes were decreasing in severity, but he was getting sleepy. [What happened?]

[Something was wrong,] Jess replied, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan from behind. [We could see that even if we hadn't been able to feel it. You reached out for us, we touched you and then...]

[Everything snapped into place,] Qui-Gon finished for him, idly running a hand over Jess's arm where it was wrapped around Obi-Wan.

[Something about the bond, I suppose.] He yawned.

[We'll talk to Grewlii later,] Rill promised pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon's shoulder.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon affirmed, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

[Later.] Obi-Wan slipped a hand out over Qui-Gon's side so he could touch Rill and sighed happily. [Don't want to move now. Not sure I can.]

[I'm sure I cannot,] Qui-Gon agreed.

Obi-Wan moved his leg slightly then winced. [I definitely shouldn't move. Ow.]

[Hurt?] Jess asked sympathetically.

[Yes. I don't remember much.] He began manipulating the Force within him to speed the healing of the abused tissues.

[Neither do I,] Qui-Gon confessed, adding his own energy to the Force healing. A second later so did Jess.

He couldn't stop the purr that rumbled from him as the Force washed through him, easing away the lingering aches. Obi-Wan felt himself rubbing and stretching against everything he could reach as the bond reverberated with healing.

[My indolent felinoid,] Qui-Gon teased affectionately, kissing Obi-Wan's forehead.

[Can't help it. Feels so good.]

[I caused the hurts. The least I can do is help heal them.]

[You didn't cause the pulled muscle in my shoulder and you are fixing that too.] He scooted down low enough to lick at Qui-Gon's nipple ring.

Qui-Gon's eyes went to half-mast in response. [Obi-Wan...]

[Hmm?]

[Are you trying to start something?]

He sighed and drew back. [No.]

His lifemate's hand came up and caressed his cheek. [Later,] Qui-Gon promised.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Now what?"

"Good question," Rilka said.

"Ummm..." Obi-Wan shrugged and shifted until he was comfortable.

Jess laughed. "How do you manage to take up so much space?"

"Natural talent," Qui-Gon replied deadpan.

Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out. "You never minded before."

"I never said I minded now. Though the bed is a bit more crowded recently."

"Then we need a bigger bed," he said unrepentantly.

Rilka laughed and reached out and clasped Obi-Wan's hand. "Practical as always Obi-ki."

Jess chuckled again. "Between you and t'lya we need all the space we can get."

"And it would give us more room for things other than sleeping," Qui-Gon added. "Rill is right, love. A very practical idea."

"I'll order it from the quartermaster's office tomorrow." Obi-Wan   
stretched. "So Qui-Gon, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Other than what just happened, nothing that won't wait."

"So I can just lay here and not feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"Good. Can I take a nap or is this one of those must stay awake times?" He yawned hugely.

"That depends," Rill told him.

"On what?"

"On whether we can think of something other than sleep to do in bed."

A sly grin came across his face. "We could play sabacc."

"No cards," Jess said, mock forlornly.

"Too bad. Quote poetry?"

Rill made a face. "I thought the point was not to go to sleep."

"Right." He sighed dramatically. "We could make love..."

"We could..." Rill purred thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan turned to his lifemate. "So is it later yet?"

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "It does look that way, doesn't it?"

"Only if you want it to. Or I can take a nap." He grinned and let Rilka bop him in the head with a pillow.

His lifemate pulled him closer and kissed him thoroughly.

[No nap then,] he sent with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon.

He felt the other bodies on the bed shifting and looked up to see Jess and Rilka kissing, leaning over his and Qui-Gon's clinch.

[If they slip, its going to hurt,] he couldn't help commenting on the   
precarious pose.

[Perhaps we should change the position then.]

Obi-Wan broke the kiss and smiled. [What do you recommend?]

Qui-Gon sent an image of them rolling their other bondmates underneath them.

[Oooooh. I like that.]

[Which one do you want?]

[No preference. They are both delicious.] He dove into another kiss with Qui-Gon while his lifemate decided.

[Then shall we just each take the one closest?]

He sent agreement through the bond then carefully reached up between Jess's legs and stroked his cock.

"Wha-?" Jess exclaimed.

He smiled and carefully untangled himself from Qui-Gon, never ceasing his gentle touches along Jess's erection. "Need another taste," he whispered then licked along that hot length.

Jess shivered in reaction. "Obi-Wan--"

"Hmm?" He dropped lower for a moment and sucked one of Jess's balls into his mouth, then slid up again dipping his tongue into the navel.

Qui-Gon sat up and captured Jess's lips, reaching out and pulling Rilka to him at the same time. Obi-Wan felt a tad too confined by all of that and slithered around so he was behind Jess. Letting his fingers continue to stroke over Jess's groin, he began laying hot sucking kisses over Jess's shoulders and neck. Jess arched into the touch, moaning into Qui-Gon's mouth.

His own erection was returning now, sliding between Jess's legs, rubbing over the sensitive skin. Releasing Jess's mouth, Qui-Gon kissed Rill, pulling her closer. Pushing Jess's knees apart Obi-Wan sank back on his heels and pulled Jess back with him. Spreading the dark haired knight over his lap. "Want inside you again, Jess-love."

"Yes," Jess whispered, going totally boneless and leaning back against Obi-Wan.

He dropped his hips slightly and nudged gently against that warm opening. His fingertips slid over Jess's hips and along the sensitive insides of his thighs. "Love you," Obi-Wan whispered into one ear as he began nibbling on it.

"Love you," Jess gasped back.

He rocked in just a little and back out again, hands still sliding along the wide open thighs. With a sound that was more than half whimper Jess pushed back, mutely asking for more. Obi-Wan caught Rilka's gaze. She and Qui-Gon were kissing and caressing each other while watching them. "Ready us please," he said softly then returned his attention to Jess's neck.

He felt a small stirring in the Force as Qui-Gon called a small vial of oil to his hand from their baggage. Qui-Gon then handed it to Rilka, kissing her deeply as he did so.

Obi-Wan could feel the kiss through the bond and shuddered. Carefully holding onto his control he grasped Jess's hands and brought them to Jess's groin.

Cool oil dripped slowly over Jess's cock as Rill leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jess's. Obi-Wan brought their hands together over the rampant erection and let them drift down, spreading the oil further. He could feel the first warming drops of slickness slide off of Jess and onto his own manhood.

Jess moaned against Rill's lips, faint tremors beginning to run through his muscles at the stimulation. Still he remained passive, allowing Obi-Wan to guide both their movements.

"It's going to feel so good," Obi-Wan whispered as their hands drifted up and down, slickly coating the proud flesh.

He bit back a groan as he felt Rill's fingers wet with oil wrap around as much of him as she could reach and pump once. He bit down on the thick muscle of Jess's shoulder then let himself slip inside that velvety warm at last.

"Move for me, Jess."

Slowly Jess began to do so, barely rocking his hips at first, teasing them both.

[Beautiful...] Qui-Gon murmured, once again wrapping his arms around Rilka as they both watched the spectacle.

"So good," Obi-Wan said hoarsely before latching onto Jess's throat and sucking a passion mark there.

His hips were moving slowly with Jess's now, deepening the strokes. Wanting it to last as long as possible, Obi-Wan brought their hands down cradling Jess's sack, allowing only the slightest of caresses. Jess moaned, his head falling back to lay against Obi-Wan's shoulder, his mouth open as he panted for breath.

[More, my handsome knight?] he asked, suddenly driving his hips in for a short hard stroke.

"Y-yes," Jess gasped, his entire body shivering in reaction.

He did it again, loving how Jess's body tightened and shivered around him. Releasing Jess's hands he let his own fingers slide up the meridian of Jess's chest then separate to hold him at the shoulders.

Obi-Wan shifted up slightly so he could do longer strokes into his lover's body. Needing that long slow glide.

Jess seemed to sense what he was after because he shifted forward slightly giving Obi-Wan greater range of movement inside him.

[Yesss,] he moaned into the bond as he sank in to his full depth in Jess's warm body. Jess groaned loudly, one hand creeping back down to close around his own erection. Obi-Wan rolled his hips again, in and out. Losing himself in the pure pleasure of making slow love to one of his bondmates.

Jess was stroking himself in time to Obi-Wan's movements, until Qui-Gon pushed his hand away, leaning over and taking Jess into his mouth. It was Obi-Wan's turn to shudder as Jess tightened around him and shouted.

[Yes, make us come my Qui-Gon.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon slid his mouth further down Jess's erection, then retreated, repeating the movement over and over in perfect counterpoint rhythm to Obi-Wan's thrusts.

Caught between the two of them Jess was moaning continuously, hips jerking back and forth between the two sensations, totally lost in a vortex of pleasure and arousal.

Obi-Wan was panting now, getting dragged into that same vortex. The universe narrowing down to the connection between the three of them. Hands closing on Qui-Gon's shoulders convulsively, Jess came with an inarticulate yell. Qui-Gon swallowed the resulting stream.

Obi-Wan rocked in and out fiercely, arms locked over Jess's shoulders. Throwing back his head Obi-Wan screamed and came.

Qui-Gon slowly released Jess's erection, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Obi-Wan gasped and let his head fall forward onto Jess's shoulder, pulling them close together, letting the shudders slowly fade.

[Beautiful,] Qui-Gon told them.

[Uh-huh,] Obi-Wan said slowly, his brain slowly coming back from its sexual high.

Rilka was behind Qui-Gon now, one finger reaching out to tweak the beringed nipple. Qui-Gon turned to face her, taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply. [And so are you.]

[Thank you,] she whispered.

Obi-Wan watched as Rilka gently pushed Qui-Gon down onto the bed.

[I get the feeling you want something,] Qui-Gon said amused, sliding his hands around her waist and then up over her torso, cupping her breasts and rubbing the nipples with his thumbs.

[The boys had their fun...] She rubbed herself over the large body languorously.

[And now it's our turn.] His hands wandered all over her body, caressing and stroking.

Jess and Obi-Wan watched as the mutual seduction took place.

[Yes, our turn indeed.] Qui-Gon slid a hand between her legs, gently stroking her clit as he nibbled on her ear. [What do you want me to do for you Rill?]

[Whatever would please you, my very generous mate.] He rolled her over, then trailed kisses down her body, ended with his face buried between her parted thighs. She moaned and clenched her hands in the sheets. [Oh that is a good choice.]

[For a start.] His hands came up wrapping around her thighs, holding her still. [You taste wonderful. Do you want me to make you come this way?]

Obi-Wan smiled as Rill visibly tried to gather her wits.

[Ummm....]

[That sounds like a yes.]

[Mhmmm,] she sighed.

[Your tongue works all sorts of magic, my love,] Obi-Wan said softly. [Beautiful.]

[Yes, she is,] Qui-Gon replied, then was silent as he worked at bringing Rilka to climax.

Her hips rose and fell off the bed as he tasted of her deeply. She came with a soft cry and a shudder that brought her nipples to tight points and painted her flesh a rosy hue.

Qui-Gon continued for a moment longer, then lifted his head and moved back up her body, capturing her mouth in a lingering kiss, letting his erection nudge against her opening.

Obi-Wan gently shifted Jess forward so they could stretch out next to their mates. Letting his fingers trail across Qui-Gon's back and down to his hip and buttock.

Rill smiled then captured Qui-Gon's lips in a kiss as he slid into her.

[Love you,] Qui-Gon said as he began moving slowly.

[Love you, mine,] she gasped.

Qui-Gon kept his pace steady, pulling out and then sliding back in again with long deep strokes.

Obi-Wan was still running one hand lightly over his lifemate's flank and Jess reached out, stroking Rill's hair, then kissed her gently.

Obi-Wan could close his eyes and feel everything that Qui-Gon was feeling through the bond. Every sensation, feeling and movement that coursed through his bondmate so strongly echoed through him as well. Satiation on the part of his body kept him from reacting any more than the gentle caresses he kept giving Rilka and Qui-Gon, but that only enhanced the experience.

He wasn't distracted by his own libido for once.

Qui-Gon met his gaze with perfect understanding. He felt faintly embarrassed by that but didn't let that stop his enjoyment of the experience.

By this time Qui-Gon had started gradually speeding up his thrusts, but still keeping his movements deliberate and purposeful.

Rilka rocked with him, her legs wrapping around his waist and thighs, her eyes drifting closed as they moved. Qui-Gon leaned over and captured her lips as he moved. Obi-Wan watched as they made love. Before long Rilka came again and Qui-Gon followed shortly after. She pulled Qui-Gon down to rest on her chest while they both recovered.

Jess leaned over and kissed them both. [Beautiful.] Obi-Wan saw his fingers twitch and knew he was thinking of going for his sketch book.

[Go on...they aren't moving for a while anyway.]

With a quick smile Jess vacated the bed and went to the bags that had been brought here earlier.

[Nice view,] Qui-Gon commented as they watched the naked knight bend to retrieve his sketch pad.

Rilka chuckled and said, "Very nice view indeed."

Obi-Wan just curled up next to his bondmates, content to watch. Jess blushed as he returned to the bed with his art supplies. No one said anything as he began to sketch Qui-Gon and Rilka together.

A quiet end to an explosive afternoon. As the light died from the room Obi-Wan slipped from the bed and got cleaned up. Then he disappeared down the hallway in search of the two Padawans while his bondmates were engaged in other pursuits. Not to mention he needed to find his cat.

Surprisingly it was easier to find t'lya that it was to find the two apprentices. She appeared, bouncing down the hallway towards him as if she'd been called. For all Obi-Wan knew she had been.

He scooped her up and got the vaguest impressions of greenery and chasing flying things. She must have been in one of the atriums, or Ani had taken her out for flying lessons again. Speaking of which... [Padawan?]

[Yes, Master?] Ani's response was prompt and cheerful.

[Where might you and Padawan G'Tal be found?]

[We're in the hangar. Where are you? We can come there if you want us.]

[I can come there. What are you doing in the hangar?]

[Working on a speeder's engines.] He got a mental image of Anakin covered with grease with his arms elbow deep in the speeder's innards.

[Need help or should I just stay out of the way?] He paused in his tracks.

[I've got it under control, but you can come if you want.]

[You seem to be managing. I'll find some other way to amuse myself for a couple of hours.]

[Yes, Master. We'll see you for supper.]

He wandered through the halls and gardens of the now mostly dark building feeling vaguely restless. Not sure what he was or wasn't looking for Obi-Wan gave up and met with everyone for supper. Qui-Gon met him with a warm smile and an even warmer embrace.

[I was about to go look for you.]

[Have you ever known me to miss a meal?]

[Only when you're brooding.]

[And that's what you think this is?] He raised one eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his lifemate.

[The thought briefly crossed my mind. But you'd come to me if something was bothering you.]

He nodded. "I would."

"And you didn't, so ergo you weren't brooding."

"What did you do while I was off not brooding?"

"You mean after Jess let us move?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, after that."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Talked about you."

"That must have taken a grand total of say...a minute," he teased.

"You'd be surprised."

"I am not all that intriguing of a topic."

"On the contrary..." Qui-Gon caressed his cheek. "you have been intriguing me for years."

He leaned into the touch. "And the same is true of you for me."

His lifemate leaned in and lightly touched his lips to Obi-Wan's. When the kiss ended Obi-Wan pulled back and smiled. "You are in very sentimental mood."

"Perhaps I am. I have a lot to be sentimental about though."

"Good food, comfortable bed, clean clothes and wonderful companionship?" he offered.

Qui-Gon's smile widened. "Something like that, yes."

"Being lifemated to an oversized felinoid?" He gave his bondmate a shy grin.

"That most of all."

"Dinner then and then we can finish off this little mission and get home?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon kissed him again. [Home.]

**end


	5. Chapter 5

Foursome 5: Just Desserts   
By Lori and Wolfling  
Obi-Wan paced back and forth across the rug. Boot heels thudded in the thick carpet. Cloak swirling at each turn, he was the epitome of contained anger. Qui-Gon stood back and waited for the rant that would most surely follow. Waiting for the words that would surely reflect what they were both feeling.

Finally his lifemate stopped moving and just stared at Qui-Gon. "That despicable excuse for an old man needs to be stripped of his lightsaber and banished to the Dune Sea on Tatooine at the height of summer."

"An elegant contrast to the ice fields of Hoth," Qui-Gon observed.

"Ridiculous art...like that twit would know art if it bit him on his --"

"Indeed," he interrupted timely. "It is a wonder Jess survived as well as he did."

"Barely. And that...that...Qareseain roach did everything to prevent it. He wanted a perfect little clone of himself," Obi-Wan snarled. "And where the hell were they for most of his training? Not here where someone would notice."

"It should've been noticed regardless." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Tell me how it wasn't noticed. I want someone to explain it to me." Obi-Wan spun again, pacing over to the window.

"I wish I could. There are those of us who knew Orath was a dried up old blowhard. We should've..." He trailed off.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Right, when you were up to your eyeballs in accusations and trials of your own."

"Then you just answered your own question. Everyone was so caught up in their own problems that the plight of one padawan was beneath their notice."

Qui-Gon couldn't see it from his angle, but could feel through the bond the snarl that Obi-Wan unleashed on the skyline. "Then as an Order we are a failure."

"Then that is what we must change."

"Starting with using Orath as an example of what is not permitted."

Qui-Gon approached his lifemate, resting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "We will do what must be done."

"Does it include using him as a practice dummy?" The muscles were as hard as steel under his fingers.

"I have to admit it is a great temptation."

Obi-Wan turned around to look up at him. "We need to talk to people who knew them both during Jess's apprenticeship. Oh, and not to be grumpy or anything, but I wasn't done pacing yet." A tiny smile softened the statement.

Qui-Gon smiled back and released him. "Far be it for me to interfere with your pacing."

Obi-Wan grinned and gave him a hard kiss then began walking again. "We definitely need to talk to Grewlii. I'm sure she knows part of what is going on--"

Qui-Gon watched as his lifemate came to an abrupt halt and looked down. He followed Obi-Wan's gaze to see a small bundle of fur, enthusiastically attacking Obi-Wan's boot.

"Ahem," Obi-Wan said mildly. The cat crow-hopped sideways at the sound then bounced right back with a fierce little growl.

Qui-Gon felt his lips twitch with a barely restrained smile. "Quite fierce."

"For her size, yes. I imagine I gave the same impression in my initiate years." Obi-Wan twitched his foot and she pounced it again. The little tail was standing straight up in the air and t'lya was making a grand attempt at having her fur stand up.

"It is difficult to keep up a justified rage while one's boot is being mauled," Qui-Gon observed wryly.

"Not if I use her fur to buff the scuffs out." Obi-Wan scooped up the indigent animal and held her at eye level. One tiny paw took a swipe at Obi-Wan's nose.

One tawny eyebrow raised slightly and he growled at her.

t'lya reared back in surprise.

Careful to keep eye contact he made an interrogative growl and carefully extended a finger.

With a tentative "mrr", t'lya delicately sniffed at his finger then a tiny pink tongue shot out to lick at it.

Obi-Wan purred and stroked that single finger over her head to scratch behind one ear.

Her eyes closed in pleasure and her loud purr soon filled the room.

"Well, that short-circuited my rant, didn't it?" Obi-Wan sighed and kept scratching.

"She is most effective in calming you down," Qui-Gon agreed, once again moving behind his lifemate, this time wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. The warm weight of his mate leaned back against him this time, anger transmuted into the cool resolve that Obi-Wan was known for.

"I'm sorry."

He dropped a kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head. "I am as disturbed by this as you are. No need for apologies."

"I'm going to search through the council records, see what else has been missed over the years. Starting with Jess." A soft sigh and Obi-Wan was pressed back against him. "We were so very lucky."

"Yes. Often in spite of ourselves." There had been many times over their relationship, especially in the early days, where things could've gone awry and often almost did.

"Then we were fated to be together," Obi-Wan said softly. "Speaking of which..."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, tightening his grip.

"Rill. Cream. Berries." Obi-Wan twisted enough to look up at him. He sent the mental image of their female bondmate covered in thick whipping cream, a line of the purple berries swirling along her body. And himself, Jess and Qui-Gon eating them off of her.

It was a very intoxicating image. "I do feel slightly peckish," Qui-Gon said consideringly.

"Should cheer Jess right up," Obi-Wan offered.

"I'll get the cream, you get the berries?"

"Right after I do something with the felinoid." Obi-Wan grinned and floated the cat down the hall and into Ani's room then shut the door.

Qui-Gon smiled back then turned to get the cream out of the refrigeration unit. When he turned back his lifemate's cloak, boots and belt were tossed on the couch. Obi-Wan glided past him to get the berries off the shelf. "Shall we go wreak some fun havoc?"

"Let's wreak away."

"I think we'll let her sleep through the application, hmm?" Obi-Wan had put on his most wicked grin.

"Sneak attacks are always interesting."

They entered the bedroom to find their other two bondmates both asleep in the middle of the large bed. Jess was curled around Rill, his head pillowed on her chest and Rill's arms wrapped around him almost protectively.

Obi-Wan stepped to Jess's side of the bed and sat down gently. His fingers traced along his dark haired bondmate's arm. His mental touch was just as gentle, [Jess, don't move -- but I need you to wake up.]

Jess's eyes opened but he remained perfectly still. [What's wrong? Has something happened?]

[Nothing's wrong.] Obi-Wan leaned down enough to pop a berry in Jess's mouth. [We just decided that dessert would be best eaten off the sweetest lass in the Fleet.]

Qui-Gon watched as Jess's dark eyes grow even darker as Obi-Wan's words sank in. [I could eat,] Jess said with a casualness that the heat coming through the bond belied.

[Just don't wake her. We don't want the dish moving before it's prepared.] Another berry was placed between Jess's lips and was slowly chewed and swallowed. [Master brought the fresh cream.]

Taking that as his cue, Qui-Gon stepped forward and gently eased himself onto the edge of the bed beside Rill. [Care to help us prepare?]

[Oh definitely.] With a graceful, agile move, Jess managed to detangle himself from Rilka's embrace without disturbing her.

She shifted slightly and yawned, before stretching back out. Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand to her temple, deepening her sleep a little. [Well, go on then...]

Qui-Gon took the bowl of cream and poured some on Rill's stomach. [We need a nice even layer for a base,] he said as if he was giving a recipe.

Obi-Wan's free hand spread the cream up between her breasts. [Ooops. I guess you need to pour out some more.]

[Good thing I brought so much.] He poured out more.

This time it was Jess who reached out and smoothed the cream out, going down where Obi-Wan had gone up, spreading it over the tops of her thighs.

[Don't forget the garnish.] Obi-Wan held out the bowl of berries.

Jess grinned, taking a berry and popping it into Obi-Wan's mouth. [Can't forget that.]

Taking another one, he held it out to Qui-Gon who, with a smile, leaned over and carefully bit it out of his fingers. The slightly tart taste he loved burst across his tongue as he chewed slowly and swallowed.

[She's waking...you better hurry.] Obi-Wan grinned.

[You're the artist, Jess,] Qui-Gon invited.

[She's already a masterpiece, but I'll do my best to add the accents.] He took more berries from Obi-Wan and scattered them over Rill's cream covered body.

[Very nice.] Obi-Wan leaned down and licked up a mouthful of cream and a berry. [Definitely the way to eat.]

Qui-Gon felt his own arousal grow at the sight, vividly reminded of the times he and Obi-Wan had done this alone, each of them taking turns at being the "dish". A look into his lifemate's eyes told him that Obi-Wan was remembering that too.   
Then Obi-Wan was scooping up the cream and smearing it across his lips before pressing forward to meet Qui-Gon.

As it always seemed to, the cream seemed to taste even sweeter when mingled with Obi-Wan's taste. Qui-Gon reached out and cupped the back of his lifemate's head as he licked Obi-Wan's lips clean.

Obi-Wan sighed happily. [More?]

[Much, much more, love.]

[Good.] His lifemate gently broke the hold and got more cream and turned to Jess. [Hungry?]

Jess merely smiled and then devoured Obi-Wan's mouth. Rill shifted, sensing the rising passions nearby. Taking some more of the cream, Qui-Gon lightly brushed it over her lips, then leaned over and kissed her lingeringly.

[What?] Her mouth opened to his. [What are you eating?]

[You,] he replied, caressing her mouth with his tongue. A glance upwards showed him that their other two bondmates were still locked in a passionate kiss.

Bright laughter went through her at that. [Does this have something to do with the fact I am wet?]

Qui-Gon slid a hand down between her legs. [Yes, you are,] he agreed, running the tip of his finger over her clit.

She groaned into his mouth, [Well that is certainly going to help.]

Her legs spread wider, which got the two knights' attention.

[We decided we wanted dessert, but we didn't have a plate,] Jess explained as he leaned over and began licking the cream off her right breast.

[Oh...] she murmured.

Obi-Wan shifted around Jess and began lapping at the cream on her stomach. Qui-Gon pulled back slightly, to get some more cream to brush against Rill's lips. All the while, he kept lightly stroking her with his finger. She wriggled, not able to move much under the four-way assault.

[Delicious,] Jess said, raising his head and licking his lips. He shifted again, changing places with Obi-Wan and began working on cleaning the cream off her thighs. Starting at the outside and ever so slowly working his way inward.

Obi-Wan smiled wickedly and picked up the bowl, then slowly poured a bit of the now slightly melted cream over Qui-Gon's fingers and between Rill's legs. [Wouldn't want you to miss a spot, Jess-love.]

Rilka moaned again. [Ooooh.]

[Oh I won't. Trust me.] He shifted again, moving so he was kneeling between her outstretched legs and resumed his licking.

Qui-Gon's hand was displaced by Jess's mouth. Obi-Wan shifted upwards and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking deeply on it. Releasing Rill's mouth, Qui-Gon trailed his lips down over her throat and closed over her other nipple, relishing the feelings coming from his bondmates as they shared their arousal.

Rill's mouth was freed now to give voice to those moans that had been given over only to thought and Qui-Gon's mouth. With a shudder and a cry she gave up her first orgasm to the mouths' of her bondmates. Qui-Gon closed his eyes as her pleasure washed over them all, bringing him that much closer to his own. He opened his eyes again, finding himself looking directly into Obi-Wan's heated gaze.

Jess meanwhile was still occupied between Rill's legs, his hands coming up and curving around her thighs.

Obi-Wan reached up and gave Rill a long kiss. [I leave you in good hands and better lips, Rilka-ki.] With that he climbed over her to push Qui-Gon flat on his back.

[Is there something you want, love?] Qui-Gon asked, keeping his tone casual, even as his arms came up to encircle his lifemate's body and pull him closer.

[Mhmm.] Narrow hips straddled his own and Obi-Wan wasted no time fusing their mouths together.

Qui-Gon brought one hand up to entangle in Obi-Wan's hair, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss. Fingers laced into his own hair, the lithe body pressed to his from shoulder to hip. The touch of skin against skin was as always, as soothing as it was arousing. Qui-Gon rocked his hips up against Obi-Wan trying for more contact.

[Something you want?] he was asked in that same casual tone. Hips slid down some, matching hot lengths to each other.

Qui-Gon caught his breath at the sensation. [You,] he replied, his casual tone gone. [Inside me.]

Obi-Wan nodded. He was kissed once more, fiercely. His lifemate slipped down further, spreading Qui-Gon's legs then pressed inside slowly. There was nothing that felt like this, the physical pleasure combined and overshadowed by the feeling of their souls merging at the same time as their bodies. Every sensation was shared between them. Taking and being taken. Holding and being held. And the love permeated all of it.

[My light,] Qui-Gon gasped as he looked up into changeling eyes of his lifemate, feeling like he could drown in their depths.

[My life.] Obi-Wan's eyes flickered down to where they were joined then back to meet his gaze. [We are together.]

[Always. Forever.] His hands moved over Obi-Wan's skin.

[Love you,] Obi-Wan whispered. Tugging Qui-Gon's legs around his waist, Obi-Wan slid into his full depth and stopped.

Leaving them in the Moment.

Qui-Gon had no idea how long they were suspended, unaware of anything but each other, of their connection, their souls touching and merging once again. Dimly, at the edge of his awareness he could feel the faint touches of Jess and Rilka, but this moment wasn't meant to be shared with anyone else, not even their other bondmates.

It was for him and Obi-Wan alone.

Finally the demands on their bodies were heard over the sustained note of the soul-merge. Obi-Wan shivered once and with a groan, orgasmed. The feeling of his lifemate's pleasure surging through their connection overwhelmed what was left of Qui-Gon's control and he let it push him over the edge into his own.

The next clear sensation was that of being wrapped around his lifemate, both of them on their sides. Eyes the color of stormy seas met his as Obi-Wan brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. [Beloved.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [Obi-Wan,] he sent back, all that was bright and loving caught up in the simple name.

[Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan brushed their lips together then snuggled down and tucked his head under Qui-Gon's chin. Warm caring and the faintest hint of sleepy contentment emanated through the bond.

He closed his eyes and sent his own contentment back. Another presence touched his thoughts and he looked up to see Jess and Rilka watching them.

Rilka's smile was a bit awestruck. "That was beautiful."

Jess, who was spooned behind Rill, nodded. "It was...incandescent."

Obi-Wan just shifted and trailed his hand down Qui-Gon's arm, unwilling to speak aloud just yet. Qui-Gon hugged him tighter and reached out to his other bondmates with one hand.

They moved closer, Rill gently sliding around until she was on the far side of the bed, the lifemates bracketed by their soulmates.

**********


	6. Chapter 6

Foursome Six

 

Rill had been the first to pull away, the smell and the stickiness finally overwhelming her nose. Obi-Wan was quick to follow, after all his back had been plastered to her front. Jess shrugged ruefully and abandoned Qui-Gon when the sounds of laughter and splashing began to carry out of the bathroom.

Which had left Qui-Gon alone in the rather worse-for-wear bed. With a sigh, and the knowledge that three in the shower would be a tight fit and four would be close to impossible, he got up and set about cleaning up the mess and changing the sheets before heading in for his own shower.

When he left the shower, Jess had been putting on casual clothes and there was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. 

Dinner.

[About ten minutes, Master. Obi-Wan wants you to know that Masters Mace and Yoda are joining us,] Ani sent along the training bond.

[Thank you, Ani,] he sent back.

Wonderful. He had known that his master and Mace would want to hear their side of Orath's allegations; he had just hoped it would've been a little later.  
Rueful amusement came from his lifemate. Apparently Obi-Wan had been hoping for a reprieve as well.

"So much for a quiet dinner," Jess said, looking down at his clothes and Qui-Gon could almost hear his debating whether he should change into something more formal. 

He stepped up behind the young knight and wrapped his arms around him. "You look fine. Relax."

"Relax, while the head of the council is waiting out there find out why I physically attacked my master?" Jess smiled humorlessly. "Easier said then done."

[Actually he just likes my cookies,] Obi-Wan offered freely.

Qui-Gon tightened his grip. "It'll be all right, Jess. Trust me." [Trust us.]

Jess sighed and leaned back against him. [I do.] He took a deep breath and then pulled away. "Okay. I'm ready."

Qui-Gon quickly finished getting dressed and they both exited the bedroom. Semi-controlled chaos met their eyes. Yoda was happily munching his way through a cookie, a plate of them sat at his elbow. Mace had just been shooed out of the kitchen by Ani who was now making it clear that his dinner was sacrosanct and it didn't matter who you were. You didn't mess with his master's fixing of dinner.

"Told you I did, one does not invade Obi-Wan's kitchen easily," Yoda cackled.

"Hrumph." Mace rolled his eyes and stole a cookie.

Rill and Kae were safely in the no man's land of the couch. The large table had been set with enough spaces for everyone.

[Qui-Gon?] Obi-Wan asked meekly.

[Yes, Obi-Wan?] he replied, instantly suspicious. A meek Obi-Wan was usually a sneaky Obi-Wan.

[Ani's trapped me in the kitchen. Can you come rescue t'lya?]

He smiled faintly at his lifemate's harried tone. [Of course, love,] he said, as he crossed the room, noticing that Rill and Kae had beckoned Jess over, putting him between them in a rather obvious protective gesture. That made his smile widen as he entered the kitchen.

"Mrrr?" t'lya promptly bounced out of the cupboard and galloped down the counter towards him. She was a bit whiter than usual and was leaving tiny white footprints behind.

Obi-Wan just picked up the hot dish he was working on and lifted it out of her reach as she continued on unabated in Qui-Gon's direction.

With a deft movement, Qui-Gon plucked her off the counter before she could get into any more mischief. "Fell into the flour?" he asked, fingers stroking the tiny animal's fur and sending little white clouds into the air as he did so.

"Yes. For the third time in ten minutes." Obi-Wan spared him a glance and a smile.

"I'll take her out of your way." He gave his lifemate a mental caress, then left the kitchen, taking the tiny trouble magnet with him.

Yoda was now holding his plate and glaring at Mace, who was munching on yet another cookie. Ani resumed his post in the kitchen entryway. 

Qui-Gon took a seat near his master and snagged a cookie himself. "Mace, Master Yoda," he greeted the two with a nod.

"Live with Obi-Wan, you do. Eat his cooking all the time. These are for me, he said," Yoda said in mock grumpiness.

"You eat all of those, you won't have room for dinner," Qui-Gon pointed out reasonably.

"Promised a dish to take home, he did. Life is uncertain. Cookies first." 

He smiled faintly, letting his affection for the little gnome show. "Yes, Master."

"Felinoid is dusty. Have you washed her recently?"

"Mrrow?" t'lya asked, peering suspiciously at Yoda.

"Not recently, no."

"Rrwow." t'lya grumped and bounced out of Qui-Gon's hands, promptly heading back to her human and the relative safety of the kitchen.

"She's not very enthusiastic about baths," Qui-Gon explained unnecessarily.

"Heh. Neither were you, padawan."

"That may have had something to do with the fact that the shower in our quarters was built to your size."

"You didn't complain when it meant more trips to the communal showers to stare at the other padawans."

"Ah." Qui-Gon glanced at the other occupants of the room who were all following the conversation avidly.

Obi-Wan came to his rescue, inadvertently, as a large dish crashed to the floor in the kitchen. A small, now mostly wet cat raced between Ani's legs and disappeared under the couch.

"It appears t'lya has had her bath," Qui-Gon observed, mentally promising the small animal a dish of cream for the distraction.

"It's going to be a little bit longer for dinner, as you may have guessed," Obi-Wan called from the kitchen. "Extra dessert for the person that keeps t'lya out of my way."

"I don't think she's going to be any more trouble," Jess said, as his padawan hung off the edge of the couch to peer underneath. "At least for a little while."

"I meant for the next year or so. " Obi-Wan replied, laughing.

"I'm afraid that would take more skill than I possess," Jess returned, keeping his expression serious.

"More skill than any of us possess," Qui-Gon added dryly.

"Then I'll just have to share all the extra cookies with my admirers in the crèche."

"You're assuming my master will leave any left to be shared."

"Oh, he'll just show up on the days I bring them. He always has, haven't you Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan stepped to the table, the first of the dishes placed there to be eaten.

"Timing is everything," Yoda said, eating yet another cookie.

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan nodded. "Fruit cookies in two days."

Qui-Gon smiled. "He's always accused me of taking you for my padawan merely for your cooking skills."

"Really? I thought it was just because you were so used to having someone shorter than you around." Obi-Wan grinned and came around the table long enough to give him a kiss.

"Humph. Shorter than Qui-Gon almost everyone is. Water him too much I did."

"Well, you are rather fond of swamps, Master."

Yoda snorted again and pointed a finger at Obi-Wan. "Irrational bias against swamps you have. Learn to overcome you should."

"He just doesn't like blue mud," Anakin put in, defending his master.

Obi-Wan shivered and made for the kitchen again. "Well said, Padawan."

One very good meal later, they were all settled in the living room again. Obi-Wan and t'lya had made cautious amends and the two padawans had cleared away the last of the dishes. Qui-Gon was on the couch to one side of Jess, with Rill on the other. 

"Ask you, we will now, what happened." Yoda said softly.

Eyes downcast, Jess replied just as softly, "I hit Master Orath."

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand in reassurance. "He was provoked."

"Gimer stick has more caring in it than Orath," Yoda said calmly. The large eyes fixed on Jess. "Why, hmm?"

Jess's voice if anything was even softer. "He ordered me to sever the soul bond."

"Tell me what else he said, you need not. Sure that he will tell me himself." The old master sighed. 

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, I know that. I will accept whatever punishment the council decides."

"I won't," Qui-Gon said firmly.

His Master's gaze came to rest on him. "Think we will punish him, do you?"

He chose his words carefully. "I think the council has sometimes made less than wise decisions."

"Hrumpf. Bold words for someone who warms a council seat when we can keep you there, yes." Yoda made a production out of getting down from his chair, waving off all offers of assistance. "Short I am, fighting too large furniture I have been for years."

Mace, who had remained silent until now, bowed briefly in their direction. "Thank you for the meal and your answers."

"Windu, stop sweet talking Obi-Wan for more cookies, you should. Carry my box you may." Yoda never paused in his slow walk to the door, never looking back at his audience. "Enough punishment there has been to Knight Lashar. Years of it. No more will there be."

The door closed behind them to a careful silence.

"Th-that's it?" Jess finally asked in a disbelieving whisper.

Rill stared at the door. "I guess so."

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was toweling an indigent felinoid clean. "It's over except for the formal council meeting with Orath. Which neither of you has to go to, unless you want to."

"No one will blame you if you don't," Qui-Gon added.

Jess shook his head. "No. I should be there." He took a deep breath. "I won't run from this, I won't give Master Orath the pleasure."

"How is sparing yourself several hours of hateful rhetoric running?" Obi-Wan stared at his bondmate. "Though I find myself actually looking forward to tearing his arguments apart."

Rill snorted. "Tearing his arguments apart is the least of what you have in mind, Kenobi."

"All the more reason to be there," Jess insisted, managing a smile. "I wouldn't want to miss that show."

Obi-Wan's smile had much of the predator in it. "For you, anything Jess-love."

"Thank you." The words were heartfelt. 

A simple nod and his lifemate turned back to the kitten.

[Just don't forget yourself while you go after Orath,] Qui-Gon warned, sensing the plans whirling in his lifemate's mind. Not that he wasn't in perfect agreement emotionally. But Obi-Wan had a tendency to become rather...single-minded.

[And what could I possibly forget?] Obi-Wan's gaze met his for a moment, dark with pain. [That the council does what is best for its own interests. You know they are going to want to make this little problem disappear.]

[Yes. But we're not going to let that happen.] He smiled faintly. [Though I'm sure they will have cause yet again to regret offering the two of us seats. Just be careful not to give them ammunition to use against you in your zeal.]

[Oh, I'll be sure to be my usual restrained General Kenobi self during the meeting. No worries, lifemate.]

[That's very reassuring,] Qui-Gon replied dryly. 

[Then I'll do everything I need to before the meeting starts and not say a word during.] Obi-Wan's tone was iron.

Qui-Gon sighed and let the subject drop. There was no reasoning with Obi-Wan when he got like this. Besides, there was a very large part of Qui-Gon that was in total agreement in this case.

"So, the regular business of life goes on now. Any ideas about how we are going to manage assignments?" Obi-Wan shifted the subject.

"I-" Jess blinked, visibly switching mental gears. 

"Not dismissing it at all, Jess. There just isn't a lot we can do about it right now and we *do* need to decide what we can do for assignments."

Jess nodded. "Of course."

"We have to find a way to function within the limits of the lifebond," Qui-Gon said soberly. "Without letting those limits become widely known."

"I take that teaching position you've been promising me for a while, perhaps. It will put people off the hunt while Ani is still catching up with his peers."

"And you want Rill and me to take over the D'Ka?" Jess asked.

"At least part of the time, yes. It's going to be very odd if the entire command staff changes out. But it remains a voluntary assignment." Obi-Wan sighed and released the put out t'lya from the towel.

"Whatever you need us to do." Jess looked determined.

"Stay here and make love to me the rest of my days?" Obi-Wan asked with a lopsided smile.

Jess smiled back. "What about the nights?"

"That's between Qui-Gon and Rill."

"Sounds acceptable," Qui-Gon said. 

[You're easy.] Obi-Wan laughed across the bond, humor restored.

Qui-Gon just grinned at him. 

"Seriously, though, whatever you need..." Jess began.

"As soon as we figure it out I have no doubt you will be the first to know, Jess. My word on it," Obi-Wan replied seriously.

"I think our best course of action at this point," Qui-Gon said, "is to take each assignment as it comes. We'll figure out how to best handle them on a case by case basis."

"The trick is getting the right assignments." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"We've managed up to now." Qui-Gon held his hand out to his lifemate. "We'll continue to do so."

Obi-Wan smiled and took the proffered hand. "No doubt, Master."

He tugged and pulled Obi-Wan down onto his lap. "That's settled then."

Obi-Wan's smile turned brilliant and his lifemate snuggled into his favorite position in his lap. "For the moment at least."

"Whatever shall we do now?" Jess asked, pulling Obi-Wan's legs onto his lap and removing his boots.

"Poetry?" Obi-Wan asked as he lifted his leg up slightly, facilitating the boot's removal.

Rill snickered. "Only if it's the kind of poetry that is done with the body and not the voice."

"You have a way with words, my dear Rilka," Qui-Gon said, keeping his face serious as he said it. He knew his amusement would show in his eyes.

"Indeed she does, especially for someone who avoids diplomacy the way small children avoid baths." Obi-Wan sighed happily as Jess began massaging his feet.

"Actually having someone speak his or her mind all the time can be refreshing," Jess pointed out.

"Yes, it is." His lifemate gave Qui-Gon a shy grin.

"It does save time," Qui-Gon observed.

"Cut right to the heart of the matter," he replied lazily.

The weight of Obi-Wan in his lap was growing more heavy and limp as he relaxed into the massage that was now easing the tight calves. Qui-Gon began stroking his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "And sometimes it is possible to say more without words at all."

The knight's eyes began to drift closed, the fingers of his hand reaching out and intertwining with Rill's. Leaning over, Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on the top of his head, letting his love flow through the bond. Obi-Wan's love and affection spilled across all the bonds. Enough to draw a curious Ani out of the kitchen where he was promptly drawn into the tangle of limbs.

Kae soon followed and was also pulled in, giggling, by her master. "I think we need a bigger couch," she commented between giggles.

"But then we'd have room to spread out and what fun would that be?" Obi-Wan offered.

"Definitely would make it harder to do this," Jess said, tickling Kae.

"Eeek!" She squirmed and began giggling and trying to tickle him back.

Things quickly degenerated from there, turning in a free for all, that ended with them all in a pile on the floor, out of breath. 

"Oh, that was fun but my sides hurt," Ani said ruefully.

"My *face* hurts," Kae added. "Too much laughing."

"No such thing, Padawan," Jess countered, tugging on her short braid.

"Infinite quantities of happiness and silliness here," Obi-Wan said as he made a point of tucking his feet out of reach.

"Mrr?" came from the kitten perched on a nearby chair who was looking down at them all with her head cocked to the side inquisitively.

"Mrroww," her human replied.

t'lya seemed to consider for a moment, then pounced from the chair onto Obi-Wan's chest. He gave a small 'oof' at her landing then reached up to scratch behind one ear, purring at her softly.

Eyes closing in pleasure she purred back, loudly.

"Definitely kindred spirits," Qui-Gon observed dryly.

"There does seem to be a number of similarities." Rill grinned. [A predilection for cream among them.]

[After this afternoon, I think I've acquired that predilection myself,] Jess put in.

"And differences," Obi-Wan argued. "She's far cuter than I ever was or could be."

"Oh I don't know," Qui-Gon mused. "You definitely had some degree of cuteness when you first became my padawan."

"Some degree?" An eyebrow rose slightly.

"A great degree."

"Does this go back to the adorable and fluffy conversation we had when I was ill?"

"There's some relation, yes."

"You think Obi-Wan qualifies as fluffy?" Rill's tone was disbelieving.

"Actually I said his hair was getting long enough to be considered fluffy." Qui-Gon reached out and ran his fingers through the hair in question.

"I always wondered how he kept it standing on end as padawan and not look completely ridiculous. I looked like a spiked hedgehog." Jess said from the far side of the sprawl.

Obi-Wan's purr had changed, reflecting the gentle caress of his lifemate's fingers.

"I saw those holos. I thought you were rather cute. Endearing," Rilka countered.

Jess and Obi-Wan's eyes met and they both shuddered. "Endearing."

"What's wrong with endearing?" their bondmate wanted to know.

"Not typically a male trait. Annoying, stubborn, occasionally affectionate.. those are traits usually associated with men," Obi-Wan answered.

"But I'm not talking about men," she pointed out. "I'm talking about when you were padawans."

"In that case you should ask Qui-Gon. He's far more the expert on them that we are."

Qui-Gon gave them both an apologetic look. "I'm afraid she's right. You were endearing."

"I know there has to be pictures of you as a padawan around here somewhere. Master Yoda told me there was a few." Jess's arm waved in the general direction of the bookcase. "Need them for comparison. Though this does mean that both Ani and Kae are endearing as well, if you follow the logic chain."

Ani wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "If you take the definition of endearing as making dear, or prizing, then it definitely fits."

Ani smiled and tried not to look too pleased at the compliment. 

Obi-Wan squeaked at the kitten's claws finally penetrated his tunic. "We are going to trim your claws, little one," he murmured.

"Mrrr!"

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan tried to look stern.

"Mew?" t'lya looked at him with wide eyes, ears quivering.

"Then don't poke me with them." Obi-Wan held out for a compromise. "We'll get you something you can sharpen them on besides me."

The loud purring resumed.

"That is a truly fascinating relationship," Jess murmured.

Obi-Wan purred back at her, his free hand stroking gently along her back. The tiny paws were still kneading his shirt, but it was clear the claws were retracted now.

"Are you sure he's pure human genotype?" Rill asked.

"I have wondered," Qui-Gon admitted, still stroking Obi-Wan's hair.

"Worry when I start growing a long tail and sprouting fur," Obi-Wan offered.

"Then you really would be fluffy," Kae said, giggling.

"Hey, we could always set you out in a windstorm and see how fluffy your hair gets."

"Perhaps we should see if we can make that a new event in the annual competitions," Qui-Gon mused. "Fluffiest padawan."

That just made Kae giggle all the harder.

"The wookies would win," Rill said firmly.

"There would have to be different categories depending on species of course," Qui-Gon replied.

"This is a very silly conversation." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, it is." Jess grinned. "Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Want a cat?" Obi-Wan pointed the kitten in his direction.

With a gentle tug of the Force, Jess pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "I've got one, thanks."

He snuggled closer. "Not that I am complaining at all, mind you. But is there reason I've been the recipient of all this affection this afternoon? Or is this my cute, fluffy side that is endearing you all to me?"

"You mean you didn't get the schedule?" Qui-Gon kept his expression serious as he spoke.

"No, what's the schedule for today?"

"Gang up on Rill before dinner," Jess paused to grin at Rilka, "and right now it's considering the benefits of cute, fluffy bondmates."

"Sounds sensible to me. So what are the benefits of cute, fluffy bondmates?" Obi-Wan snuggled closer.

"Excellent cuddling potential," Jess replied after a moment's consideration.

"Oh, indeed." Obi-Wan promptly cuddled. "How am I doing?"

"Definitely living up to the potential."

Kae propped herself up on one elbow. "I get the feeling Ani and I should make ourselves scarce soon."

"They'll let us know," Ani told her, with the air of an old hand at dealing with cuddling masters.

"You do realized it doesn't always have to lead to making love, Kae," Rill said softly.

"Oh, I know," Kae responded easily. 

"Good, then I think Master Jess needs his other side cuddled as well."

Kae smiled and snuggled up to her master. "Cuddling is good," she stated.

"Very good." Obi-Wan glanced over at Rill. "You should check Qui-Gon's cuddle factor...just in case it's changed in the last ten minutes or so."

"It hasn't," Ani reported, snuggled up against his master's side.

Qui-Gon hugged the boy tighter and held out with his free arm to Rilka. "There's always room for one more."

Rilka slipped right in next to him, her curves fitting up against him so nicely.  
He sighed in contentment, enjoying the feel of having all those who were most important to him close, happy and as at peace as he could ever expect given their life style. 

There was a soft weight climbing up his legs then along his chest. Finally the tiny body of t'lya wove into view, her front paws resting on his chin and she was looking down into his eyes. "Mew?"

Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon touched the tiny animal's mind, getting a wave of curiosity from her. He sent back an image of a litter of kittens all cuddled up together and purring languidly. She purred at him contentedly and rubbed her head against the end of his nose, then hopped over Rill to go back to her favorite 'kitten'. There was a soft chuckle as the cat settled back down on Jess's chest and right next to Obi-Wan's face. 

Contentment certainly seemed to describe them all.

At least until Obi-Wan tried to escape t'lya's persistent attempts to give his right cheek a bath. He retreated to the bedroom where he could distract her with games of hide and seek under the blankets. And of course, who could resist a barely dressed, laughing Obi-Wan at bedtime?

***********

"Just remember, what I am doing here I learned at least half of it from you. So you are at least half responsible for this."

"Then my life has not been in vain," Rilka replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan grinned for a moment then let his expression sober up. "I just don't want Jess to get hurt any more by that...."

"Neither do I," she agreed, matching his seriousness. "But if I could get Orath alone in a room for five minutes..."

"That can be arranged," he said seriously.

"Don't tempt me."

"I mean it. Someone needs to remind him and I'm not allowed."

Rilka looked at him searchingly for a long moment. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be allowed but nobody's forbidden me. You arrange it and I'll do my best to make sure Orath understands the error of his ways."

He nodded. That could definitely be arranged. A teeny bit of personal payback for their bondmate. And maybe, just maybe...she could use that wicked right hook on the old coot.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing?" Rill asked leaning against Obi-Wan's shoulder and staring at the computer screen he'd called up.

He was paging through the databases as fast as they would come up on the link. "Right now I'm just compiling everyone's comments and observations over the last ten years. Setting up the damning pattern for everyone to see. Next, I'll make sure that certain people are available to speak to the council as witnesses.  
After that the rumor mill gets started."

"Ah." She grinned nastily. "I suspect that will do more good than all the official things combined."

"Well, depending on if his reaction will determine how finely I shred his reputation." He shrugged casually and turned his gaze back to the screen.

"Right into confetti, I would say. Do to his reputation the same thing he did to Jess's self esteem."

"Only to prevent him from doing it to another, Rill. Nothing else is acceptable to me, nor would it be to Jess."

"Damned Jedi ethics. You won't mind if I take some satisfaction in the fact he's getting some payback though I hope."

One corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "Not in the least, Rilka-ki. Not in the least."

"Good." 

They fell silent for a while as Obi-Wan looked through the records, Rilka reading along with him. He stopped scrolling for a moment; something was tickling the edges of his mind then faded away. Obi-Wan returned to his research only to have the tickle come back. He sat back in his chair, trying to chase the reaction back to the source.

[What are you thinking?] Rill asked through the bond. He could feel her leashed curiosity, being careful not to actually pry and find out the answers.

[There is something elusive. . .let check on something.] He reached out following the itch, tensing as he realized it led to Qui-Gon. He had a split second to realize this was a Very Bad Thing before the pain hit.

Pain washed back along the bond. 

The Force bending and twisted in the shape of an attack.

White-hot pain lanced into his eyes, focused there with the intensity of a laser beam. Then they were blind. He couldn't See Qui-Gon through the bond, couldn't See anything at all. Color drained from his physical sight like blood from an open wound.

Only dark outlines remained and then even that faded, leaving him wrapped in grayness.

One hand came up and reached for Rill, for where he had felt her last. "Can you feel him? Through the bond? Please!"

Warm fingers closed over his own. A pause that lasted for centuries and then the words he'd been waiting for. "Jess can. There's been an...accident."

He released the breath from his lungs in a great heave, "What accident? Take me to him."

Another pause as Rilka got the information from Jess. "It was a training accident," she relayed. "Ani..." Her voice trailed off and Obi-Wan could feel her shock and dismay through their bond. 

"Rill!" His hand tightened on hers, and he got to his feet, trying to stumble in the direction of the door.

A second later he felt Rilka press against his side, her arm going around his waist as she pulled his arm around her shoulders, supporting him as she guided him. "I know."

"Tell him I'm coming, please." Chills were setting in now. "And find out what happened."

Rilka guided him into their flyer, easing him into one of the pilot's chairs. He heard her start the engines and felt the ship lift off. 

"Jess says it was a Force overload? Ani lost control during an exercise."

If it would have done any good, he would have closed his eyes. Pain reverberated through him, oscillating across his nerves. If it was like this for him, how was it for his lifemate? "My Qui-Gon," he whispered.

"We'll be there soon, Obi-ki."

"Are Ani and Jess all right?"

Rill paused a long time. "Jess is fine. Ani...Ani's not handling it well."

He drew up his hood and buried his hands in the sleeves of his robe. "Make sure he knows that we don't blame him at all. Damn this is aggravating, I need to talk to them and I can't!"

Again a hand reached out and closed over his own cloak covered one. "I know."

Faintly through the soul bond, he could see through her eyes, but it was all dark shadows and gray flitting things. Far more disturbing than the plain grayness that muffled his sight now.

"How long and are the healers on their way? He'll prefer Grewlii if she's available."

He heard the engines straining as Rilka redlined them. "Ten minutes. Jess has already called her."

Ten minutes. An eternity measured by the clock in discrete segments.

He fumbled for the commlink and got them priority clearance through the heavy afternoon traffic to the temple. Not that Rill wouldn't take the most direct route anyway, but this ensured no delays by officials run off the designated routes. Then he switched it over to Ani's channel and tried to contact his padawan. "Ani?"

For a long moment there was no answer, then came a very shaky, "Yes, Master?"   
Obi-Wan still couldn't sense the training bond but he could hear in Anakin's voice the expectation of his wrath.

"Everything will be fine, my padawan." Putting reassurance into his voice. "Be easy and help Qui-Gon if you can. Remember, it's the Force. Neither good nor evil."

"O-okay." There was a short pause and then Ani added a heartfelt, "I'm sorry!"

"I know. It was an accident, padawan. They happen. We'll be there soon."

He heard Anakin take a shaky breath, in an obvious effort to hold back tears. "Okay."

"We love you, Anakin," he said softly. "And we can both cry later, all right?"

"Okay." Stronger this time. "The healers are here."

"Leave the link open so I can hear, please?"

"Yes, Master."

Through the communicator he could hear Jess and Grewlii talking in quick, tense bursts. The voices got louder; apparently Ani had shifted closer to Qui-Gon.

" --Force backlash, we need to get him to the infirmary. Where is Knight Kenobi?"

"He and Rilka were at the archives," he heard Jess answer. "Rill's flying them back now."

"He's on my commlink," Anakin offered.

"Thank you, Ani. Kenobi?"

"Yes, Healer?" Obi-Wan answered.

"How are you?"

"Blind," he said succinctly. He heard Jess mutter something that sounded like a curse.

"We're about to land," Rilka said, squeezing Obi-Wan's arm comfortingly before letting go to handle putting the flyer down.

"I can feel the bond with Rill, but that's it. How is Qui-Gon?"

"Unconscious," Jess replied. "I can feel him through the bond, but..."

"If what I felt is accurate, its backlash through the Force. He's blind to it now. Being unconscious is a blessing to him." Obi-Wan felt his arm being pulled. "We've landed and are on our way. Where do we meet you?"

It was Grewllean who answered. "The infirmary. We're heading there now."

"Youland better not be on duty," he muttered darkly. "I'll cut something vital off this time."

"You leave cutting vital pieces off people to those of us who can see what pieces we're cutting," Rill told him.

"Good, you can take out that idiot then. Thank you."

"Trust me Obi-ki. Nobody's going to mess with you or Qui-Gon."

[Thank you,] he whispered over the bond. For a moment his nerves shattered and then he grabbed his composure back. Like he had told Ani, they would have time to deal with it all later. 

Right now he needed to get to Qui-Gon.

Rilka led him through the hallways at a breakneck pace, made possible only by his total trust in her guidance. But it still seemed like several eternities in hell before the soft sounds of machines told him they'd arrived at the infirmary.

"Master!" Anakin's voice called.

"Ani." He held out his free hand as Rill kept leading him forward. 

There was a moment's hesitation and then his padawan's hand slid into his own. Obi-Wan pulled him closer and felt the training bond snap back into place with the contact. [It will be fine, Ani. Remember this.]

[Y-yes, Master. I'll try.]

"Obi-Wan!" Jess's voice was quickly followed by his touch, clasping the fingers that Rilka let go, then pulling him into a quick embrace. Another of Obi-Wan's bonds came alive again.

"Jess," he whispered, letting his forehead rest against the other knight's for a moment.

[He'll be all right,] Jess sent, all his determination behind the words. [We'll make sure he is.]

He pulled back enough to nod. [Where is he?]

Without another word Jess led him further into the room, finally putting his hand in Qui-Gon's limp one.

"Master?" he asked softly. His free hand traced up Qui-Gon's arm and across his chest to his face.

The bond snapped into place almost violently and his knees started to buckle under the pain. Jess's arms came around him from behind, keeping him standing and helping to brace him against the pain while he tried to fight through to his lifemate.

At first there was nothing, just the overwhelming pain and a sense of absence, of emptiness.

[Qui-Gon? Come back to me, beloved.] He reached out through the bond, sending love and reassurance into that emptiness. [You needn't wake, just let me know you are here.]

Then, finally, there was a response. No words but an overall sense of "Qui-Gonness" touched his thoughts and then latched onto him with a gratifying strength.

Relief rushed through him. Now he sent strength and healing into his lifemate. Warm affection and a sense of safety and peace traveled along with it, reassuring Qui-Gon that he could rest and recover.

"He's somewhat aware." His throat was tight with unshed tears.

The arms holding him tightened and he felt Jess and Rilka's relief as well.

"Good." Grewllean's tone was brisk. "Now lay down before you fall down. The best thing for both of you right now is rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he said softly. [Jess, help me.] Shrugged out of his robe, Obi-Wan began to get up on whatever contraption they had Qui-Gon laying on.

Jess half-lifted him until he was lying curled around his lifemate. Other hands began tugging his boots off. Rill. He moved his head over until it lay directly above Qui-Gon's heart, listening to the soothing sound of it beating.

"Ani stays, if he would like," Obi-Wan murmured as he slipped into a healing trance. [And of course my beloved bondmates.]

The last thing he was aware of before drifting off was the touch of those bondmates' minds, reassuring him of their presence and support.

************


	7. Chapter 7

Foursome Seven: Darkness

The first thing Qui-Gon noticed was the absence. The absence of pain, yes, and for that he was thankful. But there was more missing. His connection with the Force was gone; its song which had been always playing in the back of his mind from his earliest memories was strangely silent.

It made him feel empty, hollow. Worse, it made him feel disconnected from his surroundings, from the universe he had always felt such an integral part of. Like everything had ceased to exist except him, leaving him floating in a void, alone and horribly aware for eternity--

Awareness of his soul flooded through him. Obi-Wan's bright voice and quicksilver awareness dampened the emptiness. [Qui-Gon.]

[Obi-Wan.] He latched onto his lifemate's presence with the desperation of a drowning man.

[My life, be easy.] Obi-Wan gave him everything he had, holding still as much as he ever managed. [I am here.]

The love and touch gave Qui-Gon the anchor he needed to calm down and try and figure out what had happened. Memory, when it did return, came back all at once, images of running Ani through a lesson that had gone suddenly wrong and moving to absorb and dampen the energy shock wave the boy had produced. Then a blinding light and sudden pain as the wave overloaded his shields and his senses, pain that had blocked out everything else, even his awareness of his bondmates and his padawan...

[Anakin, is he--]

[Fine. Upset about what happened, but we will deal with it.] Obi-Wan's hand stroked along his cheek. [I made him stay and help heal you. Get past the reflexive withdrawal of not wanting to use the Force.]

It had happened before. A Jedi would misuse the Force somehow and then would 'block' their talent from conscious use. Only to have it backfire and become a wild uncontrollable talent later.

[That was well done of you,] Qui-Gon replied, opening his eyes to look at his lifemate and seeing...

Nothing.

"Obi-Wan..."

"I know. It's temporary. A side effect."

There was a rustle of clothing and feeling of Obi-Wan moving against him. A kiss was pressed to his lips. "You are in the infirmary."

"At least I've seemed to have avoided the bacta tank," he said, forcing humor into his voice that he didn't really feel.

"That seems to be my special domain." Obi-Wan's chuckle sounded weak.

Qui-Gon slid a hand up his lifemate's body until he had it pressed against Obi-Wan's cheek. "I can't feel the Force," he said, voicing the thing that most terrified him.

"I know. When you were first hurt, I could not touch it either. I can now, so I have no doubt you just need more time to heal, beloved."

He hoped that was true. It was not unheard of for a Jedi to burnout his talent in such an incident as had happened to him. To be this alone in his head for the rest of his life...

[Whatever I can do, Qui-Gon. Now rest some more, you aren't done healing yet.]

He did still feel quite tired. But he resisted. [I should talk to Anakin first. Let him know I don't blame him...]

[He knows.] A warm exhalation of breath against his chest told him of Obi-Wan's sigh. [Wait a moment and I'll send for him.]

[Thank you, love.]

His lifemate's attention was then diverted elsewhere for a moment, and then came back to him fully. [He'll be along shortly. Rest until he arrives, please.]

Qui-Gon obeyed, closing his sightless eyes and attempting to relax all the muscles that had tensed in his first waking panic. A warm hand was pressed to his breastbone and he could feel Jess sending healing and reassurance to him. The sensation was distant and muffled, but he could feel it.

The fact that he could sense it helped quiet the last of his panic as much as the reassuring healing itself.

[Thank you,] he sent along the soulbond, doing so taking far more concentration and energy than it ever had before.

[You're welcome,] Jess replied and a soft kiss was brushed against his forehead.

He sighed, finally finding himself starting to relax. Some measure of time passed and then Obi-Wan's words came to him. [Ani is approaching, love.]

He roused himself from the half-doze he had fallen into, reaching out with the senses he did still have.

"Hello Ani." Obi-Wan voice was directed towards the foot of the bed.

"Master? You wanted to see me?" The boy sounded uncertain.

"Yes, I did," Qui-Gon said, holding out a hand in the direction of his padawan's voice.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Then Ani was pushing past Jess and up onto the bed. His face pressed into Qui-Gon's chest.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to give the reassurance through touch that he couldn't through the training bond he couldn't touch.

"You can't hear me can you?" Ani said after a long silence.

He smoothed a hand over Anakin's hair. "No," he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Master." Ani whispered and then the tears came.

Qui-Gon held onto him, rubbing his back soothingly and murmuring reassurances as the boy cried himself out. Obi-Wan had retreated to the foot of the bed, one hand wrapped firmly around Qui-Gon's calf while Master and Padawan settled down. He could hear his lifemate talking quietly with someone, that divided attention so clear in the echoing silence of his mind.

He did his best not to dwell on that, not now at least. He could panic on his own time. Right now his padawan needed him. Ani's sobs were lessening in intensity now, but his many years of raising boys to men told him that his padawan was no less upset.

"Didn't mean to, Master. Maybe they were--" The words caught his attention. The cadence of them warning him of the desperate unhappiness in his student.

"No," he said fiercely. "They were not right. It was an accident, Ani, and one that was as much my fault as yours, if it's anyone's. It doesn't change anything. You are still my padawan who I'm very proud of. You're still wanted. You're still loved."

"Love you too, Master." He heard the boy sniffle.

Qui-Gon brushed Anakin's tears from his cheek with a gentle touch. "No more guilt, all right?"

Another huge sniffle. "I'll think about it."

"I suppose that is all I can ask."

"If you promise not to get all moody about it, I'll promise no guilt." A bit of humor crept into Ani's tone. The boy was picking up Obi-Wan's sass.

At this moment he was glad to hear it though. "I'll do my best. If I do you'll have to thump me."

That got him a laugh. "Yes, Master."

He smiled. "Good. Now I better rest some more before Obi-Wan thumps me. You can stay if you want."

"Thank you, Master." A quick kiss to his cheek then the boy was snuggling down to his side.

Qui-Gon sighed, trying to concentrate on the physical comfort and ignore the still echoing emptiness in his mind and heart.

[May I help you to sleep now?] Obi-Wan's voice filled the emptiness. Full attention once again back on him.

[Stay with me?] he asked, unashamed of the need not to be alone in his own head.

[Always...] Obi-Wan lay down on the other side of the bed. One hand gently stroking his hair. [Shall I tell you a story and paint pictures in the darkness for you?]

[Please,] Qui-Gon replied softly, his gratitude and love traveling along the bond without his conscious thought.

"You are getting better," Obi-Wan breathed then began speaking through the bond. Telling him of the time when Qui-Gon had come to him, when he had been hurt and lost to blindness.

It had been the first time they had ever made love.

He remembered it vividly, the entire visit, from the moment he had come down the ramp of the Dragonwing and seen his Obi-Wan waiting for him, bandaged, pale and hurting, but alive and real before him. As alive and real to him now. He drifted to sleep with that comforting thought and the modulated tones of his lifemate providing a warm cushion for his soul.

****************

Obi-Wan's voice paused for a moment. The gentle rhythm that had matched the beat of his heart broken. It caught his attention as he rested, drifting in the void. Then the quicksilver brightness began again, but it was not fully with him now. Part of that sunny warmth drawn elsewhere and it drew him along with it.

Toward consciousness.

No blind panic accompanied waking this time, awareness of where he was and what had happened there from the first conscious thought. A slim body was pressed against his side, thin arms wrapped around him tightly. Ani.

But Obi-Wan was no longer curled around him. He felt jealous for a moment that someone had gotten his lifemate's attention. Then the soft voices began to catch his attention.

"He leave the infirmary when he wakes. Master Qui-Gon will do better in his quarters and away from all of this." Through the thin blanket he could feel Obi-Wan's hips and back pressed up against his flank. The muscles were moving and flexing. Apparently Obi-Wan was waving his arms to make his point more noticeable.

"No, I don't think so Knight Kenobi." Youland. The healer that had kept them separated last time one of them had been hurt.

"It's not up to you, Healer. You aren't on his case, Grewllean is."

"I am the senior healer and I ---"

"Not for this, you aren't. As a member of the Jedi Council I am officially warning you that this matter is none of your concern. You may go."

There was more sputtering but the healer didn't press his case any further. Qui-Gon imagined that the man was remembering what had happened the last time he crossed Obi-Wan. It was almost enough to bring a smile to his face, despite his injuries.

[Welcome back, love. I've fought off the draigon.]

[I heard.] He reached out a hand, needing to touch the reality of his lifemate.

Quickly captured, a kiss was pressed to the palm as Obi-Wan twisted around and lay down next to him again. [How are you feeling?]

Empty. The word popped into his head at the question. But what he said was, [A little better.] He opened his eyes and saw shadows moving though nothing else. [My sight is better.]

There was a sigh at his less than honest answer. [Progress, at least.]

[Yes. Ani is still asleep?] It was humbling to have to ask that about his padawan who was curled up against him.

[Yes, he watched over us both throughout the day. Set up a Force shield that no one could penetrate but our bondmates and Grewllean. Quite inventive boy.]

A wave of pride went through Qui-Gon at that. [Yes.]

[When you feel up to it, we can leave this wretched place. I have it on good authority that t'lya has inspected the bed and is satisfied with its comfort.]

One place felt much the same as another to Qui-Gon right then but he knew having him home would make things easier for his bondmates and his padawan. [We can go now.]

[Oh, love.] A moment's sharp bright pain then it vanished, only the afterechos of it through the bond making him sure it was not imagined. Then Obi-Wan was shifting away from him again. [I'll get your robe and slippers.]

The emptiness seemed to grow when his lifemate moved out of reach. Fighting it off, Qui-Gon asked, [Where are Jess and Rilka?]

[Jess is on his way here. Rilka had an errand to run.] There was much hidden in that last statement. Obi-Wan was definitely aware of the purpose of that 'errand'.

[You're keeping secrets.] Illogically it hurt.

[So are you, though it doesn't excuse my doing it. I wish. . .] Obi-Wan's tone was wistful for a moment then firmed. [Staying here is probably for the best anyway. Easy access to Grewllean.]

No. He could feel the swirl of Obi-Wan's emotions at the thought of him staying here and none of them were good. [And let Youland believe he's won? I think not.]

[What Youland thinks about anything is so far down on my list of stuff to worry about it's ridiculous.] His lifemate's hand came to rest on his forehead and with it a compulsion to sleep. [It will get better soon.]

He didn't even have a chance to protest before the compulsion dragged him under.

************

Obi-Wan paced back and forth. He'd seen every thought and feeling that had been in Qui-Gon's mind. The lifebond had given that to them as always, but there was a clarity to it now, with his bondmate Force-blind that made him appreciate the sound and feel of the Living Force in them both.

Qui-Gon didn't feel any different to him as a Jedi. His sense of presence hadn't decreased one iota. Only that echoing emptiness of perception in his master's vision. Now that his own blindness had been healed he appreciated fully how the older man felt. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon could not even sense the Force through the soulbond. If he didn't heal there would be a terrible imbalance in their relationship as well as what it would do to his lifemate. To be cut off from the Force he had known with every breath. . .

A shudder took him from head to toe then he pushed it all back down again. Panic now would only make things worse. And likely break what rest he had forced on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan sank himself fully into the lifebond. Further than he had outside of intimate moments, trying to give Qui-Gon as much support and sensation as he could.

Even in his sleep Qui-Gon latched onto his presence like a life preserver, the mental equivalent of a white knuckled grip. That more than anything drove home the seriousness of the situation to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had always stood on his own feet, accepting help but there had always been that inner core of strength. He had never been clingy and frantic.

Until now.

Obi-Wan rested his hands on Qui-Gon's temples, hoping that physical contact would ease some of underlying panic in them both. Suddenly he could appreciate how his master felt during Obi-Wan's brush with the Dark. How the strength that you counted on had fallen away without warning. It was his turn to be that unfaltering strength.

And he had no idea how his beloved was going to cope if this was permanent. A smaller hand covered his own and he looked down into Anakin's sober blue eyes.

"He's woken and gone back to sleep, Padawan. How are you?" Instantly his tone was modulated and calm. The unruffled Jedi knight of nearly two decades full training coming to the fore.

Anakin shrugged. "I'm okay."

"So you are also joining the list of people shading the truth today?"

The boy lowered his eyes. "I promised him I'd stop feeling guilty."

"Only if he promised not to brood. Trust me, neither of you are succeeding very well," he said softly.

"That wasn't very fair of me to ask him that. Considering what happened."

"Neither request was very fair." Obi-Wan shrugged. "So how are you?"

"I feel like I want to curl up in a ball and make the world go away."

"So do I." Obi-Wan sighed and turned his hand so he could hold Ani's fingers.

"That's what it's like for him, isn't it?" Ani studied Qui-Gon's sleeping face. "Like the world's gone away."

"Yes, it is."

Ani sighed. "I wish I could touch him."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes; perhaps there was a way. Carefully he let the lifebond surge to the forefront of his consciousness even more, then stretched a new connection between it and the training bond. Normally he would never consider such a thing, letting anything touch the lifebond, but this was Ani.

Their padawan.

And both Qui-Gon and Anakin desperately needed the reassurance a connection would give them. When Anakin realized what he was doing, he reached out and added his own strength. Obi-Wan could feel his sudden hope.

[No promises, Ani,] he whispered through the new bond. [Can you hear me?]

[Yes, Master,] came the immediate response.

[Can you feel us?] A different aspect of the training bond. He would be their bridge, the connection to bind them all together while Qui-Gon healed.

There was a hesitation. [I can feel something...]

[Show me what you feel.]

Ani opened his mind, letting Obi-Wan 'see' what he was. The bridge was there and it was obviously it was going *somewhere*, but Ani couldn't see anything on the other side.

Breathing deeply, Obi-Wan stepped up the connection again. Pouring more of him into it. [Be careful, Ani. Now can you see us?]

In his own mind he pictured himself cradling a sleeping Qui-Gon in his arms. The bright glow of their combined life-forces surrounding them. Where there should have be the added glow of the Force around Qui-Gon, there wasn't one. The bright white-blue of his Force aura not color shifted into green since Qui-Gon was unable to touch it. That was how his mind perceived it at this level.

[I can see you, and...someone.] The image he sent to Obi-Wan was of the knight standing there with a shadowy presence in his arms.

[That is good, and probably the most I can manage. You should be able to speak to him when he wakes. I do not know if he will be able to answer.]

He could feel Ani mulling that over. To be able to see and speak to his Masters, yet only have one answer. It would have to do. He didn't dare extend the bond further for fear of backlash or drawing Ani in permanently. His and Qui-Gon's lifebond was meant for them alone. He only hoped that Qui-Gon didn't resent his tampering with it to help Ani.

[Thank you, Master.] Ani hugged him tightly.

[You're welcome.] Obi-Wan returned the hug awkwardly, not wanting to lose contact with his lifemate. [I'm going to have him moved to our quarters while he is asleep. Less fuss that way.]

Anakin nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Carry his things while I carry him." Obi-Wan shifted around the bed and picked Qui-Gon up. "We just won't tell him about the indignity of it all."

"Yes, Master." Anakin quickly gathered the few possessions of Qui-Gon's which had been brought to the infirmary.

Qui-Gon stirred in his sleep, frowning slightly at being moved.

[Easy, my Qui-Gon.]

His lifemate settled at that but the frown remained.

[We'll curl up together again in a few minutes, I promise.] Obi-Wan whispered across the bond as he walked.

They ran into Jess on the way and he immediately moved to help Obi-Wan. "Wha-"

"Jess, just in time to help. Wonderful," Obi-Wan said smoothly.

"I thought you were going to wait until he was awake." The knight looked down into Qui-Gon's face.

"We sort of argued about it after I threatened Youland." He would have shrugged if his arms hadn't been full.

"'Sort of argued'," Jess repeated. "How does one sort of argue?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Obi-Wan stepped around Jess and began walking again.

Jess fell into step beside him. [I may not be his lifemate but I love him too.]

[He still cannot feel the Force at all, and his physical sight returns slowly.] Obi-Wan's gaze dropped to study the creased lines of his mate's face before turning back to the hallway before him resolutely.

[That's about what Grewlii told us to expect. It'll take time for his Force Sense to recover from the overload.]

[It makes it no easier on him. He's one short step from panic I think, which means I am right behind him.]

[I know.] Jess reached out and touched his shoulder. [Just remember that the two of you aren't alone.]

[Yes. You can curl up in bed with us, if you have time. . .] Obi-Wan said wistfully.

[Whatever the two of you need, Obi-Wan.]

[Time, support, love. Occasionally a bit of chocolate,] he said as a bit of his humor returned.

[Ah, the cure for all ills.]

Back in their quarters, Obi-Wan and Jess got their bondmate settled in bed, then joined him. Ani settling in next to them.

*******************************

Rill pushed the chime again. No doubt the old fartacus was trying to reach her mind-to-mind, thinking she was Jedi or something. According to her and Obi-ki's snooping Orath was always in this time of day. Had to have his daily tea and meditation apparently.

"Who is it?" An irritated voice came from inside.

"A bondmate of Knight Lashar's. Open the door." She put on her second best scowl.

There was a moment's silence and then the door slid open. Rill stepped into the dim room. The memories that had been shared by Jess warned her of this tactic. So she had memorized the layout of the room. Vague shapes matched her mental map and she made a point of walking confidently.

"Leftenant Rilka of the Jedi ship D'Ka," she said as she settled herself in the seat opposite.

"How wonderful for you." Orath looked up over his cup, studying her like a rather disgusting insect.

"Apparently your manners are as good as your ability to teach. You aren't going to offer me tea? It's not a problem anyway, I don't expect to be here that long." She ignored the look. He wasn't worth the worry or the energy to be offended. Frankly she had rather expected it.

"I suppose I can thank the Force for small favors."

"I came to see you about Jess and what you've done to him with this high handed attitude of yours." Privately she was sure this little chat wasn't going to do anyone outside of herself any good at all.

Orath continued sipping his tea calmly. "Of course you are."

"So, do you enjoy destroying people you are training, or do you save it for the 'normals'?"

"This is where I'm supposed to break down because you've talked mean to me?" The old man smiled faintly, a horrible similarity to Qui-Gon.

"Not at all. I simply want to understand." She shrugged. "What was so bad about drawing for example?"

"A Jedi must be totally dedicated to the path. Distractions can't be allowed." He looked at her dismissively. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I'm not asking for understanding at this point, Jedi Orath. I'm asking for answers that I can take to others and get their opinion on them." She kept on with her questions. He could be insulting and stupid all he wanted. "So, in your interpretation drawing and apparently affection are 'distractions from the path', yes?"

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

"How is taking pleasure in something, even something as small as a smile disturbing to one's serenity?"

"You're incapable of understanding."

"Explain it anyway. Use small words if you want."

"Persistent little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes. The boys certainly don't mind most of the time." She grinned. "Especially in bed. Answer the question, if you would."

"I would expect such a comment from you." Orath gave her one of their dismissive looks and continued sipping tea.

"So your answer to everything is that I won't understand because I am not Jedi. That you are better than I am because you have a conscious connection to the Force?"

"It is not something that can be explained if you don't possess it. Though you might try asking Jinn. I'm sure he has new insight into how essential it is to those that have it."

She blinked and let the rather pointed barb pass. "You know, I hear they have procedures to remove Force sense from those that abuse it. Is that true?"

"Implying that this is something I need to fear?"

"No, not at all." She smiled sweetly. "Curiosity on my part. People assume that with the soulbond that I already know so much."

Orath scowled. "Sacrilege."

"So, what are you doing these days, Master Orath? I understand that your attempt to reach an agreement on Hoth failed."

He sat his teacup down and eyed her for a long moment. "Just what exactly is it you are here for?"

"Honestly? I told you at the beginning. This is about Jess. You are aware that they nearly took him off field duty, only General Kenobi's intervention back on Regula Base kept him in the field."

"Jessant was always lax on his research." He sighed. "I did my best to teach the boy discipline but..."

"Research? You are going to blame it on a lack of research on his part? There were a dozen complaints about his attitude. He was written off as too stubborn and close-minded to work with the Fleet. Do you know how much it takes to annoy that rather close minded group into turning down Jedi help?" She sighed herself. Apparently the man didn't see what he was as a fault or problem.

Orath sneered. "The opinions of a group of normals who are too blind to see the benefits of being graced with a Jedi's help mean less than nothing to me."

The man's towering ego was amazing. "I see. So you would prefer that the Fleet and the Jedi never had anything to do with each other again?"

"Isn't that what your bondmates believe? Why else did they commandeer that ship you serve on?"

"I'm sorry, Master Orath. That information is classified." Rilka leaned back in her chair. Apparently the good master wasn't very informed.

He smiled at her. "Of course it is."

"Should you ever join the council I'm sure the information will become available to you."

"The council could do worse. And has."

She chuckled. "That's obvious."

"Somehow I doubt our opinions are in agreement."

"Perhaps, my dear Orath. Perhaps." She smiled. "As long as I am here for my one visit of a lifetime, is there anything you might want to ask me?"

Again she was graced with one of those disdainful looks. "My dear, what could you possibly tell me?"

"That you are a miserable being that is going to die alone and forgotten, but you probably knew that already." She stood then stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a nice afternoon, Orath."

*******************

Qui-Gon awoke to the quiet murmur of conversation around him.

"Actually I think that Ani would benefit from the advanced philosophy course now." Jess's voice came from his left.

"I don't know. I think that he needs more history classes first." That was from his lifemate.

"I've already started him on the advanced philosophy," Qui-Gon said, opening his eyes. The shadows were lighter and he could definitely make out shapes.

"Apparently I am outvoted," Obi-Wan said lightly.

He turned towards that voice, reaching out and touching his lifemate's cheek. "You put me to sleep," he said mildly.

"Yes." The tone so neutral it was emotionless. "We're back in our quarters now."

Qui-Gon supposed he should be angry but the feeling didn't seem to be able to make it through the emptiness that still echoed inside him. Even the terror he had felt earlier had faded into numbness.

"Master? Are you? Never mind. Stupid question." The concern in the first part of the statement turned to self-derisiveness in the second.

"I am...as well as can be expected," Qui-Gon responded softly.

"Of course," Jess answered softly and then his fingers began combing through Qui-Gon's hair.

Someone shifted restlessly.

"Go on, Ani. You have class in a few minutes anyway. We'll manage," Obi-Wan's attention clearly elsewhere.

He hadn't even known his padawan was there. A second of bright pain broke through the emptiness at that.

"Yes, Master," Ani said soberly. Qui-Gon felt the boy pat his leg and then, faintly, heard, [I hope you feel better, Master Qui-Gon.]

"Wha-" The place where the training bond rested was still numb. "How-"

"I made a temporary bond between you. I hope it brings some comfort." Obi-Wan's voice was so soft he could barely hear it.

"It worked? You heard me?"

Qui-Gon managed a smile for Anakin at the hope in his voice. "Yes, Ani." He reached out a hand to his padawan. "And yes," he continued, "it is comforting." It would be for no other reason than it was helping Ani, but there was more to it than that. It was another light in the darkness.

The bed shook and moved under the moving boy for a moment, then he was getting a tight hug around the ribs. "Good. I gotta go," Ani said softly.

"Go," Qui-Gon said, hugging him back, then letting go. "You don't want to be late for class."

"Yes, Master." Another scramble and bounce as the bed moved then the door was sliding shut.

Qui-Gon sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Is this where you put me back to sleep again?"

"No."

"Ah. Good." He wasn't able to work up any emotion over it however. Asleep, awake, it didn't seem to make much difference.

"Should we go?" Jess ventured.

That would leave him alone with himself. And the emptiness. He shuddered. "No," he protested, then more softly added, "Please."

"Then they won't be able to drag us away, I promise." Jess's fingers never stopped their caress.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on the physical touch. Obi-Wan didn't seem to have much to say either. He had buried himself in a book on the history of his home planet. An on and off interest through the years.

"Obi-Wan? Read to me?" he asked softly, needing to hear that cultured voice.

"Of course. Jess, would you hand me that book off the side table. . .thank you." Obi-Wan began reading the current treatise of poetry that Qui-Gon had been using their vacation to get through.

The words he didn't listen to so much as the voice speaking them. It was a beacon, a light in the darkness he was currently trapped in. Between that and the continuing touch of his other bondmate, Qui-Gon found himself relaxing and slipping into a light meditative state. It was the most at peace he'd been at since he'd first awakened in the infirmary.

Until he tried to go deeper.

Suddenly he found himself caught in a maelstrom, being dragged further into the horrible void that had taken the place of his Forcesense. And the further he was pulled in the more he felt bits and pieces of himself being broken off and pulled away. Distantly he heard someone yelling, only dimly aware it was his own voice. Beyond calm, beyond pride, beyond anything but terror he blindly reached out...

Obi-Wan was there. His voice almost solid in the void that wanted to swallow him. [No! No leaving me. I am coming. Be still, beloved.]

He did his best to comply, ceasing struggling but unable to stop the long full body shudders. The warm voice of his lifemate never stopped talking to him, trying to keep him from panicking anymore. Finally he felt arms going around him, shielding him from the maelstrom of his unfettered spirit walk. Holding him tightly, then another set of arms bracketed him from behind. Jess.

Qui-Gon buried his face against the warm solid reality of his lifemate, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his terror of the nothingness that had almost overwhelmed him. So much for being numb, some part of his mind was observing dryly, as his shivers gradually faded away. Physical reality mirrored the inner reality now, as he heard Obi-Wan's voice with mind and ears. A blanket was tucked around him, a poor attempt to husband the warmth that had escaped during his abortive meditation.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked as the terror eased a bit more.

"Apparently meditation was a bad idea," he managed, his voice hoarse. It was only then that he realized the yelling he'd done had been physical as well as mental.

Carefully hoisted upright, a glass of something wet was held to his lips. "Drink."

He did so, the water feeling blessedly soothing on his rough throat. "Thank you," he croaked.

"Don't talk yet, Master." Warm hands pressed gently along his neck and the pain eased.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes looking up at the dim shape of his lifemate, wishing he could see more than shadows. Blindness just seemed to make this nightmare even worse.

"This way you can't see all the gray hair you've given me in the last day or so," Obi-Wan said softly. In his mind an image bloomed, put there by his mate. Obi-Wan as he looked now, except for a streak of pure white hair at the temple.

He recognized it as an attempt to cheer him but it just drove home the worry he'd caused. [I'm sorry.]

[It was not on purpose, love.] Obi-Wan leaned in with a nuzzle and a kiss. [Mistakes happen.]

Qui-Gon sighed. At least this latest mistake hadn't occurred in front of Anakin. If the boy had witnessed that...

"He would have helped. Jess sent him back to class."

"He was here?!" Alarm made his voice almost shrill.

"Only as far as the common room. He didn't come in." Obi-Wan soothed him.

"I hate this," he muttered, struggling for a calm that usually came so easily to him.

"Yes," Obi-Wan murmured and there was a tentative offer to help steady his nerves. The same thing he had done for his padawans over the years when they had been upset, or had problems with control.

Wordlessly he acquiesced, knowing he needed the support, giving permission to his lifemate to manipulate his emotions. The knight shifted them both until Qui-Gon was resting back against the pillows, Obi-Wan nestled in his lap. By slow degrees the panic and upset bled away, replaced with the calmness that was closer to his usual state of mind. Jess scooted inside the circle of his free arm, adding his touch to those of his lifemate.

[Thank you,] Qui-Gon sent to both of them. As the last of his agitation faded away he felt his limbs grow heavy with exhaustion. Panic was extremely tiring apparently.

[Yes, it is.] Obi-Wan pulled the blanket up over all of them.

There was a soft scratch at the door and then a plaintive, "Mew?"

Jess laughed softly. "I'll let her in." The knight didn't move and Qui-Gon knew he was opening the door with the Force.

Even if he couldn't feel it.

The pressure of four tiny paws began up his legs then disappeared as she climbed into Obi-Wan's lap. Then there were two paws on his chest and a velvety nose rubbing his own. "Mrrrr."

Qui-Gon raised a hand to stroke the tiny animal's fur. A rumbling purr started at that then Obi-Wan's mildly indignant voice cut across it. "Pardon me t'lya, but your tail is just *not* interesting enough for me to be lashed to death with it."

That surprised a laugh out of Qui-Gon, the sound startling even himself.

"Mrow," t'lya said in response then hopped up on his shoulder and laid down. Her claws sinking into the think fabric of his robe to hold her in place. The purr started up again next to his ear as she immediately began to doze. Qui-Gon found the sound and vibration soothing and felt himself relax even further, his eyelids beginning to close on their own. Obi-Wan began softly reciting one of Qui-Gon's favorite epic poems, even as he tightly linked their hands together. With that as his anchor and his shield, Qui-Gon drifted off into an untroubled sleep.

The smell of dinner woke him several hours later. Apparently Obi-Wan was dozing in his lap because his lifemate's mind, while as active as usual, had that dreamstate feel to it. Opening his eyes, he found his eyesight had continued to improve and he could make out the shape of his Obi-Wan's face, if not the expression. Qui-Gon raised his hand and began stroking Obi-Wan's hair gently. His anchor.

His Light.

Now more than ever. The only illumination in a mind gone dark. Obi-Wan moved under his hand, pressing into the caress even as he continued sleeping. Love and affection traveling through the bond to him. It warmed him and made him smile. Feeling more centered. Just as long as he refrained from meditating...

There was a sneeze from the felinoid on his shoulder, and then he could feel her stretching. She turned around and stretched again, tail thumping gently against his ear before she laid down again. "Mrow?"

"I don't know little one. Your translator isn't awake to tell me what you said," Jess said humorously.

"You could probably touch her mind yourself," Qui-Gon said, turning his head and catching sight of the blur of Jess's form.

"Never been a strong point of mine, Qui-Gon. I'll leave that up to you and Obi-Wan. Besides, she just has that female I'm going to cause trouble look on."

"I heard that," Rill's voice came from the door. "'Female I'm going to cause trouble look'?"

"Hello, my beloved leftenant."

Rilka gave a very unfeminine snort. "That sounds like a male I'm trying to get out of trouble greeting."

"Not at all. I was talking about Obi-Wan's cat."

"I will vouch for him on that," Qui-Gon said, letting himself enjoy the byplay.

"Qui-Gon." She came forward and sat on the edge of the bed beside him and reached for his free hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He let his lips curl upwards in a self-deprecating smile. "I have progressed to being able to see bright blurs instead of dark blurs."

"Well, considering the company you keep that could be a compliment or an insult."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Even as a blur you are lovely."

Her laughter rang out and filled the room. "You are the first person to say that and make me believe it."

Obi-Wan grumbled and Qui-Gon could feel him tug the blanket higher. Qui-Gon took a moment to soothe him back to sleep with his touch and his thoughts, relishing being able to do even that small thing for his lifemate.

"He didn't sleep much while you were in the medical bay," Jess offered.

"That doesn't surprise me." He continued stroking Obi-Wan's hair.

"Are you up to eating something?" Rill asked. "Ani and Kae made dinner."

"I think I can manage something," he replied. In truth, he was actually feeling hungry. Surprisingly he felt almost normal, if one ignored the emptiness still looming in his soul.

"One mug of soup coming up." He could see her move across the room and out the door.

She was back quickly, putting a mug into his hand that held something that smelled wonderful. "Thank you," he said softly, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

"You're welcome. I need to help manage the chaos, but call if you need anything Qui-Gon." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and disappeared again.

That left him with the sleeping Obi-Wan and Jess, who was sitting quietly, just being close.

"Do you need me to read to you for a while?" Jess asked after the silence had stretched out.

"How about we just talk?" Qui-Gon asked, smiling in his bondmate's direction.

"Certainly." Jess paused. "I don't have much practice at this. What do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you feel like, Jess. Tell me what has been happening the last few days. I doubt the universe came to a stop just because I was injured."

"Well, the accident only happened yesterday morning. I've been rather caught up in answering questions about it . . ." Jess paused. "From the council."

That did not bode well. "What did they ask?"

"If I had any feeling of Ani's intent. They are trying desperately to find him guilty of something."

"Stupid blowhards," Obi-Wan muttered in his sleep.

Qui-Gon agreed with the sentiment. "They didn't actually accuse Anakin to his face, did they?"

"No, but he's been banned from practicing with the other padawans until their investigation is concluded. Obi-Wan is going to go argue with them when he wakes up."

"I'll be going with him," Qui-Gon said decisively.

"Stay with me." Obi-Wan patted his chest and curled up a little more.

"Ani warned me about this habit of Obi-Wan's."

Qui-Gon smiled, stroking his lifemate's hair affectionately. "Yes. Though it usually happens only when he is exhausted."

"Then its close enough to count." A blur that must have been Jess's hand came out and stroked down the side of Qui-Gon's face. "Is there anything I can do?"

Leaning into the caress, Qui-Gon replied, "You're doing it."

"In other news, Rill and Master Orath had tea."

Qui-Gon blinked. "Shall we be barricading the door to keep her from being arrested?"

"Only if he wants to complain about sexual harassment. Somehow I doubt one kiss from her counts though." Jess sounded positively delighted.

"Perhaps we should have her deal with the council as well," he said, only half joking.

"She doesn't know yet. I figured one crusade at a time for her was enough."

"And you've been her crusade for over a year."

"Yes, and she most definitely won that battle." Now he sounded bemused.

"And we all are graced with the reward for that victory," Qui-Gon said, pleased to hear the new confidence that was under that bemusement.

"Thank you," Jess whispered. "It has been my reward as well."

t'lya chose that moment to jump down from Qui-Gon's shoulder with a little "Mrr" and walk down his body until she was standing beside Obi-Wan's head. "Mrow?" she asked.

Obi-Wan purred sleepily and held the blanket up offering her a warm space under it. The kitten curled up in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and began purring again. Obi-Wan didn't move for almost a minute then he began vibrating and pulled away from the cat. "Even the felinoid knows my sensitive spots," he said breathlessly.

"Perhaps she just has a neck fetish," Qui-Gon suggested, leaning over and managing to kiss Obi-Wan with a minimum of fumbling.

[Then you taught it to her,] Obi-Wan answered as the kiss continued.

[Have a good nap?] he asked when he finally pulled back.

[Not bad.] Obi-Wan's attention faltered as the cat began investigating under the blanket and into his tunic. "t'lya...get out. It's not fur, I know. It's clothing. Stop that."

Qui-Gon heard Jess's quiet chuckle and felt his own lips twitch upwards. "I don't think she's listening, love."

There was a long sigh and then Obi-Wan was rolling onto his back as he tried to suppress the squeaks and ouches her wet nose and claws were drawing out of his skin. "No, she's not. And she isn't going to stop until I've been 'inspected' from head to toe. Apparently leaving for a day without informing her is unacceptable."

"I would have similar urgings in her place," he told his lifemate, once again reaching out to stroke his hair.

"You have, as I recall." Obi-Wan captured his hand long enough to press a kiss to the palm before releasing it again.

"I seem to recall some head to toe examinations even when you haven't left for a day," Jess observed.

"I seem to be subject to sudden bout of possible changeability, judging from the way everyone checks me out." Obi-Wan chuckled and rolled over, lying atop his lifemate. A muffled 'Mrow' came from under the blanket as t'lya continued her inspection tour.

Qui-Gon took advantage of the new position to wrap his arms around his lifemate and nuzzle at his throat.

"Um.another inspection?" Obi-Wan asked rustily.

"Do you mind?" He continued nuzzling.

"N-no. Just do something with the mug of soup first."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Jess?" He held out the mug in his bondmate's direction.

"Of course, Master." The weight of the mug disappeared from his hand. "Let me get the cat while I'm at it."

"I suspect Obi-Wan would appreciate that."

Just then his lifemate yelped and pulled the kitten out. "I draw the line at you investigating inside my leggings, little one."

She 'mrrred' in a very disgusted tone and hissed at him.

"Too bad. It's just like the rest of my skin. I promise."

"Mrow?"

"Yes, really," Obi-Wan said patiently. "Now go watch over Ani for me. He needs looking after."

She purred and dimly to Qui-Gon's sight the teeny tail began lashing. Obi-Wan put her down on the bed and she promptly began climbing up his body to get to Qui-Gon. A quick purr and lick goodbye then she bounced away before Obi-Wan could catch her.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Being owned is so much work."

"You handle it well," Qui-Gon said, returning to his nuzzling.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan murmured before rolling and taking Qui-Gon with him. [Want you; want your weight on me.]

[You've been holding my weight for the past 36 hours,] Qui-Gon said, suddenly serious.

[Hold you up forever, if you'd let me,] Obi-Wan answered just as seriously. [Always, my Qui-Gon.]

He rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's, their breath mingling. "My light," he whispered.

"My life," the voice answered back. "Love you."

[Love is too small a word to describe my feelings for you.]

[It's a good start on it then.] "My soul."

"My anchor." He kissed Obi-Wan gently.

Obi-Wan accepted the kiss, opening up to his touches sweetly. This was so familiar but at the same time totally different. The lifebond pulsed with sensation and love between them; that wasn't new, but the isolation and the resulting clarity was.

This time there were no distractions from other things to take away from that experience. Obi-Wan's feelings sang through him like he was a tuned crystal and Obi-Wan the musician of his soul. A tuned note struck and held as his lifemate arched under him.

Qui-Gon caressed Obi-Wan's body, totally engrossed in the music each touch seemed to bring. The symphony was so enrapturing that his awareness of everything faded away. On some level he was aware of moving against his lifemate, both of them naked now, of Obi-Wan's moans as Qui-Gon slid inside his lover's body, but all of it was secondary to the symphony that was singing in his soul.

Every movement bringing forth another sound, adding to the harmonious whole. Body, mind and spirit melding into one. The emptiness becoming a vast sounding chamber for their love to fill. It all culminated in a single pure note so perfect it brought tears to his eyes. Next to that his own physical climax was almost an afterthought. In the ringing silence, the voice that filled his life waking and sleeping came to him. [My life.]

Still bedazzled and overwhelmed by the whole experience, Qui-Gon said the two words that summed up all that was love and light for him.

[My Obi-Wan.]

******************

[Door, Master,] Obi-Wan spoke to him through the bond as they neared the Council chamber. [Are you going to sit down for this session or are we standing?]

His sight had recovered enough that he could make out the fuzzy outline of the entrance. [We take our chairs as usual. It will not do to let them make us supplicants.]

[Yes, Master.]

Before they entered, Qui-Gon reached out briefly and squeezed Obi-Wan's hand. He could do this. He had to, for his padawan's sake. Obi-Wan captured his fingers and held them. [Let them think what they like.]

He nodded. It wouldn't be the first time they had entered the council chamber with hands entwined. [Everyone is here except Master Yoda,] his lifemate offered as they crossed into the chamber.

Qui-Gon nodded minutely and between memory, Obi-Wan's support and his fuzzy vision was able to make his way to his seat without a stumble. Obi-Wan gently released his hand, but not before caressing his cheek. There was a quiet murmur going through the already present council members; apparently Qui-Gon's appearance was most unexpected.

[Had me on my deathbed, no doubt,] he said dryly to his lifemate.

[Well, Anakin has most of them scared into needing clean underwear half the time anyway. Then he 'blasted' you, the person he trusts most at the temple. What would be the logical reaction to that?] Obi-Wan said as he settled at Qui-Gon's feet, his own chair ignored.

[Just like them to take an accident and turn it into a vicious plot.]

[Considering what his mother did and then what they found out about Ki...] He could feel Obi-Wan shrug under his hand. [I can't say it surprised me.]

The murmuring suddenly ceased and Qui-Gon did not need his lifemate to tell him it was because Master Yoda had arrived.

A probing look in his direction, relayed through his mate, then his Master was stepping closer to see him. "Padawan."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Master."

He had a feeling that his old master knew exactly how good or not so good things were. "Better you are?"

He nodded again. "Yes." Better, after all, was a relative term.

"Good," he swung out his stick.

Obi-Wan blocked it with his arm before it could impact with Qui-Gon's leg. He could feel the knight's disapproval at what was apparently a blatant test of Qui-Gon's vision. Lifting an eyebrow, Qui-Gon asked mildly, "I have done something worth a thumping?"

"Hrumph," Yoda said, glaring at him.

He continued to look back as mildly as he could manage. Yoda's ears went nearly flat, but the senior Jedi's stare broke first and he turned to his chair with another grump. Qui-Gon felt mildly disgruntled himself. Did his master truly expect him to show weakness in front of the council when to do so may cost his padawan? Obi-Wan shifted restlessly at his feet for a moment then settled into stillness again.

"This session of the Jedi Council is now open," Mace intoned solemnly.

There was a general murmur again, slightly louder this time as several of the councilors all started talking at once.

[I see nothing changed in our absence.] Obi-Wan sighed.

[It's a wonder anything ever gets done with this group in charge,] Qui-Gon agreed.

[Should I pull out General Kenobi and wave him around a bit?] Obi-Wan referred to their ongoing joke about the take-charge aspect of his personality.

[That sounds vaguely obscene,] he commented. [But you might have to.]

Obi-Wan chuckled. [Not that General...]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [That would get their attention I'm sure.]

[It would at that.] Obi-Wan's bright laughter echoed along the bond. "Honored councilors, I believe there is a standing issue regarding Master Jinn's padawan."

That caused an even louder murmur until Yoda barked out an irritated, "Enough. Sound like squabbling children you do."

"We are here to answer the questions you apparently have about the incident in question," Obi-Wan continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You were told to bring the boy to answer the questions," one councilor said querously.

"That will not be happening," Qui-Gon replied with finality.

"Master Jinn was there when the incident occurred. He should be able to fully satisfy what concerns the council may have about such things," his lifemate finished. [Like they are ever going to be satisfied.]

[They will have to be. They're not getting anywhere near Ani.] Qui-Gon spread his hands. "You have questions. Ask."

"What set off the power surge?"

"We were working on Force energy manipulation. Anakin pulled in too much energy and got caught in a feedback loop." Qui-Gon looked around the room at his fellow councilors even if he couldn't see them. "He was attempting to hold it all in -- he would've burned himself out before he let it loose and take a chance on hurting someone else. I ordered him to feed the energy to me."

"Usually an acceptable technique," Someone off to his left said approvingly.

"Usually the padawan in question is not channeling the Force equivalent of a thermal reactor," Qui-Gon replied dryly. "It was as much my fault as Ani's; I didn't seriously take into account his greater power levels. I should've modified the exercise accordingly."

"Perhaps you should have some advisors, considering Padawan Skywalker's strength in the Force."

He turned his head toward the speaker. "He already has two masters as a consequence of Obi-Wan's and my lifebond. Would you have him mentored by committee?"

"If that is what it takes to prevent him from killing you and taking the temple with him, yes."

"If it is the temple you are concerned about, we can always train him elsewhere. But I will not give control of my padawan to those who are so quick to condemn him."

"The backlash blinded you, Qui-Gon. It could have very easily killed you and your lifemate. Someone has to see the danger if you do not."

"What would you suggest then?" Qui-Gon felt his temper rising and held onto it as best he could. There was no way he was going to turn Anakin over to these...these...

[Insufferable, insecure morons,] Obi-Wan supplied helpfully.

[That would serve, thank you.]

"Master Yoda has offered to oversee the training process."

Qui-Gon did not entirely manage to hide his surprise. He looked towards his master, wishing in that moment that he could see him clearly. Wishing even more that he could feel him.

Be sure of his intentions.

He trusted Yoda in most things, but in this he could not forget his old teacher's initial reaction to Anakin when he had first brought the boy before the Council. The council waited for him to decide. Clearly the decision was going to be left up to him. "And if I refuse?" he asked, still unsure of what to do.

"Then things will go on as they have, but you will not remain here . . .and the boy will know why."

And that would damage Ani as sure as having brought him here to face the council today. Still he was caught by indecision, paralyzed by his inability to read Yoda's intentions. [Obi-Wan...could you-]

[Check his intentions? As you wish, Master.] He could feel Obi-Wan stretching out and touching something, but that was all the sensation he got. A moment later that probe was rebuffed harshly.

That in itself was an answer of sorts. And it wasn't the one he had wanted to get. He communicated his decision to Obi-Wan and got wordless support in return. With a heavy sigh, Qui-Gon finally spoke. "I fear I cannot give up control of Anakin's training. Even to you, my master. I am sorry."

Yoda nodded and asked sadly, "Understand, I do. Be back for regular visits, I hope?"

"If we are welcome, still."

"Always welcome." The tone was fierce. "Or come to visit you, I will. Coruscant too crowded, it is for an old being like me."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at the line he'd heard a thousand times before he had earned his knighthood. "You have of course an open invitation, my master."

"Thank you Master Jinn, for your reasonableness on this matter. When you've decided on a destination let us know."

Obi-Wan bristled at that. "As members of the council we will of course keep you informed."

"Given that you are going to be off planet most of the time, Knight Kenobi, your usefulness to the council is going to be limited at best. Perhaps in the interests of the Jedi--"

"I should retain my seat as the rest of you haven't been off planet except for a holiday in several years," Obi-Wan cut across the argument coolly. "We will continue to attend meetings via holo."

"That is rather unorthodox," someone pointed out.

"It won't be the first time we've been accused of that," Qui-Gon replied coolly.

There was a snort from someone and a murmured comment about his exponentially increasing bondmates every time Qui-Gon left on a long trip.

"Unorthodox is needed in the times ahead. The Sith will not wait for us to catch up while we decide if we want to change." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Yoda thumped his stick. "Why do we try to rid ourselves of them at first opportunity, always. Have enough trouble filling the seats now. Need no help in this, I do."

There was a soft round of 'Yes, Masters' and general assent. No one wanted to cross Master Yoda in his current mood. "Next thing, we will discuss now."

[Are we staying, or have you had enough for now?]

[More than enough,] Qui-Gon replied, feeling wrung out by the process.

Energy flowed to him from Obi-Wan, bright and pure. "If you'll excuse us, honored councilors, Master Jinn should return to his recuperation."

Qui-Gon nodded at the room in general, then got to his feet, reaching for Obi-Wan's hand. It was caught up immediately and grasped. [Next time tell me so I can help sooner,] Obi-Wan chided as they walked to the door.

[Yes, General,] he replied meekly.

[That doesn't fool me one bit, you know,] Obi-Wan fussed.

[It doesn't?]

[Well, mostly.] A surge of mild censure and they were in the hallway. [Do I need to call Jess and have him help us back?]

He stiffened and straightened his slumped shoulders. [I can walk.]

[Sit down,] Obi-Wan asked softly as he was guided to a bench. [Please.]

Sighing, Qui-Gon complied, unable to deny that soft-voiced request.

[Besides, you need to get some sun on your face anyway.] His hand was held firmly, Obi-Wan's thumb rubbing over the back.

[Perhaps we can go for a walk in one of the gardens later.] He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. [Before we have to leave.]

[I'm sorry. I should have argued with them. Or something.]

Qui-Gon shook his head. [It wouldn't have done any good. Their minds were already made up.]

[Yes, Master.] He acquiesced easily.

[That doesn't fool me one bit, either,] Qui-Gon replied, one corner of his mouth lifting.

[Of course, beloved.] A quick kiss to his knuckles.

[You're humoring me.] Almost in spite of himself, he felt his mood begin to lighten.

[Would I do something like that, Master Jinn?] The accented voice was at its driest tone.

[In a heartbeat.]

[Then I must be, because my Master is always right where I am concerned.] Obi-Wan chuckled, unable to maintain his straight face any longer.

[Yes, definitely humoring.]

[Better than being humorless.]

The tap of a cane sounded down the hallway. Qui-Gon turned his head in the direction of the sound. "Master," he said softly.

"Padawan."

An awkward silence fell. Qui-Gon wondered if Yoda was trying to touch his mind. The thought brought his attention back to the yawning emptiness inside him and he reflexively tightened his grip on his lifemate's hand.

[He is touching mine, somehow . . .] Obi-Wan answered to the unspoken question.

He didn't want to have the conversation he knew was coming in the middle of a hallway. Standing, he asked his master, "Would you care to accompany us back to our quarters for some tea?"

"Yes. Only you and Obi-Wan make it properly." A clawed hand came out and patted his leg.

"After all those lessons when I was a padawan..." He allowed Obi-Wan to start leading him in the direction of their quarters.

Yoda chuckled rustily. "Did in your sleep more than once, yes."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Talented I was," he replied, mimicking his master's syntax.

Now the chuckle had transformed into a happy cackle. "Talented you still are."

"I hope so," he murmured, the Force blindness looming large in his awareness.

He was pulled sideways by Obi-Wan as Yoda tried to thwap him with his stick. He could feel his lifemate holding back a growl.

Yoda continued to walk, acting like nothing had happened. "Fine you will be, Qui-Gon."

"Yes, Master."

"Retaarn, how was it?"

"Quite lovely," Qui-Gon replied, thankful for the change of subject. He continued relating their visit as they walked, taking comfort in the ordinary conversation. But once they reached their quarters, Qui-Gon collapsed onto the couch. "I'm sure you have figured out that I am not quite as recovered as I led the council to believe."

There was a sigh and then Yoda was sitting down next to him. "Suspect this I did. Protective beings you have around you to prevent my knowing for sure."

"Yes, I do." He squeezed Obi-Wan's hand.

"No thumping until he's better," Obi-Wan warned then took the stick and put it out of Yoda's reach.

"Case in point," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"You never minded before," Obi-Wan stage whispered into his ear. [Should I go make the tea or ask Ani?]

[Go ahead, love,] he replied, forcing himself to let go of Obi-Wan's hand.

He didn't need to hang onto his lifemate every second. Qui-Gon kept telling himself that. Obi-Wan stood and headed for the kitchen, extending the lifebond as much as he could. Still the world shrank dramatically with every booted step. The void, which had been held at bay by Obi-Wan's presence and love, pressed forward. Qui-Gon took a deep breath, trying to hold off a surge of panic.

[I am here.] Obi-Wan's voice resounded in his head, then his hand was being held tightly again. Warm body pressing up against his, pulling him close.

For a long moment Qui-Gon leaned into that warmth and support, letting it light the void once again. Obi-Wan simply held him. [Better?]

[Yes,] he replied, feeling the incipient panic fade away again.

Abruptly he became aware of Yoda watching them closely. "Underplayed the problem, you did," his master said sternly.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "I am totally Force blinded."

He got the impression that Yoda was frowning. "Skywalker did this, yes?"

"It is a result of the accident, yes." He knew his tone was sharp, but he would not have his padawan accused.

Not even by his master.

"If recovery is impossible, take him as my padawan I can."

"He has another master." Again the words were said sharply, more sharply than he perhaps intended but that single sentence of his master's had called up so many conflicting emotions...

"Obi-Wan is not strong enough to train him alone," Yoda snapped back.

"Obi-Wan isn't alone. I may be Force blinded. I am not dead." Obi-Wan's hands closed convulsively on his shoulders but he remained silent.

"The Council wants --"

"I am more than tired of hearing what the council wants. The council didn't want Anakin trained in the first place. And they seem to be looking for every chance to condemn him now."

"It's not what 'the council' wants anyway. Last time I checked, Masters, we were on the council and no one asked our opinions about the issue," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Yoda was silent for a long moment. Qui-Gon could imagine the glare that was coming from those large eyes. "Do what you will anyway." His master shifted in preparation for getting down off the couch.

"Master," Qui-Gon reached out a hand to him, "please. Stay."

There was a sigh that faded away into another silence. "Wish to talk about what, padawan?"

"I-" There wasn't anything really, nothing in particular. He just didn't want his master to leave with them at odds. Not when he had any idea when he'd see the old gnome again.

A moment later a mug of hot tea settled in his hands, Obi-Wan's doing. "We brought you back some fresh fruit from Dertnal, Master Yoda. He insisted that you didn't have enough here, along with some seeds."

Qui-Gon sipped at the tea, sending a wave of gratitude through the lifebond.

"Seeds? Dertnal looked good, he did?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. He complained that you don't visit enough of course," Obi-Wan chuckled. "The food was excellent."

"Obi-Wan would know. He ate enough for all of us," Qui-Gon teased.

"Water him enough you did not," Yoda spoke the old complaint. "Making up for it now, he is."

"If I had watered him even more, he would have been perpetually damp, Master."

Obi-Wan nearly snorted his tea.

Yoda cackled, "Swamp missions. Perhaps more of that you should have had."

Qui-Gon felt his lifemate's horrified shudder. "Ah, no. Obi-Wan has a rather distressing ability to of finding the worst mud in a given area and falling in it."

"Natural affinity for it then," his master continued on irrepressibly.

"Most definitely. One of his lesser known talents."

"It can stay one of my less used ones as well." Obi-Wan's humor was evident, to a point.

"I'll make a note. No mud wrestling."

[Yuck.]

[Naked mud wrestling?]

[Depends on the mud and whom I am naked with.] His life said at a measured rate.

Qui-Gon chuckled and raised their joined hands to his lips. [I'll see what can be arranged.]

[Utterly shameless.]

[There have been many things in my life that have brought me shame but my feelings for you are not one of them.]

"Be going, I should," Yoda spoke through their silent conversation. "Take your time choosing where you go. Want more of this tea, I will."

This time Qui-Gon did not gainsay him, but he did reach out his hand again. "Let me say one thing before you leave. I do appreciate your offer to take Anakin on in the spirit it was given. And if something ever happened to both Obi-Wan and me..."

"Then Jess would manage." Yoda held his hand for a moment, patting it. "See me before you go, Qui-Gon."

He nodded. "I will, Master."

"Care for you, I do. You know this?"

"I have never doubted it. Nor, I hope, have you ever doubted that I care for you as well."

"Doubted that you listen, yes; that you cared, no." Another pat on his hand. "Hand me my stick, impudent one."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan dutifully handed the gimer stick over.

"Much to do, yes. Seeds to plant, padawans to water . . ."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as his old master left, muttering to himself and thumping along with his cane.

"More tea?" his lifemate asked as the door slid shut.

"I am fine, thank you." He reached out and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms with a contented sigh. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hiding from us. They are expecting that we will be in a terrible temper."

"I am beyond temper I think." He leaned his forehead against his lifemate's. "Or perhaps I am just too tired."

"Both," Obi-Wan whispered, his fingers combing through the long hair.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes at the touch but was unable to quiet his mind. "Yoda doesn't think I'm going to recover."

"Yoda thought that Ani was of the Dark side. Your master is the first to admit he is fallible."

"He might be right." It was a thought he had been trying to avoid.

"Yes, he might be." Obi-Wan voice and hand never faltered.

"I don't know if..."

"If what?"

He just shook his head. Living the rest of his life with this horrible emptiness, this void waiting to swallow him...

"We will learn to cope, my love."

And if they couldn't? The thought came unbidden.

[We have to. I can't go on without you.]

The lifebond. It had been his salvation so far, but if this went on indefinitely would he start seeing it as his prison? Taking away even the choice of escape. If only one avenue for escape was left...

Obi-Wan pulled away from him in shock. "Escape? You want to *die*?"

"I-" Qui-Gon stopped, not knowing what to say. He couldn't deny it. If that was the only way to escape the emptiness...

His lifemate couldn't bring himself to slap him, but the urge was strong. "You ask me...no, beg me to stay with you, over and over. This happens and that is all that defines you now. Your Forcesense? Damn you to Sith Hell, Jinn because apparently we are both going."

Obi-Wan pushed free of Qui-Gon's reach and fled the room.

Taking all the light and love with him.

Qui-Gon sank to the floor and let the void overwhelm him.

A sharp slap across his face roused him partially. Another and he was aware of his body again. There was a voice chanting softly in his ear. "I can't even hate you for this, even if I wanted to. Come back to me, Qui-Gon. Damn you, come back before I have to go looking."

Even now he was unable to ignore that voice. Instead of giving in, he began struggling against the void, reaching out for the light that was suddenly back, pulsing erratically with anger and fear.

"Give in if you want, but I am going with you." The light resolved in the familiar form of his lifemate, standing in the chaotic landscape of his mind.

No. He would not drag Obi-Wan down with him. Which meant he had to save himself. That resolve gave him the extra burst of strength he needed to pull free and reach his lifemate, wrapping his arms around him, both mentally and physically. "I'm sorry," he whispered, repeating it through the bond. [I'm sorry.]

Obi-Wan's face was wet with tears. "I hate you," he said brokenly.

"I know," Qui-Gon whispered. [I love you.]

Obi-Wan didn't answer, only drew closer. Face buried into Qui-Gon's tunic as he cried. Qui-Gon held him tightly, murmuring apologies and love through their bond over and over.

**********


	8. Chapter 8

Foursome Eight: Light

by Lori and Wolfling

 

Obi-Wan brushed the hair out of Qui-Gon's eyes as he slept. He was curled up on the couch, the graying head cradled in his lap. Over and over his fingers slipped through the silver and chestnut strands, smoothing them. A hypnotic motion that lulled him into calmness the longer it continued. He didn't even look up at the soft swish of the door opening, admitting one of his bondmates.

"Obi-ki?"

A tilt of his head so he could trace one of the bright strands where is curled along Qui-Gon's chest. "Rilka-ki."

She crossed the room and sat on the arm of the couch beside him. One hand came out and began stroking his hair. "I felt..."

"Qui-Gon try to commit suicide," he finished the tentative statement.

Her hand stopped moving. "What?"

"He would rather die than go on without his Forcesense. The only thing that brought him back was me."

Rilka was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan could feel her shock and dismay. "Is he all right?"

"He's still here." A careful shrug, not wanting to wake Qui-Gon.

Cupping Obi-Wan's chin, Rill tilted his face up so she could see his eyes. "Are *you* all right?"

"No, but it can wait until we know for sure." He met her eyes for a long moment then gently pulled back from her touch.

"What can I do to help?"

"Make sure neither one of us does anything stupid until then." He smiled ruefully.

"I was going to do that regardless," she shot back.

"Good. I'm not sure I can tell anymore."

After a moment, Rill resumed stroking his hair gently. Not speaking, just being near.

"He wants to go into the Force, be reunited with it. Since he can't touch it now . . ."

"I can't pretend to understand what it's like to be a Force sensitive so I can't really know how difficult this is for him," Rilka ventured. "But I never thought...he's just always been so...solid."

"The Force has defined his life for as long as I've known him. For as long as he's been consciously aware and that's gone now." In his lap, Qui-Gon stirred, frown lines appearing on his face and Obi-Wan could feel the beginning of a nightmare.

"A moment, Rill. . ." he murmured then turned his awareness inward, trying to ease the nightmare.

Qui-Gon seemed to grow more agitated at his touch and Obi-Wan caught a few dream images: himself angry and leaving. Stepping into the dream, his reassurances seemed to fall flat. With a sigh he withdrew and began waking his lifemate physically. Now even his touch wasn't helping, he thought despairingly. A hand came up and closed around his own with white knuckled strength, and dazed blue eyes looked up at him.

"Easy, Qui-Gon. It was but a dream. I haven't gone anywhere." His free hand resting on the crown of his lifemate's head.

[I'm sorry,] Qui-Gon sent, still partially caught in the throes of the dream.

[Shh. Nothing to be sorry for, heartmate.]

[I didn't mean...I would never...]

[Stop, Qui-Gon. Everything is fine, now.]

That earned him a choked laugh. [No, it's not.] Qui-Gon took a deep breath and the gaze that he rested on Obi-Wan was fully aware and determined. "But it will be."

[We are together. It will work out,] Obi-Wan said with determination. It had to be. . .

[Yes.] He sat up and turned, touching Obi-Wan's cheek gently. [You are my strength. I'm sorry I forgot that.]

[Just do not forget again,] Obi-Wan asked softly.

Qui-Gon leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. "I won't."

"What can I do to help?"

[Just be here for me. The rest is up to me.] He kissed Obi-Wan gently and then got to his feet. "I need to meditate. If you both would excuse me..."

"Meditate? Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan squelched the panic that rose at that. Last time he had tried meditating Obi-Wan had to pull him out of it.

"I won't go too deep, but I need to do this."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Rill. "Care to keep me company?"

She grinned at him. "I'll even beat you at sabaacc if you want."

"Beat me? You're dreaming. I am going to clean you out."

"One of us is dreaming but it isn't me."

In the midst of the banter Obi-Wan was still aware of Qui-Gon quietly slipping off into the bedroom. Resolutely he turned to the shelves that stored the cards and counters for the game. "So, how much do you want to lose today, Rill? I need to buy some supplies and you can fund my shopping expedition."

Rilka was setting up the inhibitor field on the table. "It's nice to see a man with confidence, even if it is misplaced in this case."

"As I recall the running debt is still in my favor." Obi-Wan went into the kitchen. "Drinks?"

"Please. Not by much, it's not."

"When it comes to being ahead, I don't need much of a margin." Two mugs of tea in hand, he returned to the table.

"We shall see, Obi-ki, we shall see." They both sat at the table and Rilka began shuffling the cards. "Are you okay?" she asked, catching him looking at the closed bedroom door.

"All is well." He reassured her. "Or I would be in there and not out here and so would you."

"Well, yes." She started dealing. "But I was asking about you."

"I've had better cycles, yes."

"I'd hope so, because this one has been rough."

"Yes." He sighed and looked down at his cards. "Two units."

"See and raise you two. You need to talk about it?"

He fidgeted with the cards. "Deal me one more. It's bothering him a lot more than I thought. That he would want to...."

"He didn't though." She dealt him another card. "Dealer takes two."

"Because I asked him not to go, or that I would go with him." Nothing good in his hand for cards. Carefully keeping his mind away from the bond and Qui-Gon's meditation. "Bet one more unit."

"You mean more to him than the Force. That just proves it." She pushed a marker forward to match his bet.

"He was willing to let the wound in his mind carry him away though. It's so far outside his usual behavior I don't know what to do." He concentrated on the cards. "Call."

Rilka laid her cards on the table; she had beat him by three. "Just what you have been doing. Support him while he finds his equilibrium."

A quick nod while he gathered up the cards and Rill pulled the counters to her side of the table. He dropped the cards in the randomizer and prepared for the next hand. "Just scared a couple years out of me."

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "And if you need support..."

His eyes suddenly felt hot and prickly. "Thanks," he said hoarsely.

Rilka looked at him for a moment, head cocked to the side. Then she slid out of her chair, walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

Face pressed against her soft curves, Obi-Wan inhaled her sweet scent. "Rilka-ki..."

"You looked like you needed a hug," she told him, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Yes," he breathed.

Her arms tightened. "Don't be afraid to ask for one."

"Was not aware I needed one until just now. Tight focus." Another lungful of warm sweet spice and some of the tension drained out of him. They would see this through to the end. All of them.

********************

The moment the bedroom door shut behind him Qui-Gon he felt the void threaten to rear up and swallow him again. Having expected this, he braced himself against its pull, stubbornly concentrating on his other senses. The sound of the quiet whirring of the environmental system, the slight but distinctive smell of recycled air, the feel of the door beneath his hands...

The panic and the waiting void retreated before this other input. Not entirely, but at least enough that he was able to think. Opening his eyes he looked at his surroundings. His sight, at least his physical sight, had almost completely recovered. There was still some blurring around the edges but that was all. He thought being able to see again would make a difference. It didn't, not where it counted. Everything still felt less than real.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and walked across the room. He had to find a way to handle this; he had to find a way to live with this. He didn't have any other choice. He consoled himself with the fact that he had always been able to adapt to whatever situation he found him in. In time, he figured he would even get used to the ever-present void within him.

That thought depressed him more than anything else had and he let it carry him away until the door slid open. "Qui? Want some company?"

Qui-Gon found a smile for his bondmate, though he knew it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not sure how good of company I'd be at the moment, Rill."

"Thanks for the gracious invitation. Yes, I'll be thrilled to come keep you company." She smiled wryly and seated herself on the edge of the bed. Tucking on foot up under her leg she settled in to talk.

"Please make yourself comfortable." The irony was heavy in his voice.

"Last I checked this was my bedroom too," she said dryly.

"Yes." He gave her a half bow, feeling slightly abashed. "My apologies."

She nodded. "Understandable to be cranky under the circumstances."

"Cranky?" he repeated. Only Rilka would categorize his behavior the last day or so as cranky.

"Much politer than anything else I was thinking." She shrugged. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure I can."

"Neither can Obi-ki."

Qui-Gon flushed in guilt. "I hurt him."

"Yes, but you were hurting too. I can't imagine any other reason why you would...do that."

"It wasn't a conscious decision. I didn't...not on purpose. I wouldn't do that to him on purpose, no matter how much I-" He broke off but the unsaid words still rang in the silent room.

No matter how much he might have wanted to.

"I can't even pretend to understand why it makes that much of a difference. I mean, you're still alive. It isn't fatal that I can tell and Obi-ki certainly isn't dead. So why did you want to leave us?" She was trying to understand. That was clear in her tone and expression.

The problem was Qui-Gon wasn't sure he could explain it in terms she could understand. *Obi-Wan* was having problems understanding it and they shared a soul. How could he explain it to someone who, no matter how close, not only didn't share his soul but wasn't a Force sensitive either?

"Qui? I mean, I know I'm not a Jedi and can't touch the Force the way you can. I'm still a part of it though and while your view of the universe may have changed. Gone dark I guess, it doesn't mean that it’s any less of an incredible place to live." She stared down at the floor. "Even for me."

Qui-Gon lifted his head and stared at her. Anything other than total self-confidence was unheard of from Rilka. To see her with her head bowed, knowing that she was thinking she was somehow less... it was wrong.

"Rill," he reached out a hand to her. "I know. And without the qualifiers. You are as much a child of this universe as any Jedi." He smiled faintly. "Moreso than some I could name."

"Like Orath?" She put her much smaller hand in his. "I can't help but think that gift of Vision was wasted on him."

"He wasn't always like that. He once was a boy who took as much joy in the world as any child." He sighed. "But somewhere along the way, through the order's training or the order's attitudes or perhaps the missions the order gave him, he decided that his gift made him somehow better. And he's grown increasingly bitter as the universe insists on demonstrating to him time and again it isn't so."

"You knew him as a child?"

"We were in the crèche at the same time. Though not in the same age group."

"Still, I don't want you to forget. Being 'normal' isn't all bad."

"I never said that." Had he? Qui-Gon reviewed his behavior and what he had said in the last couple of days, and winced inwardly. Perhaps he had said it without saying the words, through his actions and the words he had used. Suddenly he felt very ashamed.

"No, you didn't. I'm probably still twigged at Master Orath." She patted his hand. "Come out and join me for a cup of tea?"

"In a little while perhaps. I suddenly find I have much I need to meditate on." He caught her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Certainly." She looked a little confused about whatever she was being thanked for. "I'll come get you for dinner."

Qui-Gon nodded. He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it before releasing her.

She smiled warmly at him. "Call one of us if you need something."

"I will." He smiled back faintly. "Though I think you just gave me what I needed the most."

A metaphorical kick in the pants.

Qui-Gon drifted into a light meditative trance, searching his soul, trying to look beyond the panic and fear that had been scrabbling at his nerves at some level every second since he'd awakened in the infirmary. The loss of his Forcesense had left a void, that much was certainly true, but it was not the be all and end all of his existence.

For the first time he looked beyond what he had lost and looked what he still had. Obi-Wan of course, even at his most panicked he hadn't lost sight of that. His lifemate, his soul's reflection. A light that could cut through any void. But there were other lights, perhaps not as bright but just as illuminating. Jess and Rill. Ani. Master Yoda. Even Obi-Wan's t'lya, all were beacons in the darkness left by the absence of his Forcesense. Perhaps the darkness wasn't as dark as he had first assumed.

"Mrr?" As if the thought of her had drawn the cat to him, there was the weight of two paws on his bent knee.

Smiling he opened his eyes and looked down at the small feline. "And what do you want, little one?" he asked, stroking her head with a finger.

She purred and rubbed herself against his hand. The wide eyes blinked at him thoughtfully then she was racing over to the door and staring back at him. Well that was certainly clear enough. Qui-Gon climbed to his feet and crossed the room to let her out. Another soft meow as she circled around his boots then the white tail was curling up as she bounded through the doorway and into the room beyond.

She sent back gratitude and images of sharing her cream with him that made him smile more as he returned to his mediation, resuming his position and closing his eyes. A second later his eyes flew open again. t'lya had spoken to him mind to mind. That was impossible unless...

Afraid to hope, Qui-Gon looked inwards, touching the aching void within him. Except it wasn't a void any longer. Instead he found once again the song of the Force. It was soft and dim but it was definitely there. For a long moment Qui-Gon just sat there, basking in its renewed presence. He would never take it for granted again.

[Obi-Wan,] he sent after a few minutes, needing to share this with his soul.

[Beloved?] Mercurial brightness swirled around and through him. [Oh...]

[I seemed to have found what I'd misplaced.]

[Yes,] Obi-Wan answered. [And its wonderful to have you back in the weave again, love.] Qui-Gon got to his feet and left the bedroom, finding Obi-Wan right outside the door. He was pulled into a tight embrace. [The meditation led you to it?]

[Actually it was t'lya.]

That got him a surprised stare. [t'lya?]

He smiled at his lifemate's expression. [She thanked me for opening the door for her.]

A brilliant smile answered that statement. [She's so polite.]

[Yes, she is.]

[And you Heard her.]

Qui-Gon felt his smile widen. [Yes.]

A wave of happiness broke over him and the green eyes sparkled. [Yes!]

Laughing, Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him in celebration.

When the kiss ended their foreheads were pressed together, Obi-Wan's face filling his vision. "And you will keep getting better."

"Yes."

"We should tell everyone," was softly whispered.

"You should definitely tell me at least," Rilka said, from her place leaning against the table.

"Qui-Gon can touch the Force again."

With a frown of concentration, Qui-Gon reached out and Lifted a flower from a nearby vase and Floated it over to Rilka. Even that small effort left him winded but the look on Rill's face was well worth it.

[You strain something and I'm tattling on you to Grewlii.] A surge of energy came to him through the lifebond.

"Thank you, Qui." She tucked the flower behind her ear. "This is great news."

A small "mew" sounded and Qui-Gon looked down to see t'laya blinking up at him and Obi-Wan. He stooped down and picked her up. "I owe this little one a dish of cream at the least."

"Mrrow," t'lya voiced her agreement with this plan.

Obi-Wan's smile grew mirthful. "Well, being owned does have its advantages."

**********

It was Obi-Wan's turn to stretch out on the couch, his head in Qui-Gon's lap. A very contented t'lya curled up on his chest, tail wrapped over her nose and snoring.

"I think you gave her too big of a bowl," Obi-Wan rumbled.

"I did not have the heart to tell her no more," Qui-Gon replied. "Not today."

"And the fish..." Obi-Wan grinned at him. "I don't begrudge either one of you a thing."

"Good." He reached out and stroked Obi-Wan's face, feeling more contented than he would've thought possible just several short hours before.

"Amazing what a single change wrought in you, master."

"I think I had started to come to terms with myself before. I could never get lost in the void, not with so many lights to guide my way."

"I'm glad. I have no wish to lose you to anything." The eyes slid away from him and towards the door. "Jess is almost here. Ani and Kae are with him."

"Good. We have much we need to discuss." And he was looking forward to seeing Ani's face when he let him know of his recovery.

"At least we have excellent news to balance the rest of it." The door swished open before Qui-Gon had a chance to respond to that.

"Masters!" Ani looked tired but happy to see him.

Qui-Gon smiled at him. [Padawan,] he sent along the training bond he once again could sense.

[Master Qui-Gon!] Elation rolled across the bond.

Obi-Wan lunged up out of the way as Ani launched himself across the room and into Qui-Gon's lap. [You're better.]

[Yes, I am.] He smiled, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Obi-Wan had managed to not jostle t'lya too much in his precipitous movement, though she still was grumbling sleepily at him.

[That's so wonderful, Master.] The arms around his neck tightened. [I was afraid I had broken you forever. . .]

Qui-Gon hugged him back. [Your master is more resilient than that.]

[I'll be super extra careful next time, Master. I promise.]

[I know you will, Ani.]

The stranglehold on his neck eased, though the boy made no move to leave his lap.

Jess stepped forward, offering a hand in relief. "It is good to have you back, Qui-Gon."

He clasped his bondmate's hand tightly. "Thank you."

"Obi-Wan tells me that our resident furred felinoid led to the re-discovery."

"Yes."

They all glanced at the kitten who had settled down once again on Obi-Wan's lap. One eye opened to regard them all and she murmured a sleepy, "Mrr?"

"That translates to, 'Since when have good manners been of such interest?'" Obi-Wan chuckled and petted her back to sleep.

"We have other issues that need to be discussed," Qui-Gon said after a moment or two.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Ani asked.

Qui-Gon hugged him again. "The council has asked us to leave Coruscant."

"Because of me?" A surge of fear and remorse coursed from Ani to him.

He sent reassurance and affection back. "Because I refused to allow them to dictate how I train you."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan watched them both, his eyes clear and bright. "I've been thinking of open postings and have a few suggestions."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and gestured. "Suggest away."

"First on the list, Dagobah."

"Taking Yoda's advice to heart?" Qui-Gon teased.

"No one would find us in the sheer overwhelming Living Force that emanates from the planet." Obi-Wan shrugged and smiled. "Though spending the next ten years slapping down bugs and doing laundry doesn't appeal to me, particularly."

"It would be an excellent place for training," Jess put in.

"It would," Qui-Gon agreed.

"But not particularly for living on, full time." Obi-Wan grinned and held up a hand. "My other suggestion is Garos IV."

Rilka looked startled. "But that's--"

"Yes, it is. Reading up on your planet's history I've become aware of how much you must miss your family and home."

She was silent for a moment. "I haven't been back in five years."

"There are other choices, if you would rather not go back." Qui-Gon could feel his lifemate rapidly rethinking his plan.

"No," Rill said. "You're right, I have missed it."

"Enough to want to go back and make a home there?"

"With all of you?" She smiled. "Yes."

"Anyone else have an opinion?" Obi-Wan looked around the room. "Kae? Jess?"

"I would love to see Rill's home." Jess smiled at her.

The gray-green eyes settled on him. "Qui-Gon?"

"It is an excellent choice. They both are."

"I have half a dozen others but everyone seems to like these," his lifemate said.

"Ani?" Qui-Gon asked the boy who had been silent since this conversation began. "What do you think?"

"I don't know anything about the place, but if that's where Rill came from I suppose it’s all right."

He hugged him again. "I think we have agreement then."

"When do we leave?" Ani looked around their new rooms sadly. "I just got done unpacking."

Qui-Gon sent comforting thoughts through the training bond. "A week?" he suggested.

"Are we ever coming back here? I mean, they did all these changes and stuff." Now the boy was twisting around to look at him.

"We'll be back," Qui-Gon promised. "But for now we'll have to make a home elsewhere."

[Because of me.] Ani said through the bond, aloud he only commented. "Yes, Master."

[Ask Obi-Wan how much time we spent on Coruscant when he was your age. Training away from the temple isn't unusual.]

There was a murmur along the training bond going in Obi-Wan's direction as Ani literally took him up on the offer. Qui-Gon waited while the two talked, his hand rubbing Ani's back soothingly. Blue eyes settled on him again. [So, if I look on it as an extended mission its not really any different than what you did with Master Obi-Wan. And we'll be traveling on the D'Ka a lot too.]

[Yes.]

[I can deal with that. I did like learning here at the temple though.]

[I know. But the place is not as important as the people.]

[That's what I meant to say, Master. I liked almost all the people in my classes and the instructors.]

[This isn't forever.] He smiled faintly. [You have to defend your title at the annual competitions for one thing.]

Ani's eyes lit up at that. [I forgot. So do you and Master Obi-Wan and Master Jess.]

[We'll have to start preparing then.]

[Yes. Would you enter the Master-Padawan team competition with me this year?]

Qui-Gon smiled. "I would be honored."

"Thank you, Master." Ani shifted to get out of his lap.

"Perhaps when we get to Garos IV, you could start preparing for those time trials as well."

"We're bringing the 'hopper?" Ani pumped his fist. "Yes!"

***********

Obi-Wan took off his boots and rolled up his pants. Master Yoda was out in the middle of the 'swamp' garden and he really needed to talk to him. Reflecting morosely that he must really be confused to voluntarily get into mud up to his shins, he started wading out.

Nearby were some of the initiates he had taught in their last stint. With calls for him to come join them and play. They were already covered from one end to the other in muck and slimy stuff. Suppressing a shudder he smiled and declined. Promising to come visit for story time later.

He kept going deeper into the garden, knowing from past experience where Master Yoda was likely to be. He found the old master right where he had expected: in the heart of the garden, sitting on a fallen log. Looking for all the world like he was sitting there specifically for the purpose of waiting for Obi-Wan.

"Greetings, master." He bowed and sat down on the ground in front of him.

"Looking for me, you were?"

"Yes, I was." Noticing a faint tremor in his hands, he clasped them together in his lap.

It didn't escape Yoda's attention. "Troubled you are."

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about my lifemate."

"Much pride Qui-Gon has given me cause for. Also much aggravation. The same is true for you, hmm?"

"Yes, Master," he said softly and nodded.

Pride and aggravation, a good way to put it. Not to mention scaring him out of several years worth of life and turning his hair prematurely white. No sleep since that nap in Qui-Gon's arms for fear of his lifemate slipping away again. The only reason he was here now was that he needed some sort of answer. And that Jess and Rill had sworn on their bond oaths that they would watch Qui-Gon for him.

"More aggravation than pride lately." Yoda's eyes were shrewd. "More fear than contentment."

"Yes. Much more fear. He scared me when he let go like that."

The old master cocked his head. "Let go?"

"He began thinking of the lifebond as a prison to hold himself to life. I grew angry with him and he didn't deny it. He wanted to escape the emptiness in himself." Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to say the next part. "I left him, went into the next room. He let the void swallow him up and carry him away. I Called him back. Again."

Yoda stared at him, the unfamiliar expression of shock widening his eyes. For the first time in Obi-Wan's memory the old gnome was speechless.

"You don't have any answers do you?" he asked without any hope. Any small wish that this being who knew Qui-Gon best outside of himself might understand vanished.

"No. Foresee this I did not. Thought Qui-Gon would ever give up that easily, I did not."

"It was this vast hole in him." Obi-Wan sighed and got to his feet. A deep reverential bow and then he started backing away. "I should be getting back. Thank you for your time, Master."

"Obi-Wan. Something there is I can do to help?"

"Speak to him, please. I find that I cannot." Another bow and he was wading back out into the muck.

He headed for the clear running stream that edged the more swampy habitat. It would get the worst of gunk off of him before he toweled and cleaned up. Settling down on a rock Obi-Wan was content to let the gentle flow of water do most of the work for him. Bits of dirt and plant being tugged free of his skin to swirl away, back into the eco-system of the densely habitated swamp.

Pleasantly cool, it lapped up against his shins. Downstream, several of the toddlers watched over by senior padawans, were trying to catch the tiny fish that darted around their ankles. Squeals of happy laughter and giggles surrounded the group. The padawans rescuing their charges, and the fish, from each other regularly.

He smiled, remembering his own time working with the crèche children. A few of them waved to him but didn't come closer, even at that young age sensing he wasn't in the mood for company quite yet. Besides, he had promised to visit later and there were Things to do now.

Much like t'lya's philosophy.

Obi-Wan knew he was there before he spoke. His senses more hyperaware to the other's presence even than usual. "Come to get your feet wet, master?"

Qui-Gon sat down beside him. "I decided to take you advice and get some sun."

"Good." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Qui-Gon's hand reach out for him then withdraw without making contact.

"And I thought you were going to get some sleep." Qui-Gon folded his hands in his lap as if to remind himself not to touch.

"Plenty of time to sleep after we are aboard the D'Ka. The time we have left on Coruscant is scant." He sighed. "And as you know I haven't felt much like sleeping of late."

"You can't stay awake indefinitely, my Obi-Wan."

"As I recall you stayed awake for nearly five days on a mission. Ten years ago, wasn't it?"

"I didn't have much choice. You were injured and someone had to guard us until help came."

"True." He kept his eyes focused on the ever-moving water. If he didn't look at Qui-Gon it didn't hurt as much. He didn't have to remember that slack-eyed stare that he'd come back to in the living room . . .

"Don't." The plea was soft and full of pain.

"Tell me how I'm not supposed to remember," he said harshly. The closest children turned and looked in their direction in surprise. Obi-Wan sucked in a lungful of the suddenly humid and heavy air. "I can't do this yet."

His lifemate sighed. "Then don't." A hand tentatively brushed Obi-Wan's arm. "But you need to rest. Please."

He nodded once, sharply. "After I visit my class and tell them a story."

The hand dropped away again. "Would you rather I leave?"

"No, I...I'd like you to stay." He held out his hand tentatively. "Would you like to come with me and say goodbye to my class?"

His fingers were immediately engulfed in Qui-Gon's strong but gentle grip. "Yes."

"Did you go to the flower gardens?" They had been his master's favorites in years past. It would have been a good spot to get the sunlight they had talked about earlier.

"For a bit. And then I went to the water gardens." The water gardens had always been one of Obi-Wan's favorite spots, though his master had shown no particular affinity for it.

"It isn't particularly sunny in the water gardens, Qui-Gon," he chided gently.

"Perhaps that is why I went up to the roof afterwards then." Another favorite of Obi-Wan's.

"Is that where you lost Jess and Rill?"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "That is where we parted company, yes."

"Any particular reason you were visiting my haunts? Or were you looking for me?"

"In a way. I wanted to be close to you."

"You sleep with me wrapped around you every night."

"And still there is a wall between us." His lifemate sighed and looked out across the water.

"I'm sorry. I'll work on it." He slid closer, letting their thighs brush together which also allowed their clasped hands rest in his lap. Slowly he traced each finger of Qui-Gon's hand with a feather light caress. "What can I do to help?"

"Stop being afraid for me."

"If I could do that, I could sleep." He shrugged. "I've tried."

Blue eyes caught and held his own. "What can I do to help?" Qui-Gon echoed the words back.

He bit his lip. It sounded so silly in daylight with people all around them. He was a full Jedi knight for goodness sake. This was Qui-Gon though and he'd asked for the very same thing. "Read to me while I sleep so I know you're there and not leaving me."

Obi-Wan found himself pulled into his lifemate's arms. "Of course, love," Qui-Gon said softly and, over the bond, [Never leave you. I promise.]

[Next time I'm coming with you.] He shivered and let himself rest against that warm solid chest. [Twice in one lifetime is my limit.]

His lover did not answer, just hugged him tighter.

[Is the wall shorter?] he asked with a trace of his usual humor.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [I think I can see over the top now.]

[Good. I think I'm too tired to tear it down any further right now.] Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force wash away the weariness that seemed to be creeping through him.

[Enough of that,] his lifemate chided him. Then the world tilted as Qui-Gon somehow got to his feet with him in his arms. [I am taking you back to our quarters and put you to bed. I am going to read to you and you are going to sleep.]

[My boots and I promised the children--]

He felt a small stirring in the Force as Qui-Gon called the footwear in question to Obi-Wan's hand. [There are your boots and you can visit the children tomorrow. After you've gotten some rest and are no longer in danger of falling on your nose.]

[Then it would look like yours and we could match even more.]

"Bye Master Obi!" Came a child's voice. "Let us know when Master Qui-Gon lets you come play."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly at that, his breath stirring Obi-Wan's hair.

"Goodbye Yvaara. Tell everyone I should be allowed out tomorrow." He smiled slightly. [It seems I haven't quite outgrown my master's care yet.]

[Never.] He started walking in the direction of their quarters.

[Is it permitted that I walk?]

[Of course.] Qui-Gon didn't put him down though and Obi-Wan could feel his reluctance to let him out of his arms.

[Then I exercise my right not to.] It made both of them feel better and if they didn't raise eyebrows in the temple at least once a ten-day then something was obviously wrong.

[Thank you.]

It was a quiet walk after that, Qui-Gon not putting him down until they reached their bed. Even then it was a reluctant release. [Just let me get some of these clothes off before you nudge me to sleep.]

Qui-Gon nodded and his hands moved to assist. As the belt was removed and set on the side table he asked, [What are you going to read?]

[That history tome you've been going through. Unless you have another request?]

[It will be interesting to see what I remember.] He chuckled. [And argue with in my sleep.]

[I look forward to your comments.] Qui-Gon stepped back and stared at him for a moment. [I love you.]

[I love you too. Never doubt that.]

His lifemate leaned in and kissed his forehead, the chaste touch imparting feelings too deep for words. Feeling daring, Obi-Wan reached up and cupped Qui-Gon's cheek, letting his own unspoken feelings be communicated by touch. He was rewarded with a smile and a bright glint in blue eyes that he would never tire of seeing. "My light," Qui-Gon whispered.

"My life," he answered hoarsely.

Qui-Gon pulled him into another tight embrace and they stood there like that for long moments. Finally the yawn he'd been holding back for what felt like forever snuck past his controls.

"Bed," his lifemate ordered sternly, though his voice was still suspiciously husky.

"Yes, love." He shrugged off the rest of his clothes. With sleepy eyes he waited until Qui-Gon sat down on the bed then promptly laid down with his head in Qui-Gon's lap. His favorite blanket was pulled up around his shoulders as he settled himself comfortably. A hand came up and began stroking his hair as his lifemate's rich voice washed over him.

Obi-Wan sighed softly and relaxed, except for one hand that had a tight grip on Qui-Gon's tunic. He wouldn't be going anywhere without Obi-Wan knowing. Another anchor was set with the modulated tones that echoed slightly in the air around him. With those things to hold them together he let loose his grip on consciousness and slept.

**************

Packing up their quarters was as chaotic as moving Jess and Rill in. Four adults, two padawans and one kitten seemed to be constantly getting in each other's way. Finally Obi-Wan's temper snapped and General Kenobi came to the fore, divvying up tasks and issuing orders to the suddenly silent humans and felinoid.

"Master. Leftenant finish off packing up the bedroom. Lashar help me take this stuff to the D'Ka. Padawan Skywalker and G'Tal I want your rooms packed and cleared in an hour." He paused in front of t'lya. "And you. You inspect under the furniture and make sure nothing got dropped."

"Mrr?"

"Yes, you. Or stay out of the way." He pointed to the couch. "Right there and I mean it or I'll find a box and put you in it."

t'lya cocked her head and looked at head and then apparently decided to take him seriously because with another feline grumble she turned and jumped up on the couch.

"Well?" his lifemate put his hands on his hips and stared at them. "Move."

Then took his own advice and began loading up the hover cart. Qui-Gon was wise enough to know when to execute a strategic retreat. Exchanging a glance with Rill he went into the bedroom.

"Well, he's certainly in a mood today."

"He's always gotten this way when we were packing for a mission." Qui-Gon smiled in fond memory of a younger Obi-Wan giving out similar orders back when he was still a padawan.

"So this isn't a General thing? It's an Obi-Wan thing."

"Let's just say the beginnings of General Kenobi were apparent very early."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Qui-Gon moved to the closet to start going through its contents. "I'm actually glad to see it. He's been...distracted since the accident."

Distracted. He supposed that was one word for it. Clingy one moment, pushing him to arm's length the next, Obi-Wan's reactions had been disturbing. They had evened out some since he forced him to get some sleep, but the memory was still vivid.

"Distracted? One step short of neurotic is more accurate, unfortunately."

He winced. "Part of it I think was exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" She began closing up containers as he filled them.

"Didn't you know? He'd hadn't slept since I..." He broke off, not wanting to speak the words.

"No, I didn't." She stopped and put her hand on his arm. "You two need to talk."

"I know." He sighed. "I've been trying. And succeeding...somewhat."

"Well, getting away from all of this should help. He won't have excuses to distract himself."

"Perhaps." Somehow Qui-Gon thought it wasn't going to be that easy. But as long as Obi-Wan was talking to him again and not trying to run himself into the ground with exhaustion he could wait it out.

"So now that your Force sense is coming back, is everything getting better?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes. But things would've gotten better regardless."

"Good." She nodded, assured by his statement apparently and was going to leave it at that. Though it was clear that if she didn't see improvement the issue would be revisited. "So, now what?"

"Now what?"

"Now what do we do?" She looked around the room. Everything was done. "Do we go out and tell him we're done or are we going to hide in here and stay out of the way?"

"I've learned over the years that when Obi-Wan gets like this the best thing to do is just to sit back and let him go." He sat on the bed.

"So we're hiding. Good." She sat down on the bed with a thump. "Feeling a little tired anyway."

Qui-Gon reached out and began massaging her shoulders.

"Thank you." She squirmed around until he could reach her easily. "Are you doing better?"

"Much, thank you. Though I am rather ashamed of my reactions when I was injured."

"Why? No one is ever at their best when they are hurting."

"I certainly wasn't." He continued massaging her shoulders, relishing her relaxing under his touch.

"Feels good, Qui. Thank you." She sighed, stretched and grinned. "At least you had the excuse of not feeling well."

"Perhaps." He smiled faintly. "Admit it though, you wanted to thump me."

"Yes, I’ll just save it for some time when you aren't suspecting it."

"I owe you all an apology, but you especially I think."

"Why? It was Obi-ki was caught the brunt."

"Because you watched me angst over living with the same senses you have." He reached out and turned her head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Qui." Her eyes softened. "You didn't mean it the way it sounded at the time. Besides, you can't miss what you don't have."

"I wish..." He laid his palm against her cheek.

"You wish what?"

"That I could share my Forcesense with you. That I could show you how I experience the universe."

"The soul bond has given me so much more than I had before Qui-Gon. It's enough for me." She smiled.

"The soulbond is more than I imagined as well." He smiled. "As we all imagined, I think."

"I think perhaps having three powerful Jedi and one strong willed Fleet regular made a difference to it. I've rarely heard of a four way bonding."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is hard enough to share everything with even one other person."

"How are you bearing up sharing so much of yourself with everyone?"

"When I get back so much more than I give?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "What about you?"

"I don't know how it is in comparison to everyone else." She shrugged and grinned. "I have to keep reminding myself not to talk too loud."

"One thing that you'll never be accused of is being demure and retiring," he told her with a fond smile.

"Only in comparison to General Kenobi in full sail." Rill laughed.

He chuckled. "My Obi-Wan can be the mythical irresistible force when he gets going."

"Yes he can. You are very lucky to have him keeping you going."

"I know." If there was one thing he never lost sight of, it was that.

She snuggled back into his arms. "So now we just need to figure out how to stay out of his way until he slows down enough to be seen by mortal eyes."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead again. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"We could leave chocolate out for him. Even the General stopped for that." She smiled.

"As long as the Sith never find out about that weakness."

"Somehow I doubt that will occur to them as a weakness."

"Fortunate for us."

"Yes indeed. Only those who love him best can take advantage of that habit of his. Speaking of which, we don't grow qualla berries at home, but we do have a substitute that is almost as good."

"Oh?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, its a bit tarter. Still quite tasty. I used to have it every morning it was in season for breakfast."

"We'll have to see about growing some at the temple then."

"That would be nice. Fresh berries . . ." Rill visibly lost herself in the memory.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "It appears I'm not the only one with a weakness for berries."

"Well, I didn't get to try any last time." Her smile turned wicked.

"Ah. An oversight. We'll have to fix that next time."

"Perhaps Jess this time?"

"An excellent idea."

Through the lifebond Qui-Gon felt his lifemate approach and looked up just as the bedroom door opened revealing General Kenobi.

"Finished? Wonderful." The room was taken in at a glance then the changeable eyes settled on them and assessed their condition. "Stay here and rest. Both you. I'll have dinner brought up from the dining hall and then we'll board the D'Ka."

"Yes, General," Qui-Gon said dryly. He didn't protest though. Though completely recovered physically from the Force overload, he still tired easily and he could see, as clearly as Obi-Wan that Rill would benefit from the rest as well.

For just a moment worry shone in Obi-Wan's eyes before it vanished into cool reflectivness. "As you see fit of course, Master."

"Some rest would not be unwelcome." He smiled at Rill. "And the company is most pleasant."

"I'll leave you to it then." He Force lifted the last two big boxes out the doorway, gave them a short bow and vanished again.

[Thank you, love,] Qui-Gon sent after him.

[You're welcome. I'll order your favorites for supper.]

[You're too good to me.]

[And glad of the chance to do it every day.]

There was so much emotion hidden behind that sentence that Qui-Gon felt a lump form in his throat. [As am I,] he sent back. [I love you.]

[Love you, my life.]

**********

"That's the last of it, right? That we are taking with us?" Obi-Wan looked around the semi-bare quarters. "Everything else is aboard the D'Ka."

"I think so." Qui-Gon also gave the quarters a once over, trying to remember the last time he saw it so empty.

"Not quite," Jess said, coming forward diffidently. He held a wrapped package in his hands.

"Jess, what's this?" Obi-Wan peered at the package but kept his thumbs tucked into his belt.

The other knight seemed a bit uncertain. "I saw this and I thought... Here." And he handed the package to Qui-Gon.

Raising one eyebrow, Qui-Gon unwrapped it. Inside was a jade box, similar but not exactly alike the one that had been broken. This one had metal and jewel inlays which should have made it look gaudy, but somehow didn't. All the myriad and wildly different elements blended together to create an exquisite whole.

Just like their bond.

Rill the bright flashing jewels that caught your attention. Jess, the binding metal, a quiet accent to the cool stone. He and Obi-Wan the jade. And together they shielded his first lightsaber crystal, by extension, their padawans. Perfect.

"I don't mean to presume," Jess was saying. "I know the box that got broken was special to you and..."

"It's perfect, Jess," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan watched them both, pleased expression transforming his face. "Very nice, Jess-love. Now we need to wrap it back up so we don't break it on the trip."

Qui-Gon did so, using the same wrappings Jess had given it to him in.

[Do you need a moment, love?] Obi-Wan took the box from him and stepped to the doorway. Pack slung over one shoulder, cloak tossed over the other, his Obi-Wan looked ready for anything.

Qui-Gon paused, looking around the quarters that had been his home for decades. Surprisingly leaving them didn't hurt. [No,] he told his lifemate, moving to his side and slipping an arm around his waist. [Everything important I'm taking with me.]

[Right. Clean underwear, a spare robe, books...] Obi-Wan apparently couldn't resist the temptation to tease him. [Of course, we found room for the people as well.]

[Yes. Always.]

[Rich in all the ways that count.] Obi-Wan smiled and palmed the lock shut behind them. Sealing the rooms until they returned for the Winter Solstice competitions in nine months or so. "Ready, Jess?"

"Yes," Jess replied, falling into step beside them.

"What does the crew think of their home base changing again? I haven't had much time on board to chat."

"The general consensus seems to be if they had to choose between changing bases and changing commanding officers, they'd rather change bases."

His lifemate's cheeks pinked and he murmured, "That is very generous of them."

"You've truly made a place for yourself there, my love," Qui-Gon told him, smiling at his lifemate's pleasure.

"A place for us all, Master," Obi-Wan corrected him gently.

"Just as you say," he acquiesced.

"Did I slip into General Kenobi mode already?"

"Not quite," Jess told him.

"My apologies. I'll work on that."

"Perhaps the uniform would help call up the proper frame of mind," Qui-Gon suggested with a straight face.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I have it in my bag. Should I stop somewhere and change before we go aboard?"

Jess snorted. "If you stop to change, we'll miss our departure window."

"Not if you keep him walking." Obi-Wan shot back.

"And who would keep me walking?" Jess asked, with a leer.

"He would, especially if he wasn't allowed to stop either. Or Rill . . ."

"Or the three of us could just gang up on you," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"But she's onboard already." Obi-Wan began to stretch his stride, trying to stay ahead of the passion that was rolling through Qui-Gon and Jess at the thought of Obi-Wan in the duty blacks again.

"She'd come if we called her though," Jess said with assurance.

"I'd best wait, then. Wouldn't be proper to miss the departure window."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Wise decision."

"It's a Jedi vessel now anyway. I shouldn't need to wear the uniform at all, except on certain official occasions." Obi-Wan found himself the recipient of twin stares at that comment. "All right. Bad idea. Sorry."

"One needs to keep the proper image of authority." Qui-Gon managed to keep his face serious as he made the observation.

"I see. Well, you and Jess could always walk slowly, perhaps even dawdle. I'll hurry ahead and go aboard the D'Ka and change. Meet you at the ramp. Officially welcoming you on board."

Jess shook his head. "Better not if we want to make the departure window."

"That would be the point of meeting onboard. I'm not expected on the bridge until late watch."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to answer but was distracted by who he saw waiting for them at the entrance to the landing area. "Master Yoda."

"Jess and I will go ahead, Master." Obi-Wan bowed to them both briefly.

He nodded, sending a brief mental caress to them both as they continued on.

"Wish to see you I did, before you left."

"I rather thought you would." He smiled faintly. "You've always seen me off on any of my long-term missions."

"Your Master I will always be. My duty to look after you, it is."

Qui-Gon nodded. "As it is mine to look after Anakin."

"Go to Dagobah first, yes?"

"That is the plan, yes." Though he had had no objections, it had been a decision made by his bondmates. "The strength of the living Force there should help my recovering Forcesense."

"Come with you, could I?" It was the first time he'd seen his master tentative about anything.

"I-" Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "Of course, Master..."

"Promised a ride on Obi-Wan's ship you did." Yoda's great eyes sparkled. "Need off Coruscant I do. Tell Obi-Wan he was right, you will not."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, Master." He paused. "I'm sure we can find some place for you on the D'Ka."

"Small room will do fine. Share space with the padawans perhaps." The old master chuckled and began stumping off towards the ship.

Qui-Gon recalled that Yoda had been placed with the children more than once on their mission together years ago. It had been some time before he had realized it was almost always at the Jedi Master's request. His own way of keeping in touch with the Future. Qui-Gon took it as a positive sign that he was now asking to spend time with Ani. "That can probably be arranged."

At the foot of the ramp, Obi-Wan was waiting. An unfamiliar pack held by its straps in one hand. "Greetings, Masters. The ground crew handed me this."

"That would be Master Yoda's. He's asked to accompany us."

Another slight bow. "Yes, Master. I'll arrange for quarters."

[He's asked to be put near the padawans,] Qui-Gon sent to his lifemate. [I think he's making the attempt to get to know Ani better.]

[Excellent.] His lifemate disappeared up the ramp calling out orders as he went.

Qui-Gon smiled at the retreating form; with or without the uniform General Kenobi was an formidable, intoxicating presence.

"Powerful being, your lifemate," Yoda commented as they went up the ramp, far more slowly.

"Yes. And he has no idea how powerful."

"Tell him. Time is coming that it will be good to know."

He glanced sharply at his master. "That has the sound of a foretelling."

Yoda snorted. "Who has been telling the council this last year of the Sith, hmm?"

"Telling, yes. Being listened to, that I have my doubts."

"Accuse your old master of ignoring you, hrumph." The stick came out and caught him across the front of his shin.

Qui-Gon looked down at his master. "You've been waiting to do that."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan appeared at the other end of the passageway, arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at the mischievous little troll that masqueraded as a serene Jedi Master.

"Waited until he was recovered, I did," Yoda pointed out as they continued down the hallway.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow slightly. "Far be it from me to interfere in the Master-Padawan relationship."

"Wise man, your lifemate is," Yoda said to Qui-Gon.

"You just don't want me to take your stick again." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "The room next to Ani's was available, Masters. Kae is across the hall from him. I've put Master Yoda's things there."

"I'll show you there," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan took a moment to brush the back of his hand along Qui-Gon's cheek before heading in the other direction. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

Qui-Gon again took a moment to watch his lifemate's retreating form before turning back to Yoda.

"Mates, you definitely are," Yoda grumbled.

"Yes," he agreed, unphased. "This way, Master."

"Take my stick, hah. Thump him with it I will." A sharp tap on the floor with the object in question punctuated each statement.

"Master, would you let someone else thump your padawan?"

"But you are my padawan. Logic speaks that he is my padawan through you."

"Somehow I don't think that-"

"Impudent now too." The stick waved threateningly, but didn't connect with his leg.

"Merely protective of my padawans. A trait I learned by example."

"Trying to say that I should leave the thumping to you, yes?" Yoda took a moment to look up at him. "Protective of each other you are, with good reason."

"Yes." He met his master's eyes steadily.

"Fussing still my prerogative, it is." It dawned on him that Yoda was trying to find out where he fit into Qui-Gon's life. There had been so little interaction between them since the lifebond had completed itself. So little time to renew his other acquaintances and relationships as his focus had narrowed to his bonded mates and padawan.

It was something he would have to be aware of, and make the effort to combat. And now would be a good time to start. "Yes," he said smiling at Yoda, "fussing is still up to you."

That seemed to settle them both, the rest of the trip to Yoda's quarters passed in companionable silence. Most of the doors along the corridor were open, beings of all races passing from one room to another. Catching up on news and moving into the refurbished cabins.

Laughter came from Ani's room; apparently he and Kae were up to one thing or another.

"Would you like to stop in and say hello?" he asked Yoda.

"Surprise them later, I will. Have tea and rest during takeoff instead, join me or needed on the bridge are you?"

"I think Obi-Wan can handle the bridge. It's been a long while since I had your tea."

Entering Yoda's quarters was a pleasing surprise. His lifemate had moved quickly indeed and the crew just as fast. Some furniture, far closer to Yoda's scale than to an average human's had been brought in. A glance around the corner to the sleeping area showed a wide step placed alongside the permanent bunk. The communications screen flickered on automatically as it registered their presence. The slightly harried looking Purser appeared on the screen. "I hope the changes are adequate for you, Master Yoda. If there is anything you require, please let me know."

The screen went black again, except for a series of call numbers to various offices and people onboard ship.

"The crew's very efficient," Qui-Gon observed wryly.

"Need to be to keep up with Obi-Wan, yes." Yoda cackled happily and went to investigate the tiny kitchen.

"No one wants to cross the General," he agreed.

"Including you?" The question came from inside one of the cabinets, faintly muffled.

He shrugged. "How do you cross your own soul?"

"By trying to leave it behind," Yoda answered.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "That will never happen."

Yoda just pulled the upper half of his body out cabinetry and glared at him. The tea clutched in one hand banged onto the counter. "As you wish, Qui-Gon. Go sit down."

He didn't move. "You have reason to think differently?"

Yoda began heating the water and started going into the other cabinets. "Say it, would I if I did not?"

"You've never been one to make idle comments, even when they seem idle," Qui-Gon agreed.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, yes."

He let that insult pass without comment. The decking beneath their feet began to make a subsonic resonance. The engines were warming up.

"Sit down, Padawan. Tea in a moment more."

This time Qui-Gon followed the instructions, taking a seat at the small table. "I would never leave Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan says you tried. Came to me to ask understanding of the why, he said. Had to tell him I did not know." Yoda slid two cups of tea on the table and climbed into the scaled down chair.

"I..." Qui-Gon had deliberately been avoiding thinking of his giving himself up to the void. "It wasn't a deliberate attempt," he finally sighed.

"Gone into the Force you still would have been. A choice you made, Qui-Gon."

He had, he admitted, even if it was only not to fight the despair that had overwhelmed him at Obi-Wan's leaving.

But he had been so tired...

Simultaneously all of his bonds came to clamoring life. Ani. Jess. Rilka. His Obi-Wan. Their caring overwhelmed him, even as he winced at the cacophony created by so many people trying to talk to him at once. He sent back reassurance that he was fine and that no, he was not thinking of doing anything that would get him whapped.

Rill subsided with a rueful snort. Jess, a promise to ask about it later. Ani gave him a mental hug. Obi-Wan just grew silent and withdrew. Through it all Yoda waited, no doubt aware at some level that something had happened.

"Tired, we all are sometimes Qui-Gon. Drink your tea."

He did so, worried about his lifemate. As he had told Rilka some weeks before, Obi-Wan only withdrew when he was hurt deeply. He sent a tendril of concern through the lifebond. [Love?]

The engines abruptly rumbled up another notch and he could sense that Obi-Wan was uncharacteristically at the controls of the ship. Preparing to pilot them out of the vast landing bay. [Yes, Master?]

[Are you all right?] It was perhaps a lame question, but he wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject without hurting Obi-Wan more.

His lifemate's voice sounded strained. [As well as can be, at the moment. If you'll excuse me, Qui-Gon?]

Sighing, Qui-Gon withdrew, giving his lifemate the space he so clearly wanted. For now. Obi-Wan sent a tentative agreement to that, an offer to meditate and talk later.

[I love you,] he sent back and then resolutely turned his attention back to his tea and his master.

"Resolved this you have not," Yoda said sadly.

"Not yet, no," he admitted, staring at his teacup.

"Obi-Wan will thump me for asking, I think." A sip of tea calmly taken while they felt the maneuvering thrusters firing. Turning the ship on her axis in preparation for flight.

That made Qui-Gon smile faintly. "Perhaps. After he's finished thumping me."

Yoda shook his head. "Thump you he will not. Not for a while, I think. Scared him too badly."

The memory of Obi-Wan's frightened face, tears running down his cheeks, as he told Qui-Gon he hated him popped into his mind. "I did more than scare him," he said softly.

"A moment's weakness, Qui-Gon. Do not turn it into more than what it was."

"I've been trying not to. But--"

"But what?" The engine whine died away dramatically as they cleared the landing bay. There was a faint shudder as the thrusters kicked in.

"Perhaps I've been trying too hard. It affected Obi-Wan enough that he felt the need to talk to you about it..."

"Understanding eludes him about this. Fundamental difference in thinking between you about such a loss." Yoda pour him more tea. A tacit offer to listen if he so wished to talk.

Qui-Gon sighed and tried to find the words to explain. "Before this I hadn't realized how much I've relied on what the Force tells me."

"Reinstate the exercises with the Force inhibitors I should," Yoda muttered to himself. "Natural for this to happen, padawan. Tell me more, yes. How it felt?"

"Like being blind and deaf and numb all at the same time. Like being lost in a void." He stared down at his tea, remembering the panic and the fear. "Nothing felt real. Nothing except Obi-Wan."

"What happened?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I was thinking what would happen if my Forcesense didn't come back. How if that happened, it would only be Obi-Wan who would keep me from..." He broke off.

"Mrrr?" t'lya wavered in the doorway, one paw over the threshold. Huge green-green eyes blinked at him.

Smiling, Qui-Gon sent a welcome to the small animal, holding out a hand to her. She trotted over and sniffed at his hand a moment before allowing herself to be picked up. She settled herself daintily in his lap, tail curled around her paws. An image of herself curled up next to a huge lion came to him. He chuckled and rubbed her head with one finger, setting her purring.

Yoda peered at the creature. "Sensitive to the Force, little one is."

"Yes, she is. An excellent match for Obi-Wan."

"Not yours?" His master seemed surprised.

Qui-Gon shook his head, still petting the kitten. "Queen Amidala gave her to Obi-Wan while we were on Naboo."

"Will not grow as big as his last felinoid I hope." Yoda tucked his robe closer, apparently remembering when Ch'lya had decided that the Jedi Master was a favored lap toy.

"Mrph." t'lya commented before going back to her purring.

"We've been assured she won't grow much over 7 kilos."

"Food, water and sunlight in proper amounts, Padawan," his master said solemnly.

A chime sounded, they must have cleared Coruscant traffic and were preparing to go to hyperspace.

"Yes, Master."

An image of Obi-Wan emanated from her and curiosity.

"He's on the bridge," he told her, sending an image of his lifemate piloting the ship.

Now the image shifted to one of the three of them together, herself curled up between them purring.

"I'll ask him, but he may be busy," Qui-Gon told her, then reached out again to his lifemate. [Obi-Wan?]

[Yes, Master?]

Relief eased through him as he realized that much of Obi-Wan's temper and edginess had bled away in those few minutes. [Your cat requests your presence.] He sent the image that t'lya had sent to him.

Obi-Wan's mental chuckled sounded through the link. [Just like a female to be demanding. I can't leave quite yet, but should be able to join you before the tea grows cold.]

[We'll save you a cup.]

A wash of gratitude and then the link subsided to its usual level of background warmth and support.

"Obi-Wan will be joining us," Qui-Gon told his master.

"Another cup, I will need then." Yoda disappeared into the kitchen again.

Now t'lya's image was that of a huge dish of cream and some tuna.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm not the one you have to ask, little one."

"Mrrrr," she said with a slightly pathetic edge to it and a headbutt.

He sent an image of Yoda to her. "You'll have to ask my master. This is his quarters."

Her eyes narrowed and he could almost see her thoughts churning. She licked his hand then hopped off his lap and bounced into the kitchen. Knowing his master was almost as soft a touch as he himself was, Qui-Gon expected the next time he saw t'lya she would be full of all kinds of delicacies. Sure enough when Yoda came back out of the kitchen he was alone. Carrying a cup and a fresh pot of tea.

"Food, water and sunlight?" Qui-Gon asked him when he sat back down.

Yoda looked guilty for a moment. "Too thin she is. Asked nicely for cream."

He smiled knowingly. "She has very good manners."

"Had fish as well. Does she eat enough?" Yoda added gruffly.

"She is keeping pace with the padawans and Obi-Wan."

"Stock up I must, if she is coming to visit then."

Qui-Gon didn't say anything, just smiled and drank his tea. A few minutes later t'lya was wandering back out of the kitchen apparently quite satiated, judging from the size of her belly. "Mrow?"

He caught an image of Obi-Wan from her. "He's not here yet."

A distinctly grumpy sound came from her at that and she peered at the doorway suspiciously. He had to suppress a chuckle at that; Obi-Wan was definitely owned. Saving himself from the direst circumstances a felinoid of not quite three months could dream up, Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. Sometime in the interval he'd found time to change into his Fleet uniform.

t'lya backed up and hissed at the strange figure in black.

Qui-Gon bent down and scooped her up, sending soothing thoughts her way. "Apparently my opinion of the uniform is not held universally."

His lifemate held his ground in the doorway. "Apparently."

t'lya peered in his direction suspiciously. Her glances kept swinging from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan and back again. "Mrr?"

"Yes, that is him," Qui-Gon told her, supplementing his words with images. "And you're being rude. You're the one who demanded his presence."

She looked heartbroken at that, ears flattened to her skull and tail quivering pathetically. "Mew?"

Qui-Gon put her back on the floor. "Go make up to him," he said, not unkindly.

Obi-Wan bent one knee to her and waited as the kitten made her cautious way over to him. She sniffed carefully and put one paw on his leg. When he purred back she began scrambling up his uniform, apparently trying to make up for apparent disloyalty in a scramble of affection.

"Tea?" Yoda asked.

"Yes please, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan climbed to his feet, t'lya cradled carefully by his arms.

Qui-Gon held out his hand to his lifemate much the same way he had to t'lya earlier. Obi-Wan's acceptance of that embrace was more tentative that t'lya's had been. Happy to see and be with him, definitely, but wary of the pain that was lurking in the wings. The wariness hurt, not the least because it was probably justified. They were going to have to talk this out and he knew that was going to hurt Obi-Wan all over again. A kiss was pressed to his cheek then his hand was released so Obi-Wan could sit and take up a cup of tea.

It would have to do for now, until they were both ready to talk.

***********


	9. Chapter 9

Foursome 9: Dagobah

by Wolfling and Lori

December 1999

They had taken a shuttle down to the surface of Dagobah, the D'Ka traveling on to a Fleet resupply base. Out of deference to Obi-Wan and Master Yoda's tastes they had found a compromise landing site. A dry bit of land that led off into murky swamps was where they set up camp. Qui-Gon and the old master had disappeared almost immediately into the swamplands, taking the two elated padawans with them.

Jess and Obi-Wan were erecting a semi-permanent shelter/dwelling. Something that could stand the wet environment well and last without much maintenance. "Not exactly our quarters on Coruscant or the palace at Theed, but it'll keep the weather off our heads," Jess said as they stood back and looked at their handiwork dubiously.

Obi-Wan grunted and disappeared into the shuttle, no doubt inventing some task that kept him out of the mud as long as possible. He had been withdrawn and quiet since leaving Coruscant. Well, as quiet and withdrawn as Obi-ki got.

"Yes, it will. Nicely done, Jess," she said as Jess's face fell.

He crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms with a sigh. Rilka could feel his worry over their bondmate as they both looked at the doorway through which he'd disappeared. "I thought I was supposed to be the moody one," Jess said quietly.

"You are. You should tell him he's impinging on your territory and to talk to you." She leaned against his chest and watched the shadowed doorway herself.

"I've tried while we were working on the shelter. Did everything but ask him outright." He gestured at the doorway. "You saw the result."

"I'll go thump him then." But she didn't leave his arms.

"If anyone can get him to talk, it'll be you."

"He should be talking to Qui," she grumbled.

Jess was silent for a minute. "I think the problem might be Qui-Gon," he finally ventured tentatively.

"The accident?"

He nodded. "We haven't talked about it. Worse, *they* haven't talked about it."

She sighed. "Obi-ki talked to me about it a little. The universe dropped out from under them both when it happened. Qui-Gon lost his Force sense and Obi-Wan lost..."

"Obi-Wan lost Qui-Gon. At least the Qui-Gon that had always been there to support him."

"Yes," she whispered, sorry that her conclusion had also been reached by Jess. "Dependency."

Jess nodded.

"Maybe he just needs time to think it through?" Her own disastrous pushing on Naboo keeping her cautious.

"Does it seem to you that he's thinking it through?" Jess asked. 

"He's hiding."

"Exactly. And this time Qui-Gon's being no better. Someone is going to have to thump them." He grinned slightly at her.

"I get the hint." She patted the broad chest. "Get the heating units set up so he can cook and have something useful to do when I get done with him, eh?"

"Good idea." He kissed her gently then let her go; turning to the task she had set him.

Already the mud had been tracked up into the shuttle proper she noticed as she climbed the steep ramp. Inside Obi-Wan was sitting in the cockpit, staring out at the misted trees. Brooding. Rilka sighed and quietly sat down beside him. She decided to try the gentle approach first. "Obi-ki?"

"Rill." He turned to face her, taking his hand in hers. 

"Talk to me?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"I don't know where to start or what to say," he said miserably. "If I did, I would have talked to Qui-Gon by now."

"Start with your feelings?" she suggested.

"Scared. Hurt. Afraid of being hurt again."

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "I'd be worried about you if you weren't."

"Everything changed in one blink, Rill." His eyes dropped to where their fingers were intertwined. "I left him alone and he --"

"I know. But you called him back."

Obi-Wan curled in on himself even more. His voice a whisper. "He wasn't supposed to leave without me."

Unable to see that pain without out doing something, Rilka got up and pulled him into her arms. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around her. His arms bare in deference to the environment were cool to the touch.

"*That's* what you need to say to Qui-Gon," she told him. 

He nodded, silky hair rubbing against her tunics.

She sighed and ran her fingers through the strands. "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"You are going to anyway," he muttered.

"Well, yes. But I thought I'd ask."

He snorted a weak chuckle and leaned back to look at her. His eyes were red-rimmed. "I'll talk to him tonight."

Rill leaned in and kissed him gently. "It'll help."

"It can't get much worse."

"If it does, I'll thump him for you."

"Thank you," he whispered softly. "I should finish sealing the shuttle. That way we have a way off this lovely planetoid in a month."

"That would be a good thing, yes." She kissed him again. 

His hands slid along her back to rest on her hips. "I'll be out in a bit. Promise."

"If not, I'll have to come in after you again and that won't be pretty," Rilka warned, winking at him.

"Yes, Leftenant." He smiled.

She left him then, only letting herself feel her anger when she had left the ship. Then she went hunting a Jedi Master. Jess shot her a look, but continued with his tasking. She quested along the bond, looking for him. Knowing that she wouldn't find them in the swamp. Not that she was a bad tracker, but no one really knew the area well yet. Besides why wander around when you could set up a homing beacon. It didn't take her long to find him that way. Qui-Gon was sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, clearly waiting for her. Yoda and the padawans were nowhere in sight.

That calm composure finally made her boil over. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "That's for Obi-ki."

There was no physical reaction from the man save for a lowering of his gaze.

"How dare you?" She hissed. "He came back for you and stayed. Twice."

"Yes," he agreed softly, still with lowered eyes.

"I should hit you again. Maybe that will knock some sense into you."

"I won't stop you."

"I'd rather you go crawling to him and beg forgiveness."

"Don't you think I've tried?" For the first time he met her eyes, pain and guilt shining in the blue depths of his own. "He won't talk about it. He won't let me talk about it. He just-"

"Shuts down. I know."

"I know I hurt him -- how can I not? I know it's still hurting him. But he won't let me try and fix it." Qui-Gon sighed, all the pain in the universe in the sound. "And even if he did, I know the fixing is going to hurt him more."

"So leaving him to bleed is better than doing what you must to heal the wound?" She gave him a hard glance. "This is what he was like before, you know."

His shoulders hunched, as that blow seemed to land with more force than any slap she could possibly give him.

"He talked to me about it today. Not a lot, but at least he didn't avoid the topic."

Qui-Gon straightened a little at that. "Maybe he's ready to deal with it finally," he said, a tiny bit of hope creeping into his voice.

"Maybe you both are." Her tone making it clear that she thought Obi-Wan wasn't the only one in denial about things. He inclined his head in acknowledgement of that. "Are you ready to accept what he has to say? Not judge it or him?"

"I have been from the beginning. Well, perhaps not," he amended before she could gainsay him. "But the answer to your question is yes. I rather expect I'll be the one we'll both be judging anyway."

"That isn't a good way to go into this, Master Jinn. Recrimation will get you nowhere."

"So my master has told me. But it is hard to release guilt when the damage I caused is so evident every time Obi-Wan looks at me."

"Just remember that when he forgives you, you should forgive yourself. Or I'll have to come out here and thump you again."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How are you doing here?" She waved her arm around at the surrounding foliage.

"I haven't fallen into any mud yet," he said with a straight face. 

She laughed. "Isn't that Obi-ki's prerogative?"

"He does have a certain aptitude for it, yes." He reached out a hand to her, a gesture to sit beside him. "Truthfully, I am doing well. The living Force is so strong here that it is like...being cradled by it. I would be quite content if it wasn't for the situation between Obi-Wan and myself."

"It will get better, Qui. Even if I have to lock you both in the shuttle maintenance bay for a couple of days." She settled next to him on the log.

"I appreciate the support," Qui-Gon said wryly.

She smiled. "Anytime."

They both fell silent then and Qui-Gon reached an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. Then he stopped. He looked at her.

And frowned.

"What? Do I have a bug on my face or something?"

He didn't answer her immediately, just skimmed a hand over her body, finally letting his palm rest on her stomach.

"Qui?" She covered his hand with her own, searching his eyes for answers.

"Rilka," he began in a conversational tone, "were you aware that you're pregnant?"

"No," she was proud of how calmly she said it. "I can't be."

"Look," Qui-Gon said, sharing his perceptions with her through the soulbond.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes popped open in shock. "A baby?"

He nodded solemnly. "When the bond was formed, an incredible amount of Force energy surged through us all."

"Can you tell who the father is?" Not that she cared one whit about which one, but it would make it easier to pick names . . .  
Qui-Gon concentrated for a moment. "Jess."

She smiled then frowned fiercely. Her bondmates were going to be impossible. Jess especially. "What is it?"

"I'll be lucky to pick up so much as a utensil once Jess finds out." She snorted ruefully. "On the other hand, he's going to be thrilled."

"What about you?" Qui-Gon asked her seriously. 

"Ask me again after I've had a chance to get over the shock." She grinned. "I'm thrilled. Totally unplanned and have no clue what to do next, but thrilled. I'm having a child."

"Yes." He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

She leaned into his embrace. "How do you feel about it?"

Instead of answering with words he shared his feelings with her through the bond. She smiled as she felt his happiness and a sense of gratitude. There was even a bit of awe about the new life inside her. Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed her. "We should go back."

"Before they come to investigate our weirdness out here in the swamp?" She climbed to her feet.

"That and we have news to share." His blue eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"Well, we don't want Obi-ki to fall into the mud before he absolutely has to."

"He gets so grumpy when that happens." Qui-Gon's expression became somber again. "And he is grumpy enough these days."

"Don't start on that again, Master Jinn." She thumped his arm gently. "We have good news."

"We still need to talk. But hopefully this will make it easier."

"Perhaps the impetus you both need, eh?"

"If our bondmate's thumping isn't enough."

She gave him a slight bow. "I figure pouting is my next step. After that I bring in t'lya."

Qui-Gon mocked shuddered. "We'll talk, I promise."

She grinned. "You do like having socks, don't you?"

She let herself be led solicitously back to camp. Already subtle changes in how she was being treated were occurring. Unconsciously, Jess reacted to that, giving her his seat out of the afternoon rains. Obi-Wan and the two padawans were making dinner. Giggles on their part and dry amusement on Obi-ki's seemed to be the main ingredients. Of Yoda there was no sign. t'lya was hovering near the meal preparations, watching her human hopefully. Qui-Gon trailed a hand over Rill's shoulder and then headed over to where his lifemate was working.

With an internal wince she noticed that some of the humor seemed to fade from Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon drew nearer. He didn't do anything as overt as drawing away, but there was almost a hunch to his shoulders. Then he got a good look at Qui-Gon's face. The instantaneous glare she got when his fingers traced the faint red mark perversely gave her hope. Qui-Gon covered Obi-Wan's hand with his own and said something too soft for Rill to hear. The briefest of nods was his answer then their eyes met. It was a look between them that shut the rest of the world out, even in the midst of a crowded room.

"Looks like you got through to them," Jess remarked as they both watched the lifemates.

"We'll see. They both listened at least...and talked. Now they need to talk to each other."

"That's looking more likely than it did a few hours ago." He nudged her shoulder. "Good thumping."

She grinned. "Thanks."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had stopped staring at each other and were both heading back over to where she and Jess were sitting. "Rill." Obi-Wan's tone had the faintest bit of coolness in it.

She ignored it and gave Qui-Gon a significant glance. "Master Jinn has made a wonderful discovery."

"Oh?" Jess gave Qui-Gon a questioning glance.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Take a look at Rill's Force signature."

Both knights began looking at her closely. Jess's hand came to rest on her stomach the same time Obi-Wan spoke, his eyes shining, "A child?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon confirmed, still smiling.

Obi-Wan went to his knees in front of her, one hand extended shyly. "May I?"

Smiling, she covered his hand and guided it to her stomach. His head dipped slightly as his eyes closed. Concentrating on her and the life within. Then he withdrew his hand and spoke softly, "Thank you."

Rill leaned forward and kissed him. He blushed, unaccountably and got to his feet. "Need to rescue dinner," he mumbled and made his escape back to the big shelter.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon said and quickly followed Obi-Wan.

"What was that about?" she asked Jess.

"I don't know." Jess shook his head. "Overwhelmed by emotions maybe."

"Maybe . . ."

"I can understand being overwhelmed. I'm feeling a bit of that myself." He caressed her cheek, and then trailed his hand down to her stomach reverently.

She smiled gently and had a feeling that that sort of touch was going to be very common in the coming months. "So am I. I, we didn't plan for this."

"No we didn't. How are you feeling about this? We haven't even talked about the possibility..."

Laughter rang out from her. "When was there time to talk about it?"

Jess smiled wryly at that. "You have a point."

"You do realize my family is going to inundate us with advice and gifts the minute they find out?"

"I." Jess blinked. "You've never talked about your family. Not really."

"Well, there wasn't much call to, before now."

"And now that there is, are you going to?"

"I have you," she gestured to include the whole group. "And on Garos Four that is family. Extended clans and pairings like this aren't unusual. I just wanted to warn you about my exuberant relatives."

"Exuberant. Nothing like you then," he teased.

"Oh, I'm one of the quiet ones," she teased back.

"So shy and retiring."

"Demure. Never speak my mind."

"Scared of your own shadow."

"Had to be pried out of my home with a hydrospanner." She grinned at him.

He smiled back. "I don't know how we put up with you."

"Because I'm cute and lovable?"

Jess laughed. "You are definitely that," he told her softly, kissing her gently.

**************

"Obi-ki, are you really sure you want me here?"

"Yes." His expression was earnest. "You will not let me get away with avoiding talking about it again."

Qui-Gon reached out a hand to her. "Please," was all he said.

She nodded and put her hand in his. Night had fallen while they had consumed evening meal and now Master Yoda was telling the two padawans and an entranced Jess stories. The lifemates had drawn her away from the fire with their request and what could she do but grant it? She watched as they looked at each other in silence for a long moment, then Qui-Gon cleared his throat and began, "Obi-Wan-"

"Qui-Gon, I.." Obi-Wan interrupted then stopped speaking. He glanced desperately at her, hoping for a rescue.

Qui-Gon reached out and touched his cheek. "Talk to me," he entreated softly.

Arms wrapped tightly around his chest, Obi-Wan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It hurts," he finally whispered.

"I know," Qui-Gon said. "I can feel it."

"It scared me like nothing since Naboo had."

Pain flickered across Qui-Gon's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You broke your promise. I know that you didn't mean to and that everything was wildly out of control, but still. . ."

"I know. I shouldn't have just...given up. But I was-" Qui-Gon broke off with a sigh. "It doesn't matter why."

"Yes, it does. I want to know if only so next time I won't be left behind," Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon's gaze turned downward. It was a long while before the answer came. "You left and all the light went with you."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, you put this all on him and I'm putting you over my knee." She reached out and punched him in the arm.

"I am doing no such thing!" he responded with a bit of heat. "It was my own decision to give in and not fight, I have never disputed that. But he asked why and I am trying to answer. And that is a part of the answer, like it or not."

"Then tell him the rest."

"At the time that was all there was to it. I am as capable of self-delusion as anyone. But looking back...I was afraid. Of being dependent on someone else, even you. Of being tired and vulnerable. Of being less than I was."

"You thought you were less because of the blindness? That's all it was? And dependent on me? It's okay for you to push me to lean on you to get better but not the reverse?" Now Obi-Wan was getting angry.

Rill put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Obi-ki, listen. This is what you wanted to learn, remember."

"To get better, yes. But I didn't know if I would get better. And to be that dependent for the rest of my life... It would change us, our relationship--"

"Would you have left me if we had never discovered the Dark taint on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course not. And I knew you weren't going to leave me -- not permanently. But-" Qui-Gon sighed.

"But what?" The arm under her palm was iron hard and trembling with tension.

"But you might come to resent me." Raw pain in Qui-Gon whispered voice. "To..."

"Leave you? It isn't possible when being apart from you diminishes us both. Resent that you are a burden? When is it ever a burden to love?"

"I was afraid you'd come to hate me."

"I hate what you did, not who you are. You are so much more to me than a Jedi, Qui-Gon. You are my life and my soul and even if we were not Jedi I think I still would have found you and loved you."

"I never said it was logical. But you asked why." Qui-Gon gave a little half shrug. "That was what I was feeling and thinking at the time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Is there anything else?"

His lifemate shook his head.

"Can I go, then? I need to think about this some more."

"Of course," Qui-Gon said softly, though it was obvious Obi-Wan's withdrawing once again hurt him.

"I'm sorry, love. I just can’t . . ." Obi-Wan looked heartbroken.

"Go."

A nod and Obi-Wan vanished through the trees, heading into the swamp. Left behind, Qui-Gon didn't move physically but seemed to emotionally pull in on himself. Rilka stepped closer, opening her arms to him. "Qui, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, least of all you."

He took her up on her unspoken invitation, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I know."

"Progress was made. It will get better." She sighed and held him close.

***********

Obi-Wan stared down at his boots. He was never going to live this down. Why in the name of the temple had he even mentioned Dagobah as a recovery place? Black goo to mid calf on one boot and to the ankle on the other. At least he'd pulled himself out before it had gone in over the tops. Shuddering at the concept of getting the inside of his boots clean ever again, not to mention it getting it off his skin . . .

He sighed and knew the real reason he was lurking out here wasn't his muddied footwear. Qui-Gon. Jess had Rill wrapped in his arms now, sitting in front of the tiny campfire that he'd lit hours ago. Far more for the light and comfort than any real heat.

Anakin and Kae were wrapped up in blankets and resting inside the shelter on their cots. Tomorrow they would all work on building some kind of more permanent dwelling. Master Yoda and Qui-Gon sat on the other side of that tiny fire. Yoda staring into the flames meditatively. His lifemate however, was brooding. The pain echoing back and forth between them across the bond.

Leaning back against the tree he sighed and petted t'lya again. She was as muddy as his footwear. Valiantly trying to clean her fur of the sticky mud he kept getting grumpy images from her. Or pathetic requests for him to clean her with his tongue. 

It brought a soft smile to his face and he sent back an image of a tub of water. She sniffed disdainfully and went back to a persistent blob that wouldn't come free on her front right paw. Another sigh and he let his feelings of discontent fall away into the abundant Force of the planet. He *did* understand better now than he had before, but that did not make it any easier to bear. And the guilt of leaving Qui-Gon alone to precipitate the whole incident. . .

He knew deep down that the despair had only been waiting for a weak moment in his lifemate to rise up and overwhelm them both. It nearly had. He'd been so angry. After everything they had talked about and all the times they had fought to be together. To stay together. To have this happen and it be the only thing that his mate defined himself worthwhile for.

Obi-Wan blinked.

That was the heart of it, wasn't it? Not their love, or the lifebond, or even being Jedi in particular. It was the fact that Qui-Gon had defined himself only within the parameters of the Force. He still shouldn't have left him alone. Blinded and in the dark. His anchor, Qui-Gon had called him and he'd left him alone to flounder. Out of an anger that Jedi were not supposed to have. 

There is no passion, there is serenity.

He'd failed miserably at that. What kind of lifemate was he to lose his temper like that? A human one. One with failings and shortcomings. There was definitely a reason he was a Knight and Qui-Gon the Master. So much left to learn yet. And they had been together barely more than a year. A year fraught with so many dangers and hardships. It was a wonder that one of them hadn't had a setback like this before. The lifebond had helped them so much with communication and understanding that they had lasted far longer than most.

Most relationships would have broken under the strain by now. Perhaps it was time to give them both breathing space.  
Make allowances for what had happened. He sent a gentle questing along the bond, asking for a moment of his lifemate's time. A moment later Qui-Gon looked up directly at Obi-Wan, then nodded minutely and got up, heading towards the edge of the clearing where Obi-Wan waited. No stress this time to wait for his lifemate to come within reach. No wish for the physical distance that helped protect his feelings.

"Evening, Qui-Gon," he said softly, when his mate had entered hearing range.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon moved closer, stopping at arm's length. Clearly not wanting to crowd or push him.

Closing the distance himself, he let one hand wrap around his lifemate's waist. "Walk with me a while?"

"As long as we stay out of the mud." Qui-Gon's hand came up and slid around his body in return.

"A turn around the clearing is acceptable then?" 

Blue eyes searched out his. "Oh, yes."

Content to just walk close together, they meandered along the edges of the natural clearing. A raised spit of land in the midst of the vast swamp that Dagobah tended to be. Sounds of wildlife came back to them and the stars were so clear here. No light pollution to dim their brilliance. He stopped their walk at one point so he could look up at them. A clear spot between the trees gave an excellent vantage.

"It's so much easier to see when you take the time to step back and look." He brought his head back down and looked at Qui-Gon. "Do you understand?"

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "I believe so."

He offered up his musings from earlier. "We've both been so frantic lately."

"Ever since we bonded it seems sometimes."

"And it shows no signed of slowing down any time soon. Even our supposed vacation had its troubles."

"There was much that went right as well," Qui-Gon reminded.

"Yes, it did." He smiled, remembering their bonding to Jess and Rilka-ki. A tad defensively he added, "I was just trying to explain why it seems to be bothering me so much."

"Forgive me." Qui-Gon gestured. "Go ahead."

"Please stop acting like I am going to break, beloved." Obi-Wan tried to meet his lifemate's eyes. "We just have these fundamental philosophical differences that we haven't dealt with in a few years. And definitely not within the bounds of our bonding."

"So we are discussing philosophy?"

"Only if you want to," he shrugged. "I'm still getting through my head that none of it was meant personally. Apparently I don't detach from my feelings very well where you are concerned."

A hand came up and brushed against his cheek. "A flaw we both share."

"Yes, and not one that I particularly want to fix either," he muttered.

"Nor I, love."

"Out of pain comes growth, from growth - enlightenment, and from enlightenment happiness," he recited a passage of Qui-Gon's favorite book of philosophy.

"Is that what we're doing?" Qui-Gon asked with a faint smile. "Growing?"

"Perhaps we are harkening back to our emotional thumping days." He smiled and traced those upturned lips with his fingertip.

His lifemate's eyes closed at his touch. "Rather intense thumping."

"Yes, it was," he whispered as he let his hand slide into the thick fall of hair.

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon whispered.

"So am I." He brushed their lips together before pulling back, his hand still gently massaging the tight muscles.

"Are we all right now?" Blue eyes opened and searched Obi-Wan's own.

"As right as I can possibly make it."

Qui-Gon sighed. "That will have to do." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan's. [I love you.]

[And I, you.] He smiled gently. [It will keep getting better. After all, we have the rest of our lives to perfect it.] 

[Yes.] He kissed Obi-Wan's mouth and then nuzzled at his throat.

He laughed, "Just don't dump me in the mud, my amorous lover."

********

Rill kept petting t'lya and staring off into the darkness. The kitten had wandered back into camp alone a half hour before. She had left with the lifemates but had contentedly returned alone. Not long after her reappearance the soul bond reverberating with the unique sound of the two men making love. She smiled; apparently her thumping had worked quite well. That song of life had stopped a while ago now though, but still no Obi-Ki or Qui.

"You think they passed out?" Jess asked, his own mouth quirked up into a smile.

"Or they are saying mushy, romantic things to each other and totally forgot the time." She grinned back at him.

"Or they fell in the mud." His grin turned positively wicked.

She giggled.

"Or maybe some combination. Saying mushy, romantic things covered in mud."

"You'd be right." Obi-Wan's voice came from behind them.

She turned and looked and had to fight to keep from laughing. Qui-Gon had mud from the knees down and Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan looked like he'd been lying down in the stuff. Which, on reflection, he probably had been.

"Taking a little Jedi loving, eh Kenobi?" She snickered.

"Anytime I can get it, Leftenant."

"I take you two have worked things out," Jess observed wryly.

Qui-Gon started to put his arm around Obi-Wan, then stopped and took his hand instead. "Things are better."

Obi-Wan grinned and stepped closer, threatening mutely to smear his lover in mud. "Much better."

"Perhaps you'd like to take a shower, love?"

It was almost like watching him eat a piece of chocolate, or slide into post-coital bliss. "Hot shower?" Obi-Wan asked dreamily.

Jess laughed. "Actually, I did manage to get the one on the shuttle hooked up..."

Obi-Wan vanished in the direction of the shuttle. [Someone bring me clean clothes...please?] He managed to sound pathetic in his eagerness to get clean.

[I think we can manage that,] Qui-Gon replied with fond affection.

"That worked stunningly well, Qui-Gon," Rill said in admiration.

"He's not a Jedi Master for nothing," Jess added.

[I heard that.] 

Qui-Gon chuckled and sat down beside Rilka. "Thank you," he said softly, reaching for her hand.

"You're welcome." She gripped his hand tightly. "How goes the rest of it?" She asked when he said nothing else.

"We've still things we need to talk out but after we've got some distance. The worst is over though, I think."

She smiled gently and freed her fingers, bringing them to rest on his temple. "I meant here, Qui-Gon."

He blinked. "Ah. I haven't even thought..." She watched his eyes grow distant for a moment as he looked inwards. "I'm still recovering but much stronger."

"You mustn't forget yourself in the rush to fix things."

"Fixing things in this case was more important."

"This time, perhaps." She shrugged then watched as the kitten yawned and stretched in her lap. A soft mew and she was bouncing off in the direction of the shuttle.

"Going to check up on her human," Jess laughed watching her go.

"Or hoping that big pathetic felinoid eyes will get her a bath." Rill smiled.

Qui-Gon smiled. "She might get more than she bargained for."

A distinct yowl came from the shuttle.

"I think she did," Jess observed.

Through the soulbond via Qui-Gon she got an image of a very put out, drowned looking kitten. "Oh, she's not going to forgive him for days..."

"Or until he bribes her with cream and tuna." 

"Do we have any?"

Jess, who had overseen the supplies, muttered, "Not enough."

"Not enough for what, Jess?" She turned to peer at him in the dim light.

"To get t'lya over being soaked," he replied. Then he grinned. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"Uh huh. Never mind. I'm sure we can think up other creative ways of entertaining you, even without cream." Jess gave her a leer.

[Um, someone said they would get me clothes?] Obi-Wan asked plaintively.

"I suppose we probably should bring him some," Qui-Gon said.

"I'd rather watch him walk out here in just his boots to get them." Rill smiled.

"I'm with Rill on this," Jess agreed.

"Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi Master smiled. [I'm sorry, love. You're on your own.]

[Qui-Gon? What do you mean? No clothes?] Obi-Wan appeared in the hatchway, skin moonlight drenched.

[It'll save time.]

"I don't know whether to sketch him or jump him," Jess said, staring.

"Sketch him then jump him," she suggested impishly.

[Save time for what?] Obi-Wan asked over the bond. [I know I packed plenty of clothes.]

"Or you can sketch us jumping him," Qui-Gon added.

"You mean miss out on that? I don't think so," Jess growled.

[Hello? Is anyone listening to me?] Obi-Wan shifted in the doorway, one foot coming to rest atop the other. [It's getting sort of cool out here.]

"Sketch him afterwards then."

[Hang on a moment, Obi-ki. We're debating something.]

[Right now?]

[Yes, right now.]

An indistinct grumble came over the bond. [Timing is everything and I don't have it.]

[We're just debating when to jump you, love. Be patient,] Qui-Gon advised.

[Oh.] There was a long moment of silence. [Now would be good.]

Qui-Gon looked at the others. "What do you think?"

"I still think you should draw him first. The light will be completely different in an hour, provided you still have enough energy to care." She patted Jess's hand.

Jess was still looking at Obi-Wan. He shook his head. "It's no good. He's starting to shiver. Ruins the whole effect."

"Qui-Gon, go stand behind him and keep him warm. Wrap him, partially mind you, in that great cloak of yours." She gave him a push in that direction. "Jess, get the sketch box."

"Yes Leftenant," Jess said with a smile, getting up and going into the shelter.

Qui-Gon also obeyed her, moving to stand behind his lifemate and wrapping his arms around him.

[Warmer, Obi-ki?]

A rumbled purr came across the bond as Obi-Wan visibly relaxed.

Jess came back with his sketching supplies. "Oh," he breathed, stopping dead as he looked up. "That's even better."

She tugged him back down next to her. "Draw it for me, please."

Nodding, he began to do so, eyes intent on their bondmates. The cloak had drifted across Qui-Gon's left arm. Gentle folds molding to Obi-Wan's hip and leg. Strong hands held his lifemate upright when Obi-Wan's head tilted back to rest on the broad shoulder. His eyes heavily lidded as the Qui-Gon's fingers stroked over the pearly skin. Then Qui-Gon began nibbling on Obi-Wan's neck. The resulting moan was loud in the quiet clearing. She watched as his hands slid lower, caressing the lean flanks and hips, molding his fingers over the slight curve of hipbone. Jess's hand was flying across the paper now, details appearing quickly. She was torn between watching him draw or Qui-Gon seduce his lifemate. She could hear the murmuring of Qui-Gon's mental voice as he talked to Obi-Wan. She could just imagine what he was saying. Whatever it was seemed to have as much effect on Obi-Wan as the physical touches.

Another moan came from the younger man's lips. His hips shifting once, restlessly back into Qui-Gon's pelvis before being stilled. His arousal clearly outlined in the moonlight now, rising from the dark curls at its base. Rilka fought the urge to shift in her seat. Qui-Gon's hands now were skimming over Obi-Wan's lower abdomen, just brushing the top of the hair that grew below. Obi-Wan was panting softly. His hands laced behind Qui-Gon's head, stretching his body to its fullest. The skin taut everywhere, sheened lightly with sweat and silvery moonlight. More light caresses from Qui-Gon kept him on the edge; Obi-Wan's arousal spilling over the soulbond. Rilka found her own breathing growing fast. A glance at Jess, showed he wasn't unaffected either, though he was continuing to draw, there were minute tremors running through his body.

"Draw faster, Jess," she muttered. "None of you are safe the minute the pencil stops moving."

Echoes over the soulbond told her that Obi-Wan was speaking to Qui-Gon through the lifebond. Whatever he said made Qui-Gon's hands slide lower, perilously close to the proud erection.

"Good enough," Jess muttered, closing the sketchbook and setting it aside, then turning a heated gaze on Rilka.

"Not here." She pointed over her shoulder at the sleeping padawans. Should one of them wake up, they couldn't see the shuttle from the cots, but they could and would most definitely see anyone seated at the fire.

Jess nodded, took her hand and led her in the direction of the shuttle. Qui-Gon had by this time closed his hand around Obi-Wan's erection and was stroking it languidly. Obi-Wan had caught a fold of cloak between his teeth, trying to muffle the moans that Qui-Gon was so clearly trying to draw out of him. She ached to touch him. An white marble statue brought to life by his lover's hand. Qui-Gon met her eyes; invitation and permission clear in his gaze.

A smile and she let her index finger trace down his chest. Bringing it to her lips she tasted his skin on hers. Passion-dilated eyes met hers and she leaned in for a kiss. Her hand deliberately seeking out the bonding ring in his ear. She flicked it with one fingernail, setting it to resonate. Matching groans sounded from all three of the men as the sensation traveled through their bond. Jess stepped up behind her, sliding his arms around her and slipping his hands under her shirt. A gasp came from deep within her as his cool hands cupped the weight of her breasts, thumbs rubbing across her sensitive nipples.

[Need,] Obi-Wan's mental voice was husky with arousal, nearly mindless.

In response Qui-Gon's grip tightened around Obi-Wan's erection, speeding up the strokes of his hand.

[No.] Bright hair turned silver white by moonlight tossing as Obi-Wan tried to fight back passion. [In me, on me, someone please!]

Qui-Gon moved back for the length of time it took him to undo his leggings and then pushed slowly into his lifemate. Obi-Wan whimpered, his hands opening and closed in on themselves as Qui-Gon settled to his full depth. 

She gasped again as she felt Jess pull up her skirt and sink into her with no more warning than a nibble at her neck. His hands closed over her hips bracing her so he could begin a steady thrusting rhythm. Looking up with passion-dazed eyes, she realized that Jess and Qui-Gon were moving in perfect synchronization. With the distant thought that no reading on the soulbond mentioned *this* she let her hand match that rhythm over Obi-Wan's flesh.

Moonlight. Warmth at her back. Jess. A passion drenched kiss. Obi-Wan. Bright love flaring in her mind. Qui-Gon. It all flashed together, searing through her mind, body and soul in a moment that seemed to go on forever. [I love you.] The thought seemed to come from all four of them at once.

Then Obi-Wan's legs gave out. And hers. Qui-Gon and Jess rather abruptly followed. She began giggling at their dumbfounded expressions. A moment later, Qui-Gon's deep chuckled joined in. Obi-Wan snorted helplessly and dragged a fold of the cloak under him. 

"You realize we just made love in the hatchway of a shuttle?" Jess asked, between his own chuckles.

"Better than the conference table in the Officers' Briefing Room." Obi-Wan gave his lifemate a significant glance. "That was amazing. Well, except for the falling down part."  
"You didn't fall down on the conference table," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"No, I just giggled like an idiot and had thoroughly melted brains for almost twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? Are you sure that's not your usual condition?" Rill grinned.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and mock swatted at her.

"Speaking of conditions," Jess began, laying a hand on her stomach, "lying here on cold metal can't be good for yours."

She glanced at the other two. Obi-Wan looking nearly as solicitous, Qui-Gon wisely remaining silent. "You certainly weren't concerned when I was helping unload all the boxes and supplies this morning, Jess Lashar," she said patiently. 

"I would've been if I had known. And I am after the fact as well."

"Do I need to give you the pregnant, not broken speech?"

"I know the difference." He grinned at her suddenly. "If you were broken I wouldn't have done what we did a few minutes ago."

"Right. I will, of course take precautions, but I am not going to be wrapped in a comforter and padded against life until they are born."

"Not even if I ask nicely?" Obi-Wan turned big green eyes on her, mutely pleading.

"Not even a little comforter?" Jess asked, adding his own wistful pleading.

She looked to Qui-Gon for a bit of sanity.

"We will of course discuss these precautions," the Jedi Master said solemnly.

"Yes, discussion is good," she said hastily, before she could be guilted in caving in completely.

"And while lying here in the hatchway may not necessarily be doing any harm, it is certainly not doing any good. For any of us," Qui-Gon added before she could protest again. "I suggest we retire to somewhere more comfortable. And warmer."

"I still need clothes," Obi-Wan said as he began climbing to his feet. Qui-Gon removed his cloak and draped it over his lifemate's shoulders. There was a muted growl and then t'lya was disappeared under the overlong hem of the garment. Her head peering out from behind one ankle.

"t'lya still seems put out over her bath," Jess observed as he got to his feet and held his hand out to Rill to help her up.

"If she's going to insist on sharing our bed then she can be clean." Obi-Wan shrugged and pulled Qui-Gon to his feet.

"Speaking of which..." Qui-Gon looked at Rilka. "One of those precautions should be getting enough rest."

"None of you are going to be reasonable about this, are you?"

She got three nearly identical, slight shrugs.

"Doesn't look like it," Jess observed.

"Bed then." Obi-Wan scooped up t'lya and handed her off to Qui-Gon, ignoring her protests. "I need to grab my boots. Join you all in a moment."

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him before letting him go. Rill sympathized with the animal. Stubborn, the whole headstrong lot of them. Like she needed to be told when to go to bed. Around a yawn she headed down the ramp. Jess's arm slid around her waist as he fell into step with her.

She smiled at him sleepily. "I'm going because I'm tired. Not because you told me to, of course."

He nodded. "Of course."

She sat down on the edge of the wide pallet. Before she could bend over Jess was removing her boots. "Thank you, love."

Jess just looked up at her with his dark eyes, smiling. Half dozing she was helped into her sleep shirt by at least one, probably two of her bondmates. Rill crawled to the middle of the somewhat hard sleep surface and waited for her men to join her. Obi-Wan was the first, naturally. Pulling her to rest up against his hip, legs intertwined. Jess pressed a kiss to her shoulder and settled behind her. Qui-Gon's hand stroked along her face then intertwined their fingers together across Obi-Wan's chest. It was the last conscious sensation she had before sleep carried her away.

Rill watched as Ani drifted away from the group. The padawan had seemed almost...morose. She wasn't sure if it was being here, or the pregnancy or the way his masters were/weren't getting along. Following along behind him she waited until he stopped and looked back at her before speaking. "Anakin, you okay?"

He started to nod, and then his shoulders slumped. "I don't know," he finally muttered with a half shrug.

Closing the distance between them she looked into his face. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what good that would do."

"Oh. Is it with someone here?"

Another half shrug.

"I'll butt out if you want me too. I just thought it might be nice to talk to someone." She shrugged back.

"It would," Ani admitted. Sad blue eyes looked up at her. "I just don't know how to put how I'm feeling into words."

"I understand that. Same way I felt when I had decide if I wanted to join the Fleet or not."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I had to tell them I was leaving. No one understood at all."

"It sucks when your family doesn't understand." By the look on Ani's face it was obvious he was thinking about his mother.

"Some of that was the Sith, Anakin. I don't think your mother really feels that way about it. I think she would want you to be happy in whatever you chose."

"And it's what I chose that is the reason the Sith went after her. She was hurt because of me. Just like Master Qui-Gon."

"I see. So the entire universe centers around what you did and what you are?" Rill asked, not trying to be sarcastic. "I think there was a bit more to it than that."

"Is there?" Anakin looked up again. "I know what that sounds like, conceited and self involved, but there's at least some truth to it. If I hadn't lost control, Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have been injured, and we wouldn't have been kicked off Coruscant." He sighed. "And he and Master Obi-Wan wouldn't be having problems."

"And don't you think that perhaps Qui-Gon could have made a mistake in how he set up the lesson?"

"Even if he did, I'm the one who hurt him. Sometimes I feel like..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Alright. If you change your mind. . ."

Ani laughed bitterly. "I don't think I'm allowed to."

"There is always a choice, Anakin."

He shook his head. "There never has been for me."

"Do you really think Qui-Gon would make you do something he really thought you shouldn't?”

"Of course not. I know he cares for me. I care for him too."

"Then talk to him. Or talk to Obi-Wan."

"I don't know if I can." He looked off into the dense growth surrounding them.

"Do you want me to?"

That brought his eyes back to her. "You'd do that?"

"Yes, I would. In a heartbeat, Anakin." That earned her a hug as Ani wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry you didn't think I would do that for you. Just ask me, Ani. Anytime, anything. I can definitely appreciate how intimidating it can be to talk to people you love."

"Thank you," he mumbled, face buried against her.

"You are welcome, Ani." She smiled. "So, what am I telling them?"

"If I knew what to tell them, I'd be able to talk to them myself." Ani looked up at her with a weak smile. "Real big help, aren't I?"

"True." Her fingers ran through the short soft hair. "So is it what happened that bothers you? Or your mom?"

"I don't know. I just..." He let his breath out in an exasperated sigh. "I'm tired of hurting people."

"I understand. I don't think you are. I think circumstances have worked out that way of late. Maybe you need to think about being a Jedi. If that's what you want to do."

Ani took another deep breath. "Maybe." His eyes grew distant for a moment and then he was pulling away. "I've got to go. Master Qui-Gon wants me."

She nodded and released him. "Let me know if you want me to talk to him."

"I will." He turned to go, then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Thanks Rill."

"Certainly, Ani."

The minute the boy was out of sight she turned and threw up in the bushes. It seemed the children didn't care for what she had for lunch.

[Rill, are you okay?]

[Obi-ki, this is sort of a private moment. Butt out.]

[Yes, ma'am.]

Another drawback found to the soulbond. No such thing as getting sick in private. A moment later a surge of warmth and comfort came through the bond, forcing the nausea to retreat. [Forgive me for not 'butting out',] Qui-Gon sent.

[Oh. Oh, that's nice.]

[Perhaps not such a drawback after all, hmm?]

[My, aren't we paying close attention,] she said fondly.

[Who wouldn't pay attention to someone as lovely as you?]

Rill laughed. [Remember that when the hormones really kick in and I'm as crazy as a loon.]

[You crazy? Never.]

She chuckled again. [I'll bet your lifemate says differently.]

[Me?] Obi-Wan joined in on the conversation again. [Actually, if I were in this conversation, and I'm not since I was told to go away, I'd ask when weren't you crazy. But I'm not here so I won't.]

[As you can see,] Qui-Gon observed, dry amusement clear, [I've great experience with crazy.]

[I resemble that remark.] Obi-Wan replied mildly.

[Yes,] his lifemate agreed. [You do.]

[It's a good thing I'm not in this conversation or I'd have to hunt you down and tickle you for that.]

[If you were in this conversation we wouldn't be having this conversation.]

[And he says I'm crazy?] Obi-Wan snorted and with a wave of affection could be felt deliberately turning his attention elsewhere.

[It's never boring around here,] Rill commented as she began making her way along the path back to the clearing.

[No, it's not. Boring has never been a problem.]

Rill stepped into the clearing, her attention finally drawn away from Qui-Gon's fascinating master, Yoda, and stopped cold.  
The shelter was dismantled. Fire pit taken apart. The only thing that showed two weeks worth of habitation was the flattened grass. Even that was coming back to life under the patient tutelage of Anakin and Qui-Gon. She turned and gave Master Yoda a hard look. "Master Jedi?"

"Worried your bondmates are."

"That's nice. Whose idea was it?"

Yoda just stared at her inscrutably.

"Obi-Wan then. Qui-Gon you would have answered and Jess would have come rushing up to me by now. Excuse me, Master . . ." She inclined her head and strode off in the direction of the shuttle. Marching right past the two padawans and Master Jinn. She was on a hunt for a certain General. Qui-Gon saw her coming and intercepted her. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Kenobi." She tried to step around him.

He stepped into her path again. "After we talk."

"All right. Talk."

"You are not going to go over there and thump Obi-Wan for caring." 

"I." She stopped and stared up at him. "I'm in no danger staying here."

"Perhaps not," Qui-Gon conceded. "But if something were to happen, there is no medical aid nearby."

"And with all of you here something is likely to go wrong? There is no history of problems in my family. He is overreacting."

"He has never been in this situation before. None of us have. Not even you."

She set her chin stubbornly. "I still think you all should have talked to me instead of this..."

Qui-Gon inclined his head. "I'll grant you that this is...precipitous."

"He's gone into General mode hasn't he? Making a decision and acting on it immediately."

"General and protective modes. There is not much reasoning with him in that state." He cast a fond look in his lifemate's direction.

"And I'm not permitted to thump him about it."

"I'll temper his more outrageous suggestions, but wanting to be less isolated in case of problems is not an unreasonable precaution."

She sighed. "So I should just let this go, huh?"

He reached out and touched her shoulder. "You have to choose your battles, Rill. Is this one worth the fight?"

"If I don't want to spend the next eight months wrapped in packing material it is." She smiled lopsidedly. "But it's sweet, in an overbearing, protective and loving sort of way."

"Just remember that when you get the urge to thump him." Qui-Gon smiled back.

She smiled. "So why don't I just sit here and watch you watch Ani make the grass grow?"

"I would enjoy your company." He led her over to the log he had been sitting on before intercepting her.

"I'm still mad, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, just so everyone understands." She settled herself on the log.

****************

Obi-Wan watched as his lifemate diverted Rilka. He sighed. He had really hoped she'd appreciate what he was doing, not get mad at him about it. "What do you suppose her family is like?"

"I don't know." Jess looked up from the supplies he was packing. "She said she was the shy retiring one of the clan."

"She was kidding, right?" Obi-Wan turned back to folding up the tarps and storing them in the external hatch bays.

"I hope so."

He caught a whiff of apprehension from Jess and glanced at him. "Do you know anything about her family or Garos Four?"

"Just what was in the official files. Mostly an agricultural based economy. Culture is clan based. Was originally colonized by people from the planet Sundari and in recent generations there has been increasing tensions between the two worlds. There are also inner tensions between clans." Jess gave him a half smile. "I learned my lesson about research."

He grinned and replied, "So that amounts to not knowing much of anything personal."

"Unfortunately, that's not in the records." His expression turned serious. "I've tried to get her to talk about it, but she either changes the subject or makes a joke and *then* changes the subject."

"Maybe going back there wasn't a good idea. She seemed happy enough about it." He shrugged and started packing away the support poles.

Jess was silent for a moment as he finished packing the container he was working on. Then he said, "I don't think she's unhappy about going back. But there is something she's not saying."

"So do we ask or do we find out when we get there?"

"You think she'd tell us if we ask?"

"Ask outright. Probably, or take my head off."

"Which would be an answer of its own in a way."

He grinned. "Thank you for your concern, Jess."

Jess grinned back. "If you were really concerned about her taking your head off, you would've told her about leaving before we started packing up."

"She can fume and rant and ride in the shuttle this way. The other way she would have fumed and ranted and stomped around the campsite waving her arms for two days. This was faster."

"We're all going to get the pregnant not broken speech again."

"How long before we have it memorized?"

"You mean you don't already?"

"I'm trying not to, that way I'm genuinely surprised when she says something new." He winked and hefted the first of Jess's boxes into the cargo containers.

"She can be very...creative...when she gets upset." Jess handed him another of the boxes.

"That's a good word for. Master Qui-Gon used to call it something else when I tried it."

Jess laughed. "I can imagine."

"And he did more than I'll do when Rill rants." He grinned. "I'll just keep my head down."

"She won't do anything permanent to you." Jess grinned back. "I don't think."

"I just have to hope the pout holds her off long enough for Qui-Gon to rescue me."

Jess passed him the last of the boxes. "That's it. We're ready to go as soon as Qui-Gon and Ani are done."

"I'm going to be a brave and resourceful Jedi Knight and go start pre-flight in the cockpit."

"Therefore avoiding Rill for just that much longer. Very brave indeed."

"Exactly. You coming with me, fellow brave and resourceful knight?"

Jess glanced over where Rilka was sitting with Qui-Gon; her posture still that stiff-backed one that denoted displeasure and anger. "I think so."

*****************

Qui-Gon looked up from watching Anakin's work when the small shadow of Master Yoda fell over him. 

"Control, he is learning," his master said softly.

"Yes," he replied, smiling faintly. "He's been working hard to do so."

"Expect much from him, I do." Yoda had said the same thing about him, and about Sylia, his first padawan, and about Obi-Wan. He had never said it about Xanatos however or about Ani -- until now. 

"Thank you, Master," Qui-Gon said softly, taking the words as the acceptance and approval that they were meant to be.

"Staying here I am."

"Master?"

"Staying here I am. Build shelter for next time we all visit."

"You don't have to do that."

"Rest I am taking from Coruscant."

Qui-Gon could definitely relate to that desire. "You're welcome to continue traveling with us."

Yoda gave him a long searching look. "In the way, I will not be as you make your new home?"

Again it struck home how much he'd been pushing his master away. "In the way you could never be," he replied softly.

Yoda smiled slowly then broke into a cackle. "Send Orath and Windu to build shelter then, I will."

Qui-Gon chuckled, imagining their faces when being informed of that mission. "Something poetic about that."

"Orath listen to Mace he will."

"Oh I have no doubt of that. He'll sputter and bluster, but he does not have the spine to stand up to Mace."

"Reason for my choice, yes." Now the smile turned sly. "So wise, I am."

"I have heard rumors to that effect," he said blandly.

His master patted him on the leg. "Onboard we should go, before the lovely Leftenant burns the ears off your lifemate, yes?"

"I believe I convinced Rill to not damage him over this. But yes, we should go before that resolve is tested too much." He called to Anakin and stood.

"Strong hearted they are."

Strong hearted. Qui-Gon smiled. That described his bondmates perfectly. His master had always had a way with words. "Yes, they are."

They began walking. "Garos IV, been there I have not."

"Neither have I. It should be an interesting trip."

"Interesting with this group, yes indeed."

*************


	10. Chapter 10

Foursome 10: Jess in Training

by Wolfling and Lori

January 2000

There was a small Jedi temple on Garos IV. Small enough in fact that Qui-Gon would be senior master, and that himself and Obi-Wan comprised 50% of the staff. Ani and Kae were the other 50%. A small estate, not used for nearly 150 years would be their home.

The system itself barely rated having a Senator in the Galactic Senate most of the time. The people on Garos tended to work things out for themselves apparently. The crew of the D'Ka would actually spend a good portion of their time on patrol in the surrounding sectors. Himself and Rill, or Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would take turns being aboard and leading the crew in its Jedi missions. The Captain well rested after his inadvertent vacation would handle the day-to-day operations. It was a system that looked like it had potential for everyone. And of course the people in the capital were thrilled to have an additional 300 semi-permanent residents to help out the economy.

They weren't so thrilled about the Jedi. It made Jess wonder if that's why Rill had thought so little of the Order when they had met. Or was it something else? It wasn't the first time he'd experienced a less than exuberant welcome, but he hadn't been planning on living in those other places. He hadn't been planning on raising a child in those other places.  
A child. Jess was still trying to wrap his mind around that.

Someone who would be a blending of himself and his Rill. When he had no plans to have children. It had always been a vague far off thing. Yes, it would be nice but who would be stupid enough to want to have children with him, had been the early thoughts. His bondmates had had something to say about that, proving that he was worth it to them over and over. And now he knew that however they turned out, he didn't want anyone else to raise them but himself. Himself and his bondmates.

Family.

Speaking of which, Rilka still hadn't told them anything more about her own family, not even now that they were on her home planet. If anything, she'd clammed up even more. Time to engage the master snooper of the bunch. He who apparently had no fear.

Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, my most favored bondmate."

Green eyes slid sideways to meet his. "Yes, Jess-love?"

That still made his knees soften a little. Softly spoken in that unique accent, even if it was slightly marred by suspicion. "I have a mission for you." He looked mournfully at his bondmate. "Please?"

"I'll go ask her." Obi-Wan threw his hands up in the air. "No promises!"

"At least she's over her anger about us leaving Dagobah. She's hasn't glared at you for at least a day and a half."

"Apparently I need to fix that. Get her mad at me over something else." Obi-Wan leaned in. "Kiss me before I go risk life, limb and lightsaber for you."

Jess smiled and slid a hand up behind his bondmate's neck and devoured his mouth.

[Oh...do I have to go talk to her now?] Obi-Wan's hands came up and buried themselves in his hair.

[Maybe not right this second,] Jess allowed, pressing his lower body tight against Obi-Wan's.

In that sinuous fashion Obi-Wan had apparently been born with, the lithe body molded itself to him. Hips and chest fitted together. [Good.]

[Mm, you feel so good,] Jess murmured, turning his full attention to kissing Obi-Wan senseless.

[So do you.] Obi-Wan's answer was distracted. [Want more.]

[I can do more.]

A soft groan answered that statement. [Please?]

[Here?] They were standing on one of the balconies in the estate that was to be their new home. Though the place was fairly secluded, if someone did pass on the nearby road and happened to look up...

[Inside.] Obi-Wan broke off the kiss and shifted towards the door. [Can't offend everyone the first month we're here.]

The loose tunic was pulled off and tossed in the direction of the doorway, showing pale golden skin and cinnamon colored nipples. Jess let his eyes rove over his bondmate, making sure his feelings were apparent in the heated gaze. [Not the first month. Perhaps the second.]

[Whatever you want.] Barefoot as always these days, Obi-Wan tugged on the lacings on his leggings. [I am yours.]

Catching his breath at the sight, Jess moved forward, dropping gracefully to his knees in front of Obi-Wan.

[Jess . . .] Obi-Wan leaned forward drinking in another kiss before releasing his head.

[Obi-Wan,] he responded, placing his hands on his bondmate's hips and sliding the leggings down.

The strong legs stepped gracefully out of the puddled cloth, leaving his mate bare to Jess's gaze. Obi-Wan's eyes were dilating and a light sweat was breaking out on the fine skin. For a long moment all Jess did was look, burning the picture into his brain, adding it to the growing collection of such images of Obi-Wan. Perhaps he would attempt to draw this one.

Later.

Right now he had something better to do with his hands. And his mouth. [Are you going to taste me?] Obi-Wan asked, petting his hair, obviously aching to be touched somehow.

In response Jess leaned in and nuzzled at the crease where Obi-Wan's leg joined his body. There was a gasp at that then the legs were spreading slightly, making his stance more solid under the erotic assault. Jess continued exploring Obi-Wan's skin, nibbling on his inner thighs and caressing his balls, but steadfastly avoiding the prominent erection. Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind, soaking up every bit of sensation that Jess would give him. Reveling in it over the bond. Apparently his bondmate had learned a bit about focus from him.

The thought made him smile as he finally relented and ran his tongue over the tip of Obi-Wan's cock. A heartfelt groan and the fingers tightened in his hair. "Yes," his lover hissed.

Jess teased his bondmate for as long as he could, until Obi-Wan was beyond words, beyond thought. Then he opened his mouth and relaxed his throat, taking Obi-Wan in right to the root. Obi-Wan's whole body quivered and reverberated with passion.

[Come for me, Obi-love,] Jess said, looking up and meeting his bondmate's eyes.

Completely beyond any control save what Jess gave him, Obi-Wan did. His hips stroked once and he came screaming Jess's name. Jess shivered as he rode the waves of Obi-Wan's climax, experiencing it almost as if it was his own. Love and passion swelled and broke over him through the bond as the climax slowly died away. "Love you," Obi-Wan gasped faintly.

"I know," he replied, smiling. "I love you too." With a shadow of his usual grace, Obi-Wan slipped to his knees and tasted deeply of Jess's mouth. [Was that worth risking 'life, limb and lightsaber' for?]

[Anytime,} Obi-Wan replied feverishly. Jess was beginning to lose track of what he wanted to say as Obi-Wan continued ravaging his mouth. [Should I stop?] Now his leggings were being tugged open.

[N-no,] he stammered, closing his eyes against the growing passion.

[What do you want?] Warm hand wrapped around him now, pumping lazily.

Jess moaned, his head falling back. [You.]

[Hand?] Another lazy stroke. [Mouth?] A quick suck to the crown of his cock. [Or body?]

An embarrassment of riches. Even when his brain was firing on all cylinders Jess would be hard pressed to choose one option over the other. At the moment it was nigh impossible. [Anything,] he finally pleaded, shivering in arousal.

[Wish we had time for all three.] Obi-Wan whispered across the bond. His hand kept stroking over Jess's cock, faster now as they kissed deeply.

[L-later.] His hands clutched convulsively at Obi-Wan's shoulders.

[Yes, later.] 

Words disappeared for Jess then as he gave himself totally up to his bondmate's touch and the pleasure that it was building inside him. More kisses and touches that drove him to his peak and over it. Tumbling safely into Obi-Wan's arms as the passion took him. He laid there encased in his bondmate's arms as his heart rate slowed down and the aftershocks of his climax faded.

"Jess-love," Obi-Wan rumbled into his ear as his hands soothed away the last of the tremors. Jess sighed in contentment, snuggling closer, basking in the affection he could easily sense. [I love you.] A kiss pressed to his temple as the soulbond pulsed with the beat of their hearts.

[I love you too.] He looked up and met gray-green eyes then leaned in and touched Obi-Wan's lips with his own. It was a soft, slow kiss. The kind that you remember for days afterward and kept you warm on cold nights.

[I could stay here all afternoon and hold you.]

[No you can't. I have a training session with Kae and you have to go talk to Rill.]

[Hmm.] Obi-Wan grinned at him. "Let me amend that to 'I would like to stay here all afternoon and hold you.'"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Jess said, half teasing, half hopefully.

"Perfect. Tomorrow is traditionally a rest day and we can spend a couple of hours practicing our cuddling technique." A brief nuzzle at his nose and then Obi-Wan regretfully began to pull away. Jess held on long enough to kiss him one more time before letting him go. Silently, the both set their clothes to rights. Obi-Wan reached up and ran his fingers through Jess's hair once more, his thumb rubbing over the cheekbone. "As close as a touch, Jess."

"I know." And he did, his confidence in what he had with his bondmates growing with every day. Knowing he had something this strong, this powerful to rely on when he needed it was both humbling and freeing.

Eyes now shading more toward gray looked at him carefully, then there was a fleeting shy smile before Obi-Wan was gone.

Jess looked after him, a silly smile on his face, then turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the practice ring where he was supposed to meet his padawan. Kae was a bright bundle of energy, her end of the training bond practically vibrating with excitement. "Master Jess!"

He felt his mouth again pulling up into a grin, reflecting idly that he was certainly smiling more these days. "Hello, Kae. Ready for your lesson?"

"Yes, Master." She bowed and stepped to her side of the ring.

They wordlessly went through their warm-up, Jess watching Kae's form approvingly. His padawan had a natural grace that had nothing to do with his teachings but inevitably made him look good. She caught some hint of his approval over the training bond because her smile came back for a moment, and then vanished back inside herself as they continued the warm-up. They finished and Jess straightened, letting his pride in her show in his expression. "So, we were working on the fifth form..."

"Yes, Master. I can't seem to get the underhand slice right." Her face twisted into a grimace.

"You will." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Try it at quarter speed empty handed." He stepped back to watch.

He got a tentative nod in return. Closing her eyes Jess could feel her focus inward, thinking of what she had to do next. It wasn't instinct yet, to respond and react as the kata demanded. That would come over time. Then the slow movements began. Step and slide under the enemy's guard. Strike and parry a blow over handed. A turn now, he noted that her foot placement needed refinement as well. Then the troublesome strike going from low to high. At this speed it was easy to see that she had locked her wrist, instead of letting it flow into the following move. It looked clumsy and awkward this way.

He called a halt then. "There's a couple of things I can see, but let's start with the underhanded slice." Stepping up behind her, he covered her hands with her own and guided her through the maneuver, stopping when he felt her lock her wrist again. "No," he said softly. "Keep it loose. Relax into the movement."

He felt her head nod against his chest. The wrist loosened some and in the next run through it got better. She smiled up at him when it continued to improve over the next two passes. "Thank you, Master. I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong."

"I think everybody makes that mistake at some point -- tensing up, I mean."

"Even you, Master?" Her tone was one of patent disbelief.

Jess chuckled. "Especially me. For the longest time, whenever I made a mistake I would tense up so bad that I'd look like a droid with its joints frozen."

Kae gawked at him. "How did you get over it?"

"Master Orath made me keep repeating the katas until I was so exhausted I didn't have the energy to be tense. I think we can come up with different ways to help you."

She nodded fervently. "Yes, Master."

"Being aware of what you were doing wrong might be enough." Orath had never actually told him what he was doing wrong. Just that it was wrong. "Try it again." He stepped back enough to give her the room.

She did it again, her wrist snapping up. This time though she caught it almost immediately and began again without being asked. Doing the move over and over until her arm trembled from the strain.

"Enough," Jess finally said, reaching out and gently stopping the movement. His own arm ached in sympathy, vivid memories of how that felt uppermost in his mind. "Let's leave it be for now."

"Yes, Master." Her nod was reluctant. "Now what?"

"Meditation, I think." He began massaging the arm he still held, trying to ease the stiff and painful muscles he knew Kae had to be feeling.

"But you said there were other things..." Her voice died away as she caught a glimpse of his face. She whispered, mortified. "Yes, Master."

Jess sighed and pulled her into a hug. "There are better ways than working yourself into exhaustion, Kae. I don't want you to look back on your training with the same memories that I have of mine."

"I just want you to be proud of me. That I did something to be proud of," she mumbled into his tunic.

"I *am* proud of you," he told her fiercely, again haunted by his memories of his own training. "Never doubt that. Your enthusiasm, your dedication... It amazes me. You throw yourself wholeheartedly into your training, into everything you do. There's never any halfway."

"But you seem so unhappy sometimes when you watch me," she whispered.

"Never with you, Kae. Never with you." Inside part of him flinched away at her words, babbling over and over that he was screwing this up like he had known he would. 

[Jess?] Obi-Wan reacted a moment before Qui-Gon did. [Are you alright?]

Oh he was just fine. Somehow without meaning to he had put his padawan in the same position he'd been in with Master Orath: aching to please and knowing he'd never measure up. A mental slap came out of nowhere. [Jess Lashar keep that up and I'll make it a physical one. You are not that %^#$%* your master was.] Rill snorted.

[She is correct,] Qui-Gon's steady voice came, calm and certain. [Kae just needs some reassurance. And you are giving her that, as you never were.]

Kae. She was the important thing at the moment. He could have his nervous breakdown later. 

"Master?" She stared up at him aware that she had upset him. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry, my padawan," he overrode her. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way. Please believe me, I am honored to be your master."

"You are very kind, Master." Kae hugged him tightly. "Best master I could have."

Jess swallowed hard at her words and hugged her back. "I don't know about that," he whispered.

"Best for both of us, Master. You for me, and me for you," she said staunchly.

He resolved once again to make sure he didn't disappoint her faith in him. "I think we both could use some meditation now," he said, steadfastly returning to his lesson. "And then you can try the kata again, after you're more relaxed and focused."

"With you?" she asked, calmly accepting his direction and settling into her favorite mediation pose.

"Isn't that what masters are for?" he asked, sinking to the mat opposite her.

"Depends on the master, master." She grinned impudently.

"Meditation, Kae," Jess said, his lips twitching upwards in response to her smile.

Jess sent Kae off to work in the gardens after they finished the last kata. He wasn't overly surprised to find Qui-Gon waiting just inside the archway for him. "Master Qui-Gon." He bowed slightly.

"So formal." Qui-Gon reached out and touched his cheek gently, eyes full of warmth and concern.

"I- I'm sorry," he cast his eyes downward. "It's been a trying afternoon. It makes me formal."

His bondmate smiled faintly. "A trait you share with Obi-Wan."

"I suppose it is. He does have the market cornered on cute fluffiness though."

"Indeed." Then Qui-Gon became serious. "Would you like to talk about this afternoon?"

"Yes. I hate that I reacted that way to her. Apparently I've set up some bad behavior patterns for us both," he said decisively.

"Oh I don't know. Your padawan showed signs of insecurity and you reassured her of her worth and her place. Your own feelings aside, you handled the situation very well."

"But she kept pushing and pushing to please me."

"Ani does the same thing. So did Obi-Wan. So did I, for that matter, convinced I had to prove myself worthy of being chosen by the great Jedi Master Yoda." Again Qui-Gon reached out and touched him, this time resting a hand on his right shoulder. "It is part of being a padawan, an adolescent, to push beyond limits to try and prove yourself."

"It just felt so wrong for a moment." He sighed, breaking the intense gaze with the older man. "I don't want to repeat Master Orath's mistakes."

A gentle finger slid under his chin, urging him to look up again. "You won't. You aren't." The words reverberated with Qui-Gon's vehement belief.

"Yes, Master," he said softly, trying to draw back from the overpowering presence in front of him. As if sensing his discomfort, Qui-Gon released him and pulled back with a quiet sigh. "Qui-Gon..no. You misunderstand. I believe you, at least at the moment," he said with a deprecating smile. "You are just rather, intense sometimes."

"When it comes to things I believe passionately in, yes. My apologies. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Shall we walk?" He gestured to the hallways around them. "I haven't investigated the whole place yet."

"Nor have I." Qui-Gon gestured, his hand ended up resting at the small of his back as they began walking.

It made him shiver and he adjusted Qui-Gon's hand to shift further around to rest on his hip. A grin played across his lips as they headed towards the kitchen. "Obi-Wan must be cooking again." He inhaled deeply of the air, redolent smells drifting through the dark stone hallways towards them.

"Yes. He said Rill was hungry and he was going to fix her a meal."

"When isn't she hungry these days?" He opened a door randomly and looked it. Dusty furniture. "Besides, I think he's trying to put her in a good mood before he starts asking his questions."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "I suspect she is just waiting for someone to start asking."

"I figured Obi-Wan was the best one to ask them. They get along so well." Another door, empty room with a door that opened to the garden beyond it. A guest room maybe.

"They are two of a kind in many ways." The Jedi Master looked around this particular room. "This would make a good artist's studio, don't you think?"

He blinked. "I hadn't even considered that."

"I had thought as much." Qui-Gon pulled him closer. "The rest of us have however."

"This is going to be for me?" To his embarrassment his voice squeaked on the last word.

"If you like it, yes."

"I do but a whole room for my art? A corner would be fine."

"But a room would be fine as well I trust?" Qui-Gon chuckled. "It's not like we don't have enough rooms, Jess."

"But!" He stepped into the room, picturing where things could go. People who cared about his art enough to give him a whole room to devote to it. No one would be burning anything here. 

"No they won't," his bondmate said quietly, obviously having caught the thought.

He drew back, shields tightening. "Sorry, didn't mean to let that slip."

Qui-Gon laid a hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on your thoughts."

He smiled weakly. "I keep forgetting how good you are at that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. For the most part it's fading away on its own."

"Good." The hand on Jess's shoulder slid up into his hair, deliberately brushing against the bonding earring. "Just remember if it doesn't fade, you don't have to deal with it alone."

"Yes, Qui-Gon." He leaned into the caress for a moment. "Can we see where the door leads?"

"Of course."

So they began walking through the gardens. Mostly overgrown after years of neglect, there were still the remnants of a formal, if uninspired layout. Ani and Kae's voices could be heard in the distance. The sounds of childish laughter floating through the air. High hedges mixed in with wide flowerbeds and gravel paths combined to give the illusion of privacy in the moderate space.

"Not quite like the temple gardens on Coruscant or Rivaldi is it?"

"Each garden should have its own spirit." Qui-Gon looked around them. "This one could use a bit of work to bring it out though." To Jess's amusement he saw the other man's fingers twitch. "Go on, you know you want to." He smiled and gestured towards the plants around them.

Qui-Gon gave him a rueful look. "That obvious, am I?" 

"Not really, but you did twitch."

That earned a smile. "It's been a great while since I had a chance to tend a garden."

"Master Yoda's I assume?" Jess captured Qui-Gon's hand shyly and began walking again, leading them further into the greenery.

"Yes. It was one of my duties when I was his padawan. I discovered that I not only had a talent for it but that I enjoyed it."

"And you haven't done it since? That's quite a while to set aside something you enjoy."

"I used to help with the Coruscant gardens between missions when I was a knight. I stopped when I took on my first padawan." He smiled faintly. "I had something else to nurture then."

"After all the polite harassment you've given the rest of us about pursuing our hobbies. Shame on you Master Jinn." Jess grinned.

Qui-Gon blushed faintly at that. "I was so... earnest with my first padawan. Determined to be the perfect master. And with my second..." his voice trailed off and Jess watched the humor leave his eyes. "Xanatos demanded all my attention, he became...difficult if he did not get it."

"I can understand that," he said softly.

"Just one of the warning signs I missed with him." Qui-Gon shook his head, visibly making an effort to banish the memories.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he offered.

Qui-Gon looked at him startled for a moment. Then he smiled. "Thank you. It is something I came to terms with long ago. I had to, for Obi-Wan's sake. I hadn't wanted my demons to affect his training."

Jess nodded thoughtfully. "As I am doing with Master Orath for Kae's sake."

"Yes." 

Ahead of them the path they had been walking intersected with another and Rill strode past them, utterly oblivious. Hands waving in the air and muttering as quickly as she could about something it was obvious she was in a fine mood about something. Jess stopped and watched for a moment and sure enough Obi-Wan was sauntering behind her, managing to look serious and concerned every time she turned around to say something else.

[Pregnant not broken speech,] his bondmate whispered.

[What initiated it this time?] Qui-Gon asked, his amusement clear in the words.

[Attempting to heft the chair she had been sitting in through the kitchen bow window.]

Rill was out of sight now, but Obi-Wan wasn't yet. His expression grew serious again for a moment and he nodded at her, then the look vanished again. His eyes rolled skyward for a moment.

Jess frowned. [Why would she want to throw a chair through a window?]

[She abruptly decided she didn't like it anymore.] Was the hurried answer. [Pardon me, I'm being summoned by her imperiousness.]

[Do you need a rescue, love?] Qui-Gon offered.

[No. Thank you though. I think this is the perfect time to ask my questions. Rilka-ki's so wound up that I'm actually likely to get answers.] A bright ribbon of affection wrapped around them both for a moment. [Though if you feel me yelp and run for it having a holding action ready would be appreciated.]

[Understood. We'll keep an ear out for you.]

Obi-Wan gave them a slight nod and disappeared from sight.

"A chair?" Jess pondered.

"I think it was in response to the burning comment," Qui-Gon ventured quietly. "Obi-Wan knew as soon as I did. I'm sorry."

"I should have suspected. So now everyone knows of the shameful things that happened."

"If by everyone you mean your bondmates, then yes." Qui-Gon was caressing his face again. "And yes they were shameful, but they were never your fault."

"I was drawing when I should have been studying." He shrugged.

"Perhaps not entirely proper behavior, but hardly shameful. And definitely not worth the punishment you received."

"Very typical of my master though. I knew better after that."

"You do know he was wrong in what he did." Blue eyes met his searchingly, seriously.

"I'm learning that he wasn't always right." Jess shrugged.

"I suspect if he was right, it was a rare occasion." There was a fierceness to Qui-Gon's tone that Jess had rarely heard. 

"That is between him and I, Master Jinn," he said stiffly.

Qui-Gon searched his eyes and then slowly pulled back. "As you wish," he said softly. "I just do not want to see him hurt you anymore."

"That will be very hard with him on Coruscant and me here."

"Is it?" Qui-Gon asked cryptically.

"I am well over thirty standard years of age, Master Jinn. I think I can manage."

"I am sure you can. The fact that you became a knight in spite of your master shows exactly how strong you are."

"I don't know about that." It was his turn to scrutinize his bondmate. "You see more than the rest of us most of the time."

"We all have our strengths," Qui-Gon responded. "Though I have been known to be as willfully blind as anyone."

"Where people close to you are concerned apparently." He broke off his stare. "Excuse me, I should not have presumed."

"If my bondmate can not presume, who can?" He heard Qui-Gon sigh. "And you are right. It is often when my heart is involved that my vision becomes...cloudy."

"A common failing." Jess turned back to the garden. "Enough of that for one day. We should see what needs to be done to set this place to rights."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is a place to start."

**********************************


	11. Chapter 11

Foursome 11: Growing up (1 of 2)

 

Rilka was ready to hit something. Or someone. Bad enough that her bondmates were treating her like spun glass. That she could deal with. Well, after a fashion. What she couldn't handle and what was driving her crazy was being humored. Patronized.

"Would you stop being so damned agreeable?" she snapped at Obi-Wan who had for the last twenty minutes been listening to her rant with a serious understanding expression.

"Are you done being totally disagreeable?" he asked.

"That depends," she snapped.

"I guess not," Obi-Wan mumbled and gestured to the gate that led to the untamed property at the back of the house.

Rilka allowed him to lead her off. "I hate it when you do this."

"Do what? Give you someone to vent at?" An elegant shrug. "I can go and let you rant to the grass and trees if you like."

"You usually fight back."

"Fight back about wanting to throw the chair out the window? I happen to like the window."

"You're standing there letting me yell at you and not saying anything back. That's just so...so..."

"Complacent of me. So not Obi-Wan?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yes! From Qui-Gon I'd expect something like that. From you I expect an argument."

"No, you expect me to get the speeder up and running so we can head to Coruscant and kick Orath's bony ass."

That reminder got her angry all over again. "Kicking his bony ass would just be a start."

"Well, he and Master Windu are currently on their way to Dagobah. I'm sure he's most appreciative of his assignment."

She shook her head. "It's still too good for him." After the glimpse she had gotten of Jess's painful memories she wasn't sure what would be fitting punishment.

"I've started the process to have his rank stripped from him. Not much more than that I can do officially. He's already banned from teaching or having another Padawan."

Well that was a start. From what she'd seen and learned it was obvious his rank and standing meant almost as much as drawing meant to Jess.

"If you have any suggestions . . ." her bondmate let the statement trail away suggestively.

"Other than throwing a chair through the window you mean?"

"Other than that, yes. Dramatic it would have been, but the action wasted on someone who isn't here to appreciate it."

"How about throwing Orath through a window?"

"Very dramatic, but he'd just use the Force to hold him up."

"Damned Jedi," she muttered, then glanced at Obi-Wan. "Present company excepted."

The smug bastard chuckled and gave her a slight bow. "Thank you, my lady Rilka."

She glared at him and sighed. She was losing the edge of her anger in spite of herself. Damn Kenobi.

"Hungry for lunch yet?"

"No," she said shortly, just before her stomach growled. Rolling her eyes and throwing up her hands, Rilka revised her answer. "All right, yes. I'm always hungry now."

He shrugged. "Back to the house or eat somewhere in town? Town is closer."

It was also full of people she really didn't have the patience to deal with right now. "House is fine."

"Who are you avoiding?" He didn't move.

"Who says I'm avoiding anyone?"

"You mean to tell me that the smell of roasting meat and pastries isn't enough to send you down the road to town? You're avoiding someone. Or lots of someones."

She sighed again. "Not avoiding so much as just not wanting to have another argument today."

"But I thought I wasn't arguing?" His head tilted to the side, questioning. "As you wish then, lunch made by yours truly."

"Thank you," she said, grateful that he hadn't pushed.

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're welcome, Rilka-ki."

Rill let herself relax against him. "I know you and the others have questions."

"Yes, but I'll only ask when I think you are ready to answer them. If that day ever comes."

"Oh it will. It'll have to." She grinned at him. "I'm not going to drop you totally unprepared into a clan gathering and I know we're going to be invited."

He smiled back at her. "So, tell me about clan gatherings then."

"Imagine the wildest party you can. Gatherings are wilder."

"Sounds like fun, if you like parties." He gestured for her to continue as they began the trek back to the house.

"They are." Memories of past gatherings ran through her head, widening her smile.

"Does everyone go?"

"Practically. Togetherness is a very big part of the clan lifestyle."

"Unlike the temple, which promotes almost the complete opposite."

Rill nodded. "My family is going to be fascinated with you, partly because of that. They won't understand how anyone could choose to isolate themselves that way."

"It wasn't a matter of choice. That's just how things are done." He shrugged. "I didn't know it was different until I was older and then I had Qui-Gon. It makes what relationships you do have very intense and focused."

"And leaves you with no where to turn if those relationships get into trouble." She thought about Jess again, and about how Obi-Wan had been when she had first met him.

"Both ways of thinking have their problems," he admitted.

"The trick I think," she said, "is to find a balance in-between."

"Which I think is what we are trying to do." A kiss was pressed to her temple. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"So what would you like me to prepare for you and the children for lunch?"

*******************

Obi-Wan let his consciousness surface from meditation, Qui-Gon as always half a heartbeat behind him. He sighed happily and let himself nestle backwards into his lifemate's embrace. [It always feels so good when we do that.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him.

The burnished copper color of his hair mingled in with Qui-Gon's silvery-brown over his left shoulder. He tugged on it idly. "I keep this up and my hair will be as long as yours soon."

One hand came up and ran through the strands. "And this would be a bad thing?"

"I need to keep it pulled back now. Much longer and I will be living up to that fluffy label."

"And this would be a bad thing?" his lifemate repeated teasingly, his hand still playing with the hair in question.

"You keep saying to let it grow out a little longer and we never get to the long enough stage," he teased.

"It looks good at this length. It *feels* good at this length as well."

"You like having a handle again."

Qui-Gon gave a startled laugh. "I never had a chance to use your padawan braid that way," he said with a faint wistfulness.

With fingers swift from years of practice Obi-Wan quickly plaited out a braid where the padawan braid used to be, a flicker of the Force and he tied it off. "Because I'll never stop learning from you." For a long moment Qui-Gon was silent and still. Then he reached out and lightly brushed a finger along the braid's length. Awe, wonder and love reverberated through the bond between them. "I'll always honor your teachings, Master," he said seriously.

Qui-Gon tugged lightly on the braid, pulling Obi-Wan's mouth close enough to kiss.

He smiled and accepted the kiss. [That isn't a leash you know.] The kiss ended and he pulled back a little. "Always wanted to say that line."

"I couldn't keep you leashed even if I wanted to."

He snickered. "You don't seem quite the type anyway, Qui-Gon."

"Should I braid a 'leash' for you?"

"Now there is an interesting possibility," he purred and let his eyes narrow slightly.

With a smile and a heated glance, Qui-Gon reached up and began plaiting a thing segment of hair into a long braid.

He growled softly and captured the busy fingers. "Later. Tonight."

"As you wish."

He wrapped the partially braided length around his hand and used it to pull Qui-Gon into a deep, hot kiss. [You have practice with Ani in half an hour. I need a lot more time than that.]

Qui-Gon pulled back. "About that..."

He nodded and let go of the hair, instead capturing the warm hands between his own. "Yes?"

"I'm going to have Ani work on the energy containment and redirection."

"I see." Another nod and he was rather proud of the fact that he didn't pull back and run screaming from the room.

Qui-Gon's hands tightened on his. "The longer I leave it, the harder it will be for Ani. I don't want to risk him forming a block."

"I understand." And he did. They both needed to know they could do this. Work together in the Force. The Master-Padawan relationship demanded it.

"I want you to be there."

A short, sharp nod. "Yes, master."

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon released one of his hands only to cup his cheek. "I need to do this. Ani isn't the only one I'm worried about developing a block. I fear if I put this off too long I'll start flinching from him. I need your strength to be able to do this. I need you."

"I already said yes once, love. Do I need to say it again?" he asked softly.

Qui-Gon's eyes lowered. "I guess I expected you to resist."

"So did I, really." He gently pulled Qui-Gon's hand back down into his lap. "But you need to do this and I can accept that."

"Thank you," his lifemate said softly.

"You can share all your entreaties out with me anyway if you like," he whispered before bringing one broad palm up to his lips and kissing it.

"You mean like how I need to know my light, my anchor is near just in case?"

"Like I would be anywhere else by choice." He smiled slightly.

Qui-Gon smiled back. "I love you."

"And you drive me absolutely crazy some days." He grinned and got to his feet. "Where did I put my boots this time?"

His lifemate chuckled as he gracefully unfolded his legs and stood. "With the rest of our clothes I would assume."

He stretched; enjoying the good health of his body then went about the business of finding his clothes. He felt the weight of Qui-Gon's gaze on him and looked up to find the older man watching him appreciatively -- and holding their clothes. [Qui-Gon, love.] He walked over to his mate smiling and held out his hand. [My clothes?]

Qui-Gon leaned in and stole a kiss then handed over the small pile.

[Thank you.] Distaining the tunic as unnecessary in the afternoon's warmth, he only pulled on leggings boots and his belt. When he looked up again, he found Qui-Gon similarly attired, though his leggings had dirt and grass stains on the knees and shins. The stains continued down the front on the casual boots his lifemate had taken to wearing here. "Gardening?" They began working their way down to the first floor and the practice ring.

"Yes. The gardens here are in serious need of attention."

"While I am buried deep in the interior of the building setting up all the delicate communications equipment." He captured Qui-Gon's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I'm glad you are getting back to an old interest, love."

"I confess I had not realized how much I had missed it."

"What were you working on?"

"So far just getting rid of some of the overgrowth. I don't think anyone has tended the gardens for several years."

"If the house has been empty for a decade, then it follows that the garden was left to run wild as well." He stepped through the archway and looked around. Ani hadn't arrived yet.

"True." Qui-Gon stepped to the middle of the practice ring and began moving through the first kata. The movements were not as smooth as was Qui-Gon's norm and Obi-Wan realized that however outwardly calm the man appeared he was as nervous as Obi-Wan was.

Deliberately he stepped into Qui-Gon's space, breaking the flow of his kata. He rested his hands on either side of his lover's face. [Be calm. This is Anakin, your padawan. An exercise in using the Force. I will be here if you need me.]

A kiss to the thin lips and Obi-Wan released him to finish the kata, stepping to the edge of the ring and finding a seat on the warm grass. He settled into a kneeling position and let his eyes slide closed. Calmness well up through the Force and suffused him. His prescience lay silent. Nothing would go wrong today. An anchor to bleed off the inevitable overflow of energy. A release valve for his Master and his Padawan as they tried the disastrous exercise again. He could sense Qui-Gon even without opening his eyes; his lifemate had also taken a moment to steady and calm himself and had restarted the kata, this time unimpeded by nerves.

Anakin appeared right on time for his lesson, his aura dimming slightly when he spotted Obi-Wan kneeling off to the side. Obi-Wan fought back the urge to smile; apparently joint lessons weren't high on the boy's list of favorite things to do. "Greetings, Master," Ani said carefully.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon replied, his voice both warm and serious.

"New lessons, Master?" A tendril of curiosity snuck out from the boy's shields and wrapped around them both.

"Not exactly. We're going to retry a lesson that did not go as planned the first time."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at them both. Anakin staring up at his tall master fearfully. "I don't want to."

"Ani." Qui-Gon knelt down in front of his apprentice. "It is something you have to do. It is something we both have to do."

"I don't want to hurt you again." Desperate blue eyes turned to him. "Master Obi-Wan, tell him!"

"No, Ani. You need to do this."

Qui-Gon touched Anakin's face, bringing his gaze back to his own. "You're not going to hurt me again. You've been working on your control ever since it happened and you've improved greatly. And I am more prepared as well."

"Yes, Master." The tone was miserable.

"Do you trust me, Ani?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that I won't let you hurt me again. It's going to be all right."

There was a hesitant nod and then Ani was sinking to his knees. "How do I start?"

"Meditation," Qui-Gon replied, kneeling across from his padawan. "You need to calm and center yourself. You must be at peace inward before you can look outward."

Obi-Wan watched distantly through the training bond as Ani reached what he thought was his calm center.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Ani." He gave a small mental shove, knocking the boy off balance.

"I--" Ani physically lost his balance for a moment and swayed. The young padawan tried again. Again he reached a calm place and again Qui-Gon knocked him off balance with a mental nudge.

[He's not finding it, master,] Obi-Wan sent through the bond. Ani's jaw got a stubborn line to it and he straightened himself out painfully.

[No he's not. I missed it last time.]

Anakin was trying again and because of his agitation not even getting as far as he had the first two times. Just the brush of a mental touch threw him off balance this time. [Can I show him?] Obi-Wan offered hesitantly. [At his age...] Qui-Gon nodded.

[Ani, may I show you something?]

Ani growled and the gaze that settled on him this time was less than friendly. "I'll figure it out, Master Obi-Wan."

"Anakin." Qui-Gon's tone held a gentle rebuke.

"I can do this myself." Anakin's tone was stubborn.

"Like you did before?" Qui-Gon asked mildly.

"But Master!" Now he was getting sulky.

"Is there something about Obi-Wan you have a problem with?"

"He's mean," Ani mumbled. "Rather have you do it."

"Mean?" Qui-Gon turned surprised eyes on his lifemate.

"Doesn't cut me any slack, about anything." Ani warmed to his topic. "And you explain things better."

That stung. He knew he didn't have Qui-Gon's gift with people, but he thought he had some talent at teaching. [I'll go wait nearby for you, out of sight.]

[No. Stay. Please.] Qui-Gon was already answering Anakin. "The things we are teaching you could save lives, yours and others. They also could do the exact opposite if not done properly. Cutting you some slack could get you killed."

"But you aren't so...." Ani stared down at his clenched fists.

"What?"

"Unbending. Strict." Ani fumbled for the right word.

"Why do you think he is strict?"

"Just is," Ani mumbled, sitting back on his heels. "His mind is sharp and hard to hold onto to."

Again that seemed to surprise Qui-Gon. "And my mind?"

"Smoother and steadier. Like a rock." Ani shrugged slightly. "Like two sides of a rock in a river. One smoothed by the water and one not."

Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan could feel him turning that description over in his mind. It was accurate in its own way. Then the Jedi Master's eyes narrowed and he asked bluntly, "Are you saying you don't want Obi-Wan to be your master anymore?"

"I don't get to choose, do I?" There was bitterness in the boy's tone now. "You lifebonded and now I have two masters."

Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his eyes to the grass. [I should go so you can discuss it more freely.]

Qui-Gon didn't try and stop him this time but did send a wave of love and support and belief. Silently he got to his feet and gave them both a slight bow before leaving the small arena. Heading into the garden he searched out the spot that his mate had been working on last and started from there. Something to keep his hands busy while his mind worked on the problem of what to do, if anything.

*******************

Qui-Gon watched the gate close behind his lifemate. Bright copper hair disappearing amongst the greenery and dark stone of the walls.

"And now I've hurt him and that's wrong, but if he says something mean to me that's okay. I really hate all these rules." Ani's sullen voice came from behind him.

He turned back to the boy. "I never knew you felt this way about Obi-Wan."

"I don't really, most of the time." Blue eyes stared down at the dirt. "Just..."

"Just?"

"Just missing having time with you by myself," Ani murmured, a dull flush climbing up his cheeks.

Qui-Gon sighed and reached out touching his padawan's shoulder. "Sometimes it is hard to balance everything. But you know if you ever want some time all you have to do is ask."

"Yes, Master." He looked up for a brief moment then cast his eyes back to the ground. "Can Master Obi-Wan not be a part of my lessons for a while?"

"If that is what you want." He knew such a stipulation would hurt Obi-Wan but at the moment ignoring it would just let the resentment build up on all sides.

"It is." Ani's hands clutched at his lightsaber tightly. "He just makes me angry right now and I don't know why."

"That is something we'll have to work on. A Jedi should always be aware of where his feelings are coming from. That may be why you're having trouble centering."

"Yes, master." It was apparent the boy was miserable. "Thank you for listening."

"Ani..." He held open his arms to his padawan.

"You don't mind?" The sturdiness of the boy changing now to the awkwardness of adolescence.

"I would not have offered if I did." Cautiously, so unlike his exuberant hugs in the past, Ani slid into his arms. Qui-Gon enfolded him in his arms, embracing him tightly. [What are you so afraid of, Padawan?]

[Hurting you again. It was so *easy*.] A shudder as the memory swept over them both for a moment.

[It was an accident. And we're not going to let it happen again.]

[We won't because I'm not going to do this anymore. I don't want to be a Jedi if that means risking you, Master Qui-Gon.]

Qui-Gon pulled back and looked down into Anakin's troubled blue eyes. [Don't run away from your destiny because of your fear for me, my padawan.]

[Could I take a. . .um. . .sabbatical and think about it?] Ani clearly not sure if he had used the right word.

"If that is what you need to do," Qui-Gon said softly, even though the last thing he wanted was to let his padawan go.

[I don't want to really leave or anything, master. Just, you know, take a break and think about it.]

[If that is what you need,] Qui-Gon repeated.

[Thank you.] Ani hugged him tightly for a moment then pulled back. One hand swiping at his eyes.

"I'm here if you want to talk. Remember that."

"Of course, master. I'm sure I'll have questions for you and everyone else." Then the boy solemnly got to his feet and bowed.

It was only after Ani was gone that he noticed the lightsaber left in his lap. Anakin's. Qui-Gon held onto it tightly and closed his eyes against the sudden tears.

[Qui-Gon?] His lifemate, on the far side of the gate, just out of sight as promised.

[I've failed him.]

[No, you haven't. He is choosing his life path with full knowledge of what it entails, not just boyhood fantasies.]

[As long as he doesn't make his choice out of fear.]

[He won't. Ask your master to speak to him, which should set your fears to rest, love.]

It was good advice. [I will do that.] Later. Right now he wanted, he needed, his lifemate's touch.

[Come out into the garden, love. We'll lay back on the grass and make animals out of the clouds.]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly despite his melancholy. Obi-Wan always seemed to know what he needed. He climbed to his feet and clipped Ani's lightsaber to his belt next to his own. It would stay there until Anakin made his decision one way or the other.

Eyes the color of topaz seas met his gaze as he looked to garden. Obi-Wan waited for him, gilded by the afternoon's light. "Come, my Qui-Gon." He obeyed, walking right into Obi-Wan's waiting embrace. Strong arms wrapped around him. [He will make the right choice for himself, love. Give him that and you will be rewarded, I promise.]

Qui-Gon nodded, allowing himself to soak up the comfort his lifemate offered. Hands reached out and caught his own. Distance measured between them by the length of their arms. Obi-Wan began to walk backwards, drawing them deeper into the garden. The plants around him were singing with the living Force, its melody echoing in his mind as Obi-Wan's love echoed in his heart. He treasured both and took neither for granted. A small semi-circular niche was where he was led. Partially overgrown on one side by a flowering vine, it would be shaded most of the day by a tree that had existed long before his birth. No stone, except those that those left there by nature's happenstance broke the seamless greenery.

With a shy grin Obi-Wan toed off his boots and let his feet disappear into the short grass. Smiling faintly back, Qui-Gon followed suit, relishing the feel of the cool blades as they surrounded his feet.

[Now if I had only packed a loincloth. . .] Obi-Wan tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. [Clouds will be along in a minute.]

[You think of everything,] Qui-Gon teased as he sank gracefully to the ground, holding out a hand to his lifemate.

Obi-Wan settled into his lap before he could be pulled there. [Well, I am the General. I'm supposed to think of everything and have an answer for everything that hasn't been thought of yet.]

[Sounds like a lot of work.] He sighed in contentment wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan.

[No, not really. I learned the inscrutable look from you. It holds me in good stead while I make something up.] Gentle fingers began massaging his hands.

[My teachings proved good for something then,] he said, meaning to be teasing, but there was an undertone of bitterness that surprised even him.

[Meditate and release that before I have to pop you one.] The massage of his hands never stopped.

[Yes, General,] Qui-Gon responded meekly, his mood lightening at the words.

Obi-Wan chuckled. [While you are at it, fix me a sandwich and dust.]

[Don't push your luck, Padawan.] He reached up and gave the braid that Obi-Wan still wore a brief tug.

[But maaaster,] Obi-Wan pleaded, an echo of years past.

Qui-Gon laughed and nuzzled his lifemate's throat. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, Qui-Gon."

************** (cont'd directly in 2 of 2)

To: lorinwolf@onelist.com Subject: [lorinwolf] Foursome 11: Growing up (2 of 2)

From: Lori 

Qui-Gon spent most of the afternoon with his lifemate, the time helping him greatly. They parted company, Obi-Wan heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Qui-Gon heading back the way he came. He stopped when he came close to the practice ring and heard the sound of a saber drill.

Jess and Kae.

The fifth kata from the sound of it. A regular staccato beat of slide and hiss as the blades connected. Jess had sensed his approach. [Qui-Gon, care to join us?]

He dropped his hand to grip his lightsaber at his belt, only to have it catch Ani's instead. He froze. Distantly he was aware of the match coming to an end. The sounds of 'saber fighting stopping and then the light footsteps of Kae receding into the distance.

Jess met him in the hallway, sweaty and disarrayed from his practice. "Qui-Gon?"

Shaking himself out of his paralysis, Qui-Gon greeted his bondmate. "You are doing very well with Kae."

"Thank you." The briefest of nods and then he was scrutinized. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, but then sighed as he could tell from Jess's face that he was not being believed. "Anakin has asked to be released from his apprenticeship."

"He what?" Jess was clearly shocked.

"He's asked to be released. At least temporarily. He's not sure he still wants to be a Jedi."

"Because of his mother?" Dark eyes narrowed. "No, because of you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. Because of me. And what happened."

"I would worry if he had no doubts. We all question our calling, well. . .at least I did," he said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"I never did." He smiled faintly. "Well not when I was a padawan. It seems more of my own doubts have come from being a master."

"And you are doubting again because of this?"

"It's difficult not to doubt when your padawan gives you his lightsaber."

Jess nodded solemnly. "If Kae did the same to me. . ."

"You understand." He smiled faintly, humorlessly. "I'm trying not to give this more weight than it deserves. I keep telling myself that he only needs a break to think things through and find his path. But I can't help but fear that path will be somewhere different. Selfish though that is."

"We're all selfish, Qui-Gon. It's how selfish we are that determines if we are good or evil. Light or Dark." He got a lopsided grin. "Or somewhere in between like the rest of us."

"In other words I shouldn't apologize for being human." Qui-Gon smiled again, more genuinely this time.

"Actually, you're a Jedi master and supposed to be beyond such petty things, along with eating and breathing the same air as the rest of us."

"Ah. I must've missed that memo."

"It was in the Padawan's guide. You mean Obi-Wan didn't share that with you? Shame on him." Jess's eyes twinkled.

"I'll have to take that up with him later," Qui-Gon replied in kind.

"Can I watch or better yet, help?"

He nodded. "Teamwork is always to be encouraged."

"Then we should involve Rill. She's big on teamwork."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving her out."

"Good plan, she's been testy of late." Jess smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I should shower before dinner."

"Would you require assistance?" Qui-Gon asked innocently.

"Well, you know. All this hair." The dusty sweaty mass in question was tossed back out of Jess's eyes.

Qui-Gon idly picked up a lock of his own long hair. "Yes, I do."

"Plenty of hot water." Jess headed for the stairs. "If you want to help me, that is."

"I would be remiss if I walked away from a bondmate needing assistance." He caught up and fell in step beside Jess.

"Indeed." Jess smiled and tugged tunic open. "So, will you been needing help with your hair too?"

He reached over and took over the task of undressing the younger man. "I will not say no."

They made it into the bedroom with out falling over anything. Jedi reflexes useful in so many ways. From there it was a short trip into the bathroom. Jess leaned one hand against the wall as Qui-Gon went to his knees, tugging off the dirtied leggings. "You take very good care of your bondmates, Qui-Gon."

"It is my pleasure," he said with a smile, looking up at the now naked form of his bondmate.

"Our pleasure, Qui-Gon. Ours." Then he was being pulled back to his feet and kissed.

Qui-Gon lost himself in the kiss, easy enough to do with Jess, the way he put everything into whatever he was doing. At the moment that was exactly what Qui-Gon needed, as his worries and fears fell away in the face of the intensity of his bondmate's attention. There was a tug at his waist and his leggings fell to the floor, pooling around his feet. Jess's hands wrapped themselves deep in his hair, pulling their bodies closer together. Taking a cue from his lifemate, Qui-Gon purred at the touch, his arms slipping around Jess and running lightly over his back.

Jess chuckled as he kept up the massage, "I see that the felinoid tendencies are spreading."

"It is the appropriate reaction to something that feels this good," he replied in a husky voice, tilting his head back as he leaned into the caress.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for massage, Qui-Gon." Jess leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Mmm..." Strong fingers seemed to search out every knot of tension and release it. Warm, wet kisses were lavished on his throat as the water began to run in the shower. "You're very good at that," Qui-Gon managed as his eyes slid closed in pleasure.

"You know what they say about having an artist as a lover," Jess murmured between kisses. "We're good with our hands."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes again to meet Jess's gaze. "And with your heart."

His mouth was devoured again in a searing kiss. His hands, which had been gliding over Jess’s skin, began to move more purposefully, seeking out and exploiting all the younger man's most sensitive spots. He groaned and shuddered as each sensitive loci was aroused by touch. Jess's mouth worked its way down the column of his throat, marking it with love bites and passion marks. Then Jess closed his teeth over the nipple ring and the world exploded in passion. A gentle tug and his nerves were aflame. A warm tongue threaded through the ring and his flesh tightened even more, another wave of sensation broke over him. Knowing fingers wrapped around his length, stroking in time with the intimate caress of Jess's mouth. Qui-Gon lost track of everything but Jess's touch and the pressure building with every movement. Dimly he heard someone gasping for air and moaning and realized it was himself.

[Come for me,] Jess whispered into his mind.

It was as if his body had been waiting for that order, that permission. Fast on the heels of the last word Qui-Gon's climax shot through him, pleasure overwhelming his senses and his thoughts. Arms wrapped around him, holding him up as the last aftershocks ran through his system. "Very nice, love."

Qui-Gon chuckled weakly. "Nice...would be an understatement." He raised his head and bestowed a gentle kiss on Jess's lips.

"Shower now?" A wry grin graced his bondmate's face as he tilted his head in the direction of the still running water.

"In a moment." Qui-Gon kissed him again, then dropped to his knees and began nuzzling at Jess's groin.

"In a moment's fine," Jess squeaked.

He chuckled and continued, running his tongue up and down the length of Jess's erection before closing his lips over the head. A heartfelt groan echoed against the tiled walls as Jess moved his hips, sliding his cock inside Qui-Gon's mouth. Bracing his hands against Jess's hips to control his lover's movements, Qui-Gon started sliding his mouth down until he had swallowed Jess to the root.

Then he started to purr.

Jess bucked against his hands, muscles tightening and he could feel the orgasm build abruptly. Then he was coming down Qui-Gon's throat chanting over and over, [Oh yes, yes....]

[Beautiful,] Qui-Gon murmured as he rose back to his feet and pulled Jess into his arms.

Jess delicately licked the inside of his mouth, savoring every taste of himself on Qui-Gon's lips.

"Shower now?" Qui-Gon asked, smiling as Jess pulled back.

There was a throat clearing from the doorway. Both men turned and looked.

Obi-Wan, his chest partially splattered with what looked like red cream sauce leaned against one edge of the doorframe. Rill leaned against the other. They were wearing identical expressions of slight distain, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Problems, love?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan calmly.

"No, not at all, right Rill?" Obi-Wan asked without looking over at her.

"No, none. Apparently we don't get invited to the 'good' parties."

Obi-Wan smiled and turned taking her arm. "Then we'll just have to go find one of our own, won't we?"

"Yes, that would be good...."

They moved out of hearing range after that, except for t'lya who was left sitting in the doorway, staring at them.

"Mrr!" t'lya said definitively and stalked out.

Qui-Gon's lips twitched. "Apparently we've been told."

Jess snickered, trying to hold it back with his hand. "Quite emphatically at that."

"Shower? I suspect that dinner is going to be delayed."

Twenty minutes later they headed downstairs. Contrary to prediction, dinner was on the table waiting for them when they arrived. Everyone but them was there, chatting over soup when they arrived.

"Watering your bondmate, eh Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked from the far end of the table.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied, taking the seat that had been left for him. Somewhat unsurprisingly it was the one beside Anakin.

"Good evening, Master," Anakin said softly as he passed the pitcher of iced water.

"Ani." He took the pitcher. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That kind of distant politeness seemed to mark his exchanges with Anakin throughout dinner. When it was over, Obi-Wan escaped promptly to what passed for a library, claiming that since he cooked someone else could clean. Qui-Gon stood and started gathering up the dishes, needing something to do to keep himself from thinking too much. Rilka and his master remained behind. Ani, Kae, and Jess also dispersing to their chosen evening tasks. Rill picked up a few dishes from her side of the table and headed into the kitchen. That left his master, sitting and watching him as Yoda finished off the last of the bread. He could feel Yoda's eyes on him, and knew his master was waiting for him to speak.

"Master..."

Yoda just kept nibbling at the crust of bread and watching him.

He sighed. "I need advice."

"More time to rise, the bread needed," his master said cryptically. "So ask."

"It's Anakin. He's having doubts about being a Jedi. More than doubts." He unfastened the lightsaber he still carried beside his own and laid it on the table.

His master reached out and touched the lightsaber. "Skywalker's dilemma this is, not yours. Why does it trouble you, hmm?"

Why did it? Qui-Gon searched his feelings before answering. "Because it is what happened to me that brought this dilemma on. Because I did not see this coming, did not see how unhappy he was. Because I do not want to lose another padawan."

"Catalyst perhaps." The old Jedi master stared at the small lightsaber on the table in front of him. "Dreamer he is, and reality does not match the dream. So he questions himself, and you. Natural this is for his age. You forget, most padawans go through a period unsure if they will be chosen. Focused they must be on being best Jedi to get a master. Anakin did not have that. Instead he dreamed it and you landed on his planet. Made him live his dream, yes?"

"Yes." He sighed. "And all too often that dream has turned into a nightmare for him."

"So now he questions if he wants to continue. Knowing that pain and heartache wait for him. He is growing up, Qui-Gon."

"And I am selfish enough to hope that doesn't mean growing away."

"That means you love him, Qui-Gon." Yoda's ears tipped forward. "More of this bread there is?"

Qui-Gon smiled faintly, reassured by his master's attitude just as much as his words. "I believe so. Shall I go check for you?"

"Kind of you that would be." Yoda settled back in the chair. "Thank you, padawan."

He nodded and got up, heading for the kitchen. At the door he paused and looked back at the little gnome who had always had the ability to put everything in perspective. "Thank you, Master."

"What I am here for, yes?" Yoda said softly, great eyes closing partially in the dim light.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

*************

Obi-Wan settled deeper into the chair. He'd started a small fire in the fireplace and was reading from his data pad. Latest schematics for a new class of sky hopper. He and Ani had been discussing on their trip out here the advantages of the newer models versus the old 'classics'. They had ended up agreeing to disagree. He'd gone for better aerodynamics and Ani had come in on the side of more power. Typical of their personalities really. Dismissing the idle musings, he turned back to reading the latest set of field tests. He looked up at the sound of the door opening; Rill was standing there.

"I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Indulging in my nearly dead racing hobby. Come on in." He gestured to the empty chair opposite, or the space next to him in the oversized easy chair. With a smile she took a the offered spot right next to him. Then she plucked the data pad from his hand and looked over what he'd been reading. He rolled his eyes and snatched it back then tossed it to the floor beside him. "You didn't come in here to read about 'hoppers, Rill."

She sighed. "No, I guess I didn't."

"I'll bore you to sleep with details if you prefer," he said gently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You've been accused of being many things, Obi-ki, but boring isn't one of them." She curled up, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, according to one of my instructors at the temple I wrote the most boring poems she had ever read in her life. Then again, she didn't have an appreciation for stellar mechanics either." He pulled a blanket off the back of the chair and draped it over their laps.

"You wrote poetry on stellar mechanics?" She laughed.

"Knight N'Li said to write about something that we liked and cared about. At fourteen it was that or write an ode to my Master." He grinned.

"I suppose I can't say anything. If I had been asked to write a poem like that when I was fourteen, it would've been about hotwiring communits."

"Legend has it that Qui-Gon wrote one about trees. About ten pages long."

Rill smiled. "That sounds like him."

"So, should I sing you to sleep or did you want to talk about something?"

"I thought..." Her words trailed off then looked up to meet his eyes. "You wanted to know about my family."

"Yes, I did." He looked down at her and traced her nose with his fingertip. "When you are ready and not before, Rilka-ki."

"You must think there's some deep dark secret by now."

"Isn't there always?" He shrugged. "Not having a family I'm sure that some of it will go right over my head. On the other hand, maybe all that diplomacy training will come in handy."

She snorted. "I was considered the diplomatic one in my clan. And that was before I mellowed."

"Mellowed?" he said cautiously.

"Considerably."

"Maybe we should hold off on introducing Jess and your family to each other."

"That's why I haven't contacted them yet. Well," she temporized, "one of the reasons."

"Mhmmm," he said noncommittally. He rested his cheek on her head.

"You're being very good at this not pushing thing."

"It seems to bother you a lot. I don't want to hurt you by pushing."

She was silent for a moment and when she started speaking again, Obi-Wan knew she was going to talk about it. "I love my family, really. But...I never really fit in with them."

He just intertwined their fingers and listened.

"My clan makes its living in agriculture. From day one, everyone is expected to go into the family business." Rill looked up at him. "Can you picture me as a farmer?"

He closed his eyes and seriously considered it. Rill up to her elbows in dirt and happy about it. "No."

"Exactly. But try telling that to my family."

"Did not go over well I take it?"

"You could say that. Oh, they knew what a horrible farmer I was -- they've seen the results of my attempts. They were all very sympathetic about it." She took a deep breath. "Then I decided to leave."

"And their wrath fell on you?" He guessed blindly.

"Worse. Their concern. They thought I was crazy."

"Crazy? For wanting to leave because you thought you'd fit in better elsewhere?" Obi-Wan blinked. "That makes absolutely no sense to me."

"Wanting to leave was incomprehensible to them. And I have to admit, leaving wasn't easy. Even if I was the weird one, they were my family."

"The weird one," he said softly.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "Can you imagine?"

"A little. I didn't exactly fit in with most of my peers."

"Then you found Qui-Gon and I found the D'Ka."

"Yes." He paused thoughtfully. "So was coming back here a bad thing?"

Rill visibly gave that serious thought. "No," she finally said. "Despite everything, I didn't depart on bad terms. Confused, maybe. And maybe it's time that I get back in touch with my family." She lay a hand on her stomach. "Especially now."

"Yes." He resisted the urge to lean down and nuzzle her stomach, wanting to feel close to that new life. "Will your family be pleased?"

She laughed. "The only thing that excites them more than growing crops is the clan growing."

He grinned, glad she had throw off the troubled air around her. "And are we acceptable mates by clan standards?" Her smile faded. "I take that as a no," he whispered, obscurely hurt by that.

"You've seen how the locals are...uneasy around Jedi. My clan is a bit more insular. The reaction is proportionately more intense."

"Which explains why the mountain clans haven't returned any messages that I've sent."

"It would. I think they're afraid you're going to steal their children away."

"We don't steal children." He withdrew his arm from around her.

Rill grabbed it and pulled it around her shoulders again, refusing to let him withdraw. "Did I say you did?"

"Not exactly, no." He sighed. "What else?"

"You have to understand the clan mentality. They think the Guard stole me away and I was an adult when I left."

"So they would definitely frown on Jedi coming and setting up a training center, however small, close to their homes."

She nodded. "They'd see it as a conspiracy unfortunately."

"And that is not going to change, is it? Especially if the child are strong in the Force. Qui-Gon will want her or him trained at a full sized temple."

"From what I've seen, the baby would be better off here than somewhere bigger." Her tone was sharp.

"Rill, maybe I should just go to bed." He stood. Between this and Ani he really didn't have the patience left to soothe anyone. Obi-Wan reached for his lifemate. Needing the cool solid strength to bear him up for a moment.

Qui-Gon's presence was instantly there. [Love?]

[Just tired and need a hug, I think. Could you . . .] He didn't know what he wanted. Qui-Gon to come here, him to go there, Qui-Gon to talk to Rill, or himself to just give up and crawl under the covers.

He felt the Force stir around him and then he was enfolded in an Force embrace, love and unconditional support pouring through their bond. [Whatever you need,] Qui-Gon told him.

[To stop making people angry by accident apparently,] he said wearily. Turning his attention outward again he looked down at Rill. She hadn't spoken, so he assumed it was all right to go. "See you upstairs."

She nodded. "This is why I didn't want to talk," she said softly.

"If it hadn't been today with Ani...it wouldn't have bothered me as much," he said truthfully. "I'll let you and Qui-Gon and Jess fight that one out. And I don't hate your family, Rill. I still want to meet them. They are as much a part of you and how you are, as the temple made me."

Her lips twitched. "Hopefully you'll get along better with them than I do with your temple."

"If not, it will be exciting around birthing day celebrations and harvest festivals."

"Knowing us and knowing my family, it'll be exciting anyway." Rill got to her feet.

"Well, there is exciting and then there is *exciting*."

"True." She walked over to his side and tentatively reached for his hand.

"We're shelving the talk about your family right?"

"I probably shouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"I'm glad you did. I'm very glad you finally decided to tell someone and that the someone was me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just tired. We'll talk about it again in the morning, all right?"

"I'm not sure what else there is to tell you, unless you want to hear the embarrassing tales of my childhood." She slid an arm around his waist, pressing close against his side.

He let her lead him out of the library and in the direction the bedroom. "I meant the stealing children, insular clan, what do I serve them for dinner when they come visit tomorrow part."

"Oh *that* part." She grinned at him.

"Yes, Leftenant. That part." He grinned back at her.

"And what parts should I talk about tonight?" Rilka deliberately let her eyes rove over his form.

"The sleeping in bed, tucked up with pillows and a blanket part."

"And a couple of bondmates?"

"Well after that shower they had this afternoon . . ." He smiled wryly.

"Think they tired themselves out?"

"Are we talking about the same people?"

"You have a point." She grinned again. "Forgot about that infamous Jedi stamina."

"Exactly." Up the stairs and to the far end of the house where the bedroom was. Their bondmates were both waiting for them. Qui-Gon stepped forward and gave Obi-Wan the physical hug to go with the Force one he had given him earlier. "Evening Qui-Gon, Jess."

Jess had slid his arms around Rill. "Evening Obi-love."

"So, do we have any plans? It's a bit early yet."

"Oh I think we can find something to pass the time," Rill said with a wicked grin.

"True." He didn't move though, enjoying being wrapped in Qui-Gon's arms.

"Yes, improvisation does seem to be one of our strong suits," Qui-Gon agreed, nuzzling at Obi-Wan's neck.

"It does at that." He tilted his head back.

His lifemate nuzzled for a moment longer then pulled back and looked seriously at him. "Shall we snuggle up and talk?"

"Just want to snuggle up, period. Don't let me stop the rest of you though." Gently he pulled away from Qui-Gon and began shedding clothes.

Qui-Gon stepped closer and took over, gently undressing him. [I can't think of a better way of spending an evening than snuggling up with you.]

[That's very kind, love.] Obi-Wan gratefully crawled into bed.

[Kindness has nothing to do with it.] Qui-Gon quickly shed his own clothes and slid in beside him, his arms going around him again. [We don't do this often enough.]

[But we meditated together earlier,] he protested as their bodies fitted themselves to each other.

His lifemate sighed contentedly. [This is different.] He felt a kiss dropped on the top of his head and a surge of amusement. [Though we don't meditate together enough either.]

He let his amusement bleed through the bond as well. [You'd say that if we meditated together most of the day.]

[Most likely.]

"S'nice," he murmured, tugging the blankets up around them both.

"Room for more?" Jess asked.

"You don't need to ask, Jess. Of course there is room for more."

Jess smiled shyly as he and Rill joined them in the bed.

"Mrph!" t'lya squeaked from somewhere down on the floor.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes, little one, that means you as well."

"Rwooow," she commented as she made her way up the blankets. "Mrrrr."

She brushed up against the hand that Qui-Gon held out to her, and then continued on until she could look her Human in the face. "Mew?" she said, sickeningly sweet.

"Mrow?" Obi-Wan asked. There was something afoot here.

"Mrrr." t'lya bumped noses with him.

"Yes, I'm staying here a while t'lya. You are welcome to lay down. Now tell me what you did." He shifted slightly so she could curl up and still look him in the eye.

The kitten sat and began to wash her paws. "Mrrew?" she asked.

"Yes, you. Are you going to make me get up and look?" He tapped her gently on one paw.

t'lya licked his finger.

"You're going to make me get up, aren't you?" He sighed and scooped her up in one hand. Giving her no choice but to look at him, "Shall we start looking together?"

"Mew?"

He heard muffled chuckles from Jess and could sense the quiet amusement of his other bondmates.

[Stop that. I have to be stern about this.] He pulled his mouth down into a frown with effort. "You know what, t'lya? I think maybe you should go sleep in the chair until you can tell me what you did."

"Mrrow?!"

"Well, its that or you hope that one of the others will plead your case for you, felinoid."

She sniffed, giving him a woebegone look. "Mrr?"

"If you can't be honest with me I'm sorry." Resolutely he put her down on the far side of Qui-Gon and closed his eyes.

He heard her trill and Qui-Gon responding, "Don't look at me. This is between you and him."

She gave off a mournful sound and he could feel her scrambling over Qui-Gon again. "No, t'lya."

An image was projected into his mind of a pitiful looking kitten looking up at him as he sternly turned his back.

"Are you going to tell me what you broke?"

Another image, this one of one of the decorative vases in the long hallways, and t'lya accidentally bumping the table it sat on.

[Oh dear. That wasn't valuable was it Qui-Gon?] He'd found that over the years the aesthetics of an object were inversely proportional to the value of the item for the most part. And that was one ugly object d' art.

[Not very.]

"Next time just tell me, all right?" He reached out with one hand, inviting back to her favorite spot. t'lya eagerly scampered over and settled down on Obi-Wan's chest. "I'll clean it up in the morning, Qui-Gon. I think the slick floor and enthusiasm got the best of her."

"No doubt. It's no big loss. That was a very ugly vase."

"Does that mean the rest of them can go into storage? For protection against accidents of course."

Qui-Gon made a show of considering. "It would be a suitable precaution."

Obi-Wan yawned. "So, were we going to talk about something?"

"Nothing that can't wait," Rill told him, reaching over and stroking his chest.

"Oh," he felt himself drifting. The physical sensations of Rill touching him, Qui-Gon holding him, and t'lya curled up on him were conspiring to relax his body. The kitten was purring happily and when Jess's hand began running over and through his hair he joined in. What could he do then but give in to the sleep that was being urged on him? Like Rill said, it was nothing that couldn't wait till morning so it seemed petty to try and push to talk about it now. Obi-Wan murmured his goodnights and drifted to sleep.

(end part 11)


	12. Chapter 12

Foursome 12: Leather  
The movement of someone getting up out of the bed woke him. As it always did. Sharing the bed with three bondmates and a cat meant he was getting less sleep than he used to, but he wouldn't trade a thing.

Yes, he got teased about taking the afternoon naps but it just seemed to make the second half of the day go better. Besides, mornings were still Sithly. Hot tea and a shower time. He untangled himself from t'lya and Qui-Gon and scooted to the edge of the bed.

Here was the dangerous part, navigating to the 'fresher before tea. Alone. Light coming in the window, good. He could see that the way was clear except for one chair that would probably bite his shin one of these unsuspecting mornings. He grabbed a lounging robe; Qui-Gon's from the size of it and stood.

He managed to negotiate the path to the shower without tripping or bumping into anything. After the shower had revived him somewhat he headed for the small kitchenette their suite included. Rill was already there. "Good morning," she said handing him a mug of freshly steeped tea.

[Thank you,] he said around a mouthful of warm tea. [Blessings on you.]

"Welcome." She took up her own mug and curled up in a nearby chair.

He settled on the floor at her feet. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. We're fine." Her hand came down and started combing through his hair. "Don't fuss."

"I wasn't fussing, I was asking a nice polite question I always ask people in the morning. Get over it, Rill." He took another swallow of tea.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking. "We're almost out of tea," Rilka finally said. "I was thinking of going into town today and getting some more." She paused. "You feel like joining me?"

"Certainly." He swirled the dregs of the tea in his cup.

"My clan's in another part of the planet but we did visit here some when I was a child. I can give you a guided tour of the highlights."

"That would be great. I can even pick up some native garb. Most of what I have isn't suited to the climate." It was left unsaid that neither the Jedi nor Fleet uniforms would inspire great confidence.

Rill grinned. "That I can definitely help with."

"I do have the black and green thing or the leather stuff for today, if you'd rather I didn't wear the uniform."

"I'd be proud to declare you my bondmate no matter what you wear."

"That's sweet, Rilka-ki." He grinned. "Obviously you haven't seen me in the leather."

She lifted an eyebrow. "That good is it?"

"Ask Qui-Gon." He tilted his head towards the bed where the Jedi Master was beginning to stir.

[Ask me what?] Qui-Gon sent, still only half awake.

[If I should wear my 'I am a mean dangerous bounty hunter' leather outfit to go shopping with Rilka today.]

[Mmm. Dangerous is an apt description.]

[I should probably just wear my robes then and stay out of trouble. Tea, love?]

[Please.] Qui-Gon sat up, stretching.

One cup of tea was duly fetched and served to his still abed mate. "Good morning, Qui-Gon."

"Good morning love." He took the cup and gave Obi-Wan a quick kiss.

He snuggled into Qui-Gon's sleep-warm body. "Shared meditation after breakfast?"

"Mm. Yes."

"Rilka and I will go into town after that. We should be back by dinner time at the latest, unless there is something you need me for here?"

"I always need you, love, but I can spare your presence for a while. I plan on working on the gardens this afternoon."

He smiled and felt his face warming at the compliment. "Is there anything you would like from the shops?"

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "Not that I can think of. I have everything I need here."

His face warmed a tiny bit more. "I'll go start breakfast," he mumbled. His lifemate chuckled and let him go. "I'll let you decide, Rill. Leather or robes?"

She looked him up and down. "You've got me curious. I've got to see this leather outfit."

He nodded and headed into the dressing room. Not really a true room, but originally intended as a withdrawing room off the actual bedroom for its inhabitants. However, with four adults sharing the space the closets had turned out to be woefully inadequate. Especially considering this was going to be their permanent home now. So the adjoining space had been appropriated quite promptly and converted. Thankfully they were all organize minded and it was only a few minutes work to find the box it had been sealed away in once they had returned to Coruscant. The dressing robe he floated back out to the bedroom for Qui-Gon while he pulled out the pants.

He tugged them on, then laced up the ties in front and along the outside of the legs. Super soft brown leather that molded to his muscles. Knee high boots were next, also laced up and tied snugly. [I should skip most of the weapons, right?] He asked his bondmates.

[You're safe here,] Qui-Gon sent back. [More or less.]

He skipped all but one of the blades, leaving the one that stuck out of the boot-top in place. The blaster strapped to his right hip and this time the lightsaber went on the belt. Snug around the waist brown and black jacket was next. Buttoning only the bottom two buttons as always. It billowed out a bit from there, leaving him an excellent range of motion for his arms. Fingerless gloves over his hands almost completed the ensemble. He braided back his hair, one thin braid to each side of his temple and pulled it back.

An appropriated blue topaz hair clasp held them back out of his eyes. It had been a gift from himself to Qui-Gon several years ago on his birthing day. Though he hadn't admitted it at the time he'd picked it out because it matched his lifemate's eyes. Obi-Wan hovered just out of sight. He was never completely sure why people reacted so well to him in this outfit. Qui-Gon he could understand but people he didn't know?

"Ready?" he asked.

"And waiting," Rill responded. "Let's see it."

With a mental shrug he dropped into the character that went with the outfit. Dangerous, smoldering sexuality that said 'You want this and you can't have it because I belong to someone far more dangerous than you can dream of.'

Without Qui-Gon dressed in the matching outfit there was no cool balance to his vibrancy, only fire. He sauntered across the room and stopped at the foot of the bed. Silence.

Qui-Gon was looking at him with a sort of smug heat, while his other two bondmates were just staring with rather dumbstruck expressions.

"Is there something I should kill and bring back for you Jenai?" he purred, pulling out the boot knife and trimming his fingernails with it.

"Not that I can think of right now," Qui-Gon replied with a faint smile. "I'll let you know."

"Then I'm free to seek my own amusements?" He shifted enough to push one hip forward.

Jess seemed to find his voice. Still staring he stammered, "That outfit... is very..."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

"Um. Inspiring?"

[Enough of being Jenan for them, love?] he asked his lifemate privately.

[I think you've made your impression.]

His stance changed, settling back into his usual one. The far more familiar and less dangerous Obi-Wan. Well, less outwardly dangerous. "Thank you, Jess-love. But what does it inspire you to?"

"All sorts of things." Jess grinned. "I'll demonstrate later if you'd like."

He grinned. "Right now I need to go be dangerous to some vegetables and get breakfast started. Anyone joining me? Rill, you've been real quiet."

"Just contemplating the reactions when we walk into town with you dressed like that." She grinned back.

"Well, Jenan isn't a very pleasant fellow to be around unless he's with his bondmate. I'll just have to remember to be Obi-Wan in this outfit."

"Mrr?" From the pile of blankets on the bed, a small feline head appeared.

"Oh dear, she's going to hate me all over again." Quickly Obi-Wan knelt, obscuring most of what he was wearing from the kitten. "Mrr?"

t'lya made an interrogative sound as she climbed free of the blankets, walking across the surface of the bed towards her Human. He stripped the right glove off his hand and held his hand out to her. Encouraging t'lya with an image a dish of cream while he made breakfast. She bounded the rest of the way to him, pouncing on his fingers, purring happily.

He smiled and scooped her up, purring right back at her. With one swift movement he was back on his feet and tucking her into the loose jacket. "Stay there for the ride little one."

"Mrph!" The furry head cocked and looked up at him.

"Yes, cream *and* tuna. No, I'm not wearing a shirt, think very soft belly fur. Be careful with the claws." He rubbed her head. "Sorry about picking you up like that but I didn't want to surprise you again with these clothes. I know how you hate it when I change things."

t'lya gave the feline equivalent of a grumble, but pushed her head against Obi-Wan's hand regardless. "You are shameless." He looked around the room at his bemused mates. "So, anyone hungry besides me for some food?"

"Silly question," Rill said, standing.

He smiled and held his arm out to her. "Shall we then?" Sliding her hand around his elbow she nodded. "Qui-Gon, Jess? Should I expect you shortly?"

His lifemate nodded as he got up and headed for the bathroom. "Of course."

Jess was still staring at him, or more accurately at how well the leather pants were fitting.

"Jess. Breakfast. Fifteen minutes," he said patiently.

"Right," the knight answered distractedly. His gaze hadn't wavered.

"Qui-Gon and I are meditating after breakfast if you have the itch to draw. Anything else will have to wait until later." He turned around a twitched his hips once. Just for effect. Then he escorted Rill down to the kitchen.

"That was evil."

"Wearing the outfit or teasing him? After yesterday when they knew I was cooking I don't have a lot of pity for them."

"Both and I agree." She smiled. "Though you did look cute covered in that sauce."

"Doubtful." He pulled out stools for them to sit at while they chopped up the ingredients for breakfast.

She got started on that and he began heating a kettle for tea. Some cheese and breads went onto the table to supplement what they were preparing to cook. "Could've been worse," Rill continued as she worked on the food preparation. "Could've been mud."

"Most of the mud I've made acquaintance with was not just short of scalding. Though here was that one volcano. . ."

There was a pathetic whine from t'lya. Apparently she was going to expire of hunger in the next five minutes. He fed her a bit of tuna that had been in the cooler to tide her over as he prepared the cream. Her purring soon reverberated through the kitchen.

Having exquisite timing as always, Master Yoda and Ani appeared just as the food was ready to be served. Kae followed soon after and Jess and Qui-Gon arrived as they were sitting down.

"Good morning, Master, Kae, Anakin," Qui-Gon greeted with a nod.

"Good morning, Masters," Kae piped up as she reached for the juice.

Breakfast passed relatively normally. Only when did talk of what was to be done that day did the conversation have its stuttering stops and starts. When Ani would have tried to escape back to his room right after breakfast, the old master stopped him with a request to help with the dishes.

It seemed that Master Yoda had a plan of some sort. Wisely, everyone else found things to do and beat a quick retreat. Qui-Gon glanced behind him as they left, curiosity of his master's actions plain on his face.

"He just wants somebody taller than him to put stuff away in the cabinets, Master," Obi-Wan teased gently.

"Perhaps. There is a prevailing opinion in some quarters that that is why he took me as his padawan. To clean the tops of his cabinets," his lifemate commented with a straight face.

"I can understand that."

"Size matters not, except in cleaning high places."

He grinned. "Well, if anyone would know, love."

"And speaking of cleaning..." They rounded the corner and came upon the remains of the vase that t'lya had broken the day before.

"Mrr." t'lya tucked her head back inside the jacket and squished down as small as she could.

"It's all right, little one," Qui-Gon said, concentrating and gesturing slightly with his hand. Obi-Wan felt the surge in the Force as his lifemate used it to pick up the pieces and float them to a nearby recycler.

"Mew," she said softly and purred at him. However, only the two glowing eyes and hint of a nose were visible.

Obi-Wan leaned in and gave Qui-Gon a caress along his cheek. "Meditation, love?"

Qui-Gon reached up and held Obi-Wan's hand in place. "Yes," he said softly, meeting his lifemate's gaze. The others went their own ways, Jess and Kae to her morning lessons and Rill to compile a list of what supplies they would need to buy in town later. 

 

[You sure you wouldn't rather come with us?] he asked when he'd surfaced after diving into Qui-Gon's eyes.

[Not this time, love. The garden will keep me occupied.] He paused. [Unless...you want me to come..?]

[I always want you with me,] he said honestly with a bit of a shy shrug. [I just don't say it as much as you do.]

[Yes, you do. Perhaps not with words, but you do.]

[Well, if Jenai or Qui-Gon would care to join me on the outing you are welcome. Otherwise I'll just have to bring you out with me some other day.]

Qui-Gon seemed to consider. [It has been a while since Jenai made an appearance.]

[And someone will be needed to keep Jenan in line. Otherwise he might be tempted to trouble. You know how he is.]

[We can't have that. I suppose Jenai better accompany you.]

[Thank you, love.] A soft brushing kiss. [Where would you like to meditate today?]

[The gardens, I think. The clearing from yesterday.]

[You like that little niche.] He smiled and let their hands drop from Qui-Gon's face. With a gentle tug on that warm flesh he began walking toward the garden.

[I do. It is private and the living Force is strong there.] Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. [The company does not hurt either.]

[That's why I liked it. And the flowers.]

[The flowers?] The smile was in his voice.

[Yes, I like the flowers. All that vibrant bright color tucked away in amidst the greenery.]

[As well as the contrasts between the different shades of green. It is quite lovely. Whoever designed this part of the garden had a real talent.]

[Yes.] They arrived and he immediately sank to his knees. [I feel so balanced here.]

His lifemate gracefully folded his large frame to the ground and pulled Obi-Wan back into his arms. [Indeed. Though the most important thing needed to maintain my balance is you.]

[You honor me.] He relaxed against his lifemate, closing his eyes and soaking up their combined aura.

[Merely the truth, love.] Then words became superfluous as their minds, their souls touched and merged, sharing every emotion and thought.

It was like nothing else they could compare it too. Even the soulbond as special as it was paled before this. With sleep and time they had gained some distance from the hurt of Ani's choice. They were able to look at the issue a bit more objectively now. True peace would come when their Padawan made a decision.

They just had to trust that whatever that decision was, it would be what Ani needed. And to trust that regardless what that decision was Ani would not be lost to them completely. A restful interval later they surfaced from the meditation. Obi-Wan felt ready to take on whatever the day would give them.

[I as well,] Qui-Gon replied to the unspoken thought. He smiled teasingly. [Even dealing with Jenan.]

[He'll be on his best behavior.] He grinned back. [After all Jenai isn't very tolerant of his mate misbehaving in public. And there will be someone to defend.]

[Ah, yes. If she'll let you.]

[She doesn't get much of a choice.]

[Hopefully there won't be any defending needed.] Qui-Gon got to his feet and held out a hand to his lifemate. [I'm sure we'll hear about it if there is.]

Obi-Wan looked up at him, drinking in the sight of the Jedi Master framed against the sky. [I am so very lucky to have you.]

Qui-Gon looked back at him, then knelt again, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's. "I'm the lucky one," he said softly when they parted.

He could think of nothing to say to that so instead he rose to his feet, drawing Qui-Gon up with him. "You should go change," he whispered.

His lifemate nodded. "I'll meet you by the door in twenty minutes."

Obi-Wan headed in the direction of the vehicle bay. The shuttle was stored there as well as the land speeder and the sky-hopper. There was also a pair of airbikes that he hoped to lure Jess out on so they could go racing at some point. A few minutes work and he was pulling up to the door. t'lya had perched herself on the dash. 'For the best view' she'd said. Her image of looking out the windows and unbridled excitement had made him cave in. She didn't quite fit Jenan's image, but perhaps this once. . .

Rilka was already at the door waiting and laughed when she saw his new dashboard ornament. "I see you have a copilot."

"Yes, a bit under qualified for the job. Willing to learn though."

"Somehow it wouldn't surprise if you did teach her."

"Considering some of the trained pilots I've met. . ." He shrugged. "You ready?"

"And waiting. Qui-Gon sent and said he was coming as well?"

"Yes, I invited him. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Actually I'm looking forward to meeting...Jenai was it?"

"Yes. Though you may not feel that way after you meet him." He looked up. "Here he comes now."

Obi-Wan slid out of the seat and bowed slightly. "Good morning, Jenai."

Qui-Gon was dressed in gray, gray and gray. The expensive clothing fit him like a glove. His hair was pulled back and held in place with an silver and black enameled clasp. The calm he usually projected had transmuted into an icy composure. Elegant, cool and disdainful, Jenai appeared every bit as dangerous as Jenan. Stepping around the speeder, Obi-Wan opened the door for him. "When you are ready. . ."

His lifemate stepped up to him, ran the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek possessively, before sliding gracefully into the speeder.

"I'm definitely feeling rather underdressed," Rill murmured looking down at her casual outfit, then up at her two companions again.

He offered her a hand into the back seat. "Perhaps my Jenai would be willing to remedy that for you, Lady Rilka."

"We can add a stop at a clothing shop to our errands," Qui-Gon agreed. "Find something worthy of your beauty, my lady."

"You are most generous," Obi-Wan murmured as he gained his seat in the speeder. "Is taking my pet with us acceptable?"

He waved to the wide-eyed t'lya who had very slowly and carefully edged more to Obi-Wan's side of the dash. Qui-Gon reached into his pocket and came out with a bit of food that he held out to the felinoid. 

"Mrr?" she asked hesitantly, clearly wanting the treat. When Qui-Gon just kept holding it out she approached cautiously, her eyes narrowed a tad. Carefully she nipped it out of his fingers and retreated again.

Abruptly the Jenai mask disappeared as Qui-Gon laughed and scooped up the small animal. "What have I told you about looking beneath the surface, little one?"

The tail, which had disappeared between her legs, came up and lashed back and forth. She purred and rubbed up against his thumbs as she chewed her tidbit. When she'd swallowed he was treated to a monologue. Qui-Gon listened seriously, nodding occasionally, stroking her fur with one finger. "Mrroww," she finally finished and sat down in his hand. A quick lick to his finger and she was apparently satisfied.

"You're looking rather shell-shocked, Rill," Qui-Gon said, settling t'lya on his shoulder as Obi-Wan started the speeder and pulled out.

"Well, this is very different from your usual. I mean this is even very different from your other...well.. usuals."

"That is the point. Jenai and Jenan go where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cannot."

"Very true. I just never suspected that these, scoundrel bounty hunters could be played so well by you. I mean, both of you practically glow and give off 'I am a nice guy' vibes."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at her. "Nice guy vibes?"

"Until I met Jenai and Jenan I would have never doubted that you would stop and help someone if they needed it. Jenai would step around someone bleeding in the street and not think twice about it."

"Jenai is rather...focused. He isn't distracted easily."

"I noticed that. Apparently the only thing that distracts him at all, if he wants it to is Jenan."

"Jenan would distract anyone."

"And I bet he's used that to your advantage many times." She chuckled.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "One uses whatever advantages one has."

"So, can you tell me anymore about them?" Rill leaned forward between the seats.

"What would you like to know my lady?"

A tiny thrill of delight zinged through the soulbond. She was intrigued. Obi-Wan/Jenan raised an eyebrow at that but remained silent. Qui-Gon/Jenai tended to do most of the talking.

"Where are you from?"

"That's a rather personal question, don't you think?" Jenai asked coolly.

"Only if you want to take it that way. What about business? Why are you here on Garos IV ?"

"We are protecting a very special woman."

"And what did she do to deserve the interest of both of you?"

"She did my bondmate and I a service we can never repay." The mask slipped again and it was Qui-Gon who looked back at her.

"Yes, she did," Obi-Wan murmured then reached out and captured his bondmate's hand. He pressed a kiss to the palm then released it. Thanks to her meddling that first letter had been sent. Saving them both.

"For that she has earned our undying gratitude and devotion."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rill nod and stretch her hand out to pet t'lya. "So these two very professional business gentlemen tend to collect information."

Qui-Gon nodded, back in Jenai mode. "Information is the most valuable of commodities after all."

"So you deal with the customers and your partner--" She paused.

Jenan growled.

"You'll have to forgive my bondmate," Jenai said, reaching out and catching Jenan's hand. "He is rather...sensitive about terminology at times."

"My apologies."

Jenan frowned at her fiercely. Jenai belonged to him and no one else.

[Of course, love.] He brought Jenan's hand to his lips.

A deep breath and he let it go. Sometimes he forgot about it being a role. It really needed to be believable when they did this for missions. [This was supposed to be less scary for the natives than Jedi robes,] he said humorously.

[Somehow I'm not so sure it's going to work out that way,] Qui-Gon replied in kind.

[Well, maybe it will impress her father.]

[Or convince him that Rill needs to be rescued from the vile clutches of bounty hunters. Either way it should prove interesting.]

[Well, the Fleet and the Jedi are ahead of two mere bounty hunters on his list, if what Rill tells me is accurate.]

[Considering both's reputations in this part of space that is hardly surprising. Disappointing perhaps but not surprising.]

"Jenai, I have one more question. Is it all right if I suggest some clothing for your mate as well?" Rilka asked when the conversation had tapered off.

"What do you have in mind, my lady?"

"One of my mates, Obi-Wan, suggested that he get some native clothing for the clan gathering later in the summer."

Jenai's eyes roved over his mate's form. "I believe I would like to see that."

"It has to feel and look good, Jenai. Nothing weird."

"Sensualist," his mate teased him.

"You going to complain when I picked out what we're wearing now?"

"No complaints." Once again blue eyes ran over his form. "No complaints at all."

"The pants are laced for combat, not action, mate," he growled softly.

"Just...admiring the scenery, love."

"You're going to make me re-lace them now, aren't you?"

"I leave that to your discretion."

"Well, you haven't felt me up yet so I guess I don't need to." He turned his attention back to his driving. A moment later a hand slid over and rested on Jenan's thigh. He leaned back a little and decided to torture them both. Jenai always made it worth it. "Why don't you redo it then, love?"

"As you wish." Long graceful fingers began to work at the laces.

"We seemed to have shocked the Lady Rilka, Jenai."

"Have we, my lady?"

She cleared her throat and leaned back. "I'll just do my shopping and stay out of your way."

"You could never be in our way, Lady Rilka," Jenai told her sincerely.

Jenan sighed slightly as his pants loosened enough to accommodate his half-hard state.

Rill nodded. "That's good to know. I'm not quite sure with the way things are. It's like dealing with two completely different people or having split personalities."

Jenai sighed and sat back and it was Qui-Gon who answered her statement. "I suppose it is in a way. When we've done this before we couldn't take a chance of our true identities coming to light. We had to become Jenai and Jenan."

"And part of that 'act' was that we remain those two rather strange men if there is anyone at all around us. If we were alone it's not nearly as much of a problem. We just need to pound it into Jenai and Jenan's brains that you are part of the safe inner circle. It's never happened before."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Jenai and Jenan have always been on their own, with no one to rely on but each other. It's going to take some getting used to that that is no longer true."

"Perhaps it would be better if they considered me a permanent client?" Rill offered hesitantly.

He considered. "Perhaps."

"Do they have any friends?"

A glance at Obi-Wan. "Up to now, only each other. As I said they're rather self-contained."

"That's one word for it," she mumbled.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Actually, Jenai has problems keeping me out of trouble. I tend to attract the wrong sort of people."

"Not that we've ever been able to figure out why," Qui-Gon teased.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a tattoo or piercing as out there as he seems to be," she commented.

"And let someone mar his skin? I think not." Obi-Wan snorted. "We're almost to the main shopping district. How are we doing this?"

"Rill? This is your home ground."

"You need to tone down the bounty hunter thing some or someone might take a sniper shot at you in the market. Attempting to 'rescue me' from the dangerous outlanders, no doubt." She rolled her eyes.

"We will be more...subtle then. Jenai and Jenan aren't exactly needed in this situation."

"I don't think Jenan or Obi-ki know how to be subtle," she teased.

Qui-Gon turned to his lifemate. "I think you've been challenged, love."

"I'll be the model of decorum. Jenan and his felinoid t'lya are out shopping with the Lady Rilka and his mate on a rare vacation."

"We are at your service, my lady," Qui-Gon said with a half bow in her direction.

"You do realize by doing it this way my family is going to be utterly lost and confused?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? It should make them think instead of just react," Obi-Wan countered.

Qui-Gon nodded. "It will make it harder for them to make snap decisions."

"Mrph!" t'lya said decisively before hopping down off of Qui-Gon's shoulder and crawling back into Obi-Wan's jacket.

"Well, I think it's a unanimous vote then, Rilka-ki. . ."

Obi-Wan parked the speeder and Qui-Gon climbed out, scanning the crowd before reaching in and offering Rill a hand. A quick moment to tuck in the front laces on his pants and check the charge on his blaster, then Obi-Wan got out. "Streetside or shopside, mate?" he asked quietly.

"Shopside," Jenai replied quietly, his eyes still focused on their surroundings.

Jenan offered his left arm to Rilka, which put his weapons on full display to the street. "Where did you want to go first?"

However uncomfortable Rill had seemed in the speeder, now that they were out in public she fell into a persona as easily as they had. "The clothing shops," she answered with a blasé expression. As if there was nothing strange about having two dangerous hunters as bodyguards. Her hand rested lightly on his arm as Qui-Gon/Jenai subtlety broke through the crowd for them. t'lya's head would peer out around the edge of the jacket every once in a while as a smell out of her line of sight caught her attention.

They got furtive looks occasionally but no one outright said anything to them, yet. And the looks they were getting were no more than they had received when they had come into town in Jedi robes. When they entered the first shop, the activity inside came to a halt. Obi-Wan merely stood and waited, his fingers gently petting the felinoid's head. [I promised to be good so someone else has to wake them up.]

[Heh, we'll see how long that lasts,] Rill replied mentally. "Would anyone care to do custom with me or should we take our business elsewhere?"

One of the shopkeepers came forward, eyeing the two men who flanked his potential customer. Jenan took a half step back, letting his more social and business driven mate deal with the proprietor.

"How may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked Rilka, though his eyes kept shifting to Jenai standing just a step behind and to the left of her.

"A dress for me, something in shimmersilk I think. Then we'll see if you have anything that appeals to my associates." She glanced around the shop, a tad bit disdainfully.

[She's getting into the spirit of this,] Qui-Gon observed, as they watched the shopkeeper bow and scurry into the back of his shop.

[This could be a dangerous thing.] Casually Obi-Wan stepped around so his back was to Qui-Gon, giving them a whole view of the establishment. [I wonder how they'll react next time we come in robes. If they even notice we're the same people.]

[An interesting question. Some would say we're not.]

[In that case let me define it better. Notice it is the same physical forms, albeit in different clothing should we return.]

[It will definitely lend to our reputation here. Rather for good or ill...]

[The council is going to be mortified.]

[It'll do them good. They're not happy unless they have something to be mortified about.]

He stopped talking as the shopkeeper returned with a wide array of dresses for Rill to look at.   
Jenan was hard pressed to keep his expression neutral at that comment. He looked over his shoulder at the selection and scowled. "Badly made and rotten color choices, Lady," he murmured.

"These were made by the world's top designer!" the shopkeeper protested, forgetting his intimidation in the face of the insult.

"No wonder I haven't been able to find a decent thing since I arrived." Jenan raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What about those?" Jenai asked in his cool quiet tones, pointing out some dresses that were being displayed in an out of the way corner.

"Very expensive, sir. Not quite..." The man gave Rilka a pointed once over. "Her look."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The look Jenai sent the man would've froze lava.

"She is rather...rustic, sir." The shopkeeper had an assistant take away the clothes in his hand. "If you like we can show you those."

Jenan began a rumbling growl. "Insulting you and her both, mate."

"Indeed. I suppose you would consider us...rustic as well?" Jenai had taken a step forward as he spoke.

"A bit much of an edge actually, but one expects that sort of thing for offworlders."

The knife flickered into Jenan's hand and the growled went up a step in intensity. From his jacket the growl was echoed as t'lya added her own comment.

"Would you like to see how much of an edge we can have?" Jenai asked with a smile that was far more intimidating than any glare could be.

Rilka rested her hand on Jenai's arm. "You know, on second thought I'll just have the designer come out to the house. That way I can do the entire household at once, without all this fuss. Can we go?"

For a moment it looked like Jenai wasn't going to listen, then he stepped back and nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

Jenan frowned. [You do realize that normally I would just take the dress in question and be done with it?]

[We promised Rill,] his lifemate reminded him.

[No fun.] He grumbled then went to hold the door for them both.

[Regretting inviting us along, Rill?] Qui-Gon asked as they left the shop behind them.

[He's the most overpriced place in the district.] She smiled slightly. [He deserved what he got.]

[Do you want to attempt another shop?]

[Yes, and soulmates of mine?] She paused to look at them both. [Tone it down some more please.]


	13. Chapter 13

Foursome 13: Fathers and Daughters  
The rest of the shopping trip went more smoothly as he and Qui-Gon restrained the more flamboyant and intimidating tendencies of their alter egos. Which basically meant he scowled less and Qui-Gon didn't loom over people as much. And they smiled once in a while. Nicely.

There was almost a dust-up at the men's clothiers when someone tried a bit too hard to check the fit of Jenan's pants. They figured the man would recover the use of his thumb when t'lya's bite healed. Back to the speeder and home again. Obi-Wan slowed down when they crested the rise to the house. There was a heavy-duty lift-speeder sitting out front.

"Were we expecting company?" he asked.

Behind him Rill grew unusually silent. Qui-Gon glanced at her. "One of us was, I think," he said evenly.

"Ah." Obi-Wan nodded and eased down the hill slowly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his lifemate reach out and take Rill's hand.

"Mew?" t'lya hopped into the back seat and curled up in Rill's lap, purring until she vibrated.

Rilka relaxed slightly, petting the animal with her free hand. "We better go rescue Jess," she said.

"Oh, stars. I bet Master Yoda is fixing them tea."

"More than likely," Qui-Gon agreed. He smiled wryly. "It is his answer to most awkward social situations."

Obi-Wan pulled up behind the battered vehicle and shut down the engine. A moment to hop out of the seat and then he turned to help Rill out. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She picked up t'lya as she climbed out of the vehicle, cradling the kitten to her chest.

He nodded and paused for a moment so Qui-Gon could flank her other side. They headed indoors, leaving the packages behind for the time being. A quick touch to Jess's mind revealed mixed feelings at best about their visitor. They entered their home with Rill between them. A boisterous voice came from the direction of the kitchen. A rough cackle answered it. Judging from Rill's reaction it must be her father.

"It sounds like they're getting along," Qui-Gon observed as they headed down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Poor Jess," Rill murmured.

They reached the kitchen and found Yoda and Jess at the table with a stranger who bore more than a passing resemblance to Rill. Jess looked up as they entered, his eyes warm with relief.

"Rilka! My girl!" The older man boomed and headed for her at high speed, knocking over his chair in his haste to get to her.

t'lya squeaked in protest as she was squished when Rill was picked up in a rather enthusiastic hug. Obi-Wan reached in and rescued her when the man looked down in surprise. "Pardon me," he said softly then retreated next to Qui-Gon.

"Hi Dad," Rill said, smiling at him when he put her back down.

"You look good. Didn't get fat like I thought you would."

"Thanks. I think."

"Your sisters wanted to know when you were coming to visit."

"Well, we're still getting the house set-" Rill started to answer.

"Tomorrow then, good they'll like that. Are you bringing the boys with you?"

"I really don't think-"

"They don't have to go. Silly of me to presume, Rilka. You will come see the farm though, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan cut in. "She'll come see you as soon as she has a chance. That will do, I think, yes?"

Qui-Gon added, "And we will, of course, be accompanying her. Thank you for the invitation."

"I--"

"Now why don't you sit down Dad and tell me what's been going on." Rill cut him off that time.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Qui-Gon said as Rilka led her father back to the table. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn." He nodded towards Obi-Wan. "My lifemate, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice outfits. You get a lot done in those?" Her father asked bluntly.

"We manage." He sat down beside Jess. "One cannot live in Jedi robes all the time."

Yoda thumped his stick. "Managed I have."

"Yes, Master," Jess said, looking over his teacup, "but you are so universally honored and respected that everyone would see the robes even if you did not wear them."

Obi-Wan stood at his lifemate's shoulder. [Good answer, Jess-love.]

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Thank you for the compliment I do. Think perhaps I should get out fit like Obi-Wan's, hmm?"

"Ah." Qui-Gon shifted slightly in his seat. "No offense, Master, but my Obi-Wan is one of a kind."

"Look silly I would in that anyway," Yoda grumbled. Wisely, none of the Jedi responded to that comment.

Rill finally recovered her tongue. "Father, you've met all of them now. If I may, Qui-Gon, Obi-ki, this is my father Virlan of Clan Pquall."

Qui-Gon gave the man one of his half bows. "I am honored to meet you."

Obi-Wan bowed as well. t'lya watched with wide eyes, slightly distrustful of a man that would ignore her so and squish her like that. Obi-Wan got an image of a bear for Virlan from the felinoid. It seemed that she had formed a definite opinion.

"And its a...pleasure to meet you as well, Qui-Gon." Virlan hesitated over his choice of words.

"Your daughter is a remarkable woman. We are all privileged to have her in our lives."

"As well you should be. It's nice to see that someone has benefited from my loss."

"Dad!"

Jess put down his teacup and reached for Rilka's hand. "I can understand your father's feelings, Rill. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"Don't suppose I could get you to take a look at the generator in the barn could I? Hasn't run right for the last six months. . ." Her father asked, eyes glued to the tabletop.

"I'd be happy to take a look at it, sir," Obi-Wan offered.

"You know something about mechanics, boy?" His tone was suspicious.

"A thing or two, yes." He nodded.

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at his lifemate. "Obi-Wan is being modest. He is quite adept with mechanical repairs. It's saved both our lives more than once."

"Then I'll just watch over him."

Rill rolled her eyes. [He barely knows one end of a wrench from another. Ask him about plants though....]

"Actually I was hoping we could talk about local growing conditions," Qui-Gon said smoothly, taking Rilka's suggestion to heart. "I'm working on redoing the garden here and would like to include as many indigenous plants as I can."

"Hmm, why don't I go take a look. Gardens aren't my thing as much as food plants, but I'm a right good hand with most growing things. Including children." Virlan smiled

Rill shifted in her seat. "Speaking of children..."

"Haven't had any more while you were gone, if that's what your asking Rilka."

"It wasn't. I'm having one."

"Whose?" Her father gave a significant glance at the three men.

"Does it matter?" Jess asked, reaching for Rill's hand.

"Yes," he said staunchly.

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "Why? We all consider it be our child, no matter the biology."

"Because blood counts to the clan, Qui-Gon."

"Is one of us unsatisfactory?"

"You all are in one way or another and we won't get into the Jedi thing. That was Rilka's decision and time will bear up if that was a good choice or not."

"And just how are we unsatisfactory?" Jess asked in a quiet voice.

"Dad, maybe you should go," Rill said quietly.

"The man asked, daughter. So, I'll tell him." He pointed to Qui-Gon. "Too old." The finger jabbed at Obi-Wan. "Looks like a two bit hooker and useless at that." Then it went in Jess's direction. "Seen more spine in my droids."

It was Jess that responded to that. "Qui-Gon is not old. In fact his life expectancy is about the same as mine. And many people have used many words to describe Obi-Wan, but the one I have never heard even from his enemies is 'useless'. As for myself, I didn't know politeness was synonymous with lack of spine."

"It is around here, Knight Lashar. Something you'll learn if you ever make it into the hills." He stood. "Thank you for the tea. I'll be going. Contact the holding when you are due to visit so you don't get shot by mistake. People don't care for Jedi much around here."

"I'll see you to the door," Rilka said.

[Rill, would you like me to follow you out?] Obi-Wan asked privately as she got to her feet.

[If you don't mind listening to me rant on the way back,] she replied, heading for the door with her father.

[Of course not. You haven't ranted at me yet today anyway. I was beginning to feel unloved.]

[Can't have that.]

[You know how us charge by the hour guys are...] he teased gently as he handed t'lya off to Qui-Gon with a kiss and followed at a distance.

[I thought you at least charged by the night.]

[High demand. Qui-Gon keeps sharing me out with these two demanding bondmates.]

[You bring that out in people.]

[Demand?]

[Desire. Want. Need. That makes one demanding.]

He just leaned against the archway to the foyer and waited for her to finish. Virlan was whispering urgently to her and shooting Obi-Wan looks every few seconds. Rill was arguing back just as fiercely and not bothering to be quiet. Finally he threw his hands up in the air and stalked out. It was a sentiment he could agree with sometimes when it came to arguing with Rilka-ki. But not over this. She was still muttering under her breath when she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It will be okay, sweet." He ran his hands down her back and held on.

"He's the most stubborn, opinionated, pigheaded..."

"Man you know that you aren't bonded to?"

She gave a choked laugh. "He's worse than any of you. You at least will listen to reason."

"Eventually." He brushed her hair back out of her eyes. "And so will he."

"I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"We could try one of those first times later if you want. . ."

"Oh?" She leaned back so she could look him in the eye. "What do you have in mind?"

"There is this lookout spot on the roof that should have a spectacular view of the stars later tonight."

"And what do you have planned to do up there?" Rill had a small smile on her face and her eyes were beginning to sparkle with mischief.

"Star gazing..." he drawled then slipped his hands under her skirt, resting them on her hips. "Maybe a nice slow ride."

"Mmm.." She looped her arms loosely around his neck. "Sounds like a wonderful way to pass an evening."

"We might even find the time to look at the stars." He smiled warmly.

"That would be a first time," she teased.

He chuckled. "Dinner first and we reassure Jess and Qui-Gon that we aren't sending Jenan out on a bounty hunt at Lady Rilka's request."

"I think Jenan has intimidated enough people for today."

"What did you think of him?"

Rill cocked her head to the side. "Definitely an original."

"Really? He sort of came about deliberately then it *warped* as time went on."

"He definitely seems to have a life of his own." She linked arms with him as they started back down the hallway.

"Yes, and doesn't take kindly to any changes. I'm sorry about that."

"I have to say, I prefer Obi-Wan, no matter how sexy Jenan dresses."

"Well, Obi-Wan..ahem..I don't tend to go this extreme but I still manage to be sexy, right?"

Rill smiled at him. "You already know the answer to that, Obi-ki."

He grinned. "I can fish for compliments once in a while, can't I?"

"Of course. Is this where I start waxing poetic about your eyes or something?"

"Can't be any worse than my poetry about spatial mechanics."

"You're going to have to show me these infamous poems one of these days."

He shrugged. "Certainly, though Ani is likely to point out a flaw in my theories."

"I promise to be properly breathlessly admiring," she teased.

"As any paramour of mine should be." He grinned and ducked the slap.

By this time they had reached the kitchen again; Jess and Qui-Gon both looked up expectantly when they entered. "Your father on his way then?" Qui-Gon asked in a neutral voice.

"Yes, and as far as I am concerned he doesn't need to ever come back," Rill replied harshly.

Jess winced. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed the point with him."

"He would have said it anyway. Dad doesn't change. Not that I can tell anyway."

"But you have." Qui-Gon held her gaze. "That can be hard for a parent to accept."

"Yes, and actually for Dad that was really mild censure. I was expecting him to be upset."

"He's trying."

"Yes, he was. And where he leads the rest will follow eventually."

"So we'll just have to keep trying to win him over." Jess nodded decisively.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "We'll prevail in the end."

"After all," Qui-Gon said with a straight face, "who can resist us?"

"I certainly couldn't." Rilka went over and hugged Qui-Gon then went on to hug Jess. "Who would want to?"

Obi-Wan noted that Master Yoda had disappeared. With a look at the chronometer he figured the old master was off starting his evening meditations. "I'm going to go change out of this and do my katas, bondmates." He gave a half bow to the room.

"Feel like some company?" Jess asked.

"Certainly."

Jess smiled shyly and got up to join him.

"Qui-Gon? Rill?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Time to put Jenai away."

"I don't think he's particularly fond of Garos IV anyway," Obi-Wan teased.

Rill smiled. "It was amusing in a very dangerous sort of way."

"Dangerous usually follows Jenai and Jenan." Qui-Gon paused. "Or perhaps it's the other way around."

"Either way, I'm ready to get out of these clothes." Obi-Wan headed towards the bedroom.

Qui-Gon fell into step beside him, before he'd taken more than a few steps. In companionable silence they changed and went to the practice ring. Jess stepped in behind them. "Rill decided to take a nap."

"Good. It's been an eventful day, she has to be tired." Qui-Gon casually stretched and loosened his muscles.

"You didn't let her overdo it did you?" Jess asked as he began his own warm-up. Qui-Gon just looked at him steadily. "Um, sorry," the abashed knight mumbled.

"We are all looking out for her," Qui-Gon told him, reaching out and resting his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"You were gone all day and her father was rather trying. My apologies again, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Virlan does seem a rather overwhelming presence."

Obi-Wan tuned the conversation out after that. Starting a kata with slow moving sweeps of his arms. A moment later he sensed both of his bondmates join him, one on either side of him. As their bodies moved in concert, their minds and souls touched and wrapped around each other. Flowing steps and movements. The Force acting and reacting to their will. It was as the Jedi should be. They flowed naturally from one kata to the next, so closely connected they didn't miss a beat. To Obi-Wan it felt like they could continue on like this indefinitely, lost in the harmony of mind, body and soul. Finally though, it did come to an end. Daylight had faded away completely and the stars were beginning to shine in the sky.

Jess sighed in contentment. "I forget how wonderful that is," he said. "I didn't get much chance to do katas with others before I... well before."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I missed this when I was assigned to the Fleet."

"I as well," Qui-Gon said, as he caught Obi-Wan's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Never again, lifemate." Obi-Wan captured the dark blue gaze and held it with his own. Qui-Gon nodded and kissed his hand again.

"Thank you for letting me in," Jess said with heartfelt sincerity.

Obi-Wan held out his free hand to Jess and drew him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Whatever is ours, is yours Jess-love."

Jess grinned. "Including those leather pants?"

"If you can shimmy into them, they're yours." Obi-Wan laughingly promised.

"Rather watch you shimmy into them. Or out of them for that matter."

"I did promise you a posing session, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Brown eyes practically glowed at the thought and his fingers twitched.

"When, where, and just the pants?"

"Tomorrow dusk in the garden and yes, just the pants."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "As you command, love."

"I look forward to seeing the finished product," Qui-Gon said, with a matching smile.

"Well, we'll have to see if the final product is worth sharing," Jess temporized.

"Considering the model and the artist I would be shocked if it wasn't."

It was hard to tell in the dim light but it felt like Jess's cheeks were darkening with a blush.

"If you two will excuse me, I promised Rill something. Given her rather mercurial temperament of late. . ."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It is better not to tempt fate. Or mood swings."

"Thank you, Master." He gave them both a kiss then headed across the still warm sand and into the house.

t'lya was waiting for him in the doorway. Images of Master Yoda and cream were still floating across her mind when she caught sight of him. They were rapidly replaced with feelings of hunger. She looked up at him purring hopefully.

He laughed outright. "Nice try, little one. I think your fur will split if you eat any more now."

"Mew?" Large eyes tried to convince him that she was one step away from starvation.

"But your tummy is all puffy."

"Mrr." She rubbed up against his legs, purring even louder.

Knowing he was giving in, he nodded. "Just a little bit then. Tuna?"

"Mrrow!" She ran down the hall, then stopped waiting for Obi-Wan to catch up.

"Just hope you never figure out how to open the cooler. Then again, wheedling it out of me is half the fun, isn't it?" he asked her as they walked.

t'lya just purred and kept urging him forward.

"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered. "Have I ever promised and not delivered, hmm?"

"Not yet at least."

He looked up to see Rilka leaning against the doorway to the kitchen smiling at him. "Hullo Rill, be with you in a moment." He gave her a kiss.

"Mrrow!" t'lya said impatiently.

"Forgotten your manners, t'lya?" Obi-Wan asked mildly as he moved towards the cooler.

The image he got from her was that manners could wait until later. She was *hungry*!

"I see that Qui-Gon needs to give you the 'speech'." He got out the dish. "Warm or cold?"

"MRR!"

"Fine." He put it down on the floor and walked out. "Ungrateful felinoid."

Rilka was laughing at him. "You are so owned."

"Yes, and I'm not particularly appreciating it at the moment." He looked back where t'lya was nosing through the tuna and eating the choicest bits first.

His bondmate walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist. "You know as soon as she's finished she'll track you down and purr at you."

"Only loves me because I can open the containers and she can't," he grumped.

"Oh yes, that's why we all love you."

He leant over and bit gently at her earlobe. [Thank you for your understanding.]

[Anytime,] she replied, her eyes closing in pleasure at his touch.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Now for some stargazing."

Rill smiled. "Ready when you are."

He carried her up to the roof. There was a railed walkway that ran the length of the house. It had several lookout points, including a good-sized platform that overlooked the garden. A sliver of the moon was peeking through the trees and the stars were blazing in their glory overhead. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," she whispered, slipping a hand behind his neck and kissing him.

[So are you.] He settled into a seated position with her draped across his lap. One hand slipped down her arm to rest on her hip.

Rill sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, one hand around his waist, the other idly caressing his chest. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is." He tucked her in closer, eyes roaming over her then taking in the nighttime garden below them.

"I used to do this a lot when I was a kid. Stargazing I mean."

"So did I, on the roof of the temple. What was it like here?"

"Quiet." She tilted her head back so she was looking at the sky. "Even back then I knew I didn't really fit in. I used to daydream about leaving, traveling to see all those stars."

"You fit in now, with us." He let his fingers slide through her hair for a moment.

"I know." She smiled. "Imagine that. Me and three Jedi. Even I didn't imagine this."

"You imagined four, I just know it," he teased.

"I think three is about all I can handle," she teased back.

"I suppose that means I'm going to locked out of the bedroom with t'lya when the baby arrive then, eh?" 

 

"Hardly. You're going to be in there helping me with her."

"Yes, I will." His fingers drifted across her belly reverently and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't wait."

Her hand drifted down to cover his. "You're going to make a great father."

"And you will be an excellent mother."

"I hope so."

"You will," he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly to him. "You will."

She looked up at him, starlight reflected in her eyes. "Obi-ki," she whispered leaning in for a long lingering kiss.

He groaned into that kiss as her fingers found his nipple and pinched it lightly. [Rilka. . . ]

[Love you.] Her mouth left his, nibbling at his jaw line, following it down to his throat. He slipped his hand under her skirt, thrilled to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He rubbed his thumb over the curve of her hip while his fingers gently squeezed her buttock. She licked and nipped at his neck when he tilted his head back, making him shudder. Her hands slid to his waist and then up under his tunic, feathering light caresses over his bare skin.

He lifted her up and spread her over his lap. [Feels so good,] he said as he tugged open her tunic and began tasting her skin. The slightly salty taste of her collarbone deserved a long lick, so he did.

She shivered, arching her back and squirming on his lap. [Mmm..more.]

He licked her again, a long damp drag of his tongue across that arch of bone. The tip of his tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat then he suckled on the other collarbone. [You taste sweet.]

[Even without the cream and berries?] she teased, bringing one hand up to caress his hair.

He raised his head up enough to devour her mouth. [Even without them.]

She kissed him back just as passionately. [You don't taste so bad yourself.]

[Thank you.] He untied her tunic and slid his hands inside its loose folds, cupping the weight of her breasts in his palms.

Rill gasped at the touch, her squirming increasing. [You're good with your hands too.]

[Mhmmm,] he murmured as he bent and took a nipple between his lips.

That delicious squirming was beginning to get to him. The sliding weight and pressure against his now firm erection maddening. He felt her hands slip between their bodies and begin to work on the fastenings on his leggings. [You're overdressed,] she told him breathlessly.

[No argument there, Rilka-ki.] He suckled more of her breast into his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue. She shuddered and moaned, her squirming transmuting into more rhythmic rocking, pushing her hips against his cloth covered erection teasingly. He pulled her fingers away with one hand and undid the tie himself. Tugging her skirt up he brought her forward so he could slide against her wet folds.

[Yes,] she gasped, arching against him.

[Slowly, my sweet love.] He took firm control of his libido and let her sink down onto him. Her thighs resting against his as he sank into her completely. Lips and tongue tracing over her skin as he worked his way up to her neck. Her legs wrapped around him firmly when he began nibbling on her earlobe.

Her breath was coming in shivery gasps as she slowly began to move on him. [Love you Obi-ki.]

"Love you," he whispered into her ear. His hands cupped her buttocks, helping shape her movements as they rocked together. Rill sought out his mouth, passionately kissing him, bracing her hands on his shoulders. [Come for me, Rilka-ki. I can feel how you want it.]

One hand slipped between them and rubbed against her sensitive nub. That was all it took. Rilka shivered and moaned against his mouth as her climax washed over her. It was delicious to feel her come around and on him. Subtle vibrations against his skin as her moan died away. Another short stroke against her clit and she was moving on him again, shuddering.

[Love feeling you inside me,] she murmured as she released his mouth and arched backwards, panting for breath, her hips never stilling in their rise and fall.

[Loving being inside you, Rill.] His hands supporting her back now, easing the strain. [You can see your stars.]

She raised her head and met his gaze. [With you I can touch the stars.]

He smiled and floated them up off the platform a couple of feet. [Yes, you can.]

"Oh!" Her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Obi-Wan!"

"Remind me to do this sometime when we're not quite so involved, Rilka-ki."

The wind whispered all around them, and they could see the lights from the windows on the bottom floor spilling out into the garden. He rubbed his hands across her back, trying to ease the tension. [If you drop us...]

[It will be my tailbone that gets bruised, I know.] He used the new freedom of movement to rock his hips in a longer stroke into her.

She gasped, her grip tightening again for an entirely different reason. [I can see...where this...might have some...advantages.]

[Yes, it does.] He groaned as she tightened around him completely.

[Obi-Wan!] Jess's voice lanced into his head, making them wobble. [What in the Sith are you doing up there?]

He glanced down and saw their other two bondmates standing in the garden below, looking up at them.

Rill shifted around him, wondering why he'd stopped moving. It made him shudder and moan softly. [Isn't it obvious? Oh stars....]

Obi-Wan felt his lifemate's Force touch settle over his own, strengthening the hold that kept him and Rill in defiance of gravity. [This way you don't have to worry about your focus quite so much,] Qui-Gon sent, [and it will reassure Jess as well.]

[I was doing fine until Jess startled me. I'm going to have a headache later.] He sighed and began moving inside her again. He soon lost himself again in Rilka and the pleasure that was building between them. He could feel the increasing shivers in Rill's body, a telltale sign that she was once again close to coming. He could feel the life within her so intimately now and it pushed him closer, knowing that he had had a part in that.

[Oh yes..yes.] He whispered to her as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

[Obi-ki,] Rill panted, meeting his eyes as her second climax ran through her.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly he buried his face in her neck as he came. Warm pulses coming from him into her. [I love you.]

[I kind of got that impression,] she teased, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair.

He laughed shakily. [Oh good, glad you caught that.]

[Yep.] They sat there in silence for a long moment. "Obi-Wan?" Rill finally asked.

"Yes?" He slowly lowered them back to the ground, sending a wave of thanks to his lifemate.

"Thank you for that. For the stars."

"Anytime, Rilka-ki. Just ask." He rubbed noses with her happily.

"Definitely a first time worth remembering."

He chuckled. "Yes, it was. We should go in before Jess comes pounding up the stairs to fuss at me."

Rill rolled her eyes. "Sounds like I need to give him the speech again."

"As you see fit, Leftenant." Clothing set to rights, they headed back across the roof. They headed back inside and ran into Qui-Gon and Jess almost immediately. "Evening Qui-Gon, Jess." Obi-Wan gave a half bow.

Qui-Gon nodded back, his amusement palpable. "Obi-Wan, Rill. Partaking of the night air?"

"Stargazing actually," Rill answered.

"That's a new name for it," Jess replied neutrally.

"Jess," she said in a warning tone.

"It's all right, Rill." Obi-Wan gestured in the direction of the bedroom. "If we're going to argue lets not do it in the hallway, please."

"We're not going to argue," Qui-Gon said, laying a hand on Jess's shoulder.

"I-" Jess paused and glanced at Rill. He sighed. "No we're not."

Rill looked at him suspiciously. "You'll just rant at him later I have a feeling. That's fine. As long as you understand that for each lecture you give him you get one of your own."

"Yes, dear," Jess said meekly.

"Good answer." She patted him on the cheek then proceeded down the hallway. "I'm hungry again. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, that afterglow certainly didn't last long."

"You just helped her work up an appetite." Qui-Gon slipped an arm around his lifemate's waist.

"Ah." He leaned into the touch. "The stars really are tremendous out there."

"You couldn't see them well enough on the roof?" Jess asked levelly.

"Say what you want to say Jess," Obi-Wan replied without heat. "You thought it was foolish and reckless of me, didn't you?"

"If you lost your focus, you could've been both been hurt or worse."

"We'll set aside for the moment the fact that I wouldn't have tried it if I wasn't very sure of the results. Do you really think I would be selfish enough to set a few minutes pleasure above her safety?"

Jess lowered his gaze. "No, of course not. But-"

"Fine. I won't do it again. Happy?" It was his turn to step around Jess and head down the hallway. "I'll be studying for my astrophysics degree if anyone needs me."

[Would you like some help?] Qui-Gon asked, closing his hand around Jess's shoulder in a reassuring gesture then taking a few steps after Obi-Wan.

[I'm not the best company at the moment, but if you are willing to put up with me being grumpy.] He shrugged slightly. [I understand he's worried but I don't like being second guessed.]

[You startled him is most of it.]

[Then walking away like I did was rather harsh, I suppose.]

[Perhaps.] His lifemate caught up with him and reached out for his hand as they continued   
walking.

[Perhaps?] Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon as they entered the master suite.

[I am not going to second guess you, love. And I'm sure no lasting harm was done by either of you.]

[You miss being able to practice diplomacy on others don't you, master?] Obi-Wan grabbed one of the ever-present data pads and settled his lifemate into one of the chairs before settling down in his lap. [Thought I'd save you the trouble of pulling me into your lap this time.]

Qui-Gon chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. [Am I that predictable?]

[Only if you want to be, love. Only if you want to be.]

[Astrophysics degree? Are you serious about that?]

[Yes. Too many years of studying all the time I suppose. It felt strange not to have a goal academically and you know I've always liked it. It was that or something with the military.]

His lifemate nuzzled at his ear. [Is there anything I can do to help?]

He chuckled. [Judging from the state of your leggings, lifemate of mine, you have something you need help with.]

[You and Rill were very...inspirational.]

[It was meant to be,] he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

[You both seemed to be definitely enjoying yourselves.] Blue eyes glinted back at him.

[As much as you and Jess enjoyed your shower?] He grinned.

[I would say it appeared that way, yes.] Qui-Gon smiled gently then kissed him.

[You've been very patient with me the last couple of days. Thank you.]

A hand came up and stroked his hair. [I love you. And you've been just as patient with me.]

[So we are just a couple of very patient understanding sort of Jedi, aren't we?] he teased.

[I can think of several people who would laugh themselves sick at that description.]

[Oh good, if they are off being sick we can get so much more done.]

That earned him another of those warm chuckles. [Such as studying astrophysics and stargazing?]

[Yes and feeding ungrateful felinoids who are outgrowing their fur.]

[Whereas my felinoid is growing out his fur.] Again Qui-Gon ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair.

He undid the clip and let his hair fall loose on his shoulders. [Mhmm,] he purred.

The petting continued. [And I have never found him ungrateful yet.]

He just purred again and let his head droop until it rested on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

[My Obi-Wan,] Qui-Gon murmured softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Foursome 14: Decisions  
Ani stared at the door. Master Yoda was on the other side of that door. Now all he needed to do was decide if he wanted to open it or not.

"Hear you breathing I can, padawan."

That took the decision out of his hands. He rather thought Master Yoda wasn't going to leave without speaking to him. Sighing, Ani crossed the room and opened the door.

"Developed slow leak you have, Skywalker?" The old master looked up at him.

"No, sir." He fought the urge to fidget under Yoda's gaze.

"Walk with me to the gardens, young man?"

Respect and manners tipped the balance for Ani into reluctant acceptance. He nodded silently and followed Yoda out of the room.   
"How are you, hmm? Keeping busy?"

He shrugged. He'd been spending a lot of time thinking and that was about it. But he'd had some rather serious stuff to think about.

"Wonder about your life choice, yes? So do I, my own that is. Every day."

"You didn't want me to be a Jedi."

"Much doubt I had, yes. Very angry you were at so many things."

Ani shrugged again. He supposed he had been. But it wasn't like he hadn't had reason.

"Not so angry now. Doubts you have about other things, yes?"

"A lot of people have gotten hurt since I became a padawan. My mother...Master Qui-Gon..."

"Yes, but how many more would have been hurt if you were not padawan, hmm?"

"I don't know. Sometimes..." He paused and then gave voice to the thought that haunted his darkest moments. "Sometimes I think maybe it would've been better for everyone if Qui-Gon had left me on Tatooine."

The old master looked at him calmly as they continued to walk. The gentle tap of the cane against the floor counter pointed their footsteps on the stone. "Perhaps. Perhaps it would have been worse. The Sith was on Tatooine then."

Memories of a dark cloaked figure attacking Qui-Gon flashed through his mind and he shuddered. Even back then, with his senses totally untrained, even that brief encounter had left him...cold. Colder than even space.

"Cannot change what has already happened. Only look to the future and decide what is right for now."

"That's what I'm trying to do. But everything," he gestured, "is all mixed up. Murky."

Master Yoda stopped and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to help people. I want to fly. I want to not hurt anyone. I want to make Qui-Gon proud of me." He sighed again and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I want my mother back."

"What do you want to be?"

That was the question all right. "When I was young, my dream was to be a Jedi. Now..." He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Work from the known to the unknown."

Ani tried to do so. "I want to fly, I could be a pilot. But that...that doesn't feel...right. I don't want to hurt anyone again, but everyone tells me I probably will if I don't finish my training. I want Qui-Gon to be proud of me, but if turn away from the Jedi..."

"Complicating this you are," Yoda said gently. " You will succeed in whatever you do, yes. What do you not want to be? Look at in reverse, yes?"

"I don't want to be a Sith." The words were out of his mouth before he even had formed the thought. He blinked. Where had that come from?

"Maybe things aren't as complex as you thought, eh Skywalker?" Yoda smiled at him and turned to head into the garden.

"Mew?" t'lya bounced into the garden after the old master, quite cheerfully batting at the hem of his cloak.

"Not a plaything," Yoda mock growled.

"Mrph," she replied, unimpressed and pounced on a stray string.

She was going to be whatever she was going to be. Perhaps something to remember. Ani turned and headed back to his room.   
He had a lot of new stuff to think about.

*****************

Several days later he got up the courage to actually talk to Master Qui-Gon about it. He went and found him out in the garden, up to his elbows in dirt, as had become his habit recently. Blue eyes glanced up at him and then back down. "Good day, Ani."

"Good day, Master. Can I sit with you for a little while?"

Qui-Gon's gaze flickered up again. "Of course," he said, his voice more gentle and welcoming.

"Are the plants doing better?" he asked as he settled down next to the big man.

"Yes." Another sideways glance. "If you concentrated, you could sense it for yourself."

He closed his eyes and reached out to the delicate web of greenery. It pulsed to his sight with patches of bright green. There were still places that seemed 'yellowish' to him though and he said as much.

"It takes time to heal and to grow," Qui-Gon answered.

"Like people?" he asked timidly.

His master nodded. "All living things. Including people."

"Well, I think that I'm healing too. Slowly."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Can we talk about what I've been thinking about or should I come back later?"

Qui-Gon sat back, wiping his hands on his already dirty leggings. "I am always here if you need to talk, Ani."

"I know. There are just more and less convenient times to talk." He smiled slightly.

He got a faint smile in return. "Now would be convenient."

"I've been thinking about my choices and stuff. I know I reacted in fear and the litany tells me where that leads." He stared into his master's eyes. "I don't want to be Sith."

Qui-Gon was quiet for a moment. "All of us have to face the dark. But we don't have to face it alone. You don't Ani, not while there is breath in my body."

"Well, I don't want to make my decision in fear either. The first part of that was coming and talking to you about it. Making sure we are okay. We are, aren't we?"

"You do realize that regardless of your decision, I will always be here for you?"

"Yes, Master. Just like your master will always be there for you."

"Then, yes. As long as you remember that, we are okay." Qui-Gon opened his arms, inviting a hug but not pressing. He hadn't realized how much he missed those hugs until he thought he wasn't allowed or was too grown up for them. Gratefully he leaned forward and was gathered into his master's embrace. The safest place in the universe for him. Always.

*****************

Ani trudged back to his room. He was covered in mud from head to foot. He and Master Qui-Gon had been watering the flowerbeds when Master Yoda had snuck up behind them and pushed. Master Qui-Gon had caught himself on the wall, and as a consequence was only muddy to his knees. He on the other hand, hadn't been quite so lucky. Rolling over to glare at whoever had done it wasn't the wisest thing he'd ever done either. Especially not when he'd had a handful of the sticky black stuff ready to throw.

*Splort*

Right back down into it. And now he was tempted to jump in the fountain, even though the water was freezing cold, just so he didn't have to hear about tracking stuff all over the floor. Oh stars...there was Kae. Now everyone would know what happened. The other padawan eyed him dubiously. "Some new kind of training session I should be worried about?"

"Only if Master Yoda is going to join in the sessions and there are freshly watered flower beds nearby."

Her eyes widened. "Master Yoda did this?"

"Yes. Did it to Master Qui-Gon too. 'Too serious you are. Closer to the earth you should be. Then he pushed."

"You know, he's a lot different than everyone says he is in the crèche."

"Wouldn't know," he mumbled.

"Um." Kae looked away awkwardly.

"Need to go get cleaned up before I can do anything else. 'Cuse me."

"You want to do some saber drills afterwards?"

He shook his head. "Can't. Master Qui-Gon has my 'saber."

She frowned at him. "You do something?"

"Gave it to him to keep while I thought about some stuff." Ani shrugged then frowned as bits of drying mud flaked off him.

"You *gave up* your lightsaber?" Disbelief was clear in Kae's voice and expression.

"What?" he said distractedly. "Yes, I gave it up. Any of your business, Kae?"

"I'm sorry," and she did sound mildly abashed. "But I don't think I could ever give up my 'saber."

"Neither did I."

"Why?"

"Not sure I want to be a Jedi if that means I keep hurting the people I love best in the universe."

Kae thought about that for a moment. "But won't you be hurting them by not being a Jedi?"

"Not necessarily."

"I can't imagine not being a Jedi," she said, slowly shaking her head. "Even before Master Jess chose me and my thirteenth birthday was coming and it looked like I would be sent to the agricorps...I couldn't imagine it."

"You and Master Qui-Gon see it the same way then. I don't. There is a lot more than being Jedi. I need to decide if I want to do those things and be a Jedi too."

"If you decide you don't, what happens then?"

"Master Qui-Gon said I can stay as long as I want. Maybe I'll train as a pilot and join the Fleet."

Kae looked at him doubtfully. "Well you'd be good at that." It was obvious she still didn't understand his having doubts about being a Jedi.

"Yes, I would be." He shrugged. "Whatever the Force will of me, I'll do."

She nodded. That sentiment at least she could understand.

"Not to be rude, but the mud has gotten into my underpants. I need a shower."

"I'll see you around then."

He nodded and went into the house. Using a mild Force shield around himself to keep the worst of the mud off the floor. Fortunately he didn't run into anyone else on the way to the shared shower space on the first floor. He had his own bathroom upstairs, but didn't trust his control to get him that far. Besides there was carpet up there. He showered quickly; getting a glimpse of why Obi-Wan was so fastidious about being clean. The relief of getting rid of the itchy drying mud was close to bliss. Ani grabbed his extra robe off the hook and stuffed his dirty clothes into the hamper. It was a pain really, but much easier than getting yelled at. Besides if t'lya got into it and got muddy he'd hear about it from Obi-Wan.

And he really didn't want to give the knight an excuse to be upset with him, for any reason.

Heading upstairs to get into clean clothes he heard soft music playing from what was now being called the workroom. It was where they kept most of the small tools and electronic parts. A room to tinker and build stuff mostly. As he walked past he caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan bent over a crystal matrix control board. For the racing bikes that Ani wasn't allowed to touch yet. That would be so cool to get a look at, but that meant asking the knight if he could. He hadn't spoken directly to Obi-Wan since that fateful scene in the practice ring. After what he had said he wasn't sure of his reception. Still he *really* wanted to look at the matrix and he had to speak to the man at some point...

Hovering in the doorway, he cleared his throat nervously. Obi-Wan didn't raise his head or stop what he was doing. "Yes, Anakin?"

"I..." He stopped and started again. "Do you need any help?"

"Not particularly," Obi-Wan answered distractedly. "You are welcome to watch, though."

Ani took that as the invitation he'd wanted and entered, pulling up a stool beside the knight.

"Got rid of the mud?"

"Master Qui-Gon told you, huh?"

"Master Qui-Gon invited me out to the garden to get dirty with him. I declined." The tone was cool as Obi-Wan continued to work on the matrix.

"Are you still angry with me?" Ani asked, suddenly hating the cool polite distance that Obi-Wan was maintaining.

"No."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't say he hadn't meant what he said about Obi-Wan's teaching, but the words seemed to hang between them, echoing in the awkward silence, even now.

"Are you still angry with me?" The knight put down the delicate construct and his tools and turned to look at him.

"No. I wasn't really angry even then. I just..." He trailed off with a shrug.

Whatever it was Obi-Wan was looking for, he didn't seem to find it. Picking up the tools again he turned back to his work. "I won't be involved in lessons with you any more unless you specifically ask." Again he didn't know what to say to that. He had, after all, practically demanded that concession from Obi-Wan. Somehow now that he had it, he found he wasn't sure he wanted it after all. "Have you tuned up the cloud hopper since we got here?"

"No. I've been sorta...preoccupied."

"Ah, that's too bad. I was hoping to take it out later." Obi-Wan began searching the tabletop. "Have you seen the small torque socket?"

"Ummm..." His eyes searched the table, and then something shiny caught his gaze in the corner of the room. "There it is." He walked over and picked it up off the floor then handed it to Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan plucked an incriminating hair off of it. "I see t'lya and I need to have another eye to pout chat."

Ani smiled at that. He liked watching his younger master with the felinoid; the animal brought out a side of him that Ani wished he saw more of in his own interactions.

Obi-Wan settled back down on his stool and went back to work. "The communications are fully set up if you need to use them. Qui-Gon and I have to use it most evenings for meetings back on Coruscant and with the Fleet. Other than that you are welcome to take advantage of the 'net."

"Thanks." Maybe he'd do that. Maybe he'd find something that would help him make a decision about his future.

"All this is as much yours as it is mine, Anakin. Just pull your weight and help out." Obi-Wan shrugged and leaned back a bit. "Well, that's as much as I can tweak that. Try it out after lunch, maybe."

"You want some company when you do?" Ani asked tentatively.

"That's why I was hoping the 'hopper was ready. Qui-Gon will skin us both if I put you on the bike by yourself."

He bit his tongue on the almost instinctive protest that he could handle the bike himself. Instead he asked, "Can't I ride with you?"

Obi-Wan looked startled for half a second then his expression smoothed over. "If you like."

"I do," he said enthusiastically.

"See you an hour after lunch then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go study." Obi-Wan got up, gave him a slight bow and headed for the doorway.

"All right," Ani sighed, trying not to feel hurt at what felt like a brush-off.

After all, Obi-Wan had agreed to let him accompany him that afternoon. It was a start. "You know, Ani. Sitting down and talking with someone, or doing something they like instead of what just interests you goes a long way to showing sincerity," Obi-Wan murmured without turning back around, then he was gone.

The words simultaneously told Ani he had a way to go yet to repair the damage he'd done to their relationship, and gave him hope that he would manage to do just that. Ani headed to the kitchen to grab some lunch, he found Rilka there doing the same thing.

"Hi," he said, hovering in the doorway, unsure if his presence would be welcome. He'd been feeling that way a lot lately.

"Come on in. I'm attacking the lunch meat, not living people at the moment."

He smiled and came in, walking over and looking at what she was making. "You going to eat all of that?" he asked, slightly stunned at the amount of food she was preparing.

"Yes, make your own." She pointed to the small stack of stuff left over.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied automatically. He turned to do just that, though he kept shooting glances at her as the silence between them lengthened.

"Ani, you can breathe louder than that. I don't hate you or anything. Sheesh."

He grimaced. "Sorry." This wasn't going well.

"Ani, talk to me."

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Nope, just careful."

"Everyone's being careful around you lately, huh?" He looked up from his food. "That's got to be driving you crazy."

"Yes. Obi-ki is learning though." She shrugged and sat down with her food. "So, how is it going?"

"Better. I think." Ani gathered his lunch and joined her at the table. "I spent most of the morning in the garden with Master Qui-Gon."

"Good. He missed you."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't sure how we would relate outside the master-padawan relationship. And I still haven't made my mind up about *that*."

"You know what?" She cocked her head at him. "I'm glad you are taking your time. Be very sure of what you want."

"I'm trying. Right now I'm not sure of much. Except I don't want Master Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan angry at me."

"Ani, if they were going to be angry they would have done it already. Besides, have they ever been angry at anyone for making a life choice that you've ever seen?"

"They won't. Not for that. But I said some things..."

"Did you mean them?"

He shrugged. "I did, but I probably could've been a bit more...tactful."

At that she chuckled. "I suspect that both of them have heard meaner things from people. Me among them. Just don't make it a regular habit."

"If I can fix what I did. Master Obi-Wan's been...a bit distant."

"Master Obi-Wan is a rather interesting person. You get back from him what you give him. Noticed that?"

Ani thought about that for a moment. "So you're saying, Obi-Wan's been distant because I've been distant to him?"

"Yes. If you're nice to him or help him he goes that much further to help you back. Not that he wouldn't help someone anyway, it's just that much clearer when he enjoys it." She smiled. "And when Obi-Wan enjoys something, you know it."

"Yeah, you do," Ani replied grinning back. "He and I are taking one of the speeder bikes out for a test run after lunch. Maybe..."

"Maybe." Rill shrugged. "If not I have a box of chocolate hidden in Jess's art box."

"That would work all right."

"We'll save that for the next time t'lya breaks something. You won't need it." She patted his arm. "He's a good listener, Ani. Talk to him."

"I'll try." He paused and looked at her. "You're a good listener too, Rilka."

"On occasion." She allowed with a nod. "You better go. Master Obi-Wan is a stickler for being on time."

He nodded, bolted the last of his lunch and stood. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem. See, I'm safe as long as there is food around." She grinned and waved him out with her fork.

Ani left and headed for the hangar, feeling more optimistic. Obi-Wan was waiting for him patiently. Two helmets resting on the seat of the sleek looking airbikes. "I'm not late am I?" Ani asked coming to a stop in front of the knight.

"No, we're both early." Obi-Wan shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"Well that's a good habit." He reached out for one of the helmets. "The bike looks wizard."

He got a quick grin in reply. "Well, I don't know about that, but it goes really fast."

"I can't wait to try it out."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him, clearly debating several answers to that question. Finally all he said was, "Get on and we'll see how it does."

Ani did so with a grin. "Thanks for letting me come along, Master."

"Ani, I'd prefer if you called me Obi-Wan until you make a decision, please." Before he could really say anything else the bike was powering up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, the word almost inaudible over the engine's noise. It was a legitimate request, he told himself. He had no reason to feel like it was a rejection.

"Besides, I can't master myself or one small felinoid. Knight makes me feel like I'm still learning, and Obi-Wan means that you still consider me a friend."

"I do, Ma- Obi-Wan," Ani hastened to assure him. "I never stopped."

"Fair enough. Arms around my waist, Anakin. Hate to dump you off before we even leave the garage."

"Yessir." He held on tight as Obi-Wan but the bike into gear.

Then everything before his eyes but Obi-Wan disappeared into a fast moving blur. Master Qui-Gon would have a fit. Over the helmet's microphone he heard Obi-Wan chuckle. "Yes, he probably will."

"How fast can it go?"

"Faster than this." Was the uninformative answer.

"You going to open her up?"

"Not until I'm sure the control crystal isn't going to explode between my legs."

"That would be bad," Ani agreed, then reached out his awareness to the engine and its power source.

Obi-Wan tapped his hands. "Leave off, Ani. This is supposed to be a fun outing and a test ride."

"I was just-" he began to protest, then swallowed it and nodded instead. "Yessir. The control crystal's not going to explode though. You did a good job tuning it."

"Thank you. I'm still not going to tap it out for you though."

"That's okay. But now you know you could if you had to. Or wanted to."

"I'll keep that in mind." They were headed out into the open countryside, wide valleys that were mostly grassland. Perfect for speed trials or maybe just trying it out in general.

"This is great!" he enthused. It had been a very long time since he'd done anything like this. Even if they weren't going full speed.

"I promised Qui-Gon we wouldn't." Obi-Wan confided.

Ani smiled at that. It was nice to know Qui-Gon still cared enough to worry.

"He didn't say anything about maneuverability though. . ."

That was all the warning Ani got before Obi-Wan took the bike through twists and turns that rivaled the pod races he used to race in back on Tatooine. Ani held on tighter and let out a yell of exhilaration. It had excellent handling characteristics. There is no way this was Obi-Wan's first time on something like this. Ani grinned and debated upping the stakes a little. Another rumbling chuckle over the headset. "Maybe later, Anakin. I really need to see the limits on this though."

Looking around, Ani caught site of a valley coming up that held promise for lots of twists and turns. "How about in there?"

The helmet in front of him dipped in a nod. "Good choice. Lean in closer."

Obi-Wan bent lower over the controls and ramped up the speed some more before they entered the slot. Ani plastered himself against Obi-Wan's back, moving as one with him as they maneuvered through the increasingly tight turns. Walls flashed by, along with trees and the occasional startled animal. It was almost as good as racing a pod by himself.

Finally they slipped out the other end and broke into a wide river valley. Obi-Wan straightened back up and brought them to a gliding halt under a broad-leafed shaded tree. "That was wild," Ani said, taking off his helmet.

Obi-Wan pulled his off as well then scrubbed his hands through his hair. He sat down on the ground and stared at the airbike. "It wasn't bad. Needs some tuning up though."

Ani sat down beside him. "Would you like some help with that?" he ventured hesitantly.

"Certainly, if you think you are going to have the time."

"I'm not doing much of anything now. I have to make some decisions before I can really. I'd like to help."

"Then we'll find some time to work on it. After lunch every day provided I'm not running from Rilka at the time?"

Ani grinned. "She says as long as she has food she doesn't go after people so if she starts chasing you, feed her."

The knight laughed. "Fair enough. Goodness knows my stomach has saved people from bad temper a time or two as well."

"Maybe I should've carried a bag of chocolates to training sessions."

"That was for a completely different reason."

"I know." Ani pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "But it still hurt sometimes."

"There were days I went to bed hating my teachers," Obi-Wan admitted.

He turned his head to look at the knight. "Yeah?"

"Yes. But then I had to remember why they were so hard on me. If I got it wrong in the field I was dead and if they let me get away with it in practice, it would have been their fault I was dead."

Ani considered that, turning it over in his mind. "Is that what you were thinking when you were training me?"

"Yes. I don't want you to die because I failed to teach you something. We all pass into the Force, no sense in hurrying the process, especially when I can do my best to prevent it." Obi-Wan shrugged slightly. "Instead all I did was make you resent me and we both ended up not accomplishing anything. I suspect my not teaching you anymore is for the best."

"But we're still friends right?"

"Yes and that won't change even if everything else does."

"Good. Because I don't want it to." Ani was silent for a moment and then offered hesitantly, "I've wondered sometimes."

"I never meant to give you the impression otherwise. My apologies."

"It's partially my fault. I know I haven't been easy to live with lately."

"And everyone else has with the exception of maybe Kae and t'lya?" Obi-Wan snorted. "Do not worry about it."

"You think t'lya's easy to live with?" He grinned.

"She tells me what to do and I ignore her. It's very easy." Obi-Wan smiled back. "Besides, I'm bigger than she is."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, she's pushier than I am and I really didn't know that was possible."

Ani laughed. "I don't think any of us thought it was possible." He paused. "Well maybe Rill."

"Have I just been insulted?" Obi-Wan's smile was lopsided.

"Would I do that?" Ani tried to put on his most innocent face.

"If you thought you could get away with it? In a millisecond, I always did."

"You still do. I think Master Qui-Gon would worry if you stopped now." He paused as a thought struck him and his smile faded. "Or shouldn't I call him that anymore?"

"Master Qui-Gon is a perfectly acceptable name or title for him. It defines very well what he is. I just don't define myself that way with you and it actually has very little to do with you personally." Obi-Wan sighed. "You took it that way, didn't you?"

Ani hesitantly nodded.

"I've always considered you Qui-Gon's padawan and I was helping out. Nothing to do with you, but we didn't exactly pick each other. The lifebond picked for us both." Obi-Wan stared at him. "Not that I wouldn't have taken you on at Naboo. I would have if you would have wanted me."

"I know," he replied honestly, but couldn't repress a shiver. The only way he could've seen that even possibly happening was if Qui-Gon hadn't survived. Obi-Wan would have never presumed otherwise.

"So maybe we need to talk about how you would want things to go, if you decide to take up your apprenticeship again."

"Maybe." Another hesitation, then, "Did you ever wonder about being a Jedi?"

"Yes, I have. Especially when it didn't go well or people got hurt because I did something wrong."

"What did you do? When you felt that way?"

"Well, we finished the mission. I went off by myself and cried my eyes out for about three days. Then I had to figure out if I wanted to go back and do it again."

"How'd you decide?"

"How?" Obi-Wan looked at him, confused. "You mean how did I know if I wanted to go on and be a knight?"

"Yeah." Maybe if he knew how Obi-Wan had made his decision; he'd be able to figure out how to make his own.

"You aren't going to like my answer." Obi-Wan warned.

"I still want to hear it."

"I meditated and asked myself if this is how I wanted to spend my life. Dedicate myself to helping others first, myself last. And that sometimes I would be wrong and that I would have to live with that too. I had to choose." Obi-Wan paused and took a moment to stare up into the tree. "The same choice everyone makes about whatever they decide to be really."

The same choice that Ani now faced. He stared at the grass as he thought about what Obi-Wan had said. "I've tried meditating, but it hasn't helped much. I'm still confused. Everything's all mixed up." He sighed. "Maybe I'm doing it wrong."

"Everyone meditates differently. Qui-Gon and I don't meditate the same at all. He focuses on one thing. I tend to...well, surf."

"Surf?"

"I very rarely settle down and think on one thing. I'm sure you've noticed it through the training bond."

His words about Obi-Wan's mind being hard to hold on to came back to him.

"I think about something and see where it leads me to next, over and over. Everything that has happened that day, how it all fits together." Obi-Wan smiled. "Knight Bant called it surfing."

"Like...following a circuit diagram from one part to the next looking for the problem?"

"Yes, not to mention wondering if it isn't the circuit that is the problem, but the control yoke, or the body design, or if I'm just a bad pilot."

Ani giggled a little at that. "You're not."

"But you get the idea. Everyone does it differently. It all depends on how you think about stuff. Qui-Gon may have assumed you knew how, or it was working the way he showed you. I certainly did."

"It had been. Or at least I thought it was. It's just not helping with this."

"Try it another way. I meditated hanging upside for a while."

"What?" Ani asked giggling again.

"Master Qui-Gon suggested it, since apparently not enough blood was getting to my brain. I think I'd been rather trying for a while." The knight grinned. "Then I got to liking it. Still do it once in a great while."

"Doesn't that give you a headache?"

"Not if you do it right. Shall I show you how? We can both meditate upside down and shock Jess."

That set off another round of giggling. But when Ani was able to compose himself he regarded Obi-Wan and said seriously, "I think I'd like that. You showing me how, I mean."

The older man nodded. "As you wish."

Ani nodded back, feeling something inside relax. He and Obi-Wan seemed to be back on an even keel.

"So, if you take it back at half the speed we arrived here at, you think you could handle it?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. Would I have offered otherwise?"

"Wizard!" Ani scrambled to his feet and headed for the bike. He paused when he got to it and looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Thanks," he said, knowing he was grinning like an idiot.

"I take that means we're done chatting and are heading back now." Obi-Wan pulled his helmet back on and settled on the back half of the seat.

"Um." He stopped and looked at the knight. "Is there anything else you want to chat about?"

"You were the one with the questions, Ani," the knight said steadily. "Fire it up and go for a ride."

Ani grinned again and climbed aboard. He carefully checked everything before started the engine. Nothing seemed amiss. They pulled away from the tree and headed back up the broad plain to the narrow valley that had provided the nice challenge on the way down. "Can I-"

"Half the speed I did it at or you won't be touching the controls for a quarter year." That tone brooked no argument.

"Yessir," Ani said obediently, even though he knew he could do it at the same speed Obi-Wan had. Or faster. But he carefully kept his speed to exactly one half of Obi-Wan's speed, handling the many twists and turns with ease. Even going so relatively slowly it was an exhilarating experience.

"Ani, being able to do it and whether you should do it or not are two vastly different things. I could have done it faster as well but I didn't. This wasn't to test my skills, it was to test the reliability of the mechanism and give you the opportunity to ask me questions. Nothing more or less."

"Yessir," Ani repeated, smiling a little. It appeared even if they weren't master-apprentice any more Obi-Wan was still going to give him lessons. He found that thought quite comforting.

A soft chuckle came at him over the headset. "Well, someone has to benefit from my hard earned wisdom. I still learn things from Qui-Gon and Master Yoda every day."

He nodded, even as he steered the bike out the far end of the valley. "Master Qui-Gon always says you should try and learn something new every day."

"I don't know that I manage that. I seem to have to re-learn some things over and over." Obi-Wan reached around him and held on tighter. "Open it up a bit more, if you would. Master Qui-Gon is requesting our return."

"Something up?" he asked as he increased their speed.

There was a long silence and then finally. "Not sure. He just asked for me in that tone of voice that makes me want to return in a reasonable hurry."

"Everyone's okay though?"

"Yes, though the females are apparently grumpy with me again."

Ani chuckled. "It is getting close to dinner time."

"Truly. I know what I'll be doing when we get back." Obi-Wan patted his arm. "Cooking and staying out of their way until after dinner is ready."

"Do you want some help?" Cooking wasn't really one of his favorite pastimes but he remembered what Obi-Wan had told him earlier about showing sincerity.

"You hate cooking, Ani. How about you pull guard duty and keep t'lya out of my way?"

"Okay. She is getting better about that, isn't she? She hasn't fallen into the flour for a while."

"Better is relative. She hates getting a bath more than she enjoys making the puffy cloud. She also commented it made her tongue sticky. Apparently this was a bad thing."

"Well I wouldn't want a sticky tongue."

"Especially if you have to use it on fur."

"Yeah. Yuck."

"So she stays out of the flour and stares at me and begs for tidbits instead."

"I'll try and keep her distracted," Ani assured him. "Maybe flying..."

"Perfect. She'll love that."

"We'll have to get a little pilot's helmet."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Good luck getting it over her ears."

Ani pulled into the garage without a problem. A moment to shut down the bike, slightly regretful.

"We'll work on the 'hopper tomorrow and I'll talk to Master Qui-Gon. See about taking them both out." Obi-Wan stripped off the helmet and then promptly disappeared in the direction of the garden. "Meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

"Right." He would've thanked Obi-Wan for letting him come along that afternoon but the knight was already gone.

[I know, Ani. Forgive me for vanishing like that on you.] It was the first time that Obi-Wan had deliberately spoken to him mind to mind over the training bond.

Sure, he'd been answering Ani's thoughts aloud all afternoon, but that was different. Using the training bond was more...intimate. Though it was possible to be distant through the bond it was definitely more difficult than speaking out loud. [It's okay,] he replied the same way. [Master Qui-Gon needs you. I understand.]

Genuine regret carried to him through the bond and then it quieted as the knight let it fade back into the nothingness it had diminished to over the last week. Ani felt its absence both more and less keenly than before; more because he and Obi-Wan seemed to have mended some broken links between them and less because he knew that if he needed it, it would be there. He supposed he'd known that all along, it had just got lost in all the other things he was dealing with.

********************   
Obi-Wan hurried towards what he had started to think of as 'their grotto'. That small tucked away niche in the garden that Qui-Gon was so fond of. It was there that his lifemate sat waiting for him. "Master?"

Qui-Gon held out a hand to him. "Your afternoon with Anakin went well?"

He nodded and linked their hands together. "Well enough."

"Good. He may need the extra support soon."

"Tell me?" he asked settling to the ground opposite.

"I may have found a lead on Shmi's whereabouts." Qui-Gon looked at him soberly.

"Timing is everything," Obi-Wan murmured. By the time they could track it down Rill would be confined to the planet and Jess would stay with her. And Ani was in the midst of a moral dilemma. Confusing times indeed.

"Indeed. It's only at the level of a rumor, and it's out on the rim, but if it is true..."

"We need to track it down." He snorted wearily. "I'm beginning to think the rim is the center of the universe with as much as goes on out there."

Qui-Gon reached out and ran his free hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "It does seem that way. It makes sense though. Coruscant may be a fertile breeding ground for intrigue but it is on the rim that there is the freedom for such intrigues to be put into motion."

"As two years of being with the Fleet has shown me. Not to mention however many missions we did out there during my apprenticeship."

"And it looks like that is not going to change in the near future."

"The rim has been like that for hundreds, if not thousands of years. The Senate and the Council accept that."

His lifemate nodded. "The lack of central control means it is easier for new things to start out there, both bad and good."

"Maybe that can work in our favor. Jenan and Jenai would never do well around the Core, but the Rim. . ."

"They will fit right in." Qui-Gon smiled, a touch of Jenai coming out in the expression.

"Anakin will rightly expect to go, mate," he replied in kind.

"Of course. And I do not have it in me to deny him that."

"Then I'll see what I can track down about this rumor with Shmi while you and Ani work out a role for him. My talents don't extend to intrigue very well."

"Your innate openness gets in your way."

"Which is how we ended up with Jenan in the first place. He doesn't talk much so it keeps him, and me, from lying, which we both do badly."

"The trick is to not tell the truth without actually lying."

"It's far easier to growl and let you do the talking." He shrugged and smiled softly.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and kissed him gently. [You just like being my protector.]

[When I was younger and still your padawan it was very empowering. To protect the man who had dedicated himself to protecting and teaching me.] He sat back on his heels and stared at his master. "Jenan is that very primitive part of me that has no morals beyond protecting his mate and providing for him. When we started that ruse it was Jenan protecting his teacher. Now I find he is almost too easy a role to slip into, a part of me that comes to the surface more and more often. Especially after the last couple of months."

His lifemate regarded him solemnly. "I have given him reason to. You've had to protect me more than usual, even from myself."

"As time goes on I would like that to return to its proper place, master." Obi-Wan searched Qui-Gon's gaze. "I shouldn't need Jenan to get through the day."

"No, you should not." Qui-Gon laid his free hand along Obi-Wan's cheek. [What can I do to help?]

[I have no real idea. Suggestions would be most welcome.] He let his gaze fall to his lap.

[I wish I had some.] He heard Qui-Gon sigh and felt his frustration and even the tightly restrained anger his lifemate had for his own actions. [I have apologized and given my word I will never do such a thing again, but that is all they are: words.]

[As I just said, time will prove you right. I suppose I was just asking for reassurance again. Forgive me.]

Obi-Wan found himself pulled into Qui-Gon's arms. [There is nothing to forgive. I love you. I'll never willingly leave you. I am more sorry than you can know for what I did.]

[How can I not know when we share a soul, my life?] He whispered across the bond.

[Touché.] Qui-Gon pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "My light," he whispered out loud, the breath warm against Obi-Wan's face.

It was that gentlest of touches that made the terrible memory lose its powerful hold on him. Neither of them would ever forget, and it would be a while yet before the nightmares would fade, but now he could let the worst of the pain go.   
His eyes closed, he could feel their breath mingling as their souls had mingled, becoming One.

[Together in this, as in all things.]

[Together,] his lifemate, his soul's reflection, repeated. [Always.]


End file.
